


Alpha's Forfeit

by RaeDMagdon



Series: Omega's Gambit [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Children, Angst, Blowjobs, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Come Inflation, Come Marking, F/F, G!P, Knotting, Love Bites, Magic Cock, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Recovery, Scent Marking, Soul Bond, You asked for it, end of the world sex, heat - Freeform, omega - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 87,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4824140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been three years since Asami and Korra have last seen each other. Asami has devoted herself to her young daughter and rebuilding Republic City, while Korra has struggled to recover from her injuries and forget the woman she wishes she didn't love. Their lives are very different, but when circumstances bring them together again, they are forced to deal with their open-ended relationship and answer to their feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here you go: The long-awaited sequel to Omega's Gambit. I hope you enjoy it! You should probably read that story first, but just in case a newbie stumbles across this one by accident, check the end-notes for an explanation on what Omegaverse is.
> 
> All I can promise about this story right now is that it will update fairly frequently, include lots of filthy magic!cock sex, and WILL have a happy ending. :D It is going to follow canon pretty closely, but I'm going to avoid retelling everything in detail because most of you will have watched the show already. This will focus on moments between the big moments, or moments where things are different because this is an AU where Korra and Asami have a past (and where Korra occasionally grows a giant dick, but besides that...)

Asami held back a yawn, forcing a stiff smile as she spoke with yet another reporter. He had been polite so far, but she was already tired from President Raiko's ceremony and all the preparations leading up to it. Upgrading Central City Station had taken years of hard work and lots of sleepless nights. Unfortunately, instead of basking in her accomplishment, she had to answer a hundred questions and allow Raiko to parade her around like a celebrity instead of a CEO.

"According to our estimates, the redesigned terminal should be able to handle three times as much traffic as the old one, and the new trains go almost double the speed of a satomobile." She gave the reporter a small laugh. "If I hadn't convinced President Raiko to give me the contract, I'd be worried about Future Industries’ sales numbers."

The reporter dutifully scribbled down the information in his notebook. "Thank you, Miss Sato. Do you have time for one more question?"

Asami glanced over at Tenzin's family. Pema and the children seemed to be doing all right without her, so she nodded her head. "Of course."

"You're one of Avatar Korra's closest companions. Do you know if she'll be returning to Republic City soon to see all your hard work?"

It was a question Asami had grown used to. As recently as a few weeks ago, hearing it would have made her heart ache, but this time, it made her smile with hope. If everything went according to plan, Korra's ship would arrive in a matter of hours.  _I can't believe it's been three years. So much has changed since then... but the one thing that hasn't changed is how much I want to see her._

"Actually, the Avatar should be returning to Republic City very soon. I can't say when, but don't be surprised if she shows up to pay the new station a visit."

Before the reporter could say anything in response, a much less welcome figure sidled up beside her. She hadn't had much opportunity to interact with Prince Wu, but the little time they had spent together was more than enough to confirm how annoying he was. Excuses tripped over Asami's tongue, but before she could claim she was still in the middle of an interview, the reporter left with one last happy thank-you. With no way out, she heaved a reluctant sigh and turned to meet her fate.

"Heyyy there. Asami, right? Great train house." Wu gave her what he obviously thought was a charming grin while she struggled not to correct him. Unfortunately, it only got worse from there. "Maybe you can give me a personal tour sometime. Whaddaya say?"

That was too much to bear. She brushed a loose lock of her hair aside, not-so-subtly showing off the imprint of Korra's teeth on her neck. There had been times during the past three years when she had wished the scar would go away, that it and the painful memories attached would fade, but she had to admit that it had its uses. She wouldn't have erased it if she could.

Wu noticed the bite-mark, and he inhaled in confusion before his face spread in another grin. Asami rolled her eyes. Without an alpha's scent on her, she doubted he would be dissuaded. She and Korra hadn't officially completed their bond, and the fact that she was approaching another heat probably didn't help. Her cycle was worse than ever without her missing mate, but her weak attempts to find a different partner only resulted in heartache and disappointment. In the end, she had been forced to rely on suppressants and isolation chambers. It was physically painful, but it was the only option her feelings would allow. Submitting to anyone but Korra was unthinkable.

"I do like the idea of putting you on a train and sending you  _far, far away,"_ she muttered when Wu didn't get the hint.

"That's funny," he laughed, leaning in closer. "I like funny omegas. Maybe I should introduce myself. I'm Prince Wu, future king."

"Yeah, I'm aware of who you are." She started scanning her surroundings, looking for a way out, but none came. Raiko, Lin, and Tenzin had disappeared, and even the reporters had vanished.

"Don't let my reputation intimidate you," Wu said, hardly noticing that she wasn't looking at him. "I'm still human, just like everyone else. Only more human. Like, extra human. Or, hmm...  _superhuman?"_

Asami turned back, but only to give him a confused look. "Superhuman?"

"So, what do you say? Can I show you a low-key night out with a superhuman soon-to-be king?"

Before she could shut him down with a firm 'no', the interruption she had been praying for finally came. "Mama!" She turned at the sound, smiling and crouching down to catch the tiny body toddling toward her. Pema had been kind enough to watch Yasuko for her during the ceremony, but apparently, her daughter wasn't happy about waiting.

"Thank you," she mouthed, catching sight of Pema out of the corner of her eye. She had obviously sent Yasuko over as a distraction. Asami scooped her daughter into her arms, balancing the giggling baby on one hip as she turned back to the Prince. "Sorry, Prince Wu, but I'm afraid I've already got a date for tonight. I'm taking Yasuko to see her sire."

"Okay, but who is her—"

She was rescued from answering the uncomfortable question by another welcome savior. Mako cut through the crowd and strode toward them, looking sharp and serious in his official police uniform. He stepped between them, and Asami's shoulders sagged with relief. "Prince Wu," he said with a stiff, formal nod. "President Raiko has some really important King stuff to talk to you about."

Wu's face fell. "Now?" he whined. Mako gave a stiff nod, and the Prince heaved a sigh. "Fine." However, he didn't leave without one last odious comment. "Think over the offer," he said, blowing her a cringeworthy kiss. "I'll be back."

Once he was gone, Asami gave Mako a grateful smile. "Thanks for the rescue. He wasn't getting the message."

"No problem. I saw your eyes screaming for help from the other side of the steps."

"Still, you didn't have to—"

"Mako!" Yasuko squealed, reaching out to squeeze the air with her pudgy hands. "Makoooo." She started to wriggle, and Asami shifted her to a more secure position.

"Yes, honey, that's Mako. Sorry, it's been a little while since she's seen you."

Mako's serious expression softened. "Can I?" he asked, holding his arms open.

Asami happily passed Yasuko over him. "Careful. She's gotten squirmier."

Until his most recent assignment, Mako had been a stable presence in both their lives. When Korra had left for the Southern Water Tribe, he had been there to grieve with her. He had supported her through her pregnancy without a trace of judgment or jealousy, and their once-awkward friendship had been re-forged into something stronger than before. Occasionally, she considered the idea of rekindling their romantic relationship, but some part of her heart wouldn't let her. As inconvenient as they were, her feelings for Korra refused to go away, just like the mark on her throat.

"Anyway, it was nice of you to step in," she said, watching Yasuko tug at Mako's shirt collar. "How can you stand being Wu's bodyguard?"

Mako dodged a gleeful swing of Yasuko's fist and began bouncing her up and down as a distraction. "Well, I just remind myself that once he's on the throne, I go back to being a detective."

She remained skeptical. "And that works?"

"I also go home and smash my head into the wall for an hour. You know, just to get the stress out."

Asami laughed. Although he couldn't fill the hole in her heart, she had missed Mako terribly over the past several months. Aside from Yasuko, he was one of the few people who could make her smile. "It's good to see you," she said, taking Yasuko back from him when she started wrinkling his shirt. "It's been too long. You hear from Bolin lately?"

"Lin!" Yasuko shouted, clapping her hands in excitement.

"No, not Lin, Yasuko.  _Bo_ lin," Asami said. "You remember Uncle Bolin, right?"

Yasuko's cheeks dimpled in delight. "Linnnn."

"The Chief's still one of her favorite people, huh?" Mako asked.

She nodded. "I have no idea why. Lin barely tolerates her, but Yasuko couldn't be happier when she sees her. Anyway, Bolin?"

"I haven't talked to him for a while, but he's coming in a few days for the coronation." Mako hesitated, as if he wasn't sure whether to continue. "Speaking of which, the Chief told me Korra is getting in tonight. How are you holding up?"

"Honestly? I don't know," Asami admitted. "Part of me wants to see her so much it hurts. I know she needed to be with Katara and her family, but she's missed so much. Yasuko and I...we're her family, too. I'm afraid she's not ready to admit that."

"I'm sure she wants to," Mako said. "She's probably just worried. First Amon tried to kill her, then Unalaq and Zaheer. It seems like every crazy person in the world is out to get her, and the last time we saw her, she couldn’t even leave her wheelchair, let alone fight. I'm not saying she was right to stay away for three whole years, but I understand where she's coming from. If I know her, she's keeping her distance to protect you both."

Asami closed her eyes to ease the sting behind them. Thinking about the past didn't always make her want to cry. She had spent three years keeping busy, committing herself to Republic City and the growth of Future Industries, trying to rebuild what had been destroyed and bring Korra’s vision of a spirit-human world to life. But with the evening and Korra drawing closer, her control had started to waver. Thanks to her daughter and her job, her life was far from empty, but a piece of her heart was missing. "She never made me any promises,” she said after a while. “I think she knew she'd break them if she did. But she has an obligation to Yasuko. My daughter deserves to know her sire."

"She will," Mako said, resting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "And who knows? Maybe she'll be well enough for you two to pick back up where you left off."

"I'm not sure she'll be open to that," Asami said. "I'm far from the first omega to raise a child without a mate." But she hoped silently anyway, even though that hope was likely to hurt her all over again. The sole letter she had received from Korra, a letter she had kept secret from both Mako and Bolin, was still tucked in the inside pocket of her jacket, close to her heart. Until Korra rejected her in person, she couldn't let go. “No matter what, it’ll be strange, seeing her again after all these years…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for angst in this chapter! Also, I made the decision for Asami to remain celibate and Korra to... not... as different ways of coping with their separation. This has nothing to do with their coded "gender roles" (using that term loosely) and everything to do with their characters. Also, Asami was much more sexually experienced than Korra in Omega's Gambit, with several partners under her belt, while Korra had only been with Mako and her. I thought it made sense for Korra to get some more experience during their "break-up". However, there won't be any other non-Korrasami sex scenes in this story. And this one isn't that explicit. The intention is character development rather than smut.

_Don't think about her._

Korra gripped the curved hips in front of hers harder, fingers digging into supple flesh. The pace of her rut was swift, brutal, but despite the high-pitched gasps of the woman beneath her, she remained indifferent. She stayed in the same rhythm, not bothering to vary it, hardly paying attention. No matter how many betas and omegas she fucked, it never seemed to matter. Nothing in her life mattered anymore. Not since...

_Don't think about her._

She made a half-hearted effort to focus on her partner, looking down to remind herself what the woman looked like. Before, she hadn't much cared. From what little she could see from behind, the girl was surprisingly beautiful, with sleek black hair, pale skin, and a thin, wiry body. Probably Fire Nation, she realized with a sickening feeling. Her heart sank, but her cock gave a heavy twitch.  _What was I thinking? I should know better, especially since this one's an omega..._

Once again, her thoughts drifted to places that frightened her. She bit down on the inside of her cheek, using pain to distract herself. The woman's moans had become high-pitched wails, and from the way her inner walls were rippling, she wouldn't last. Korra decided not to chance it. She wanted this to be over anyway. She never truly enjoyed sex anymore, even though she had looked for a lot of it over the past year. It met a physical need, but always left her feeling empty. She put a little more force behind her thrusts, loosening her hold to grind the omega's clit beneath her fingers.

It had the desired effect. The woman squeezed tight around her, releasing in a flood. Korra rode out the pulses as best she could, only moving enough to help her through her climax. As soon as the contractions started to ease, she pulled out, folding a fist around her slick shaft. Ignoring the omega's whimper of protest, she pumped her hand from the top of her knot to the head. It wasn't quite as good, but the last thing she needed was to get a stranger pregnant. She had grown used to resisting her urge to knot. In fact, she was afraid of doing so. Not just because of the obvious consequences, but because...

She groaned in frustration when the pressure pounding along her shaft refused to ease. Her hand sped up, but it didn't do any good. Normally, she could quiet her mind long enough to find release, but the girl's unfortunate appearance had her struggling to come and too close for comfort all at once.  _Don't think about her, don't think about her, don't..._ But the ache swelling inside her was too much to ignore. She had to finish, and she had to do it quickly.

Finally, she gave in. She looked at the panting, shivering omega bent over the bed through narrowed eyes, letting the shadows and her imagination do most of the work. For a few precious seconds, she was pulled back in time. The room shifted, steam seemed to slither over her skin, and a different voice was calling her name. _'Korra, please... Fill me—'_

"Asami," she mouthed against the darkness, lips wrapping silently around the name she had tried so hard to avoid. Finally, the fullness inside of her burst. She came, spilling across the upturned swell of the omega's ass, eyes closed tight as she imagined a different body beneath hers. The memories were overwhelming, and for a moment, she almost managed to fool herself. Asami was here with her, about to say her name and invite her back inside, staring up at her with loving green eyes...

"Spirits. That was... intense."

Another voice—the wrong voice—broke in on her thoughts. She jolted back to the present, and her stomach gave a queasy lurch as she opened her eyes. Without a tie to sustain it, her orgasm had ended quickly, although it hadn't brought her any relief. Mostly, she felt sick to her stomach. "Yeah," she said, trying to add some life to her flat voice. It wasn't this girl's fault that she had been a lackluster substitute. No one could compare with Asami, or even the memory of her.

Luckily, the omega didn't seem to notice. "Thanks for pulling out," she said, rolling onto her back and scooting further up on the bed. "Some alphas aren't good at controlling their ruts."

"It's not a problem," Korra said. Her mind wandered to dark places, and she suppressed a wave of self-hatred. Normally, sex gave her at least a few minutes of peace before all the pain came flooding back, but this time, she hadn't been able to steal even a few seconds of respite.  _I shouldn't have thought about her. Remembering her always leaves me feeling so... broken._ "Look, I don't think I can stay. You seem really sweet, and it's nothing personal, but..."

The woman's eyes flicked to her bare throat, and understanding dawned on her face. "Nursing a broken heart, huh?" Korra didn't answer. She pulled up her pants, avoiding the omega's eyes. "It's okay. Whoever they are, they're an idiot."

"Actually, I'm the idiot," she sighed, managing to force a small smile. "But I needed this. So, thank you."

"No problem. You know you could stay the night if you wanted, right? My heat's not over yet, and I'm not looking for a mate. It could be just the thing to help you forget whoever-they-are."

The omega's brow was furrowed with what looked like genuine concern, but the offer only made Korra feel worse. She didn't deserve this stranger's sympathy or kindness. In fact, she didn't deserve much of anything. "I'm sorry, but I can't. I’ve got another fight scheduled tonight."

"Well, I'm glad to have met you, anyway," the woman said with just a hint of sadness. "The door's open if you change your mind. I'll be up for a while."

Korra nodded goodbye. She knew better than to stay any longer. Things would only get more awkward the longer she stalled. She slipped out into the night without another word, eyes stinging, but unable to cry. She walked for a long time, wandering the mostly-empty streets, unsure of her destination. She had a small room she had rented for the month, above the grungy little arena where she made a few bucks, but she didn't feel like going back there. It would only depress her more.

Instead, she continued wandering until she came to a stop at a bench beneath a streetlight. She sat down, hunching forward and resting her elbows on her knees. Fucking the strange omega had left her even emptier than usual, and she didn't have the strength to keep the thoughts of her past locked away. After a moment's hesitation, she reached into her shirt, pulling out a folded piece of paper from an inside pocket. The letter had been opened and closed many times over, handled enough to be almost soft, but most of the words were still legible around the tear-smudges. Reading the letter was the only time she allowed herself to cry.

_Dear Korra,_

_I miss you. It's not the same in Republic City without you. Everywhere I go, everything I do, it feels like you should be there too. I know you're still recovering, but I keep thinking about the day you finally come home. Yes, I know you haven't actually said you're coming home, and you haven't actually written me back yet, but I haven't given up hope. Senna tells me you do read my letters, even though you're not up for answering them._

_This part is hard for me to write, but I'm going to do my best. I've stalled for a few weeks, trying to figure out how to tell you. I'm pregnant. You're going to be a sire. I haven't told anyone else yet, but I think Mako has already guessed. He was the one who encouraged me to go after you that day on the airship._

_Despite everything, I don't have any regrets. Maybe this makes me crazy, but I'm happy to have some piece of you still with me. Even though they aren't born yet, this baby is so loved, and so wanted. I hope with all my heart that you love and want us, too. When you're well enough to come back, both of us will be waiting for you with open arms._

_Otherwise, things are going well here. I just got a big contract to help redesign the city's infrastructure. While you're busy recovering, I'm going to rebuild everything that was destroyed here. By the time Future Industries is finished, Republic City will be better than ever. Please, write me back when you feel strong enough to manage it._

_Love,_

_Asami_

She wasn’t sure how long she sat there, staring at the letter as her eyes swam with tears. Guilt and regret clogged her throat, making it difficult to breathe. Yasuko was over two years old now. She had missed so much. Her daughter’s birth, her first steps, her first words. Asami kept her updated through letters every month or so, letters she never had the courage to answer. The one time she had written back, she had tried and failed to explain why she couldn’t return. Sometimes, her reasons sounded stupid even in her own head.

After several minutes, she folded the letter and placed it carefully back inside its designated pocket, near her heart.  _I’m so sorry,_  she thought, staring up at the faint outline of the moon through the nighttime clouds.  _So sorry to both of you. But I would only be a burden to you while I’m like this. How am I supposed to protect you and take care of you like a mate and sire should when I’m so weak?_

Still, Korra couldn’t entirely dismiss the words in Asami’s letter. They had been written two and a half years ago, but part of her hoped they were still true. ‘ _When you're well enough to come back, both of us will be waiting for you with open arms.’_

She knew it could never be that simple. She knew she couldn’t just walk back into Asami’s life and pretend like she hadn’t abandoned her and their daughter. But sometimes—no, every minute of every day—she desperately wanted to. With a sigh, she left the bench and headed back to the arena. One more fight, and she’d have enough money to move on to the next town, as well as a few free hours to get some fitful sleep. At least in her dreams, Asami was always waiting for her with open arms, just as she had promised.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise, they're going to see each other soon, and although there will still be some angst, it won't be this mopey forever. xD They have to save the world after all.

Asami lagged behind as everyone else crowded near the edge of the dock. She didn't feel like being part of the group, but she couldn't stop herself from peering out over the dark waters of the ocean. The shadow of the approaching ship had taken shape on the horizon, and the closer it drew, the more nervous she felt. She both longed for and dreaded Korra's return, and her mind kept darting between the best and worst case scenarios. One moment, she imagined Korra running into her arms for a tearful embrace. The next, her heart ached as she pictured her old lover turning away from her. Both were equally likely scenarios, and not knowing ate at her from the inside out.

"Shit!"

The sound of Yasuko's voice—and more specifically, what she had said—demanded her attention. She blinked to clear her head and stared down at her daughter, ignoring the curious heads that turned to look at them. "No, sweetie, that's a ship," she said, following the motion of Yasuko's grabbing hands to see what had captivated her. "It carries people over the water. Can you say 'ship'?"

"Shit?"

"Shi-PUH."

"Shiiiit!"

More heads turned, and Asami withered a little under the stares. They had obviously heard Yasuko's loud, joyful exclamation. Some of them, like Ikki and Meelo, were laughing, while others, like Tenzin and Pema, looked embarrassed on her behalf. Lin simply seemed annoyed, but since her expression almost always stuck that way, Asami didn't take it personally.  "I swear, I didn't teach her that," she muttered.

Almost everyone turned back toward the ocean, but Mako stepped back from the group to join her. "Rough night?" he asked, lowering his voice so only she could hear him.

She tugged up her collar a little against the nighttime wind and nodded. "Rougher than I thought. Staying away for three years is a pretty clear message, but like an idiot, I keep hoping..." She sighed and glanced at her feet. "I just want us to be friendly for Yasuko's sake. Both of us need to be there for her."

"I think Korra knows that," Mako said. He rested his hand on her shoulder, and Asami tried to relax under the comforting touch.

"Is it stupid that I'm still in love with her?" she asked impulsively, turning to face him. "I told myself the future didn't matter three years ago, that I needed to risk everything and express my feelings even if we could only be together once, but..." She looked at Yasuko again, who was still reaching gleefully toward the approaching ship. Her daughter had Korra's complexion, her beautiful blue eyes. The shape of their faces was the same. She didn't regret the decisions that had led to Yasuko's birth, but sometimes, thinking about the past was painful.

"I don't think it's stupid," Mako said. "She's an easy person to fall in love with."

Sadness flickered across his face, and Asami felt guilty for bringing up the subject. "I'm sorry. It wasn't fair of me to ask you that question. I know the three of us have an awkward history."

Mako forced a tight smile. "Only that one time at the Misty Palms Oasis. But seriously, Asami, I'm here for you and Yasuko. Whatever happened between you and me, or you and Korra, or me and Korra..."

"Stop," Asami said, smiling a little herself. "It only sounds more awkward when you spell it out."

"Anyway, that part of the past isn't important. We're all friends, no matter where in the world we go. Even if Korra doesn't feel like she can be your mate, I know she won't let you and Yasuko down."

Asami felt a surge of hope. She wanted to believe that Korra would step up and be the sire Yasuko needed, but part of her worried that wouldn't be enough. Her heart wanted everything, and she didn't know how much more disappointment she could take.

She stood in contemplative silence, balancing her daughter in her arms until the ship finally landed. Light spilled out as one of its giant sides opened and a gangplank extended to the docks. Naga came racing out first, flopping onto her back and whuffing in excitement as her paws waved in the air. Yasuko squealed happily at the sight of the polar bear dog, but Asami ignored her wiggling. Her heart was lodged in her throat, and she felt like she couldn't breathe.

_Where is she? I was sure she'd be the very first one off the ship..._

Another figure stepped down, but Asami's hopes sank when she saw it was only Tonraq. His presence brought with it an entirely different set of problems. She had left it to Korra to inform her family about Yasuko's birth, feeling it wasn't her place to interfere, and she had no idea whether Tonraq even knew he had a granddaughter. She barely looked at him while he and Tenzin shook hands, partially out of guilt for keeping it a secret, and partially because she couldn't tear her eyes away from the gangplank. As the seconds ticked by, more doubts began to creep in. _What's taking her so long?_

"Tonraq, it's good to have you back in the city. And everyone is excited to see the Avatar again."

"What do you mean?" The note in Tonraq's voice finally drew her attention back to the conversation. "Isn't Korra already here?"

_Korra? Already here? Oh no..._

"No," Tenzin said. His face furrowed with worry, and Asami felt the lump in her throat drop right down through the pit of her stomach. "We thought she was coming with you?"

Tonraq shook his head. "Korra left the South Pole six months ago. She's written me letters. She said she was here in Republic City."

"I assure you, your daughter is not here..."

Asami couldn't stand it anymore. She turned away, tears of disappointment burning in her eyes. Mako tried to put his arm around her, but she brushed him aside, unwilling to be touched. Tenzin's words kept circling through her head.  _Not here... not here... not..._

"Please," she said, holding Yasuko out so Mako would take her. "I—I can't..." He took her daughter without a word, and she ran, ducking her head so no one could see her crying as she left.

She kept moving until she was well away from the crowd, following the beach instead of the path. Hopefully, everyone else would be less inclined to try and follow her. When she couldn't see the docks behind her anymore, she dropped to her knees in the sand and buried her tear-streaked face in her hands. Everything around her was unnaturally quiet. The only sounds she could hear were the soft hiss of the ocean and her own muffled sobs.

 _She didn't come back. I told her about Yasuko, and she didn't come back. I told her I still wanted her, and she didn't come back. I might never see her again._ The thought should have made her angry, but instead it cracked her heart. The thought of never being near Korra again, never seeing her smile, never hearing her laugh, was devastating. A fresh round of tears spilled through the cracks in her fingers, and her chest heaved as she struggled to breathe.  _She doesn't want us. Doesn't want me..._

Impulsively, she wiped her eyes with her sleeve and began unbuttoning her coat, searching through one of the inside pockets. From inside, she withdrew a letter—the only letter Korra had written to her over the past three years:

_Dear Asami,_

_I'm sorry I haven't written to you sooner, but every time I've tried, I never knew what to say. The past two years have been the hardest of my life. Even though I can get around fine now, I still can't go into the Avatar State. I keep having visions of Zaheer and what happened that day._

_I miss you all the time. Some mornings, I wake up and expect to see your face. My heart hurts when I realize you're not really there. I want to come home so much, but I feel like I'm going crazy more often than not. I can't be around you while I'm like this. I can't be the mate you deserve, and I can't be the sire Yasuko needs._

_I just know she's perfect. With you as her mother, how could she not be? I'm glad you named her after your mother. At least she'll have two people in her family that she can be proud of. I hope that someday, both of you can be proud of me too. I want to get better so badly, so we can be a real family. But until I deal with this, neither of you will be safe around me._

_Katara thinks most of this is in my head, so I've been meditating a lot, but sometimes I worry I'll never fully recover. Please don't tell Mako and Bolin I wrote to you and not them. I don't want to hurt their feelings, but it's easier to tell you about this stuff. I don't think they'd understand. And please tell Yasuko I love her. I know she can't understand yet, but I want her to hear it._

_Love,_

_Korra_

Asami's hands trembled on either side of the paper, but in the end, she folded it and tucked it back in her coat before she could rip it or stain it with tears. No matter how much she wanted to, and no matter how many times Korra let her down, she couldn't seem to sever the final thread.

 _It's for Yasuko's sake,_ she told herself, swiping at her eyes with her sleeve again. But deep down, she knew that wasn't the real truth. Even if she hadn't gotten pregnant, she didn't think she would have been able to let go. She brought her hand up to her shoulder, caressing the scar there. Through all the pain, touching it still brought her a strange sense of peace that she couldn't fully understand.

She remained alone on the beach for a long time, until most of her tears had stopped and her nagging sense of responsibility got the better of her. She couldn't leave Yasuko with Mako for the entire night. Her daughter needed her, and she wasn't going to run away from her responsibilities. She stood and brushed the sand from her legs, staring up at the faint stars scattered across the sky.

_Where are you, Korra? Are you still trying to come back to us, or was that another broken promise?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Toph gives Korra a verbal smackdown, and Korra finally starts to pull her head out of her ass.
> 
> Also, yes, Toph is an alpha. She raised her daughters alone because their omega fathers weren't really invested in them.

_S he's sinking. Groping through liquid metal. It winds around her arms, clutching at her body, dragging her down just like the chain around her ankle. She tries to claw her way free, to find something solid to grip. But her fingers find nothing, and she continues slipping away._

_Soon, it's at her chin. It pours into her mouth, cutting off her breath. She can't scream, can't breathe. It rises past her ears, her eyes, and once again, she's trapped somewhere sightless and soundless. Just like the air bubble Zaheer made around her head._

Spirits, I'm going to die. Again. Asami, I'm so sorry...

_The silver turns to blackness, and the last traces of light disappear._

* * *

Korra groaned, lifting a hand to her head. She wasn't sure what had woken her, but she immediately wished it hadn't. A pounding ache threatened to split her skull open, and her muscles trembled with fatigue. She blinked, trying to clear her vision, but all she could see were faint wisps of blue somewhere high above her.  _A hole? Is that the sky? I guess that means I'm underground._

As her eyes adjusted to the dark, she summoned enough strength to push herself into a sitting position. She was in some sort of cave, lying on a hard, flat bed of stone. This wasn't just a random hole in the forest. Someone had brought her here.

That someone turned out to be standing in the shadows a few yards away. Their back was turned, but the light of a small fire cast them into silhouette as they stirred what looked like a cook pot. While Korra struggled to make sense of what she was seeing, the stranger spoke in a rough, raspy sort of croak. "Feeling better?"

Another lance of pain pierced her head, and it took her a moment to speak. "Wh-where am I? What happened?"

"I was hoping you could tell me," the stranger said. "I found you passed out in the mud."

Some of the pain left, and she lowered her hand into her lap. She scooted forward on the bed, trying to get a better look at her odd rescuer. "How did you know I was out there?"

"I'm pretty tapped in to the goings-on around here. What brings you to the swamp, anyway?"

 _Just about a hundred different mistakes and failures,_  Korra wanted to say, but she knew that answer wouldn't make any sense. Instead, she settled for a simpler explanation. "A spirit led me here and told me I was supposed to find someone." She frowned at the shadowy figure, who still hadn't turned around to face her. "Is that you?"

"Beats me," the stranger said, banging their ladle against the sides of the cook pot. "But if your Avatar senses called you here, you should probably listen to them."

Korra winced. She hated being recognized in public, although she usually managed to lie her way out of awkward situations. Claiming she just looked like the Avatar and wearing Earth Kingdom clothes was often enough. But somehow, she knew that line wouldn't work on her rescuer. "How do you know who I am?" she asked, pushing off the stone platform. After a testing step, her legs held, and she started toward the fire.

"In a manner of speaking. We were good friends in your previous life."

That wasn't the answer she had been expecting. She summoned a flame in her hand, filling the cave with a dim, flickering glow. The shadow turned to face her, and her eyes widened in surprise. It was an old woman with a blocky jaw and a weathered face. Curtains of long, ragged silver hair hung on either side of her head, almost covering her milky, clouded eyes.

Instantly, Korra recognized her. She had seen this woman's picture many times, and even her statue. But even if she hadn't, she was certain she would have known her rescuer's name anyway. "I can't believe it," she whispered, almost in disbelief. "Toph?"

Toph chuckled, and her wrinkles deepened as she smiled. "Nice to see you again, Twinkle Toes. But you still haven't answered my question. No one comes to this swamp unless they're trying to avoid something. So, what is the Avatar doing here?"

Korra lowered her eyes in shame. "Not just something," she muttered. "Someone."

"Ah." Toph turned back to the cook pot and continued stirring, acting completely disinterested. "Running away, eh? I'd say I'm surprised, but that would be a lie. Aang was always dodging and avoiding things too."

"Really?"

Toph nodded. She hobbled away from the cook pot and pulled two wooden bowls out from a series of stone ledges. "Of course. That's why he never really got the hang of earthbending. But you? I thought you could take a hit."

Korra did a double take. Toph seemed to know a lot about her, especially for a hermit who had disappeared to live in a secluded swamp for the past several years. "I don't know what you've heard about me, but I haven't been able to take a hit in three years." She sighed, sitting back on the stone bed and resting her elbows on her knees. "I can't fight the way I used to. I flinch when I should be blocking. Spirits, I don't even have the courage to go back home to my mate and my daughter." Tears welled in her eyes, and she tried to blink them back before her vision blurred. "I'm no Avatar. All I am is a coward."

"Pretty much," Toph grunted. She started ladling whatever she had been stirring into the bowl without a trace of sympathy. Korra's tears stopped before they really got started. She didn't know what she had been expecting, but blunt agreement wasn't it. Toph seemed to sense her surprise. "What? You weren't expecting sympathy, were you?"

"I don't know," Korra said softly. "I just thought..."

"You thought I'd feel sorry for you, like I'll bet you've been feeling sorry for yourself for however long you’ve had your head up your ass. Well, I don't. From the looks of you, you've had some tough breaks. But you know what? So have a lot of other people. Most of them don't get all weepy about it. The ones worth anything pick themselves up and move on."

Korra's first instinct was to lash out. In the past, she would have defended herself immediately. She would have claimed Toph didn't know her, and had no right to judge her. But after three years of loneliness and pain, she didn't have any pride left to defend. Her behavior was just as bad as Toph said. "Asami’s moved on," she said at last, voice trembling as she said her old lover's name. "She's been rebuilding Republic City, doing something worthwhile I've been running around the Earth Kingdom like some kind of fugitive, fucking anything with a pulse and trying to forget her so it doesn't hurt so much."

When she looked up again, Toph was standing before her, holding out a steaming bowl of something that looked disgusting but smelled delicious. She was too hungry to be picky. She lifted the bowl to her mouth while Toph sat down beside her. "Asami, huh? So, she's the mate you ran out on?"

Korra swallowed, letting the warmth of the stew settle in her stomach. She wiped the back of her hand across her mouth and sighed. "Thanks. I'm staying away because I have to. I can't go back until I'm strong enough to protect her and my daughter. Every power-crazed villain in the world wants to fight the Avatar. If I have a family, someone will try to hurt them."

Toph let out an irritated huff, and her blank eyes nearly rolled all the way back into her head. “That’s the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard. What kind of self-respecting alpha runs off and leaves her mate and her child all alone? Katara never left Aang when he was pregnant. Shit, I raised Lin and Suyin myself when their fathers didn’t show enough of an interest.”

“But—”

“But nothing. If you want to stop feeling awful about yourself, quit sniveling and go back where you belong. The world might not need a weepy sad-sack like you, but your mate and your kid definitely do.”

Korra’s eyes narrowed. “What do you mean, the world doesn’t need me?” She set the bowl aside, and a furrow formed in the middle of her forehead. “I’m supposed to be the Avatar, but I'm getting my butt kicked by losers all over the Earth Kingdom! How am I supposed to protect people, protect  _her,_  when I can’t even fight?”

“Get over yourself,” Toph snapped. “The world doesn't need you one bit.”

Korra rose from the bed before she could stop herself, feet apart, fists clenched at her sides. “I don’t know how long you’ve lived in this swamp, but while I've been the Avatar, I've stopped some  _really_  bad people from doing some  _really_  bad things.”

Toph completely ignored the outburst. She remained seated, barely looking up from her meal. “Listen, when I was Chief of Police in Republic City, I worked my ass off busting criminals. But did that make crime disappear? Nope. If there's one thing I learned on the beat, it's that the names change, but the street stays the same.”

“So, you're basically saying that everything I've ever accomplished has been pointless?”

“You said it, not me. But it’s probably the first smart thing you’ve said so far tonight.”

Instead of getting angrier, Korra suddenly felt lighter. Despite Toph’s gruff way of putting things, a great weight had lifted off her shoulders. Her responsibilities as the Avatar had haunted her for the past three years, no matter how fast and far she ran from them. The thought that maybe she wasn’t so essential to the world after all was incredibly freeing. “And I thought Beifong was grumpy,” she said, straightening a little.

For the first time since their meeting, Toph actually looked cheerful. “I'm the original Beifong!” she crowed.

Korra remained silent for a long time. She was too tired and weak to protect the whole world, and just the thought made her panic. But maybe… maybe with some help, she could recover enough to protect at least two people.  _Asami. Yasuko. At the very least, I can take care of them._  Her heart began to thud, and she rested her hand over the letter tucked inside on instinct. ‘ _When you're well enough to come back, both of us will be waiting for you with open arms…’_

“Train me,” she blurted out, before she could think better of it.

Slowly, Toph turned to look at her. “What?”

“Train me,” Korra said again, more insistently.

Toph scowled at her. “I’m blind, not deaf. I meant what made you change your mind?”

Korra tried to form a proper explanation, but all she could see in her mind’s eye was Asami’s face. “Because I want to go home. I’m tired of running. I don’t want to be the Avatar, but I  _do_  want my mate back, and I want to meet my daughter. I might not deserve them, and they definitely deserve better than me, but…”

“You don’t have to get all sappy about it,” Toph sighed. “I was planning on soaking my feet in mud for a few weeks, but I can't stand you being so pathetic and getting your butt kicked all the time. All right, I guess I can help."

Korra blinked in surprise. Part of her hadn’t expected Toph to give in so easily. She had been working herself up to argue for the help she needed. But when she realized that she was being given a chance—a chance she didn’t deserve, but a chance nonetheless—a wide smile spread across her face. For the first time in years, hope began to blossom in her chest. “Thank you!” she said, moving in for a hug.

Moments after she opened her arms, a wall of earth shot up in front of her face, nearly catching her chin. She stumbled backwards, grunting as she hit the ground. “Na-uh-uh,” Toph said from the other side. “You want to hug something, go hug a tree.” The sheet of rock crumbled again, and from her position on the ground, Korra noticed that the old woman was smiling, too. “If you want your mate back, you’re going to have to work.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I was taking care of my Dad, since he's sick and my Mom needed help.
> 
> This story should update every few days now. I have a (very rough) outline, and I'm aiming for about 21 chapters. Korra and Asami's reunion will be in Chapter 9 if all goes as planned. Korra has to leave the swap and fight Kuvira, and Asami has to deal with her father first. So that's 3 chapters. Then... let the angst end and the anger/sexual tension begin!

Korra grunted in frustration, whirling to face her attacker. Somehow, Toph managed to dodge everything she dished out with the subtlest of movements. It didn't matter how hard she pushed herself or what element she used. She couldn't keep up with the old woman's pace. She kicked out with her foot, sending a blast of air slicing through the swamp, but she was still a split second too slow. Toph avoided the attack with a simple roll of her shoulder.

"Come  _on_ ," she shouted. "What kind of Avatar are you? Move your ass and show me what you've  _really_  got."

Korra gritted her teeth in anger. Her hands clenched into fists, and she launched herself at Toph again, lashing out with another gust of wind. It didn't do any good. A wave of thick mud carried Toph up and over the swamp, holding her well out of reach. Korra prepared to summon fire instead, but before she could even fall into a basic form, the wave crashed down on top of her. Mud collided with her chest, sending her sprawling backwards into a cold, wet puddle.

"Ugh!" She spat to clear her mouth, but a moment later, a clod of earth hit her straight in the middle of her face. She swiped it clear with her arm, still fuming at her own failure. Facing Toph had made her realize just how useless she had become.

A high-pitched croaking sound startled her, and she glanced to the side, glowering at a tiny frog-squirrel that had decided to use her shoulder as a perch. Its throat bulged, and it stared at her with wide, buggy eyes, almost as if it was laughing at her.

"Tell me what you did wrong," Toph said. She stood in the middle of the swamp as if nothing had happened, hands folded casually behind her back.

Korra sighed. 'Everything' was her first answer, but she had a feeling sarcasm wouldn't be appreciated. She picked up the frog-squirrel and placed it on the ground, watching as it scurried away into the cover of the trees. She sympathized. After the ass-whooping Toph had given her, running away was starting to look like a good option again.  _No,_  she thought, steeling herself.  _No more running. I don't need to be like I was before. I just need to get strong enough to be worthy of Asami again. To take care of her and Yasuko the way I should have from the beginning._

Remembering Asami gave her the strength she needed to keep going. "Well," she said, "I was thinking you were..."

"Exactly," Toph barked. "You were thinking." She turned her back and took several steps without offering to help her up. "Go again!"

Korra's eyes narrowed with determination. She picked herself up, letting the mud slough off her.  _Okay. Don't strategize. Just think about why you're doing this: for Asami and Yasuko._  She launched herself at Toph, sending water, earth, and air flying with a series of punches and kicks. She gave it everything she had, but she still couldn't manage to land a solid hit. Toph wove around her attacks almost like an airbender, as if she could sense them coming from a mile away.

Finally, the old woman seemed to tire of toying with her. Toph stamped her foot, and a geyser of mud shot up out of the swamp, carrying her high into the air. Korra yelled in surprise, but she didn't even have time to cushion her fall. She splashed into yet another puddle, sputtering as a shower of sludge rained down on her. With a groan, she rolled onto her back and stared up at the sky, trying to blink the blurriness from her eyes.

"Pathetic," Toph spat, shuffling over to stand beside her as she remained sprawled on the ground. "Of  _all_  the Avatar's I've worked with, you're by far the worst. I know that's only one other Avatar..."

Korra stood before Toph could continue lecturing her. She braced her hands against her lower back, trying to stretch out some of the soreness there. A sudden, sharp tug at her elbow distracted her, and she yelped in pain as Toph yanked away a giant black leech she had failed to notice. "...but still. The  _worst_. I was going to tell you all that whining about not being able to protect your mate was stupid, but you might actually have a point."

The words sent a lance of guilt through her. "It seems like you enjoy having someone around to beat up an awful lot," she muttered, rubbing at her elbow.

Toph ignored her and sat cross-legged on the upturned root of a tree, deliberately facing away. "Yeah, the swampbenders out here really can't take a punch."

"So..." She took a few hesitant steps forward, eager to talk about anything other than her embarrassing defeat. "What made you want to drop out and disconnect from the rest of the world?"

"What are you talking about? I'm more connected to the world than you've  _ever_  been!” Toph gestured out at the forest, opening her arms to the sky. “The roots and vines... They run all over the world. I can see Su and Lin, Zaofu and Republic City. I see everything."

A flush blossomed in Korra's cheeks, and she rubbed awkwardly at the back of her neck. "Uh, everything?"

"Enough to know why you were here before you told me. I check in on the Avatar from time to time... not that anything I've seen you do was all that impressive. Aang never fucked his way around the Earth Kingdom to 'find' himself, and he lost a lot more than you ever did.  _Waah, I can't walk, and a crazy man almost killed me, so I can't stay with the omega who loves me._  He lost his entire culture, and he only whined about it once in a while."

"Three crazy men  _and_  an evil spirit, actually," Korra snapped, "and can we go back to the part where you were  _spying_  on me over the past few years?"

"Pfft. I wasn't spying. What do you think I am, some blind old pervert?"

"Yes. That's exactly what I think you are."

"Yeah? Well, I'd rather be a blind old pervert than a coward who doesn't realize how good she had it. You didn't just throw away your responsibilities. You threw away  _every_  good thing in your life because you thought you weren't good enough. Your mate, your daughter, your parents, your friends, even the world you live in. Like it or not, the world needs its Avatar, even if that Avatar is someone as pathetic as you."

Korra frowned, trying to ignore the sting in her eyes. Toph's words had struck at the truth, and part of her was terrified to admit it. "But you said the world didn't need me?" she said, her voice wavering with doubt.

"Well, of course it doesn't need you when you're like this! You can't even take on an old earthbender with a bad back. And no matter how many villains you face, more will always crawl out of the mud somewhere. Stop trying to be everything to everyone and just focus on not being so pitiful."

 _Pitiful, huh?_  Korra thought. She clenched her hand into a loose fist, pulling up some of the water lapping at her ankles.  _I’ll show you pitiful._  Her eyes narrowed as she fixed them on the back of Toph's head, but before she could even draw her arm back, another wave of mud splashed against her face. She sputtered and stumbled back, trying to wipe the mess from her eyes while Toph let out another frustrated grunt.

"Hmph. You're blind compared to me. Get up and stop splashing around. I'm going back to the cave. If you're coming with me, you'd better hurry."

Korra picked herself up for what felt like the hundredth time that day, wincing as her muscles protested. Toph had given her one of the worst beatings of her life, and her body wasn't happy about it. "That was terrible," she mumbled as she joined Toph at the tree branch. The old woman stood, and the two of them started off through the swamp.

"Hah!" Toph said. "Maybe for you. I had a great time! I never realized how much I missed tormenting the Avatar. I wish you were putting up more of a fight, but it was still fun."

"You were tossing me around like a ragdoll all day long," Korra said, unsure whether she was angry at Toph, angry at herself, or too tired and depressed to be angry at all.

" _I know!"_ Toph crowed. "And I'm an old lady! Imagine me in my prime. I would have  _destroyed_  you!"

Korra hung her head. "I just don't understand why I can't get back to my former self. It's like I'm a step slower. I'm tentative, I'm out of sync, I just can't get back in the groove."

"Probably carrying around that metal doesn't help," Toph said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Korra stopped in her tracks. "What metal?" she asked, turning to face Toph and staring at her with wide eyes.

Toph continued walking several paces ahead, barely paying attention. "The little bits of metal poison stuck in your body. Are you trying to tell me you can't feel metal  _in your own body?_  You really are the worst Avatar ever."

"I—I thought Su got it all out?"

Toph snorted. "Oh, my girls never really picked up metalbending all that well, if you ask me."

Korra scrambled to catch up, climbing a tree root until she was standing behind Toph again. "That's been my problem this entire time! I gotta get it out." When Toph turned to look at her, she clutched the front of the old earthbender's shirt, looking down at her with a mixture of excitement and hopeful desperation. "You can get it out for me, right?"

Toph shoved her away, almost sending her back down the tree root for another dip in the cold swampwater. "Who do you think you're talking to?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some hope at last! :D Eeee. This chapter is about Asami and Hiroshi, but we'll be back with Korra next. And *cough* hopefully their reunion will be sooner than expected. I might do another timeskip to get them in the same place faster, depending on how things go.

Asami stared down at the letters in her hands, fixating on the dull sheen of light that shone off the red wax seals. She wasn't entirely sure why she had come here. Perhaps it was for closure, especially since Korra was still nowhere to be found. Maybe it was out of obligation to Yasuko. Either way, she was starting to regret her decision.

 _Spirits, I can't even look at his face,_  she thought as the letters rattled in her shaking grip.  _What am I so afraid of seeing? I shouldn't care how he feels._  But despite what he had done, Hiroshi was still her sire. He made her feel things she desperately wished she didn't. Very much like...

"Asami. You came."

Her head snapped up at the sound of her name. Unwillingly, she gazed into her father's face. To her surprise, Hiroshi looked completely different from the last time she had seen him. His hair was a dreary shade of grey, not even silver, and the grief-lines carved around his mouth and eyes were deep. His spectacles were scratched, and they sat unevenly on his nose. And yet, somehow, he was still the same man. A shadow of who he had once been, but familiar in a way she couldn't place.

The thought terrified her.

"I came to return these." She pushed the stack of letters across the table, hoping if she didn't hold them, her hands might stop trembling.

Hiroshi's eyes brightened the slightest bit when he saw the letters, but the spark quickly disappeared. "You never opened them."

 _What did you expect?_  Asami wanted to ask.  _You used my mother's death as an excuse to hurt people. To hurt my friends. To hurt Korra..._  The pain was too much, and she snuffed out that thought before it could take root and fester. "Stop writing me," she said, keeping her voice as flat and emotionless as she could manage. "I don't even know why I came here. I never want to see or hear from you again." She pushed her chair back and rose to her feet, more eager than ever to leave. She wasn't sure where she would go, but anywhere had to be better than here.

"Wait."

Asami tried to keep moving, but her feet remained rooted to the ground. The plaintive request was impossible to ignore. Slowly, she turned back around, remaining perfectly silent.

"Please, just let me say one thing. Then I'll never contact you again."

She held still, wary and uncertain. She was torn between staying and going, unsure which would leave her more shattered. In the end, it wasn't Hiroshi's pleading, but her her own feelings that made the decision for her. She couldn't leave it like this. One empty place in her heart was already one too many. She sat back down and folded her arms in her lap, waiting expectantly.

When Hiroshi spoke, it was with practiced remorse. Asami's lips pressed into a tight line as she realized he had probably been rehearsing this speech for years. "I can't forgive myself for all the horrible things I've done, and I never expect you to forgive me. I tore our family apart and destroyed our good name..."

He fumbled, and genuine regret transformed his face. Asami leaned forward, listening more intently. Her eyes were beginning to sting, and she clenched her jaw, trying to fight tears. She hadn't wanted his words to move her, but however much control she had over her life, she had almost none over her feelings.

"But in a life of regret, you're the one thing I look back on that makes me smile. I just want you to know I'm so proud of you, Asami. You are the greatest thing I ever created."

Asami stood again, rushing away before the tears could fall. She didn't bother looking back to see the hurt on Hiroshi's face. She needed distance to make her next decision, even if it was just for a few moments. Most of all, she didn't want him to see her cry. Crying was something she did alone, usually in the middle of the night. Not here, in a sterile, brightly-lit prison hallway.

Yasuko was waiting for her past the security checkpoint, tucked safely in Mako's strong arms. She squealed in delight, a smile stretching from one chubby cheek to the other. "Mama!" Asami scooped her up without a word, burying her face in her daughter's sweet-smelling hair. She held Yasuko close, rocking her back and forth, and finally let the tears fall.

"Asami?" Mako's hand touched her shoulder, a hesitant offer of comfort. "Are you okay?"

As much as she wanted reassurance, Asami was reluctant to lean on him yet again. Mako had already done so much for her over the past few years, but she didn't want to overstep her bounds. She shrugged his hand off as gently as possible and tried to get her sobbing under control. "Yes," she sniffed as Yasuko's tiny fists found the collar of her jacket. "I mean... no. But I will be. It was better than I expected. That's why I'm crying."

"You knew it would be better." Mako made no effort to touch her, but his brow remained furrowed with concern. "Otherwise, you wouldn't have brought Yasuko here."

Asami hated to admit it, but Mako was right. Even though her father had done terrible things, even though Korra had abandoned her, she still believed the best of people. Some part of her had hoped Hiroshi would be remorseful enough,  _worthy_  enough to meet his only grandchild. She wanted Yasuko to know at least some part of her family.

She stared down at her daughter's round face, and her heart broke a little at the sight of her smile. It was so familiar, even though a few teeth were still missing. "It's stupid of me to wish Korra was here, isn't it?" she whispered to Mako as she brushed aside a loose lock of Yasuko's dark hair. That was one thing her daughter had inherited from her. The rest was all Korra, and it broke her heart even as it gave her a strange sort of strength.

"It's not stupid," Mako said. "But I think you know what you need to do now."

"If she does come home, I don't know if I'll be able to take her back like nothing's happened. She's been gone so long... whatever excuse she has can't possibly be good enough."

Mako shrugged. "Probably not. But you owe it to yourself to see if you can forgive her, and to see if you can forgive Hiroshi. Not for them, because they don't deserve it. But for you, and for Yasuko. That's what you want, isn't it? Without taking their feelings into consideration."

Asami stayed quiet for a long time, lost in thought. She still wasn't sure what she would do when or if Korra decided to return to Republic City, but maybe reconciling with Hiroshi would be a start to closing the hole in her heart. She couldn't keep walking around half-empty, with just Mako to lean on. It wasn't fair to either of them for him to be her only emotional support, especially since they weren't romantically involved anymore.

"I... I think I want to go back inside."

Mako nodded, and from his slight smile, Asami could tell that he approved.

She returned to the visiting area much more calmly than she had left. The guards didn't stop to check her a second time, for which she was grateful. They all knew her name and who she was here to see. For once, her obnoxious fame was working to her advantage. She dipped her head in thanks and made her way back down the hall, gaining confidence with each step.  _This isn't for him, and it isn't because he deserves it. It's for me and Yasuko, because_ we do  _deserve it._

When she entered the room, Hiroshi was still seated at the table. His face was buried in his hands, and his shoulders sagged. Asami could tell with one glance that he had been crying, too. Cautiously, she approached the table and sat down again, placing Yasuko upright in her lap. The baby gripped the edge of the table, finding a wobbly standing position on her thighs.

The sound of shifting snapped Hiroshi from his slump. He looked up, and his red-rimmed eyes widened with shock. "Asami? You came back." He gasped as he noticed Yasuko peeking at him over the table. "With..."

Asami nodded. She wasn't sure what to say, so she simply blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "I wanted you to meet Yasuko. I'm not sure if you deserve to know her, but she deserves to know you."

Hiroshi's face quivered, as if he wasn't sure whether to smile or break down in tears again. "Yasuko? You named her after..."

Asami couldn't answer, so she spoke to her daughter instead. "Yasuko," she cooed, holding the baby's hips so she could bounce without falling. "This is your grandfather. My sire, Hiroshi."

"HO-shi," Yasuko repeated, craning back to look at her. "Ho-shi, Ho-shi... Mako?"

Hiroshi looked surprised, but didn't ask the question Asami knew he wanted to. "Mako isn't her sire," she explained, swallowing the tight lump in her throat.

He studied Yasuko's face more closely, and Asami knew the moment he realized the truth. Still, he didn't say anything. He picked up one of the sealed letters and tore it open, drawing out a faded piece of paper from inside. Asami began to protest, but instead of handing it to her and asking her to read, he began folding it in on itself. "Yasuko, do you know what a plane is?"

Instantly, Yasuko's entire face brightened. "Pane! Sky pane." Hiroshi continued folding, and Asami couldn't help but smile. Soon, the paper had taken shape, with two sturdy wings and a point at the front. He held it up, and Yasuko banged her hands on the table in delight, almost tipping forward in her effort to reach it. "Pane! Fie."

"Do you want to see the plane fly?" Asami asked.

"Yesss! Fie."

After looking at her for approval, Hiroshi sent the plane arching up toward the overhead lights. It soared several tables over, and Yasuko followed its progress with wide, round eyes, shrieking happily and grasping at the empty air. Eventually, it fluttered to the floor, and Hiroshi stood to retrieve it. Asami stood as well, shifting Yasuko's weight to her hip, and intercepted him before he could leave the table. "When I first came here, it was because I wanted to tell you  _face to face_  that I never wanted to see or hear from you again. I wanted my words to hurt you so that you would know how you hurt me."

Hiroshi's eyes lowered, and the weathered look of grief returned to his face. "I'm sorry."

"But when I saw you, it wasn't anger I felt. It was sadness. You tainted our past and almost destroyed our future together..." After a moment of hesitation, she passed Yasuko over to him. She squirmed at first, but eventually settled in his arms as he stared down at her with a look of wonder. "I'm not sure I'll ever be able to forgive you. But that doesn't mean I shouldn't try."

Hiroshi's eyes glistened. He tried to speak, but no sound came out. Asami turned away and went to pick up the plane, swiping her own eyes with her sleeve. Her hand trembled as she reached for it, but she began to smile. Maybe there was something to be salvaged from this after all.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, we are officially done with Angsty Korra! Yay. :D Now she's got her head out of her ass (although Asami isn't going to forgive her immediately). They should be reuniting next chapter or the one after, depending on whether I feel like I can justify skipping the Battle of Zaofu or not.

Korra sighed and folded her arms around her legs, staring dejectedly down at her knees. Her pants had several faded patches, and they were still spattered with mud, but she was too numb to care. It didn't matter how she looked, or even what she did. She was all alone here, as cut off from the world as she could be, and Toph barely seemed interested in helping her get well enough to return home. Instead of remaining a refuge, the swamp was starting to feel more and more like a prison.

Worse still, her head kept swimming with strange visions. The deeper into the swamp she travelled, the more intense they had become, haunting her every step until she was forced to stop. She was almost afraid to leave the large tree root she had perched on. If she returned to the ground, she knew the painful memories would come back.  _Amon, Unalaq, Zaheer... I'm so tired of seeing their faces. It's like they're always just behind my shoulder, waiting..._

"There you are."

She jerked in surprise, clutching the tree root to keep from falling. Her heart lurched and her lungs burned, but this time, it wasn't any of her old enemies. Toph had climbed up to join her, and judging by the look on her wrinkled face, she was as cranky as ever. "You got my dinner yet, or have you just been sitting on your butt all day? Again."

Korra took a deep breath, trying to loosen some of the tightness in her chest. "No. This swamp... It did crazy things to my mind. I had visions of all the times my enemies hurt me." A shudder coursed through her as she remembered some of what she had seen.  _A cold thumb digging into my forehead, Raava's light leaving my body, my air slipping away... All the times I almost died. All the times I failed._

Toph wasn't impressed. "Yeah," she drawled, propping her feet up and picking at something in her ear. "I figured something like that might happen."

Reflexively, Korra shifted from fear to anger. " _What_? You wanted me to see those visions?" She narrowed her eyes, jaw jutting out defiantly. Facing Amon, Unalaq, and Zaheer over and over again in her head was bad enough. The last thing she needed was more of Toph's 'helpful advice' on top of everything else. "You are one  _twisted_  old lady, you know that?"

Toph only grunted. "Look, I know you want to get better. And so does the swamp!" She gestured out with her hands, and her harsh face softened a little, almost as if she could see the rays of sunlight pouring down onto the water. "It can sense you're out of balance. It will teach you what you need to learn, if you're open to listening."

Korra sighed. So far, all the swamp had taught her was that her fears of inadequacy were completely justified.  _I can't beat a blind old Earthbender, I can't go into the Avatar State, and I can't relax enough to bend the mercury out of my body. Damn it, I can't even deal with my own memories. I'm no good to anyone like this, especially Asami..._

But as pathetic as she felt, she had to try. She had made a promise to herself, to recover enough to go home and beg for Asami and Yasuko's forgiveness. She couldn't bear to let them down again. Not this time. Then she really would be as worthless as she thought she was.

"Okay, swamp. I'm all ears."

"You said you saw your past enemies. Now why do you think that is?"

Korra frowned. It was a stupid, obvious question with a stupid, obvious answer. But many of the things Tenzin had asked her to do while learning to airbend had felt stupid and obvious at the time, too. She decided to humor Toph with an answer. "I don't know," she said, trying not to sound sarcastic. "Because they made me and a lot of other people suffer?"

"Sounds like you're carrying around your former enemies, the same way you're still carrying around that metal poison." Instead of continuing to feign disinterest, Toph stared straight at her, boring a hole through her head. The unwavering gaze made her skin crawl. "You maybe consider you could  _learn_  something from them?

She snorted, hunching further over her knees. "Sounds like the swamp is messing with your mind too."

"My mind is just fine, thank you. Listen, what did Amon want? Equality for all. Unalaq? He brought back the spirits. And Zaheer believed in freedom."

Korra lifted her head. For once, Toph was actually starting to make sense. Cautiously, she glanced over at the old earthbender's face. It was surprisingly placid, and her milky white eyes weren't narrowed in anger. "I guess..."

"The problem was, those guys were  _totally_  out of balance. They took their ideologies too far."

"Okay, fine. But that doesn't explain why they keep haunting me."

"Because you need to face your fears," Toph insisted. "You can't expect to deal with future enemies if you're still fighting the old ones."

Korra remained silent for a long time. Maybe the constant weight she felt wasn't only because of the mercury in her body. She had been carrying something far heavier for the past three years, and her body ached with both terror and relief at the thought of finally setting it down. "Maybe you're right," she whispered. "But how am I supposed to move on? I've tried, and nothing seems to work. What if I can't let go, no matter how much I want to?"

Toph's surly attitude returned in a flash. She rolled her eyes in annoyance, grunting as she pushed herself back to her feet. "Boy, you Avatars sure need a lot of hand-holding. Get up! We're going to the banyan-grove tree."

* * *

For most of the past week, Korra had hated the swamp. It was cold and slimy and soggy, and it stank of things she didn't want to think about. Mud squished in her shoes no matter how careful she tried to be, and insects swarmed around her wherever she went. But as she and Toph scaled the roots of the banyan-grove tree, something started to shift. The higher she climbed, the more at peace she felt. The forest seemed to glow beneath the pink and orange rays of the setting sun, and a soft, sweet breeze blew through her hair, carrying the scent of blooming flowers. It was hard to believe this was the same swamp Toph had sent her splashing into again and again.

"It's beautiful," she whispered, turning to look back the way they had come. "Is this how you always see it?"

Toph didn't make the obvious joke. Instead, she nodded her head, almost as if in approval. "The roots of the banyan-grove tree spread out for miles in every direction, connecting this whole swamp. Your problem is, you've been disconnected for too long. Disconnected from yourself, and disconnected from the people who love you."

_The people who love me..._

As always, Korra's first thoughts were of Asami. Asami's love had been apparent in every letter. It hadn't wavered after her near-death experience with Zaheer, and it hadn't faded with her three year absence. Asami had loved her freely, even knowing her feelings might never be returned. It was the bravest act Korra had ever witnessed—far braver than she had pretended to be while facing Amon, Unalaq, and Zaheer. She remembered what Toph had told her upon her arrival in the swamp, about watching Su and Lin and everyone else in the world.  _I wonder. If I reached out, could I...?_

She knelt, touching the banyan tree's root with her open palm. It almost seemed to reach back to her,  _through_  her, and the profound sense of peace that had been steadily growing within her swelled even larger. She felt big, ancient, firmly rooted to the earth beneath her, but tall enough to touch the very sky with her fingertips. There was no limit to how far she could stretch, and so she did, reaching for the person she wanted to see most of all...

_She looks strange, but familiar at the same time, like coming home after a long time away. Her face has filled out and her curves are more generous, but the beautifully chiseled features are still there. The same jaw, the same cheekbones, the same nose. Her eyes are still a brilliant shade of green, but there are grief lines around them, and her smile has lost... something. Her hair is different too, pulled back instead of flowing loose around her shoulders._

_And she isn't alone. There's a bundle in her arms, a dimpled, laughing little girl with olive skin and a messy ponytail sticking straight up from her head. Her pudgy fists wave in the air as she reaches out for something she can't quite grasp. "Pane! Mama, Pane!"_

Tears welled in Korra's eyes as she jolted back to her body, and she didn't bother wiping them away as they rolled down her cheeks. "Yasuko," she whispered, her voice cracking. Before, her daughter had been an abstract concept, something she had only pictured late at night while trying not to break down. But now, she was  _real._ Yasuko had a face, a voice, and blue eyes that looked just like hers. "Spirits, how stupid have I been?"

"You don't want me to answer that," Toph grunted. "The question you should be asking yourself is: What are you going to do now that you've stopped moping and feeling sorry for yourself?"

Korra sniffed and looked up at the brilliant orange sky, letting the wind dry the wet trails on her face. "I'm going home, where I should have been all along. Maybe there's still time to make this right."

She caught movement out of the corner of her eye and turned her head, gazing past the towering skirt of the banyan tree. Something was approaching from above, and when she managed to make out what it was, her heart leapt. A flying bison was soaring through the swamp, chasing the strip of the setting sun. Fresh tears flowed down her cheeks as three small figure leapt off the bison's back. They threw out their arms and glided toward her, calling from high in the air. "Korra!"

Korra finally swiped at her eyes, smiling until her cheeks hurt. "Jinora? Ikki? Meelo!" They rushed to meet her as she landed, and she opened her arms. She had spent years fearing the first time she would reunite with someone from her old life, but seeing Tenzin's children only brought her joy. Her chest ached as she realized how much she had missed them, a good sort of hurt.

Ikki was the first to charge forward for a hug. "Korra! I missed you so much..."

Korra found herself laughing as she gave Ikki a tight squeeze. "I missed you so much, too. How did you find me all the way out here?"

"Jinora sensed your energy! She knew exactly where to find you."

Jinora leaned in for her own hug, and Ikki shifted over to make room. "But we never would have been here if it weren't for Ikki."

"And I never would have stormed off and run into those soldiers if it weren't for Meelo."

Meelo remained behind his sisters, arms crossed, nose in the air. "I was trying to toughen up these ladies, but I guess it was a team effort..." But after a moment, he couldn't resist joining them, and he dove into the tangle of arms as well. Korra nearly toppled over trying to hold all three of them at once, but she didn't care. She felt lighter than she had in ages, and she wasn't alone anymore.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couple things.
> 
> There will be sex, but Asami has 100% NOT forgiven Korra yet. This isn't a resolution, not by a long shot. She outright says: "Stay, but I don't know if I can be with you." This is an exact mirror of the situation in Omega's Gambit, where Asami offered her heart up on a platter even knowing she would very likely get it broken. She's asking Korra to make that same leap of faith, because Asami knows she's worth it. (As in, she herself is worth taking a leap of faith for. You know what I mean.)
> 
> Also, since it's not stated anywhere I can find, I headcanon that most of The Reunion takes place in and around The Four Elements. It also makes sense for plot reasons (it gave them a place to bang).

_"You have to go into the Avatar State! Do it!"_

_She resists at first. Conflict thrums through her muscles, tightening them past the point of pain. But she knows Su is right. Her body aches from the beating she's taken, and she's half-broken on the ground already. Broken, just like all the other times before. Kuvira isn't the first person to hurt her, but she feels like the last._

_It's fear that brings the flood of power coursing through her body. Fear of dying, fear of failing, fear of never seeing Asami again, of never seeing Yasuko at all—_

_Her eyes are open. Everything is clear. Kuvira has slowed to a crawl, and she is a wild, racing wind. Instead of being a step behind, she has all the speed she needs. Air blasts from her outstretched palm, buffeting Kuvira back._

_This time, she isn't the one cowering. She's soaring above the ground with the strength of the earth in her arms. She's strong as a boulder, hungrier than fire, as relentless as a downpour. With one stroke, she can end this. She can reclaim her title and her honor. She can reclaim her mate and daughter. She can return to her old life..._

_But then the figure on the ground lifts its head. The face peering up through its dark curtain of hair is not Kuvira's. She's staring down into her own white eyes._

_Fear burns in her chest. Clogs her throat. The weight of everyone else's hope is suddenly unbearable. She isn't the invulnerable Avatar of the skies. She's back on the ground staring up, glow stuttering out. She can't bear to look at the evil reflection of her own face any longer. She tumbles through the air, crying out as she crashes down through a cloud of dust._

_"I knew you were weak."_

_The disdain dripping from Kuvira's voice sends her reeling. She stumbles forward blindly, clawing for a second chance, but it's too late. With Raava's strength sapped from her, she isn't swift enough to dodge the metal bands. She doesn't struggle as Kuvira hauls her into the air. She can only sag in defeat, arms stretched helplessly above her head, chin hanging broken against her chest._

_* * *_

"Miss? Aren't you going to get out?"

The sound of the driver's voice startled Korra out of her panic. The memory had been so vivid that she hadn't even realized they'd come to a stop. She whipped her head up, trying to orient herself. The cab was parked where it was supposed to be, right outside The Four Elements. And here she was, frozen with fear again, feeling just as helpless as she had in Kuvira's clutches.

 _Kuvira was right,_  Korra thought, staring down at her lap. When she couldn't bear to look at her trembling hands anymore, she closed her eyes, blinking back tears.  _I am weak. The woman I love is waiting for me despite everything I've done to hurt her, and I'm not even brave enough to leave the cab. Spirits, I'm the most pathetic Avatar ever. No, the most pathetic_ person _ever._

She swallowed when she caught the driver looking at her in the rear view mirror, but it took her a moment to form a response. "I—um. I have your fare, I promise. But... can we just, maybe... sit here for a minute? I don't know if I can actually stand up yet."

To her relief, the driver didn't order her to exit the cab or push for an explanation. He gave her a sympathetic smile and nodded his head. Korra remained in her seat, trying to calm her racing heart. Soon, her fingers began to twitch and her feet started to jostle against the floor. She was still terrified, but sitting still was unbearable when Asami was so near. They were in the same city for the first time in years, and she could almost fool herself into thinking she sensed Asami's presence.

 _Is she already inside waiting for me_?  _What if she stood me up and Mako couldn't get her to come? What if she brought Yasuko? What if she_ didn't _bring Yasuko?_  Korra's stomach gave a sickening lurch at that thought.  _What if she only came to tell me I can't have anything to do with our daughter at all?_

"Miss?" Korra suddenly realized she was shaking. She looked up to see the cab driver leaning back over the shoulder of the seat. "It's none of my business, but maybe you should go in. Whatever's bothering you isn't going to get any better by waiting out here."

"You're right," she mumbled. "Thanks." After digging out his fare and forcing a smile, she left the cab and turned to face the hotel. The doorman was staring at her with a curious expression, and she realized she probably looked a mess. She ran a nervous hand through her hair, trying not to let her thoughts overwhelm her again.

 _What if I go in there and she smiles at me or slaps me and I don't know what to say? Do I say I'm sorry? Do I tell her I love her? What if she doesn't say it back?_   _What if she thinks I'm not coming because I'm already late..._  That got her moving. She practically ran through the front entrance, not bothering to ask the bewildered doorman for directions.

As soon as she hit the lobby, she came to a screeching halt. She didn't need anyone to tell her where Asami was. Her mate's scent burned in her nose until she couldn't breathe in anything else. It seeped into her every pore, setting flame to her skin. A shudder coursed through her body, but fear spiked in her chest. She knew that scent, and she knew what it meant. Asami was here—in heat, and unmated, and  _very_  nearby. It was both torture and too good to be true.

"I don't deserve this," she groaned. Her instincts screamed for her to follow Asami's scent, but she remained perfectly still, rigid with the effort. "I don't deserve her. I shouldn't have come..." A pang of desire shot straight between her legs, almost causing her to curl in on herself, and she bit her lip, fighting to suppress the change. The last thing she needed was to show up after three long years with a painful erection, as if she was expecting something.

But it was too late. Sweat pooled at the base of her spine, and she sucked in ragged gasps as her aching clit began to swell. She started moving, unwilling to draw attention to herself, but even though she tried to walk back out toward the street, her feet refused to carry her that way. Her body wouldn't let her move unless she followed its demands and took one of the smaller side hallways. Asami's scent grew stronger, and the smattering of people around her began to filter away.

Although she remained locked on her target, Korra noticed a change in her surroundings as she walked. The hallway was still lavishly decorated in red drapes, but the doors were made of metal instead of wood, with bars braced across them and two-way locks. Her stomach flip-flopped as she realized where Asami had chosen to wait for her.  _Wait, isolation chambers? Why did Asami come here?_ The worst assumption—that Asami wanted an easy way to escape from her—wasn't nearly as terrifying as the best assumption.

Eventually, she hit the end of the trail. She rounded a corner and stopped short, completely forgetting how to move. Asami was sitting on a cushioned bench, legs folded gracefully, head bowed to read the magazine resting on top of her thigh. Slowly, she marked her page and looked up. Korra's heart jolted. It was the same face she had seen through the roots of the Banyan tree, but this time, it was  _real._  Asami was actually sitting just a few yards away, and most amazing of all, her lips were curved into a smile.

A hundred impulses warred within her. She wanted to take Asami into her arms and never let go. She wanted to turn around and run before she made things worse. She wanted to say she was sorry for staying away, to confess everything she had done, to throw herself at her lover's feet even though she knew she didn't deserve forgiveness. She wanted to close the remaining distance between them in silence and slam their lips together until the clawing ache in her gut stopped hurting.

In the end, she didn't do or say anything she wanted to. The highly unsatisfactory words that came tumbling out of her mouth were: "I hope you haven't been waiting too long."

Asami set the magazine aside. "Only three years."

Korra avoided her eyes, partially out of guilt, partially because she was afraid of what she would find there. "I deserve that." She looked around instead, although she couldn't keep her gaze from lingering on Asami's body. Even sitting and wearing a well-tailored but bulky jacket, her mate was still irresistible. "Is Yasuko here?" she asked, the only safe question that burned in her mind. The hope of seeing her daughter was the only nonsexual thought that had been strong enough to stay with her after catching Asami's scent.

"Not today. Do you care?"

Korra's mind raced.  _'Not today'_  was way better than  _'No'_ , but  _'Do you care?'_  wasn't promising. "Yes," she stammered. "Very much."

Asami rose from the bench, taking a few steps forward. This time, Korra couldn't help herself. Their eyes locked, and once again, she stopped breathing. Asami was looking at her with anger and resentment and a feral sort of lust. Her mere presence had more power than she had ever seen an omega wield.

"And what about me? Do you still care about me?"

There wasn't a better time to say it. "Of course. I love you. I always have, and I still do, even though my actions haven't shown it."

As she expected, Asami wasn't impressed. Experience had taught both of them that love on its own often wasn't enough. "Tell me that again after you've proven it. Maybe then it might mean something."

Her eyes widened, and she shook as Asami prowled closer. "Proven it? But—"

Asami's eyes made a burning trail straight down from her face, fixing directly between her legs. Korra almost whimpered when she noticed the considerable bulge there. She had forgotten in her distraction, but now, her shaft was fully formed and straining against the front of her pants. The pressure pounding along her length  _hurt_ , and even though there was still a wall of air between her and Asami, the intensity of that look had almost felt like a touch.

"I'm not asking you to prove it by mating with me," Asami said. For the first time, her deadly-calm voice cracked. When Korra's head snapped up, she wasn't surprised to see tears in Asami's eyes. "Prove it by staying afterward."

The haziness in her head grew worse and her heart thudded faster. "I'm back to stay," she promised, reaching inward for all the sincerity she could muster. "I'm not leaving you again."

"You say that, but I don't even know what, if anything, I'll want from you after this. If you can't leave that decision up to me for once instead of making it yourself, you need to go. I'll use one of the chambers."

The thought of returning only to be told she might be too late was unbearable, but she knew Asami was right. She had made the decision for them last time, and kept making it for three years. This was Asami's turn, and she would just have to deal with how helpless that made her feel. "I love you. I'll stay, even if..."  _Even if you don't want me._

Her answer was the first spark. Asami surged forward, claiming her lips in a brutal kiss. It tasted like grief and loss, but the anger in it fed the blaze of desire in their bodies. For the first time in three years, Korra was finally certain of what to do. She kissed back hard, accepting everything Asami had unleashed on her without hesitation.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HUGE WARNING for angsty, jealous hatefucking. >w> I'm so sorry.
> 
> This is another two-parter, so you'll have to wait for the end. And while Korra's various sins are mentioned in a vague sense, this is certainly not the last we'll be hearing about them. It's not even the last we'll be hearing about them in this sex scene.

_I'm kissing her._

Asami thrust her tongue past Korra's lips, delving into the familiar heat of her mouth.

_I'm kissing her._

She seized Korra's arms in a steel grip, scoring her nails over firm muscle.

_After three years, I'm finally kissing her._

She had imagined this moment so many times she'd lost count, but the reality left a gaping hole in her chest. One kiss didn't even start to make up for three years of loneliness. It was too angry, too fast, too  _hungry_ , and it wasn't nearly enough. She still didn't know what she wanted, but her body was certain of what it needed. She wasn't going to spend this heat huddled in a whimpering ball on the floor, curled in on herself with a trembling hand cupped between her legs. Korra was  _here_ , kissing her like it was their last hour on earth, and it was time for her to start apologizing for her absence.

Asami caught Korra's lower lip between her teeth, tugging hard to get her attention. When Korra's glazed eyes focused on her, she drew back, panting for breath. "Inside." She jerked her head toward the isolation chamber.  _"Now."_

Korra obeyed faster than any omega. They staggered for the door together, although Asami never let her get more than a few steps without drinking from the well of sweetness that was her mouth. She couldn't stop taking kisses even though they threatened to burn her away to nothing. When they stumbled into the isolation chamber, she was the one to slam the metal bar down. She ignored the other locks, but it didn't matter. No one would disturb them—and if anyone did, they would wish they hadn't.

"Take off your clothes," she ordered, tugging at the front of Korra's shirt. "I want you naked."

A wrinkle formed in the middle of Korra's forehead. "Asami, are you sure—"

"Strip, or I rip them off." The heavy pulse that had been pounding between her legs for the entire morning was starting to hurt, and she couldn't take the pain for much longer. She  _craved_  Korra's skin, every inch of it, and part of her was sure she'd die if she didn't feel it sliding against hers in another second.

Luckily, Korra didn't argue. She started pulling off her clothes immediately. Asami tore out of hers as well, splitting seams and sending buttons flying. The only thing that made her pause in the middle of clawing the fabric away from her hypersensitive skin was a sharp gasp. She stopped in the middle of unwinding her scarf, freezing under the intensity of Korra's stare. "What?"

Korra remained silent, but her eyes spoke for her. Asami shuddered as they zeroed in on the front of her throat. The old scar there began to ache, and she blinked rapidly to banish stinging tears. She didn't want to explain its presence. Without a matching bite to sustain it, the mating mark should have faded long ago. Her stupid hope had kept it from healing, and her face flushed with embarrassment and anger. She hated wearing her feelings so openly on her flesh, especially when Korra hadn't done anything to deserve them. Instead of stuttering a weak explanation, she picked up where she had left off, throwing the scarf away almost disdainfully.

Despite her constant shaking and the extra layers she was wearing, Asami finished stripping first through sheer desperation. She sighed as cool air hit her skin, although her relief was short-lived. Korra had managed to peel away her top, revealing her broad shoulders and firm breasts, but she was struggling to remove her skirt and belt. Asami didn't have the patience to wait. She closed the short distance between them again, hands hurrying to Korra's waist. Within moments, she had loosened the buckle Korra's fumbling fingers couldn't seem to unfasten. "Just let me do it," she muttered as she dipped down for another taste of Korra's lips.

Soon, her right hand was buried in Korra's pants while loud groans spilled into her mouth. Asami didn't tease, and she didn't hesitate. She went straight for the shaft straining against the front of Korra's underwear, cupping her palm over it. A warm patch of wetness started spreading through the thin fabric, and she let a groan of her own escape. The thought that Korra was already hard and dripping for her made her head spin.

"Ah—Asami, please," Korra stammered when the chain of kisses broke.

Asami moaned at the sound of her name, trailing her mouth along Korra's throat. She found a tempting place to sink her teeth in just beneath Korra's jaw, but she settled for sucking instead, unwilling to make a proper mating mark. It wasn't the right time, and she wasn't even sure Korra was the right alpha anymore. "Please what?" she breathed once she had left the start of a dusky bruise. "Please stop? Or please, keep going?" She gave Korra's cock another squeeze, savoring the way it felt beneath her hand.

"Yes... N—no... Both? Fuck, I don't know. Y—you're about to make me ruin in my pants..."

"Don't you dare," she growled into Korra's neck. She removed her hand, but only to yank the rest of Korra's clothes down and off. Her pants and underwear fell to her knees, and Asami zeroed in on the thick length jutting from between her legs. The flared tip was already an angry red, leaking clear, shiny fluid, and the base had started to swell.

Asami's clit pulsed and her inner walls clutched at nothing, but she gave herself a mental shake.  _No. You can't let her knot you, no matter how much you want to. You don't trust her enough for something that intimate._ Still, she needed to feel Korra inside her. Her body craved fullness, and her heat demanded it. "Bed," she rasped, planting her palm straight in the center of Korra's chest and walking her backwards.

Korra's eyes widened, but she tripped along until her calves hit the edge of the mattress. Asami pushed her into a seated position and hurried to straddle her hips, bracing one hand on her broad shoulder. She slid the other down Korra's stomach, skimming the tense muscles of her abdomen. "Don't come yet," she said as she scattered kisses around Korra's mouth. Her lips were puffy from before, and Asami couldn't resist tugging the lower one between her teeth again. "Not." Kiss. "Until." Kiss. "You've taken me."

Instead of agreeing, Korra whimpered, bucking up in search of her hand. It was a useless gesture, and her cock bobbed between her legs, pleading for attention. Asami gave in, abandoning Korra's flexing stomach to form a fist around her shaft. It started pounding when she squeezed it, and more wetness pearled at the open slit, spilling out in thin streams. Soon, her fingers were covered in slippery heat, and she had plenty of lubrication to work with. She started pumping her hand, stroking from the top of Korra's swiftly growing knot to just beneath her swollen head.

"I... I should... you first..." Korra gasped, but her hips made a liar of her. They rocked along with Asami's strokes, urging her to increase her speed. The shaft twitched in her fist, throbbing even harder, and the ache between her own legs suddenly became unbearable. She needed pressure, fullness, the wonderful stinging stretch she had gone far too long without. She let go of Korra's cock and pushed at her shoulders, forcing her to fall back on the mattress.

The sight before her stole her breath. Korra was sprawled out beneath her, a messy contradiction of dominance and submission. Her sleek muscles were bunched with tension, but they trembled at her touch, threatening to snap. Her dark brown nipples had tightened to stiff points, and her chest rose and fell with swift, shallow breaths. The look on her face was one of intense longing, but though her eyes glistened, she wasn't quite crying.

Asami nearly felt like crying herself, but she wasn't sure whether her tears would be angry, frustrated, or joyful. She blinked them back before they could start and focused on her goal: getting Korra inside her. Her world narrowed until nothing else mattered, and she lowered her pelvis, groaning when Korra's cock slid between her outer lips. She started grinding as soon as she lined herself up, dragging back and forth along the firm shaft and tilting to catch her clit against the tip. Each pass sent stars exploding behind her eyes, so she screwed them shut, chewing at her lower lip.

"Shit," she hissed between gritted teeth. She wasn't much for profanity, even during sex, but there wasn't anything else to say. It wasn't the time for soft words of endearment. Her fingers dug into Korra's strong shoulders, holding on for dear life as she jogged her hips faster. "It's... it's been too long... three years since—"

"Asami..."

Something about the way Korra said her name forced Asami to open her eyes. The pained, guilty expression on Korra's face absolutely gutted her, and she froze, quivering with the effort of holding still.

"I—I'm sorry, but we... we need to stop, to talk before I... before you..."

The tumbling mess of words started to sink in, and a sucking pit formed in Asami's stomach. She had spent sleepless nights imagining this exact confession, and she was torn between wanting to hear everything and not wanting to know at all. Korra hadn't made any promises to be faithful to their not-relationship. She thought she had prepared for this. She had assumed, even expected it, but that didn't stop the lance of pain that pierced her chest.

When it became clear that she wasn’t going to cry, she latched onto her lust like a lifeline. With her head and her heart trapped in a vice, her body was the only thing that made sense. "You haven't wanted to talk to me for three years, Korra. You don't suddenly get to start now."

"I did—I do want to talk to you. I never stopped thinking about you..." Korra started to push herself up on her elbows, but Asami shoved her back down, keeping her pinned to the bed. The slick shaft trapped against her gave another throb, and she resumed rolling her hips, even more selfishly than before.

"Stay down and shut  _up,_ " she snarled, lips peeled back over her teeth. "I don't want to hear about what you did, or who you fucked, or why you stayed away. All I want is to fuck you until it hurts. Or stops hurting. I don't even care anymore."

"But—"

Asami leaned down, fisting Korra's short, choppy hair in one of her hands and pulling hard. Their lips collided in a bruising kiss, full of all the jealousy and resentment she could pour into it. She changed the angle of her hips, shifting until the blunt, dripping head of Korra's cock lined up with her entrance. It felt too good to resist, and she slammed down, pushing past the stretch with a scream instead of waiting for her body to adjust.

The pain only lasted a moment. She and Korra were both so wet that it only took a few strokes to join their bodies. She didn't stop until her entrance hit the top of Korra's knot and the alpha's entire length was buried inside of her. Her eyes rolled back in her head at the fullness, but it still wasn't enough. She ached to take the rest, and it took an enormous effort of will to stop herself.

She began riding before Korra could even move, starting with short, stirring circles, then falling into quick, jagged thrusts that rubbed her clit directly over Korra's knot.  _If it's not going in me, at least it can be useful,_  she thought as it twitched and swelled against her.  _I wonder if..._ Her stomach lurched, and tears threatened to flood her eyes again.  _No. I'm not going to think about it. Not now. Not until I get the orgasm I've been waiting three fucking years for._

"Asami," Korra grunted, jolting her back to reality. "Get off.  _Now._ " Her face was twisted in what looked like torment, and her hands were lost somewhere in the rumpled covers.

Despite the strain in the alpha's shivering body and the pounding pressure that raced the length of her cock, Asami didn't have much sympathy. Whatever need Korra felt, it couldn't hold a candle to hers. "I'm trying," she snapped, squeezing down around the thick shaft. A few weak spurts spilled inside her, and her muscles clenched painfully at the thought that they were all she could allow herself to have.

"No," Korra said with a flash of fear. "I mean I'm going to—"

"I know what you mean," she panted. "I don't care. Hold it. It's your turn to wait and suffer for a change."

Korra let out a strangled whimper, but she nodded her head, visibly bracing herself for the onslaught. Asami started riding in earnest, bucking each time Korra's shaft bottomed out inside her. She had forgotten how blissful it was to be this full, to feel something hit so deep. She kept one hand splayed between Korra's breasts as she shoved the other between her own legs, peeling back the hood of her clit and pinching the root hard. She almost grabbed for Korra's fingers and made them take over the job, but she decided against it. Her broken heart wouldn't let her give up even a scrap of control.

After a few rough strokes, she was stiffening and shuddering and mouthing soundless words. Her inner walls fluttered, clutching desperately around Korra's cock, but she didn't hold back. She needed the pleasure racing through her more than breathing, and she surrendered to it wholeheartedly, too hungry to fear the fall. A shout tore from her chest, and Korra's name cracked in her tight throat, breaking over her trembling, unwilling lips.

"Shit, Korra—"

She came in a torrent. Her clit pulsed, and harsh streams spilled from deep inside her, splashing out around the base of Korra's shaft until her knot and stomach were gleaming. The flood was strong enough to surge between their bodies and stain the bed, but Asami didn't care. She howled and clawed at Korra's chest with her free hand as rippling contractions tore through her.

Once she started, she couldn't stop. The waves carried her up and sent her crashing down until she could barely stay upright. All her coordination left, and her hand shot back down to the bed for an extra brace. She pressed hard into the heavy swell of Korra's knot instead, sobbing as it stretched her entrance and doing her best to keep her throbbing clit trapped against it. She could feel how swollen it was, all for her, and she tumbled into a second climax, not even trying to control the uneven jerking of her hips.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all you thirsty bitches ;D (although tbh Korra is way more thirsty than any of you in this chapter)
> 
> I added AcrobaticRabbit's (@asariasami) drawing in at the end. :D It was completed after the chapter was already finished.

_Fuck, she's coming._

Korra clutched the sheets, fighting against the pleasure she felt with every fiber of her being. It took everything she had not to thrust up into the blazing heat sealed around her.

_Fuckfuckfuck she's coming._

She tried to tear her eyes away, but the sight on top of her was riveting. Asami's breasts bounced with each jerking movement, and her stomach wouldn't stop quivering.

 _Fuck,_ how _is she still coming?_

Asami's inner walls rippled over and over again, squeezing tighter than Korra had thought possible. The length of her cock pulsed, and despite her best efforts, the hot, clinging contractions coaxed several spurts from the swollen head. "Asami, please," she begged. "Let me pull out. I'm gonna... gonna come..." Her instincts were screaming at her to let go, to pump her hips up and fill Asami with everything she had, but she knew she couldn't. She had already betrayed Asami's trust. She wouldn't do it again, no matter what it cost her.

This time, Asami actually listened to her warning. She dismounted, and Korra groaned as the blissful warmth slid up and off her length. Her knot pounded in protest, and her shaft strained helplessly against the cold air. She had been so close...

"You don't think we're finished, do you?"

Korra blinked. "Wh—what?" she stammered. She could barely think past the pressure in her cock. It ached with fullness, and she feared she was seconds away from coming even without being touched.

"While you were gone, I spent my last six heats locked in isolation chambers, curled up and crying because it hurt so much." Asami started crawling up along her body, and Korra swallowed a whimper as wetness dragged against her stomach. The words felt like a knife twisting in her gut, but she didn't know whether the blade was desire or guilt. "I  _need_  this, Korra. I need more."

Before she could apologize or offer any reassurances, Asami knelt over her. The new position offered a perfect view, and Korra couldn't help staring between her legs. Gleaming trails of wetness painted her thighs, and her puffy outer lips were petaled apart to reveal slick pink inner folds. The tight red bud of her clit strained beneath its hood, and her entrance was still stretched open. Korra's cock gave a jealous twitch. The memory of how Asami had felt around her just moments before was almost unbearable.

"Don't just look." Dark curtains of hair fell around Asami's face, framing her burning eyes as she waited. "Lick me."

Korra didn't need to be told twice. Asami's scent was calling to her, filling her nose and making her mouth water. She let go of the covers and wound her hands around Asami's thighs, urging her closer.

That was the only moment of control she was allowed to have. A breath later, Asami fisted her hair and yanked her head forward. It hurt, but not nearly as much as her shaft did when Asami's taste finally hit her tongue. It was even better than she had remembered, and she had no idea how she had survived without it for so long. She groaned as warm honey ran into her mouth and over her chin, trying to catch as much as she could.

"Stop that," Asami gasped above her. The fingers in her hair pulled harder, attempting to direct her, but she didn't stop what she was doing. She whimpered and nuzzled, trying to work her tongue past Asami's opening for an even better angle. "Korra, don't be a tease. This isn't for you. I need to come again."

It was torture to pull away from her steady supply of sweetness, but somehow, she managed to obey. She knew she would have all she wanted once Asami released. She pulled the stiff point of Asami's clit between her lips, trapping it there and lashing the tip with her tongue.

Asami's reaction was immediate. She moaned in approval, and the sound sent a surge of desire straight between Korra's legs. Hearing Asami's voice was almost as wonderful as tasting her. Both were reminders that she was  _finally_  with the right woman, even if it wasn't quite the way she wanted. It was a gift she wouldn't take for granted again.

She doubled her efforts, drawing and swirling and pulling until Asami was a quivering mess above her. Asami’s hips shifted constantly, but Korra tried to anticipate the uneven movements, following the rhythm as best she could. She was rewarded with even more wetness, but she resisted the temptation to gather it up. She let it spill over her cheeks instead, sucking Asami's clit even deeper into her mouth.

"You're good at this. Too good," Asami gasped, glaring down at her. She was still angry, but the vivid blush staining her face and creeping down her neck made it clear that she was enjoying herself. "Did you do this for other omegas while you were gone?"

Korra had no idea what to say, but it didn't matter. Asami's hand still clutched hard at the back of her head, urging her to stay exactly where she was. She ran her palm up along Asami's thigh, feeling tension twitch beneath her lover's smooth flesh. It wasn't the 'no' she wished she could give, but it was all she had to offer.

"Did you make them come?" Asami asked, nails raking her scalp.

Of course she had. They both knew it. The question was a weapon, meant to strike at her heart. She endured the pain, knowing she deserved it, and focused on driving Asami closer to the edge. It wouldn't even begin to make up for her mistakes, but helping Asami through the worst of her heat was the least she could do.

Asami began moving faster. Her stomach muscles clenched, and her rhythm became disjointed. "Spirits, I don't even care. Just don't stop... don't stop...  _don'tyoudare_ —"

Korra thought she was prepared, but Asami's release was strong enough to take her by surprise. A powerful flood of heat hit her chin, completely covering the lower half of her face and running down to her chest. Asami's clit throbbed in the seal of her lips, and she kept sucking through the first several waves, refusing to let go. Thankfully, Asami had stopped bucking. She was frozen, trembling, locked up tight as she spilled over.

The hand on her head fell away, and Korra hurried to finish what she had started. She pushed her tongue past Asami's pulsing entrance, eager to taste the rest. Instead of reprimanding her for being selfish, Asami yelped in surprise, falling over into another round of rippling shudders. Korra savored them for as long as she could, thrusting with her tongue until her jaw ached. Tears leaked from her eyes, but not from discomfort. This was both the best and the worst she had felt in three long years.

Asami's orgasm seemed to stretch on forever, but when it finally ended, it ended abruptly. She rolled off to one side, panting heavily, leaving Korra to stare at the ceiling. She propped herself up on one elbow, trying to reach for her lover, but forgot what she was doing mid-gesture. Asami had moved to straddle her again, and the sight worsened the heavy fullness in her knot. Her cock throbbed, and a fresh pool of wetness formed at her aching slit, reminding her that she still hadn't come.

"What about this?" Asami asked in a tight, throaty voice. She lowered her hips, and Korra hissed as slippery heat dragged along the underside of her shaft. "Did you do this with other omegas, too?"

Korra dug her teeth into her lower lip. She didn't want to answer, but she couldn't lie, either. "Y—yes."

Asami shifted above her again, lining up with her swollen head. "You fucked them?"

Korra was too ashamed to speak. She could only nod and lower her eyes, watching as the tip of her shaft started to sink inside.  _I don't deserve this,_ her mind screamed as agonizing warmth closed around her.  _I don't deserve her..._

"Was fucking them worth it?" Asami took another inch of her shaft, squeezing down deliberately. "Was it better than fucking me?"

That question tapped into a wellspring of emotion. "It was  _never_  just fucking with you," Korra whispered, willing Asami to believe her. "Not even right now."

Asami went still above her, looking uncertain for the first time since they had stripped out of their clothes. "Korra..."

"I love you. No—don't," she added when Asami tried to speak. "You don't have to say it back. You don't have to say anything. Just..." Her lips shook, and she had to swallow around the lump in her throat. "I didn't love any of them. And you need to know that. Okay?"

Asami closed her eyes and took in a deep, shaking breath through her nose. "This isn't fair. You don't get tell me you spent three years screwing around  _while you're inside of me,_  and then say you love me like nothing's changed. Like you expect me to understand and forgive you." But then, she seemed to arrive at a decision. She lowered herself the rest of the way, and Korra nearly came as their bodies joined again. Despite her tangled emotions, Asami's tightness and warmth were almost impossible to resist. She bit down on the inside of her cheek, trying to distract herself.

"What about this?" Asami canted her hips forward, rubbing against the top of her knot. "Did you come inside of them? Knot them?"

Korra shook her head. "Never. I was careful, and... I—I just couldn't. They weren't you."

Asami didn't say anything. She began a slow rise and fall, which grew swifter as she found her rhythm. The look of betrayal on her face had melted into one of rapture, at least for the moment, and Korra struggled not to move. She feared that if she did, she would unleash a flood despite her best efforts. Her cock was pounding harder than ever, and it twitched each time Asami took her in.

"Korra..." She forgot her pain for a shining second as Asami grasped one of her hands and brought it between their bodies. Her fingers met slickness, and she groaned as Asami guided them in slow circles. "You say you love me. Make me believe you. Make me come."

Finally being allowed to give pleasure instead of having it ripped from her gave Korra the small bit of hope she needed. She continued the motion Asami had shown her and started rocking her hips up, teasing the tight muscles of Asami's entrance with the top of her knot. Each thrust threatened to send her flying, but she held back, determined to see this through first.

To her relief, it didn't take long. Asami went rigid after the next pass, coming undone with a long, sweet cry. Korra held perfectly still, gritting her teeth against the contractions. Her cock pulsed with every flutter of Asami's velvet walls, but although they pulled a few weak streams of fluid from her full shaft, she managed to keep from releasing the orgasm throbbing inside.  _She's trusting me. She's giving me more than I have any right to ask for. I can't let her down._

By the time Asami's contractions stopped, Korra was a weak, trembling mess, whining with each shiver that ran the length of her sensitive shaft. Tears cut fresh lines across her flushed, sticky face, but when she opened her mouth to beg, no sound came out. The ache inside her threatened to overwhelm her, swelling until she couldn't stand it. Though she had forgotten how to speak, her mind latched onto a single word.  _Please..._

Somewhere beyond her desperation, she felt the tight, clinging warmth leave. Asami dismounted and stretched out beside her, leaning in to whisper against her lips. "This is  _mine_ ," she growled, folding a fist around her cock and squeezing hard. "Stick it in anyone else again, and I'll rip it off." The threat barely registered, but the possessive edge to Asami's voice and the hand on her shaft had Korra seeing stars. She pulsed helplessly in Asami's grip, and when their mouths collided, all the pressure pounding inside her finally burst.

Her release rushed out in heavy streams, spilling over Asami's fingers and splashing onto her own stomach. The thick jets ran everywhere, and her hips hovered off the bed as her climax overwhelmed her. A shout burned in her chest, but all that came out was a broken groan as she tried and failed to say Asami’s name in the middle of their deep, tangled kiss. She could scarcely believe  _Asami_  was the one pressed flush against her, bruising her lips, pulling a river of come from her cock.

The next round of spurts came just as hard as the first. She nearly blacked out, and she had to pull away for breath even though parting was the last thing she wanted. Her vision swam with spinning colors as Asami slid down between her legs, scattering kisses across her heaving chest and cupping the swell of her knot. “And  _this_  is mine too,” she said, squeezing with both hands. “I’m the only one who gets to have it.”

Korra howled as Asami’s hot tongue dragged down her stomach, sliding through the mess both of them had left. She kept spilling, too far gone to stop. Asami’s lips were wandering lower and lower, and just the promise of where they were headed had her keening with desperation.  _Spirits, she’s not going to…_ Asami placed a kiss on her very tip, and her whole world came crashing down. She screamed and sobbed and shook, emptying everything she had into her lover’s mouth. Her length rippled over and over again, and her knot twitched in Asami’s warm hands, swelling even further.

The next couple of minutes were a blur. Even without the tie, her release took a long time to wind down. Asami alternated between sucking her and stroking her, carrying her through the contractions. She sighed in relief and surrender, content to enjoy the heat of Asami’s tongue as it swirled against her still-swollen head. Finally, she had nothing left to give. She reached down to pet Asami’s hair, silently letting her know that it was all right to stop.

Asami released her with a soft pop and climbed back up to the top of the bed, gazing at her with sleepy eyes. “Want you inside,” she murmured, flipping over and spreading her legs.

Korra had to try several times before her voice came out. “Sorry, I need a minute. I can use my hand if—”

“No, not for that.” Asami hesitated, and a small crease formed in the middle of her brow. “I just… I’m not ready to give you up yet. Please?”

With the last bit of strength she had, Korra rolled on top of her mate’s warm body. She hesitated to rest the full force of her weight, but when Asami’s hand stroked down the center of her back, she let herself relax. She eased back inside before her cock could soften any further, moaning at the welcoming heat and trailing a string of slow, wet kisses along Asami’s shoulder.

Korra didn’t realize she was sucking at the mating mark over Asami’s pulse point until sharp nails hooked into her back. She started to release her hold at once, but Asami’s other hand caressed the side of her face, urging her to stay. “It’s all right,” she slurred, her voice thick with exhaustion. “Feels nice. I could fall asleep just like this...”

Korra pulled her mouth away for just a moment to yawn. Darkness was already creeping in around the edges of her eyes. She hadn’t gotten a decent night’s sleep in three years, but cradled in Asami’s arms, she felt like she might have a chance. She allowed herself to drift off, still sucking lightly at the base of Asami’s throat. The last thought before sleep took her was how much she wanted to wake up just the same way.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since y'all are still so damn thirsty, this chapter has more smut. It also has a pretty productive conversation between Asami and Korra.
> 
> Next chapter, we're back to the plot(ish), and Mako and Wu (and maybe Yasuko, I haven't decided yet) make an appearance.

When Asami opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was a familiar face resting peacefully beside hers. Korra's features were smoothed over in sleep, and traces of a soft smile lingered around her lips. Pain and overwhelming joy collided in Asami's chest. Korra had told her things she wished she could forget, but she was intensely grateful that their reunion hadn't been a fevered dream. Her feelings of grief and betrayal could wait. For now, she was happy to have Korra in her arms again.

She stroked her hands along Korra's broad back, blushing when the powerful hips above hers shifted a little.  _Not just in my arms,_  she thought as her inner muscles fluttered around Korra's shaft. She had no idea how long they had been joined together, but the slight stretch didn't hurt. Her throat, however, still carried a slight ache where Korra had refreshed her mating mark. She should have been angry, but she was pleased with the renewal. It made her feel more relaxed than she had in all the years since Korra's disappearance.

She was also reluctant to waste the opportunity. The worst of her heat had calmed, but her desire was far from satisfied. "Korra," she murmured, letting her lips graze the alpha's cheek.  _Her_  alpha again, if she had anything to say about it. "Wake up."

Korra whimpered and placed a nuzzling kiss on her pulse-point, but her eyes remained shut.

Asami decided to take a different tactic. She reached down to grip Korra's ass, tilting her pelvis up. Once Korra was seated as deep as possible, she squeezed down, deliberately tightening her muscles. That got Korra's attention. She let out a rumbling groan, and Asami felt the shaft inside of her begin to stir and swell.

"'Sami?" Korra mumbled, blinking down at her with hazy blue eyes. "It's really you, isn't it?"

"It's really me," Asami said, blinking back tears. She had already done enough crying for one day.

"Sorry." Korra placed a soft kiss on the point of her chin before tucking into her shoulder. "I just... I dreamt about this all the time. About you."

Asami's heart clenched. She tried to speak, but the question she longed to ask— _So why didn't you come back?—_ lodged in her throat. She didn't think Korra would even be able to give her a satisfactory answer. "I dreamt about you, too," she said. She deserved a long, thorough explanation, but not now. Not while Korra's comforting weight was pressing down on top of her and Korra's cock was nestled inside her.

She knew she had said the right thing when Korra's face broke into a wide grin. "Oh? What did you dream about?"

"You mean when I wasn't dreaming about strangling you for staying away so long?" Asami raked the edges of her nails along Korra's thigh, enjoying the hiss she earned. "Well, a lot of it was just like this. You, over me, inside me..." She hesitated as the lump in her throat dropped down to burn in her chest. Suddenly, she felt vulnerable beneath Korra's powerful frame. "Tied with me."

Korra's hips jerked involuntarily. "Asami..."

Asami brought her hands up, letting one trail along the dip of Korra's spine and cupping her face with the other. Korra's cheek was incredibly soft in her palm, and she couldn't resist drawing their mouths together for a short kiss. "I'm not ready for that yet," she whispered when it broke. "I can't tell you when I will be. But that doesn't mean I don't want it."

"You waited three years for me, Asami. I can take my turn."

"I blame you for my misery," she said, adding some lightness to her voice to let Korra know she was teasing. "You're the reason I left all my blind dates halfway through dinner. After mating with the Avatar, how could any other alpha compare?"

"I'm not that great," Korra mumbled. "I've been a pretty lousy Avatar recently, and an even lousier mate and sire. I want to make this right, but I don't know how. I don't know much of anything anymore, except... my heart doesn't feel broken now that I'm with you."

Asami re-directed Korra's attention to their bodies, unwilling to let the conversation get too serious. She was still in need, and she wasn't in the mood to listen to Korra spill all her mistakes. "You can beat yourself up later," she said, winding one of her legs around Korra's hip. "Goodness knows you deserve it. But right now, I  _need_  you. Two people naked in bed shouldn't do this much talking."

Korra moaned in agreement. She started a slow grind, and Asami breathed a sigh of relief. She hadn't realized just how desperate she had grown while Korra remained still. Soon, the leisurely pace wasn't enough. She tightened the hook of her knee, urging Korra to move faster. Each thrust bottomed out inside her, stretching her in ways that would have hurt if she hadn't been so wet. It still surprised her how  _full_  Korra could make her feel, even without the knot.

While she struggled to adjust, Korra latched onto her neck, sucking at her mark again. Asami knew she should protest, but the heat of Korra's mouth rushed straight to her clit, and she couldn't bring herself to do it. Instead, she bore down with her muscles, clutching at the length of Korra's cock. That earned an immediate reaction. Korra stiffened, breaking away from her neck. "Asami," she panted, hitting her shoulder with bursts of ragged breath. "D—don't do that..."

"What?" She squeezed down again. "You mean this?"

Korra jolted out of rhythm, driving deep and staying there for several seconds as she fought to recover. "Fuck, stop that. You're already so tight..."

Asami couldn't resist capturing Korra's lips while she was stunned. She sucked the lower one between her teeth, trapping it until Korra whined for a proper kiss. Her tongue pressed effortlessly into Korra's mouth, and she shuddered when she realized she could still taste some of herself. Korra's cock throbbed inside her, and she clenched around it again, teasing the thick shaft. "But you  _like_ it," she purred when they broke apart for air.

"I like it too much." Korra resumed thrusting, but her movements were still restrained. She was fighting to maintain control, and tension trembled in her bunched muscles. Asami could feel the raw power there, straining to be released, and her inner omega wanted nothing more than to feel it flowing over and inside of her. She  _needed_  Korra to be just as desperate and unhinged as she had felt during their separation.

 _"More,"_  she breathed against Korra's ear, half pleading and half demanding. She sucked the lobe into her mouth, shivering when Korra's cock twitched. The base began to swell, and her entrance stretched to accommodate the start of Korra's knot. She took full advantage, working her muscles around it until Korra was forced to draw her hips back.

"Not fair," Korra grunted, trying and failing to find a steady rhythm again. "You're going to make me come before you do."

"Maybe I want to." Asami's hands returned to the tight muscles of Korra's ass, urging her to sink all the way in. "Maybe I want to make you lose control." She trailed kisses down from Korra's ear, skimming along her jaw. "Maybe I want you to fill me with everything you have."

It was enough to coax sharp pulses up along Korra's shaft. A few spurts escaped the swollen head, and Asami tightened instinctively instead of on purpose. The words had been meant as a tease, but she ached with how true they were. She whimpered as Korra's knot nudged against her opening, not quite asking for entrance. Feeling her lover so full and strained threatened to snap the threads of her control.

"Asami..." Korra gazed down at her with a tortured expression, forehead bunched, eyes blazing with need. Sweat had broken out around her temples, and Asami could feel her shaking.

"It's all right," she gasped, more of a plea than a reassurance. Fog was creeping into her head, and feeling Korra's muscles flex under her palms threatened to drive her insane. "You don't need to hold back. Give me everything you've got."

She didn't have to ask twice. A low growl vibrated in Korra's chest, and goosebumps broke out across Asami's skin in response to the sound. Korra's hips started pumping in a swift, selfish rut, and a broad smile spread across Asami's face. She tipped her head back, letting her hair spill across the pillow. This was exactly what her heat had been begging for, and best of all, it silenced the nagging questions in her head. Korra was here, and at least for the next few hours, Korra was all hers.

The thrusts came so fast and hard that she lost most of her breath, battering against her front wall over and over again. Soon she was clawing at Korra's back, holding the alpha's shoulder in her teeth to stifle her cries. She bit down, not deep enough to leave a permanent mark, but hard enough to make Korra go rigid above her. The moment of stillness almost pushed her over the edge. Her inner muscles fluttered as she imagined Korra truly letting go, burying all the way inside her and emptying in harsh streams.

It was everything she wanted—the  _only_  thing she wanted. The primal hunger was back, bordering on pain, and she ached for the stinging stretch of Korra's knot and the burning flood of her come. "Do it," she muttered into Korra's shoulder, her voice cracking with need. She didn't care about the risks, or her broken heart. The only thing that mattered in her hazy mind was getting what she so desperately craved. "Come inside me. I want you to fill me. Want you... Oh, Spirits, I want you..."  _Please, Korra. I feel like I'll die without you._

A strangled, broken noise tore from Korra's throat. Her whole body trembled, and her hips gave a short, unsteady snap. For a moment, Asami was certain she would get what she wanted. Korra's length throbbed inside her, and the thickness against her entrance twitched in preparation. But before all the fullness she could feel spilled over, Korra drew back, pulling out of her on a tide of wetness.

Asami shuddered at the loss. Her muscles clutched down, trying to keep Korra inside, but it was too late. Emptiness sliced through her abdomen, and she howled in disappointment, unable to form the words screaming in her head.  _No, nonono, please-please-pleasedon'tleave..._

"I'm sorry," Korra murmured against her lips, taking them in a series of short, hard kisses. "I'm sorry... I want to... I'm so,  _so_  sorry, sweetheart..."

Tears of frustration streamed down Asami's cheeks. She bucked, rubbing against the slick, pounding shaft of Korra's cock, but her efforts were useless. Korra's strong hands pinned her hips to the bed, holding her in place for the last few thrusts. It wasn't what she wanted, but she couldn't hold back. She came with gasping sobs, screaming into Korra's mouth, inner walls pulsing around nothing.

Korra's peak hit a split second later. Her shaft rippled, and thick streams burst from its head. The rush of warmth made Asami's inner walls flutter with jealousy. It ran everywhere, spilling hot over her clit, sliding between her swollen lips and coating her thighs. She released a flood of her own, still tilting and twisting, trying to take Korra's length inside. Her climax wasn't as satisfying without Korra's release pumping into her, but she couldn't stop coming. The slippery heat splashing against her was too much to bear.

By the time they were finished, Asami had lost count of her orgasms, and the sheets beneath them were a soaked, ruined tangle. She buried her tear-tracked face in the nearest pillow, sighing with relief even as her body shivered in disappointment. She hadn't been prepared for desire to destroy her so completely. The only thing that prevented her from panicking was the fact that Korra had resisted the temptation to come inside her.

"Asami? Are you okay?" She peeked out from her hiding place to see Korra hovering over her, gazing down with a look of concern. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No," she said after a long breath. "I just... that was..."

"Amazing."

Something in Korra's voice wasn't quite right, and Asami felt a pang of guilt when she glanced down between their bodies. Korra's cock had barely softened. The blushing head bobbed beneath her stomach, still dripping with need. Asami forced herself to sit up, using what remained of her strength to reverse their positions. "Oh, Korra, I'm sorry," she whispered, folding her fist around the full shaft. "Let me help..."

The only response she got was a deep groan. One pump of her hand, and Korra was coming again, spilling all over her fingers and covering the tops of her breasts. This time, Asami was thorough. She didn't stop stroking until Korra had given everything and both of them were even more of a mess than before. They stared at each other for several moments, sticky and spent, unsure how to process what had just happened.

"Better?" Asami asked at last.

Korra nodded. "Yeah. What about you? I wasn't trying to make you cry."

"It wasn't your fault," Asami insisted. "You have plenty of things to feel guilty for, but that shouldn't be one of them." She hesitated, then asked the question that had been bothering her since coming back to herself. "Have you... done that often?"

Korra winced with guilt. "Yes. I already felt terrible about what I'd done to you and Yasuko. The last thing I wanted to do was leave someone else pregnant and alone."

"You could have been celibate," Asami pointed out. "Or better yet, you could have come home. You knew I was waiting for you."

"That's exactly why I didn't come back." Korra averted her eyes, shifting to a drier part of the bed. "You were waiting for me, but the person you were waiting for didn't exist. I wasn't Korra the Avatar anymore. I was... some other person. Some stupid girl with nightmares who couldn't even walk until a little over a year ago. I knew I couldn't protect you, couldn't be the mate you wanted or the sire Yasuko deserved. So I tried to forget you. I thought since you hadn't marked me, you'd find someone else. Be better off."

Asami remained silent for a long moment.  _Better off? How stupid is she that she thinks I would be better off without her?_  But as she looked at Korra's profile, tilted down in shame and sadness, she knew the truth. That was exactly what Korra had believed. Her festering anger began to fade, and pain crept in.  _She must have lived in a constant state of terror to lose so much faith in me... in us... in herself._

"You're right. You aren't the same person I fell in love with."

Korra looked up, and Asami saw tears glistening in her eyes. "What?"

"You've changed. You're hurting." She reached out, resting one of her hands on Korra's slumped shoulder. "I wish I had been there to help you."

"I'm not sure you could have," Korra sighed. " _I_  couldn't even help me. And I wasn't exactly a great person to be around while I was recovering, either."

"But you're here now," Asami pointed out. "Why? What made you decide to come back?"

Korra gave her a weak smile. "I said I tried to forget you. I never said it worked. And a cranky old earthbender might have beaten me up until I realized I wouldn't feel any better until I started  _being_  better."

"An earthbender beat you up?" Asami's brow furrowed in confusion. "Who? If anyone hurt you—"

"Not like that," Korra said. "Anyway, it doesn't matter. I just knew I had to say I was sorry, whether you accepted my apology or not. I owed you that much. You never stopped writing me all those years, and I know it wasn't just because of Yasuko."

"Yasuko was part of it," Asami admitted. While she was comfortable, even relieved to be talking about Korra's feelings, she wasn't quite ready to explore her own. "She and I have been lucky to have a lot of support, but she needed her sire. I didn't want to give up on you, for her sake."

"I want to make it up to her. I want to make it up to you both. When... um, if you want her to meet me, that is."

"When," Asami said. "She's staying with Mako for a few days while I deal with my heat."

Korra's smile vanished. "Mako is watching her?" she asked, a little too quickly.

Asami understood at once. Although Korra had no reason to be jealous, and especially no right, she almost found it flattering in an unhealthy sort of way. "It's not like that," she said, trailing her fingers down Korra's stiff arm. "But Yasuko loves him, and he was there for me when you weren't."

"I shouldn't question your choices," Korra muttered, looking disgusted with herself. "It's not like I've been contributing to her care. And even if you did pick things up with Mako again, I couldn't blame you. He'd probably be a better mate than me. At least he was here."

"He's going to be a wonderful mate and father... for someone else." Asami climbed the rest of the way into Korra's lap, cupping the side of her face. "I already told you. After falling in love with you the first time, no one else could compare."

Korra didn't pull away, but she swallowed nervously. "You know I'm not the same person, right? You said it yourself. I'm scared and ashamed, and I still don't think I deserve to be here with you."

"I know. But I want to see if I can fall in love with this Korra, too. The one you are now. I can tell you're hurt, but you're trying to stand back up. I owe it to myself to find out if this can work."

The kiss they shared was soft, but it made Asami's heart soar with hope. This new Korra still loved her at the very least, and that was a place to start.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, no more smut, but some character development is happening. Also, at the end of the story, there is another Omegaverse drawing of Chapter 10 by the wonderful AcrobaticRabbit (@asariasami on tumblr). It was drawn after the chapter was posted, so I had to go back and edit it in. Go look at it, and go follow her! Here's a link as well:
> 
> http://asariasami.tumblr.com/image/134221893509

"So..." Korra turned her head, trying to make eye contact without giving up her comfortable position against Asami's chest. She didn't mind being the little spoon during their bath, but she wished there was an easier way to see Asami's face. Part of her already missed looking at it, even though she had spent the past day and a half drinking it in.

Asami's eyebrows lifted. Her face was a little flushed, but that could have been from the warm water. "So, what?"

Korra sighed. She had so many questions, and she wasn't sure where to start. She wasn't even sure if she should start.  _If anyone has a right to answers, it's Asami. Not me._  But in the end, she couldn't contain her curiosity. "So, what's she like?" she asked, wincing when she heard how awkward she sounded.

Thankfully, Asami understood. "You mean Yasuko?"

A small smile spread across Korra's face. "Yeah. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I don't have the right to interrogate you about her..." But she couldn't quite hide the note of hope in her voice. There were moments when Asami had spoken as if she wanted them to try being a family, for Yasuko's sake if nothing else.

Asami hesitated. She shifted, finding a more comfortable spot against the side of the tub, and Korra shifted with her. Being held in Asami's arms was comforting, and she would stay there as long as her lover was willing to hold her. "What do you want to know?"

Korra swallowed. She hadn't thought that far ahead. All she knew about Yasuko was her age, but the prospect of learning more excited her. "Well, everything, I guess. Is she happy? Can she bend? How many words can she say? Does she—"

"Hold on," Asami laughed, shushing her with a gentle squeeze around her midsection. "One question at a time. Yasuko is very happy. She likes almost everyone she meets, although Chief Beifong and Mako are her favorites."

A knot of joy and sadness stuck in Korra's chest. She wanted Yasuko to be happy, of course, but the thought of her daughter being happy without her made her feel lonely as well as guilty. G _uess I owe Mako a thank-you and an apology. He shouldn't have had to help take care of Yasuko while I was gone._

"She knows plenty of words, although most of them are machines," Asami continued. "She loves ships and planes, and I think she could pick every type of Satomobile out of a lineup. She's also a waterbender. I found that one out when she shot her bathwater straight up at the kitchen ceiling."

"A waterbender?" Korra couldn't help grinning. She knew she was getting ahead of herself, but the thought that she and Yasuko might be similar, that she might have something useful to offer her pup if and when Asami allowed them to meet, made her swell with pride. "What does she look like?"

"If you're asking whether she looks like you, the answer is yes. I've never officially told anyone who her sire is, but everyone close to us could tell with one look."

 _Which also means they know I abandoned her._  Korra frowned, but she tried not to dwell on those thoughts. Hopefully, it wasn't too late to start making up for lost time. "You said she likes machines? Do you think w—... you... have a future engineer on your hands?"

If Asami noticed the correction, she didn't let on. Korra actually felt her relax, as if talking about Yasuko was comforting. "Maybe. She's so smart, Korra, and curious about everything."

"Well, I'm glad she got something from you.” Korra rested back against Asami's shoulder, taking a moment to listen to her heartbeat and the light stirring of the water. "She definitely didn’t get her smarts from me."

There was a long pause. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Korra kept her eyes closed. "About what?"

"The past three years. You only sent me one letter."

"You actually read it?" Korra took in a shaking breath. "I wasn't sure you would."

Even without looking, Korra could imagine the furrow in Asami's brow. "What? Of course I read it. Didn't you read my responses?"

"Some of them. When I felt like I could. It... wasn't always easy. Like I said, I was trying to forget you."

Asami stiffened, but trapped against the end of the tub, she couldn't pull away. Korra considered giving her space, but the arm around her midsection didn't move. It tightened, telling her to stay where she was. "Do you realize how much that hurts to hear? I know you never promised to be my mate, but I thought we would always be friends. Friends don't try to  _forget_  each other."

The old pain welled up, and Korra struggled to put words to it. She wasn't sure how to explain.  _How can you explain hating yourself so much that your love for other people doesn't matter?_ "I was a mess, Asami. I know it might not make sense, but I really thought you would be better off without me. Not just you and Yasuko, but everyone. My parents, Mako and Bolin, the entire world. You all needed me to be something, and I was... nothing."

She waited for Asami to tell her she was being stupid, to tell her she  _wasn't_  nothing and offer reassurance. Instead, Asami touched the side of her cheek, urging her to open her eyes. "Why did you feel like you were nothing?"

"Because I failed. Fighting Zaheer left me broken. I couldn't do anything for myself. I couldn't fight, couldn't walk... it took me forever to use the bathroom on my own. I didn't want to drag you into that."

"I would have come with you," Asami said, almost in a whisper.

"I know. That's why I didn't ask. I wanted you to be here, running Future Industries and helping Republic City. You deserved a chance to live your life like normal, even if I couldn't."

Asami's hand fell away. "You still don't understand. That wasn't your choice to make alone. There were so many other options. Even if I'd stayed in Republic City, we could have written letters. I would have made the time to visit you. You could have been there for me when Yasuko was born. We could have supported each other. Instead, you cut me off."

Korra remained silent. It was so obvious now, but in her fog of pain and self-pity, the possibility hadn't even occurred to her. "I don't know what to say," she murmured, lifting her head from Asami's shoulder. She sat up, scooting to the other side of the tub and drawing her knees up to her chest. "You're right. There was no reason for me to abandon you like that."

Asami sat up too, remaining slightly apart from her. "No. There wasn't," she said in a flat, empty voice. "And honestly, the fact that you didn't trust me enough to let me help... the fact that you  _decided_  to end things for me instead of letting me follow my own feelings... that makes me so much angrier than the thought of you sleeping around for the past three years."

"Six months," Korra mumbled, unable to meet Asami's gaze. "Not the whole three years. Can't really rut when you're stuck in a wheelchair."

"Since we're talking about that, how many people did you fuck?"

A lump lodged in Korra's throat. She didn't want to dredge it up, but Asami deserved the whole story. "I'm not sure. Maybe thirty? I probably found someone about once a week."

She looked up in time to see Asami's eyes widen. "You didn't even keep track?"

Korra nodded. Her shoulders slumped, but she let her legs slide back down into the tub. She couldn’t hide anymore. "They were just warm bodies. Sex made me feel less broken... for a while. The awful feelings always came back worse afterward."

"What did you do?" Asami asked, a little hesitantly.

“You really want specifics?” Korra waited, giving her a chance to take back the question, but Asami continued staring at her expectantly. "I never mated with the same person more than once. I didn't penetrate all of them, and I didn't knot any of them."

Asami’s lips pressed into a thin line. "Because of Yasuko, right? You were afraid of making the same mistake."

"Yasuko wasn't a mistake at all," Korra insisted, sitting up straighter. "Staying away from the two of you was the only mistake I made. But it wasn't just about that. I fucked a few male betas while I was in the Earth Kingdom, and I didn't come in them either."

Asami's expression changed to one of surprise. "Really? But I thought you and Mako never..."

Korra squirmed uncomfortably. "Well, it turns out some male betas know what lube is and how to use it. I always topped. I couldn't risk some stranger getting me pregnant. I know female alphas have trouble carrying children, but I didn't want to chance it. The last thing I needed was another person in my life to disappoint. With the female betas and omegas, I made sure to pull out."

"Why?" Asami scooted a little closer, letting their legs touch again beneath the water. "From the way you describe it, you were going through an irresponsible, self-destructive phase. What held you back?"

Korra pinched her forehead, sucking in a heavy breath. "This is going to sound stupid, but you did. Coming in someone else would have felt like a betrayal. Even though we weren't together, and I was trying to forget you... Wow, it’s even stupider when I say it out loud."

"You're right," Asami snorted. Somehow, the sound managed to be angry, exasperated, and pleased at the same time. "That does sound stupid. But..."

Korra lowered her hand, finally meeting Asami's eyes for more than a few seconds. "But?"

"I'm glad you didn't, for selfish reasons. And even though I'm still mad at you for trying to forget me, I'm really glad you couldn't."

She gave Asami a hesitant smile. "Yeah?"

Asami opened her mouth, but she never got a chance to respond. A loud banging sound cut her off, and they both whipped their heads toward the bathroom door. "What was that?" Korra growled, tensing on instinct. She stood up, leaving the bath and grabbing for one of the nearby towels. "You rented the room, right? The hotel staff can't just come into an isolation chamber."

“They wouldn’t. It’s dangerous to interrupt an omega in heat.” Asami stood as well, and Korra passed her the other towel. They left the tub, still damp and dripping, and returned to the bedroom. “Besides, no one else knows I’m here, except…”

 _“Asami? Are you in there?”_  The words were faint, but still audible.

A pit opened in the bottom of Korra’s stomach. She knew that voice, and it wasn’t one she wanted to hear. “Mako. Shit.” The slamming on the other side of the door continued, and Korra’s teeth clenched.  _You have no right to feel jealous,_  she told herself, trying not to bristle.  _Asami isn’t yours to be jealous over. And if Mako was going to make a move, he had three years to do it._  “He won’t go away if we just stay really quiet, will he?”

Asami shook her head. “Probably not. I asked him to check on me if I was gone for more than a day...”

“...and he could be here about Yasuko.” Korra sighed, unclenching her fists. “We have to let him in.”

“Unfortunately.”

_“Asami? It’s Mako. Can you hear me?”_

“Korra and I are here,” Asami called back, shouting to be heard through the metal door. “Give us a minute. We’re coming out.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I know it's been a while, but I promise it's for a good reason! I have a big, illustrated fic planned for Korrasami's 1 year anniversary on the 19th of December. :D
> 
> I... I might be writing myself into a Wuko pairing with this story, guys. xD The temptation is strong. And I can't WAIT to get to the Bopal parts.

Asami studied the door to the isolation chamber hesitantly, unsure what to expect. She had spent the past three years dreaming about what it would be like to see Korra again, running through all the different ways their reconciliation could go wrong or right, but she hadn't given Korra's reunion with Mako a second thought. It made her apprehensive and uncomfortable, and some jealous part of her didn't want it to happen. Korra had only just come back in to her life, and she wasn't ready to share.

"Well?" Korra reached out, and Asami shuddered as a reassuring arm wrapped around her waist. "Ready to go out there and face the rest of the world again?"

"Honest answer? No." Asami closed her eyes, drawing in a deep breath. Her conversation with Korra in the bath had helped, but she had only just started unpacking her feelings of fear and anger and resentment. The tangled knot in her chest would take much longer than two days to unravel. "I wish we could stay in this room forever and forget everything else. Kind of silly, isn't it?"

Korra pulled her closer, placing a kiss on her shoulder. "I don't think it's silly at all. But things will be different this time, I promise. Unless you tell me to my face that you hate me and never want to see me again, I won't ever leave you. Even if you decide you don't want to be my mate, I have three years of being a terrible friend to make up for. You're stuck with me, okay?"

Asami relaxed, turning to kiss the side of Korra's head. It was still damp from their bath, and the strands were silky against her lips. "Have I told you I love your new hair?" she asked, inhaling slowly. The hotel's flowery body wash almost covered up the smell of sweat and sex, but the scent she had left on Korra wasn't quite gone. The lingering traces were reassuring.

"Thanks," Korra laughed. "And in case you couldn't tell, I think you look as snazzy as ever."

"All right, sweet talker." Asami slid out of Korra's embrace and took her hand instead, unwilling to sever contact completely. "Let's go out and see what Mako wants."

They exited the isolation chamber hand in hand. Mako had taken a seat in one of the plush red chairs, the same one Asami had used two days before. "Hello, Mako. I have someone here who owes you a hug." It made her heart clench painfully in her chest, but she pushed Korra forward, knowing her lover could use the reassurance.

Mako left the chair at once. For once, his stern face brightened with a genuine smile, the kind he usually reserved for her, Bolin, and Yasuko. "Korra!"

Instead of rushing forward when Mako stood up, Korra stood frozen in the middle of the hall. She rubbed the back of her neck, and Asami was struck by the awkward, nervous way she held herself.  _She wasn't lying when she said she had changed. The old Korra would have launched herself into his arms and maybe even put him in a headlock._

"Uh... Hi, Mako."

"Hi?" Mako gave her a long up-and-down. "Three years, and that's the best you've got?"

Korra flinched. "Okay, I deserve that. You don't have to hug me if you don't want to..."

"Oh no, you're not talking yourself out of this one. If Asami says it's okay to touch you, you're getting hugged." He stepped forward, and Asami wasn't sure whether to smile or cry when Korra slid into his arms. Possessiveness and happiness warred in her chest, and she had to take a step back from both of them to collect herself.

"I've missed you," Korra said, her voice slightly muffled by Mako's shoulder. "I'm sorry I didn't write, or come back sooner..."

"It's okay. I can chew you out for it later." He glanced over the top of Korra's head, and Asami met his eyes. "Besides, I'm not the one you really need to apologize to."

"She's getting there," Asami said, swallowing around the burning lump in her throat. She was willing to give Korra another chance, but forgiveness and acceptance were still a long way off.

Eventually, Korra and Mako parted. Asami stepped forward again, and both of them noticed the tears swimming in her eyes. Korra stroked her arm, and Mako's brow furrowed with concern. "Do you need a hug, too?" he asked. "I think I can spare one more without ruining my professional image."

Before Asami could answer, a low growl started in Korra's throat. Her upper lip peeled back over her teeth, but only for a moment. As soon as she heard the sound she was making, she clapped her hand over her mouth. "Shit. Sorry. I didn't mean to..."

"Let's wait on the hug," Asami said, glossing over the awkwardness as best she could. It was probably best if no one but Korra touched her, at least until her heat was over. Korra's hug with Mako, though long overdue, had been enough to set her on edge too. "Where's Yasuko? I'm sorry I left her with you on such short notice..."

"Pema's watching her for a few hours. Last I checked, she and Rohan were playing tag."

Korra perked up at the mention of Yasuko's name. "I can't wait to see her. When Asami says it's okay, I mean," she added with a look in Asami's direction.

Asami stroked the lower half of Korra's arm over top of her sleeve. "I don't want to keep you from her. She deserves to know her sire."

Korra's happiness faded a little, and she turned back to Mako. "Thanks for looking out for her. I'm still kicking myself for not being here, but I'm glad she and Asami had you to rely on. They needed someone who wasn't a total mess to take care of them."

"Asami can take care of herself just fine," Mako said. "She's done well for herself the past couple of years. I don't know how she does it, running Future Industries, rebuilding Republic City, and raising a pup alone on top of it."

Asami was pleased to see Korra stammer and backpedal. "That's not what I—I mean, of course Asami can take care of herself. It's just..." She sighed, shoulders falling into a slump. "That came out wrong. Let me try again. The past six months have been awful for me. I'm glad she wasn't alone like I was, because she deserves better."

"You chose to be alone," Mako pointed out. "I can name at least a dozen people who would have dropped everything to help you, and Asami and I are first on that list."

"I know," Korra mumbled. "I wasn't sure how to ask. I wish I had."

There was a long, awkward pause, and even though Korra had said all the wrong things, Asami felt a stab of sympathy for her.  _She might be a stubborn, moping idiot, but she's my stubborn, moping idiot. At least she's trying to reframe her thinking._  "So, Mako, where's Prince Wu?" she asked, changing the subject before the silence stretched too long. "Did you pass both your babysitting duties to someone else for the afternoon?"

Mako rolled his eyes. "He's taking a royal piss. I told him to go before we got here, since apparently he's not enough of an adult to keep track of his own bladder functions, but he never listens. You should be proud of me. He wanted me to come with him, and I told him to go himself for once."

Korra stared at him in amused disbelief. "Wait, that's what you've been up to for the past three years? Babysitting Prince Wu?"

"Just the past couple of months, but it definitely feels like years. He's a self-centered, annoying, inconsiderate—"

Asami gave Korra a side-long look. "I think he has a crush," she whispered, just loud enough for Mako to hear.

Mako dropped his forehead into his palm with an audible smack, shaking his head in despair. "Is that what you call it when someone drives you up the wall? I mean, I fantasize about him... about slamming his head in a door a few hundred times."

Korra snorted with laughter. "That bad, huh?"

"He makes you look like the height of alpha responsibility."

Korra pretended to wince, but Asami knew she had taken the joke lightly. "Ouch. Low blow. So, when do I get to meet your boyfriend?"

"Just because my job requires me to kiss his ass doesn't mean he's my boyfriend," Mako muttered. He glanced past them, scanning the hall, and his expression grew worried. "But aside from that, good question. It can't possibly take someone that long to pee."

"Do you want us to help you look for him?" Asami offered. "Maybe he got lost. The Four Elements is a big place."

Mako heaved a deep sigh. "We have to, don't we? I'll head for the bathroom. Can you two check the halls nearby? He can't have wandered too far. He thinks he's in constant danger without me."

Korra nodded. "Sure. How hard can it be to find one missing prince?"

"You haven't met Wu yet," Asami said.

"Don't be surprised if he hits on you," Mako added. "The fact that you're an alpha probably won't stop him."

"You two have to be exaggerating. He can't be that bad... right?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, yay for Mako gently setting Korra's head straight when she starts to wallow in self-pity. The more I write in AF, the more I relate to Korra's struggle. When you suffer from a mental illness (whether it's PTSD, depression, anxiety, whatever), it can be REALLY hard to ask for help, and to believe that people like you and want you to be happy. That's what I'm trying to show, and I hope it's working. I'd say Korra's at the midpoint of her character arc here. She's admitted she made bad choices and that her loved ones would have helped her, and she's picked herself up off her ass to start fixing her mistakes, but she hasn't quite stopped the train of negative thoughts. But she'll get there. :) My precious cinnamon roll. And Asami has to open up about her pain instead of making passive-aggressive comments. >_>


	14. Chapter 14

"Wu's on that train!"

Korra leapt from her crouched position and pointed, sprinting for a bright red boxcar. It was already in motion, and steam hissed from the engine as the train picked up speed. Asami groaned. _Just our luck. Of course it starts moving before we can get on._ She broke into a run and hurried after Korra as fast as she could, brushing past several bewildered passengers on her way.

By the time they reached the train, it was half-way out into the sunlight. Korra vaulted up onto the short platform beside the door, extending her hand back down. Asami took it, allowing herself to be hauled up—and just in time. Mako almost collided with her, and there was hardly room for them to stand. "In there?" she shouted, nodding at the car as the wind picked up around them. Korra shrugged, and Asami sighed. _If we just left for Omashu on a hunch, I'm going to kill her._

Her mood had grown more and more irritable during their wild chase around Republic City. Since leaving The Four Elements, Mako's constant questioning and Korra's angry, intense aura had left her frazzled. She had nearly crashed the car several times through no fault of her own, and only her experience behind the wheel had prevented all three of them from becoming roadkill. Now, here she was, jumping on moving trains. It was probably a bad thing to hope for, especially while her hormones were haywire, but if she didn't get to work out some of her aggression on this rescue mission, she would be disappointed.

Without waiting for Korra to explain, she burst into the passenger car. Most of the travelers inside deliberately avoided looking at her, but a few adopted curious stares. She didn't meet their eyes. They had to free Wu, defeat Kuvira's soldiers, and find a way off the train before it traveled too far away from the station. There wasn't time to worry about a bunch of startled businessmen.

Mako and Korra followed her through the door, shouldering each other to take the place behind her. "How do you know for sure he's here?" Mako asked in a clipped, impatient voice.

Korra was close enough for Asami to feel breath on the back of her neck. "I don't. But I had a feeling, okay?"

"And I'm just supposed to trust your 'Avatar Feelings'?"

Korra rounded on him, and Asami turned as well, watching the two of them face each other. "You wouldn't have to if you had guarded the Prince like you were supposed to!"

By that time, they had the rest of the car's attention. Several people were staring, including a square-jawed man and a silver-haired woman right beside them. Asami winced. Mako hadn't forgiven Korra for leaving, Korra had a mess of personal problems, and the scent of her heat definitely wasn't helping the two of them get along, but that was still no excuse for fighting during a rescue mission.

Mako's eyes narrowed. "Oh, so it's my fault Wu disappeared?"

"Well, it's certainly not mine," Korra growled, hands clenching into fists.

Listening to them argue snapped the final threads of Asami's patience. "Stop it!" she snarled, showing her teeth and daring them to challenge her. "You're acting like children. All three of us have had a difficult day, but we need to find Wu. If the two of you want to keep arguing, you can do it later."

Korra immediately lowered her eyes in apology, and after a moment, Mako did as well. Asami decided to take their silence as an agreement to cooperate. She headed through the next door at the far end of the passenger car, stepping into a darkened room. The lights were dimmed, but she could make out several luggage trunks lining the walls. A rattling sound caught her attention, and she focused on a large red and silver box tucked between several others. "Listen. Do you hear that?"

Mako stepped forward and knelt in front of the trunk, flipping open the latches. Immediately, the top popped up, and a rumpled, frantic Prince Wu spilled out, arms and legs flailing. "Gah! Ahh! AAAH!"

"Wu!" Mako seized his arms, almost taking a fist to the face as Wu struck blindly through the air. "Wu, it's me."

"Mako?" Wu cracked open one eye, then threw himself in Mako's arms. "Mako! Where am I? Am... am I dead?" he blubbered, melting dramatically against Mako's chest.

"Seriously?" Korra muttered from the corner of her mouth, staring at the Prince in shock and amusement. " _That's_ Prince Wu?"

Asami caught her eye and nodded. "Hard to believe, isn't it?"

"No, you're on a train," Mako said, patting Wu awkwardly between his shoulders. "We're gonna get you out of here, okay?"

While he helped Wu to his feet, a thin crack of yellow light spilled into the storage car. Asami whirled around, dropping instinctively into a defensive stance. The two nosey observers from before had followed them in, and they didn't look friendly. Asami smiled and narrowed her eyes. Fighting in a skirt wasn't exactly ideal, but she was actually looking forward to using her fists.

The man lashed out first, sending sharp metal bands streaking toward them. Asami prepared to dodge, but she didn't need to. Korra was in front of her in a flash, eyes ablaze with righteous anger. She sliced the blades aside like they were nothing with the edges of her hands, then brought her arms together for a blast of air. The man and his companion hurtled backwards, shouting in surprise as they hit the floor.

Asami wasn't sure whether to be impressed or disappointed. It was nice to see Korra confident and back in action, but she felt a little deprived.

"Look out. More of them!"

Korra jerked her head at the far door, and Asami spotted several figures running toward the luggage car. They came from both directions, blocking any chance of escape, and she felt a little less confident when she noticed that Wu was still slumped in Mako's arms. She didn't like their odds in cramped quarters, especially while the Prince was in the way. They needed more open space, and fast. "Roof?"

"Going up." Korra made violent ripping gesture, and the metal ceiling tore open to reveal brilliant blue sky. "Come on, everyone out!"

Wu shook out of his daze. "What?" he croaked, clutching Mako's shoulders and cowering behind him. "I'm not going out there!"

Korra's lower lip pushed out in annoyance. A second later, Wu was hurtling up and out of the train, buoyed by a rough gust of wind. Korra was next, and Asami leapt after her, offering Mako a hand. The four of them jumped onto the next car, scrambling to get their bearings. Wu looked like he was about to throw up, and Korra shoved him in Mako's direction, wordlessly ordering him to take over. Mako didn't seem pleased, but there was no time for another argument. More metalbenders vaulted up onto the roof, trapping them once again.

This time, Asami didn't hesitate. She turned left and lashed out with her foot, kicking away a blow from the nearest enemy. He faltered, grunting in surprise, and she used the opening to her advantage. She shoved the center of his chest, putting as much force behind the blow as she could. The pressure activated her glove, and she sent him stumbling with a crackling jolt of electricity. He slumped, unconscious, but there was already another soldier to take his place. More metal blades came flying at her head, and she ducked to avoid them.

"Asami!"

Korra's shout distracted her, and sharp pain sliced across her cheek. The woman facing her was wielding a cable, and it had barely missed. Gritting her teeth in anger, she caught the next lash around her forearm, clenching her fist around it and pulling. Sparks flew along the metal cord, and the woman screamed in surprise. She fell over twitching, and Asami jerked her arm free.

"Korra?" _Please don't be hurt..._

Before she could turn to see if Korra was all right, the ground beneath her groaned and shuddered. The edges of the roof curled up, forcing her several steps back. She fought to keep her footing, realizing what Korra had been trying to warn her about. Soon, the roof had curled into a steep 'U'. All four of them were trapped, with more metalbenders closing in.

Asami glanced over the side of the train, and her stomach lurched when she realized that the ground was a lot further away than it should have been. _Great. A ravine. Why_ wouldn't _Kuvira's henchmen corner us while we're hurtling across a bridge?_

She looked back up, and suddenly found herself staring straight into Korra's wide, terrified blue eyes. Her face was raw and panicked, contorted with fear, and Asami felt like she had been punched in the gut. This wasn't the Korra she knew. Korra was brave, resourceful, unflinching in the face of danger. Even when she was afraid, Korra never _froze_ like this. Something was very, very wrong.

"We have to jump," she shouted, but Korra remained stiff as stone. Even though the rushing wind and rattling train drowned out the noise, Asami could tell she was gasping through shallow breaths. She tried again, seizing Korra's arm in a desperate grip. "Korra, please! We _need_ you!" All at once, Korra came back to life. She awakened from her paralysis with a shudder, and Asami gasped as a strong arm hooked around her waist. Then she was flying— _no, falling_ —hurtling off the train and over the side of the bridge while Korra held her tight.

Asami hit the ground with a jerking motion, but a pillow of air cushioned her landing. Dust bloomed around her, and she coughed as she took stock of her surroundings. Mako was picking himself up a few feet away, but Korra remained on the ground beside her, blinking hazily at the sky. 

"Korra! Are you all right?" Asami tried to lean over, but something tugged at the hem of her shirt. It was still clutched tight in Korra's fist.

"Uh-huh," Korra said in a shaking voice. She loosened her grip, although she made no effort to let go. "You?"

Asami nodded. She could feel the start of a few colorful bruises, but she didn't think any of her aches and pains were serious. "I'm fine..."

Korra struggled into a sitting position, and Asami winced as soft fingertips grazed her cheek. "You're bleeding."

Asami laughed. "If it scars, Yasuko will be thrilled. Lin's her hero. So... are you sure you're okay? What happened up there?"

A shadow flickered across Korra's face. "What's been happening for the past few years every time I try to fight. That one was on the milder side. At least I didn't see any creepy visions of myself."

"You mean..." Asami wasn't sure how to ask the question, but she already had her answer. She knew Korra's battle with Zaheer and subsequent recovery had caused lingering problems, but witnessing it firsthand was different. She could still picture the naked fear on Korra's face clearly in her mind.  _This is why she hates herself. Why she didn't come back. She's terrified, and she thinks she's worthless because she can't just flick her wrist and win like an Avatar is 'supposed' to..._

"Everything's fine," she said, trying to divert Korra's self-loathing before it spiraled. "We did it. We rescued Prince Wu, and..." She glanced over top of Korra to see Wu sprawled spread-eagle on her other side, face-first in the dirt. "And I think he's okay?"

Wu moaned, lifting one limp hand into the air to show that he had heard.

"Everybody all right?" Mako asked, taking that as his cue to hurry over. Asami was grateful for his hesitation. She knew he had only stayed back a moment to let her and Korra finish their whispered conversation. "What about you, Wu?"

"Yes!" With a little assistance, Wu clambered to his feet and threw his arms around Mako's neck. "Thank you, thank you, _thankyou, thankyou_ , THANK YOU! You are definitely getting a raise, buddy."

"You should be thanking Korra," Mako said. "We never would have found you without her."

Korra started to stand, and Asami instinctively tried to slip a hand beneath her elbow to steady her. Instead of finding a hold, her arm hit Korra's, and she smiled as she realized they had both tried to do the same thing. They helped each other up, and their fingers remained linked.

Wu made a deep, exaggerated bow, his loose, silky hair flopping forward over his forehead. "I owe you my life, Avatar. The way you saved me from those awful villains was  _superhuman!_ "

Asami rolled her eyes. She almost wished she and Korra hadn't taken such a thorough bath back at the hotel. But if Wu wasn't going to notice the hickeys all over Korra's neck, he probably wouldn't pay much attention to her scent either.

"If only there was some way to repay you..." His eyes brightened, and he straightened up, taking Korra's other hand. "Oh, I know! How about I take you out for a night on the town? I don't usually go for other alphas, but you've _impressed_  me." His eyebrows waggled, and Asami's lips pressed into a thin, tense line.

Korra gave Wu a bemused look, then turned to Mako. "You weren't kidding about him, huh? Prince Wu, I'm—"

" _Taken_ ," Asami interrupted, stepping further into Wu's space.

Alpha though he was, Wu barely held her gaze for a second before dropping Korra's hand and backing off. Even he wasn't stupid enough to infringe on a possessive omega's claim, especially while she was in heat. "No offense meant. I just wanted to thank the Avatar for her, uh, Avatar-ing. By the way, that skirt looks great on you." He inhaled, and a glazed look came over his face. "And you smell  _really_  good..."

Korra bristled, and Mako stepped between them. "Not helping, Wu," he said before Korra could start growling. "You're just digging yourself a deeper hole."

"What are we going to do with him?" Korra asked, more than a little annoyed. "It's too dangerous to take him back to the hotel."

"Whoo! You're telling me." Wu placed his hands dramatically on his hips. "I need a cushy safe-house somewhere."

Mako aimed a glance in Asami's direction, and she sighed, interpreting what he wanted without words. _Do I have to?_  she asked silently with her eyes, and he gave her a small shrug. Begrudgingly, she nodded her head yes.  _Fine. But I'm not letting him anywhere near the pool._

"Actually," Mako said, turning back to Wu, "I think I know just the place."


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Korra meets Yasuko! :D
> 
> My plans for the next chapter might change. I'm still reorganizing my (pretty much nonexistent) outline. But there will be an argument, and more smut, in the near future.

Korra rested her arm on the passenger’s side of the satomobile, watching the road race by beneath her. She felt a slight lurch as the smooth pavement transitioned into a packed dirt driveway, but the visual blurred together. Her mind was elsewhere, floating between a hundred different thoughts. Most of them were bitter. She had frozen again, even without the mercury weighing her down or terrifying visions to haunt her. Just the thought of Asami in danger, the possibility that she might fail to protect the woman she loved most of all, had been enough to paralyze her.

_ Not that she even needed my protection. Mako was right. Asami can take care of herself just fine. We wouldn’t have won without her. _

Korra stopped staring at the road and glanced over to the driver’s seat. Asami’s ponytail fluttered behind her, and her cheeks were flushed, but she was smiling. Despite her disappointment and frustration, Korra smiled as well. Something about seeing Asami happy, even if only for a moment while behind the wheel, made her want to be happy too, no matter what had happened. She took a deep breath, forcing herself to forget about her failure. Asami still believed in her despite everything, and if Asami had faith, she had a reason to keep trying. She’d just have to borrow some of her lover’s confidence until she got her own back.

“That was some fancy driving earlier,” she said, raising her voice to be heard above the wind. She didn’t want Asami to think she was moping. She'd done enough of that over the past three years. “Been practicing on the racetrack lately?”

Asami turned toward her. “Thanks. I haven’t had the time, but if you’re inviting me to go for a spin later, I accept. It’ll be just like the old days.”

“Hopefully not just like the old days,” Mako said from the back seat. “Things were pretty awkward back then.”

“What do you mean ‘back then’?” Korra asked, peering over her shoulder at him. “This afternoon was definitely awkward, and I'm talking about before Wu got kidnapped.”

Thankfully, Wu's brush with danger seemed to have worn him out. The unfortunate prince was slumped over in his seat beside Mako, and he had been silent for most of the drive. "Let's not talk about it," he mumbled, lower lip sticking out in a pout.

"Great idea," Korra muttered, too low for him to hear.

"I can't believe they stuffed me in a trunk! Me! The Prince of the Earth Kingdom! Well, I guess I'm not really a prince anymore, but it's the principle of the thing. You can't just go around kidnapping former royalty and putting them in people's luggage..."

_ Okay, maybe I spoke too soon. _ Korra turned back around and re-focused on Asami.  _ Mako can deal with Wu's rambling. At least he's getting paid for it. _ "So, what's the plan? For the rest of the day, I mean," she added when Asami gave her a look. "Not the big save-the-world plan. I need some time to figure that part out."

Asami smirked. "That's mostly up to you. Mako will have his hands full with Wu. The two of us might need to entertain ourselves until dinner."

Despite the air whipping past her head, Korra's face burned. She was all too aware that Asami's heat wasn't over. Images raced through her mind, memories and hopes for the next several hours, but she didn't have long to enjoy them. The satomobile came to a stop near the main house, and Korra noticed a small crowd of people waiting for them. Some were familiar to her, like Mako's cousin Tu and grandmother Yin, but she passed over them quickly. Instead, she locked onto a familiar woman at the back of the group.

Despite the years, Pema hadn't changed much. Her brown hair was streaked with silver at the edges, but she was balancing a pup on each hip in a surprising show of strength. One was a boy with pale skin and sleepy eyes, sucking lazily at his thumb. The other was a girl, dark-skinned and scab-kneed, and when Korra looked at her, she felt as though someone had punched her straight in the gut. Asami hadn't been exaggerating. The resemblance was uncanny.

While everyone else left the car, exchanging hellos, Korra remained in her seat. She ignored Yin's exclamations over Wu and Mako's whispered conversation with the rest of his family. Her gaze remained fixed on the small girl as she began to wriggle against Pema's side, fighting for freedom. Pema set her down, and she waddled off right away, heading straight for Asami. "Mama!"

Asami scooped her up, twirling her several times before pulling her close and placing a kiss on top of her head. "Yasuko. Were you well-behaved for Pema and Uncle Mako?"

Korra wasn't close enough to hear Pema's answer, but it would have passed right through her ears anyway. She stared, unable to find the courage to leave her seat. Watching Asami hold her daughter— _ their _ daughter—was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen. Grief and joy warred in her chest, and there wasn't room enough for both.  _ How could I have stayed away for so long? I could have been a part of this. Two whole years wasted... _

She tried to leave the satomobile, but her legs wouldn't obey. She wanted nothing more than to meet Yasuko and start making up for lost time, but she was acutely aware of the fact that she hadn't been given permission. Asami had raised Yasuko alone from the start. She didn't have any right to intrude now. But then, Asami propped Yasuko on her hip much as Pema had and freed one of her hands, gesturing for her to join them.

_ Are you sure? _ Korra mouthed, beginning to hope.

Asami nodded once.

Korra regained the ability to move. She leapt out of her seat and hurried over, grinning from ear to ear. By the time she reached them, Asami was smoothing back Yasuko's dark hair, speaking to her in a soft, calm voice. "Yasuko, do you know who this is?"

Korra waited expectantly, but Yasuko ignored her. The little girl grabbed for Mako, even though he was several yards away. "Makooo!"

She should have been hurt, but she was far too nervous to feel jealous. Asami had warned her that Mako was one of Yasuko's favorite people. It made sense that she was more interested in him than a stranger. "It's okay," she said when Asami gave her an apologetic look. "She'll notice me eventually."

Asami turned them away from Mako, gently trying to redirect Yasuko's attention. "We'll go see Uncle Mako in a minute, I promise. There's someone here I want you to meet first." She stroked Yasuko's chubby cheek. "Yasuko, this is Korra. She's your sire."

Yasuko's blue eyes finally fixed on her, and Korra's heart gave a jolt. They were just like hers, but the curiosity in them was all Asami. The pup's pudgy fists waved toward her, and she gave Asami a hesitant look. "Do you want me to... can I—I mean..." she stammered, knowing what she wanted to do, but unsure if she should. "Could I hold her?"

"That's up to her," Asami said. She set Yasuko down on the ground and knelt beside her, placing a hand in the middle of her back. "Yasuko, do you want to go see Korra?"

Yasuko hesitated. She toddled forward, then peeked back over her shoulder at Asami, as if she wasn't sure what she wanted. Korra bit her lip nervously, and her eyes darted around, afraid that if she stared too long, she would spook her daughter before they even met.

"You know," Asami said, "she really likes bending..."

"Yeah?" Korra dropped to her knees on the grass as well, patting her thighs to get Yasuko's attention. She reached inward, letting her chi extend out through her arm. A small teardrop of fire appeared in her cupped palm, flickering in the light breeze. 

Yasuko giggled, clapping in approval. "Fiewbend! Mako!"

"Yeah, I can firebend," Korra said, joy expanding inside her chest. "Just like Uncle Mako. Wanna see something else?" She made the flame disappear in her clenched fist, turning her attention to some of the small pebbles that lined the side of the driveway. She lifted them into the air, spinning them in a circle just above Yasuko's head. Yasuko twirled with them, trying to follow, then fell flat on her backside, still reaching up with grasping hands.

"Earfbend!" she squealed in delight. "Yin?"

It took Korra a moment to understand, but she laughed when she did. "Yup, I can earthbend too, like Lin." She let the pebbles fall safely to the ground, making sure one fell into Yasuko's outstretched hand. 

Yasuko tucked the stone into the pocket of her shorts, then pushed herself to her feet, waddling in a straight line across the grass. Korra frowned as Yasuko grasped one of her fingers and started dragging her along, but Asami didn't seem worried. "Follow her. I think she wants to show you something."

Korra trailed after Yasuko without any more prompting, smiling when she realized where they were headed. Yasuko was pulling her toward a decorative koi pond as fast as her little legs would go. She wobbled slightly in her hurry, but managed to make it to the edge without incident. 

"Waderbend," Yasuko said, tugging at her hand and pointing excitedly toward the pool.

Korra's eyebrows lifted in surprise. "Yeah, I can waterbend, but how did you know?"

Before she could demonstrate, Yasuko started waving her tiny arms, pulling a stream of water from the surface of the pond. The fish beneath scattered, but she didn't seem to notice. Her face was bunched in concentration as the thin tendril of water floated through the air.

"She takes after you," Asami said from behind her. "She's always loved showing off."

Korra watched Yasuko in amazement for several moments. Then, she turned toward Asami, blinking tears from her eyes. "Thank you," she whispered, not sure what else to say. It didn't seem like enough.  _ Nothing _ seemed like enough.

"Just don't let her down," Asami whispered back. "She needs you."

"I won't," Korra said, with every bit of sincerity she could. She sat on the ground beside Yasuko and drew her own small fountain of water from the pond. Yasuko didn't notice at first, but when Korra sent the rippling sphere closer, her face broke into a smile. She laughed as their water bubbles merged together, and Korra had to make sure it didn't splash onto the ground.

Together, they made the glob of water float through the air. Korra made it into a game, showing Yasuko how to stretch it out in every direction. Yasuko was good at copying, although the bottom of Korra's pants got soaked during a few mishaps. She didn't mind the cold, or the grass stains on her shins. This was the most relaxed and at peace she'd felt in ages.

"See?" Asami rested a hand on top of Yasuko's head, ruffling her dark mop of hair. "And you were worried she wouldn't like you."

Yasuko stopped playing with the water and latched onto Asami's skirt, running to hide behind her leg. She peeked out immediately, grinning to show off her tiny, wide-spaced front teeth. "Koa!"

"Korra, sweetie," Asami corrected. "She's typically pretty good with names. I'd say she knows about... hmm, seventy words? She's using short sentences already."

Once again, Korra felt an ache in her chest. She had missed so much while running. Yasuko's first words, her first steps, the discovery of her bending. It was painful to think about all the moments they wouldn't get to share. But when her thoughts turned to the future, that pain became hope. She wanted to be part of Yasuko's life, even if she wasn't the strong, confident Avatar she'd been before. As long as her presence made Yasuko and Asami happy, she was giving them something worthwhile.

"That's a lot of talking. What's her favorite word?"

"You mean besides 'Mako'?" Asami drawled. "That would be 'plane'. She's obsessed with anything that can fly."

"Plane, huh?" Korra opened her arms, wiggling her fingers in invitation. "Yasuko, do you want to be a plane?"

"Pane!" Yasuko popped out from behind Asami's knee and ran forward, tumbling into Korra's chest. Korra let the momentum carry her backwards, falling flat on the grass and holding Yasuko up toward the sky. She summoned a small spout of air, using it to make the pup hover about six inches above her outstretched hands. Yasuko looked confused for a moment, but soon started shrieking with excitement. She stretched her arms out as wide as they would go, pointing the tips of her toes. "Pane! Sky pane!"

Korra stole a quick glance at Asami, seeking permission to continue, but she found nothing but approval. "You've gone and done it now," Asami said with a shake of her head. "She's never going to leave you alone."

She grinned, pushing Yasuko higher. "I'm fine with that."


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. This chapter was a bitch to write. We're getting into a little more smut, and then they can actually start rebuilding (once Asami gives Korra a much-needed apology. You can't keep lashing out at your partner forever, even if they've made big mistakes. Asami needs a more constructive way to express her feelings).

"Wow, I guess I wore her out, huh?" Korra whispered, peering over the edge of Yasuko's crib. "She's fast asleep already." Despite the darkness, Asami could make out a soft smile on Korra’s face. She seemed content, almost as content as she had been during stolen moments at The Four Elements.

The sight of her mate looking in on their pup should have been sweet, but it left a curious ache in Asami's chest. Sadness had lingered with her all day, growing steadily as Korra spent time with Yasuko. Instead of feeling joy as the two of them discovered each other, she had felt increasingly isolated and unsure of herself. Worse still was the resentment. Seeing what could have been had coaxed to life a low, simmering sort of frustration—anger at Korra for staying away for so long and denying them the family they could have had, and jealousy over the fact that Yasuko had accepted her so easily.

 _This is normal,_ she thought, trying to shove it down. _It's been three years. We're all going to need an adjustment period._

"Don't count on her staying that way," she said, trying to inject some cheerfulness into her voice. It wasn't Korra's fault her mood had turned sour. "She's not good at sleeping through the night. I've learned to grab naps when she does."

If Korra noticed her hesitation, she didn't let on. "She's got a pretty great set-up here, though," she said, running her hand along the side of the crib. "Sides are nice and high, frame's sturdy... I'm guessing you designed it?"

Asami was surprised that Korra had been able to tell, but she nodded in confirmation. "Yes, I did. None of the cribs on the market were fireproof."

Korra's eyebrows lifted. "Fireproof?"

"You're her sire. I didn't know which element she would end up bending, if any. I wanted to be prepared."

"Smart thinking. My parents tell me I destroyed more than a few pieces of furniture when I was a pup." Korra turned back to the crib, a little wistful. "I'm glad you put so much care into this," she added with a note of regret.

Once again, Asami pushed down her own feelings. She didn't want Korra spiraling into another depression. "Don't feel bad," she made herself say. "It's only a crib."

Korra sighed, turning to face her and resting both elbows on the edge of the railing. "The Southern Water Tribe has a tradition. Sires expecting pups are supposed to make the cribs themselves. There's no wood in the South Pole, so we use walrus yak bone. That means hunting, and a lot of difficult carving. It can take weeks to finish. I wish I'd been here to make one." She paused and dipped her head, smiling a little through her sadness. "I'm sure you would have had fun trying to figure out a way to fireproof the pelts inside."

Asami's heart clenched. The mention of the memory they could have shared cracked open an old wound, and resentment came rushing out. "Raising a pup isn't _fun_ , Korra. It's rewarding, yes, but it's not always giggles and smiles and tickle fights like it was today. Being a parent is hard work, and frankly, I'm not convinced you're up for it yet after just one day of practice."

The pained expression that flashed across Korra's face almost made Asami regret her words, but selfishly, she didn't want to take them back. It was almost _satisfying_ to cause Korra pain, to share some of the hurt that had been building inside of her. Aside from their first sexual encounter, the past several days had been all about Korra. Korra's guilt, Korra's fears, Korra's insecurities. It was exhausting, and her own feelings were splitting her apart at the seams, desperate for a way out.

"I know that." Korra left the crib, taking a few hesitant steps toward her. "That's why I wish I'd been there to help..."

"Then you _should_ have been there!"

The silence that followed her statement was deafening. They both stared at each other, unsure what was supposed to happen next.

After a long pause, Asami took a deep, uneven breath. "I'm sorry," she said flatly, shoulders hanging limp. "That wasn't fair. I know you were cut off from your powers, dealing with things I couldn't even imagine—"

"Asami..."

Asami looked up, expecting to see sadness swimming in Korra's eyes. She found an ocean's worth, but there was something else as well. _Sympathy. She feels sorry for me._

The realization galled her. She didn't want Korra's sympathy. She had done just fine raising Yasuko and rebuilding Republic City on her own. She had a daughter, friends, fulfilling work, even fame and fortune. Korra's departure had left a void inside her, but her life was far from meaningless, and it certainly wasn't deserving of pity.

"Don't _look_ at me like that," she said in a tight hiss, turning her face to one side and ducking her chin in case she started crying. Her tears threatened to spill over, and she was grateful for the curtain of her hair to hide them. "I can't stand it."

A hesitant hand settled on her shoulder, light enough for her to brush it away if she wanted. But the weight of Korra's palm was still warm and reassuring, and as conflicted as she was, she couldn't bear to reject the touch. "Asami, we should talk, but let's not do it here. We might wake Yasuko."

Moving somewhere else seemed sensible. Asami headed for the door, stepping out into the hallway. Her oppressive feelings eased a little when she left the bedroom, and she tried to rein them in yet again. "I shouldn't have shouted at you," she said, brushing her hair into its proper place and trying to regain her composure. "Especially in front of our daughter."

Korra folded her hands behind her back, and her gaze darted down to her feet. "Actually, I think you should shout at me. It might help."

"What?" A furrow formed in the middle of Asami's brow. "Korra, we've already talked about this. You don't deserve—"

"It's not about what I deserve or don't deserve," Korra said. "You're hurting as much as me, and aside from pinning me down and fucking me like you hate me, you've barely shown it. You've listened to me spill my guts, but I haven't listened to you. I _want_ to listen to you."

"Are you sure about that?" Asami said, bitterness creeping into her voice. "I don't think you're going to like what you hear."

"But you need to say it. You can't keep bottling it up. If you do, we won't have a chance at all."

Asami wanted to object, but she knew Korra was right. She had been hot and cold since Korra had stumbled back into her life, struggling to balance the fierceness of her anger with the fierceness of her love. But neither one was going away. _Maybe you're right._ She searched Korra's face, still uncertain, but she didn't find any doubt, only the sadness and concern that had gutted her earlier. _Maybe I've got to burn this to the ground if I want it to grow better._

"I hate you."

Korra flinched, but didn't speak. The motion almost made Asami stop, but the words were bubbling up inside her, leaking out like steam.

"I gave you _everything_ I had, and you abandoned me. You _tried to forget_ me. I sent you so many letters begging you to come home, and when you _finally_ had the decency to write me back, you couldn't even break my heart the whole way! You gave me just enough hope to keep me pining after you while you were screwing your way around the Earth Kingdom, fucking anyone that opened their legs. And you didn't even want to! You did it because you didn't have the single scrap of courage it took to ask me and your real friends for help. We _love_ you, Korra! _I_ love you. And you treated that love like it was worth less than dirt."

She waited for a response, but none came. Korra didn't say anything.

"And that's not even mentioning Yasuko. You missed her birth, her first steps, her first words, the first time she bent water... And for what? Because you didn't think we needed you, even though I told you _over and over and over again_ that we did. That... that I needed you..." Her voice trailed off, starting to waver with sadness and exhaustion, but one more burst of fury flared up. "Well, you know what? I don't need you anymore. Yasuko and I have done fine without you. And if you leave again—"

"I'm _not_ leaving again." Korra's hands were warm and rough as they took hers, but the hold was gentle and delicate. Asami knew she shouldn't look at Korra's face, but she couldn't help it. She nearly drowned as she fell into Korra's shimmering blue eyes. Tears rolled from the corners, tracking down her cheeks, and Asami started to cry as well.

"You're not good at keeping promises." She tried to bring a hand to her face to brush away the tears running down to her chin, but Korra wouldn't let her go. "Don't tell me something you don't mean. I can't go through that again."

"I meant it before, and I mean it now. I'm not leaving. Not unless you look me straight in the eye and tell me to."

Asami didn't speak. There were no words left in her. She felt hollow once more, and she wasn't sure whether that was better or worse than being angry. She had lanced her wound, but it was still as raw as it had been the first time one of her letters had gone unanswered. _I don't know how to fix this,_ she realized with a sinking feeling of despair. _Pretending I was fine didn't help. Lashing out at her didn't help. What am I supposed to do now?_

But Korra seemed to know better than she did. She leaned in, and Asami felt soft lips touch her cheek. The kiss was tender and full of understanding—understanding she wasn't sure she deserved. Korra had hurt her, deeply, but that didn't give her the right to do the same. She tilted her forehead down a little, resting it against Korra's. She couldn't voice her apology, or say anything at all, but she hoped Korra would understand.

"It's okay," Korra whispered, still squeezing her hands tight. "We're going to be okay."

Something in Korra's voice made her want to believe it. She closed the gap between their lips, and the kiss unlocked something inside her. Her tears stopped, and warmth flooded through her body, bringing a tide of relief with it. Not numbness, but healing, the kind she hadn't even known she needed. Her legs threatened to give, but Korra steered her back toward the wall, bracing her against it. Their mouths remained joined the whole way.

Korra's hands were hesitant when they started loosening the buttons of her jacket, and Asami hurried to offer reassurance. She wanted this, and not because her heat demanded it. She needed the sense of love and connection even more than her body craved Korra's possession. "It's okay," she said, slipping the words between a string of shorter kisses. In the back of her mind, she realized they were the same words Korra had said to her. _Maybe we're right. Maybe this is right. Maybe we will be okay._

Upon being given permission, Korra hurried to peel her jacket the rest of the way off. Asami let it fall to the floor, pulling away from the wall to let it slide down her arms. The movement pressed her flush against Korra's body, and she groaned as a firm thigh slid between her legs. She was doing this for the sake of her feelings, but her body was far from indifferent. The fumble of Korra's fingers as they searched for more fastenings had her heat roaring to life again, and her inner walls pulsed with the desire to be stretched.

But guilt still burned in Asami's chest. She knew she couldn't let things happen quite like this. _I can't let her fuck... mate with... make love to me while she thinks I..._

"... I don't hate you."

Korra paused in the middle of pulling off her shirt.

"I never did. I've always lo—"

Their mouths met again, cutting off her words. The fresh round of kisses didn't hurt, although the short breaks as they stripped off their clothes were nearly unbearable. She didn't need to say 'I love you'. She didn't need to hear Korra say it, either. All she needed was to feel it, in every inch of her body and the whole of her heart.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The smut isn't over. Also, Asami still owes Korra a *big* apology (which may or may not involve her on her knees). But I wanted it to be separate from Korra's apology. It's important to me, especially since a kind and perceptive reviewer mentioned it.

Korra stared in awe, drinking in Asami's flesh. She had seen her naked only that morning, but it felt like an entire lifetime had passed since then. It had been too long since she had stroked Asami's smooth skin, almost an eternity since she had showered it with kisses. Asami's scent filled her nose and seeped into her pores, pulling primal, deeply-buried instincts to the surface, but it wasn't what drove her. More than anything, she wanted to ease the pain she could still see in Asami's glistening eyes.

_ I don't want you to cry anymore. Not because of me. Not because of anything. _

She took her time re-learning the contours of Asami's body, tracing soft curves with her palms, skimming over flat planes and angles. Her hands shook, but she didn't stop. The slender, coaxing fingers that wove through her hair urged her to keep going. When she brought their bodies flush, a wave of warmth rolled through her. They were a perfect fit, made for each other despite the battering and bruising they had taken while they were apart.

"I love you," she whispered against Asami's cheek, willing her to believe it. The hollow look Asami had worn before still haunted her. She wanted to fix it, to fill that emptiness with something better. While Asami trembled, Korra poured words of love in her ear, canceling out every horrible thing that had been said. "I'm  _ never _ going to abandon you again, and I could never forget you. Nothing could convince me to leave now."

Asami's kiss-swollen lips parted, but no sound came from them except for ragged, uneven sips of breath. Korra kissed a trail toward them until their mouths met, groaning when Asami's tongue slid against hers. She could have drowned in Asami's kisses, but there were things she needed to say first, promises she needed to make. "I love you." Their foreheads rested together, noses brushing, and Korra's fingertips found slick trails as they traced higher. "I don't want to miss another moment with you. And I'm sorry. I'm  _ so fucking sorry _ it took me this long to come back to you."

Asami's lips devoured hers, sending a surge of pressure straight between her legs. Her cock stirred, swelling to hardness, but she ignored the strain along her shaft as it grew to its full size. This wasn't about her lust, no matter how desperately Asami's heat called to her. It was about trust, and reconnection, and forgiveness—for both of them. She shifted a hand between their bodies, but instead of fisting her length, she cupped her hand between Asami's thighs. Asami radiated warmth, and more wetness spread over Korra's palm when she squeezed.

"Korra..."

It was the first word Asami had spoken since their argument, and Korra's heart soared. She was so glad it had been her name. "When we first saw each other again, you fucked me like you hated me," she murmured. "Please, let me touch you another way. Let me make love to you." _ I want to show you how I feel instead of just telling you. _

Asami hesitated, and Korra's stomach dropped.  _ Maybe it's too soon for that kind of trust. Maybe I shouldn't have asked...  _ But when she made to withdraw her hand, Asami's fingers braceleted her wrist, telling her to stay.

"No."

Asami's voice was so soft that Korra could barely make it out. She might have thought she was imagining it if she hadn't felt movement against her lips.

"Don't go. I... I don't want you to go."

Asami's thighs parted further, a clear gesture of acceptance, and relieved tears welled in Korra’s eyes. She didn't care that they were in the middle of a hallway, braced against a wall rather than lying on a soft, plush bed. She was going to make sure Asami felt loved and cherished and treasured, no matter what it took. "Then I'm yours," she pledged, gliding through slippery heat until she found its source. She swirled around Asami's entrance, but only to gather more wetness before searching out the stiff bundle of her clit. "Whenever you want me, as long as you want me."

She tried to be gentle, but the direct touch made Asami stiffen. At first, Korra feared she had pressed too hard, but then Asami's hips rocked forward, shifting in time with the light circles. She didn't say anything, but Korra could tell she was listening. Her eyes were open, and the pain in them lessened with each passing moment. Need took its place, but it wasn't the fire Korra had glimpsed during their first tumultuous reunion. It was a low, simmering burn instead of a sudden flare, and Korra knew the flame would last far longer.

Before long, Asami was shivering from head to toe, whimpering in time with her strokes. Korra made good use of her mouth as well as her hand, seeking out all the tender places she could reach. She planted butterfly kisses beneath the line of Asami's jaw, lavished attention on the graceful column of her throat, and sucked gently at her shoulder. There was a moment of hesitation when she reached the jagged white scar at its edge, but Asami tilted her chin up to offer access. Korra placed a kiss in the center of the teeth-marks, and at the same time, she returned to the pulsing ring of Asami's entrance.

She pushed inside slowly, reverently, relishing every inch of clasping silk that sealed around her fingers. Asami was hot and tight beyond imagining. Her cock throbbed against Asami's hip, leaking at the head, but she resisted temptation. She wanted to make Asami fall apart once at the very least before seeing to herself. She sank her fingers to the knuckle, waiting for Asami's breathing to even out. It did, eventually, but the rapid thud of Asami's heart beating between their chests never slowed down.

"I love you." Korra had already lost count of how many times she'd said it, but she would keep on repeating herself, regardless of whether Asami answered or not. "I never stopped. I'm never going to stop. No matter what you say..." She hooked her fingers forward, seeking out the ridged spot against Asami's front wall and enjoying the gasp she earned when she found it. "No matter what you do." She covered Asami's scar with open-mouthed kisses until the skin was slick. "No matter what  _ I’ve _ done…”

Asami tensed with something other than desire. A flash of hurt flickered across her face, and it took Korra a moment to recognize it as insecurity. It was so out of character, at least for the Asami she’d used to know, that it was difficult to place at first. She felt a wave of guilt as she realized that she had caused this. Asami's bitter words came flooding back to her, and a stinging lump formed in her throat.  _ '...screwing your way around the Earth Kingdom, fucking anyone that opened their legs...' _

_ Oh, Asami, I should have said all of this sooner. I was just so scared you'd hate me... _

But those words had already been said, and they held no power over her anymore. From here, things could only get better. Somehow, she managed to speak again, hoping she could heal the wound she had caused. "You're so beautiful, sweetheart. The most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my entire life. I can't even remember their faces, but I saw yours every day we were apart. I would have traded a lifetime with any of them for just one minute with you."

At last, Asami seemed to relax. She leaned back into the wall, and Korra gave a subtle push, testing to see if she was allowed to move again. When Asami moaned in encouragement, she picked up where she had left off, curling her fingers and sweeping her thumb in slow circles. The shivering muscles around her tightened, and she dove into her task, devoting herself completely to Asami's pleasure.

It wasn't difficult. Asami's body was already on the brink. Korra could sense every ripple that coursed through her stomach, each flutter as she rose toward her peak. The puffy, ridged place her fingertips had found began to swell, and Asami's clit strained under the pad of her thumb. It gave little jolts when she angled her hand just so, and she welcomed the winding rivers of wetness that flowed past her wrist. Asami was already a dripping mess, but she still hadn't come.

Korra gave more words, more reassurances, offering up everything she had and praying it would be enough. "I  _ need _ you, Asami Sato. Need you like I need to breathe. I can't imagine my life without you. I  _ wasn't  _ living without you..." Asami's head tipped forward, dark wisps of hair slipping from her ponytail to wash beside her cheeks. Korra could tell she was asking for another kiss, but before she joined their lips, she whispered one last thing. "Please. Forgive me. I don't deserve it, but forgive me."

Asami was the one who found her mouth first. Her inner walls clenched and shuddered, and she arched as all the tension locked inside her melted away. Korra drove her fingers as deep as she could, letting Asami's muscles keep her there. Nothing in the world could have made her withdraw anyway. She held still as pulses of heat spilled into her hand and ran down her forearm, letting the uneven motion of Asami's hips guide the rhythm. The pleasure she was offering was a gift, not a demand or an exchange. She  _ wanted _ to give her love, whether Asami was able to return it or not.

Finally, their kiss broke, leaving their tear-tracked cheeks stuck together. Asami sagged forward, and Korra wrapped an arm around her waist to hold her up. She was touched that her lover had looked for support from her instead of the wall. On impulse, she adjusted her other hand, moving her thumb aside and cupping her palm protectively between Asami's legs. She began to withdraw her fingers, but once more, Asami caught her wrist.

"Please. Stay."

"Inside you?"

"Yes..."

Asami hesitated, and the silence pressed in from all sides. Korra had to will herself not to panic.  _ She's been waiting for me all this time. I can wait a few seconds for her to speak.  _

"Yes, stay inside me. Yes, I forgive you."

Korra started to say it wasn't necessary. She started to say that it could wait, that Asami didn't have to rush forgiveness just because she selfishly wanted it, but one look at Asami's face silenced her protests. The expression there was peaceful,  _ truly _ peaceful for the first time since her return. The grief lines around Asami's eyes were gone, and her skin was practically glowing. In the end, the only thing Korra could manage to say was a raspy, "Thank you."

Silence fell again, but this time, it was comfortable. They breathed together, in and out, and gradually, Korra noticed Asami's eyes starting to close. "Come on," she muttered, kissing the middle of Asami's forehead. "Let's get you in bed."

"But..." Asami's fingertips fluttered down, grazing the length of her cock. It twitched at the light touch, but Korra ignored the fullness in her shaft and shook her head.

"I'm okay. Really. You've already given me everything I wanted."

Asami made an unhappy noise, but Korra covered it with another kiss. It was closed-mouthed and soft, and it seemed to remind Asami how sleepy she was. She slumped further, and Korra took that as her cue to remove her fingers. Asami groaned a little at the loss, but didn't object again. "Mmm. I hope I can actually make it to bed. My legs feel like water."

"Don't worry about it." Korra summoned her strength, sliding one arm under Asami's shoulders and the other beneath her knees. It wasn't difficult to scoop her mate up, and a grin spread across her face as Asami cuddled into her chest.

"I'm not even surprised you can lift me so easily," she murmured, lashes drooping lower. "All that muscle..."

Korra laughed, stepping over a messy pile of their clothes on her way back to the bedroom. "Yup. That's the main reason I work out."

One of Asami's eyes cracked open. "So you can sweep pretty omegas off their feet?"

For once, the joke wasn't meant to hurt. Korra already knew the answer she was supposed to give.  _ "One _ pretty omega. And she's not just pretty. She's beautiful, inside and out."


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YUP. Warning: messy blowjob time. >_> READ THE NOTE AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER.

When Asami woke the next morning, she was slow to open her eyes. The heavy, muscular arm draped around her waist told her that Korra was sprawled beside her, and there were no sounds to demand her attention other than two sets of alternating snores. She smiled in amusement. _Like sire, like pup._ The fact that tiny Yasuko was capable of making so much noise while she slept had come as something of a shock after her infant stage, but it was also reassuring. When impulsive maternal urges struck in the middle of the night, Asami rarely had to leave bed to hear her daughter breathing.

Just in case, she glanced at the crib across the room. Yasuko was fast asleep, one pudgy fist half-stuffed into her mouth. Next, Asami turned over to check on her mate. Korra was drooling too, but only a little. The edge of the pillow had left an imprint on her cheek, and her hair was already a birdsnest. Asami gave a happy sigh and snuggled into her embrace, seeing no reason to disturb her yet.

However, a reason soon presented itself. Something smooth and firm stirred against the swell of her ass, and she inhaled softly, biting at her lower lip. Either Korra had shifted again during the night, or her cock hadn't gone away at all. Asami felt a twinge of guilt when she realized how hard it was. _I'm glad last night happened the way it did, but I hope I didn't leave her too uncomfortable..._

Korra pulled her closer, placing a light kiss on the back of her shoulder. It was an unconscious gesture, but Asami shuddered as the subtle adjustment caused the shaft to press more intimately against her. She gave into temptation, parting her thighs just enough to let Korra's length ease through. The broad head nudged its way between her lips, allowing her to feel the warm pool of wetness at its tip before it came to rest at her entrance. She waited, half-expecting it to slip inside, but Korra settled against her without pushing in.

Asami began to have second thoughts about disturbing Korra's sleep. It was early, judging by the shallow angle of the sunlight peeking in through the bedroom window, but she wasn't sure how long she could stay in this position without doing _something_. Korra's body lined up perfectly with hers, and the gentle stretch at the very edge of her opening made it hard to hold still. Eventually, she decided on a compromise. _I'll make getting up a few minutes early worth her while._

Instead of waking Korra with a whisper or a gentle caress, she rocked her pelvis back the slightest bit. The tip of Korra's cock passed over her entrance instead of sinking deeper, but the motion allowed her to glide over the top half of the shaft. Heat slid from deep inside her, making the slow grind slick and silky. Her tease had the intended effect. One of Korra's hands folded possessively around her thigh, and a low groan rumbled against the nape of her neck. "Mmm, 'Sami. Doing better this morning, huh?"

" _Much_ better," Asami purred. "I haven't felt this happy in... well, I'm not sure I've ever been this happy." She continued rolling her hips, and Korra's cock gave a needy twitch against her. "But what about you? You seem to have a small problem." The flared head caught again, and she swallowed a whimper. "All right, a _big_ problem."

"Hmm." Korra's kisses became more deliberate, trailing along the side of her neck. "You wanna help me with it?"

"That depends..." Asami gasped as gentle fingers rolled over the sensitive bud of her clit. "How quiet can you be?"

Korra removed her hand and shifted away, breaking their cozy embrace. "Oh, shit. Yasuko—"

"Is fast asleep," Asami finished, rolling over to chase after her. This time, it was her turn to wrap a lazy arm around Korra's waist. "But you're right. We don't want her to wake up." But her actions went against her words. She leaned in for a kiss, sifting her fingers through Korra's hair.

Soon, she had Korra moaning into her mouth. Their arms and legs tangled together again, and Asami was sorely tempted to roll on her back and urge her mate on top of her. Her heat was nearing its end, but it wasn't quite satisfied, and she already felt the familiar fog enveloping her. "Not here," she muttered, outlining Korra's lips with short pecks. "Bathroom. The door should muffle most of the noise."

Apparently, her suggestion was agreeable. Korra kicked off the covers, practically leaping over her to scramble out of the bed. Asami laughed and followed at a more reasonable pace, unable to resist groping a handful of Korra's firm backside on the way.

They managed to reach the bathroom without getting too distracted, but as soon as the door closed behind them, Asami braced Korra against it. Korra shifted a little, trying for more contact, but Asami stilled her with a hand in the center of her chest. "I just realized something," she sang, drawing feathery circles above Korra's breasts with the edge of one finger.

"W—what?"

Asami's heart fluttered. She adored Korra's slight stammer, especially knowing she had caused it. Their first reunion had been explosive, and last night had been loving and tender, but this morning, she wanted to remind herself how it felt to be desired. It had been a long time since she'd gotten to enjoy playing the seductress. "You apologized to me, but I never said I was sorry to you."

Korra's cloudy eyes cleared a little, and her brow furrowed in confusion. "Sorry? What do you have to say sorry for?"

"For the things I said last night... and before." Asami didn't go into detail, unwilling to break the spell. She had needed to speak her feelings for her own sanity, but she felt a little guilty when she remembered the way Korra had winced at her 'I hate you'.

"Sweetheart, you have nothing to apologize for. I want you to talk to me when you—"

Asami switched tactics, raking her nails down Korra's stomach until she earned a surprised hiss. "I don't want to talk anymore," she said, letting their mouths hover close without meeting. "I want to use my tongue for other things." Korra tried to capture her in another kiss, but she tilted her face just enough to change the angle. Their cheeks brushed instead, and she whispered what she had in mind right into Korra's ear. "Besides, you've been hard since last night. Don't you want to come?"

She knew she had won when Korra groaned and bucked into her. The jerk of her hips was uneven, but more than insistent enough for Asami to feel Korra's cock rub against her lower belly. Its length was even harder than before, and the wetness at its tip had become a steady stream. "So..." She took the shaft in her fist, squeezing lightly until Korra's warmth dripped over the tops of her fingers. "Have you changed your mind? Do you want my apology now?"

"Y—yes." Korra's breath hitched, and her abdominal muscles rippled. " _Please._ "

Asami smirked with satisfaction. Korra's desperation was everything she could have hoped for. It was extremely flattering to know that despite all the other people Korra had been with, _she_ was the one who made the Avatar's voice shake and her body bend. It went a long way toward healing her wounds. With one last short kiss to Korra's lips, she lowered herself gracefully to her knees. This 'apology' was as much for her as it was for Korra, and her heat was demanding more.

Korra's cock was already heavy and swollen in her hand, but Asami resisted the temptation to lavish it with attention. Instead, she nuzzled Korra's stomach, scattering more kisses across the firm bands of muscle. She could feel the strength in them when they tensed, and the thought of teasing until Korra couldn't help but unleash it made her clit twitch. She _craved_ that power over her and inside her, but first, she had a promise to keep.

When her teeth grazed a sensitive patch of skin beside Korra's navel, trembling fingers threaded through her hair. They didn't try to direct her at first, but the longer she lingered, the tighter they began to grip. "'Sami, please," Korra rasped, pushing gently on the top of her head. "I... _fuck_ , I want your mouth."

Korra didn't pull hard enough to make the request a demand, but Asami gave her what she wanted. _I'll ask her to throw me around and be selfish with me later. First, I want to make her fall apart._ She focused back on the thick shaft jutting out from her fist, breathing hot over the glistening tip until Korra let out a low whine of need. Only then did she drag her tongue through the open slit, gathering up the tempting salt there.

As soon as Korra's familiar taste spread through her mouth, she wanted more. Asami started pumping the slick shaft, savoring the way it strained against her palm. Each stroke coaxed small pulses of precome from the puffy head, and Asami let it pop all the way into her mouth, sealing her lips just underneath. She painted circles around it, and Korra's hips snapped, trying to thrust. "You... you're not apologizing," she panted. "You're _teasing_."

Asami released Korra's cock to the cool air and smiled up at her, playing completely innocent. "I'm not teasing," she murmured, increasing the speed of her hand ever so slightly. "I just..." She placed another open-mouthed kiss on the very tip, flicking with her tongue. "Want to make sure..." She sucked without taking it all the way in, only stopping when Korra grunted and tugged at her hair. "...my apology is _thorough_ enough to satisfy you."

"Satisfy me?" One of Korra's hands cupped the side of her face, but it was a loving gesture, not just a plea for her to continue. "You drive me _so fucking crazy_ I usually think I'm dreaming. Now, please..." Korra's hips gave a slight push, enough to coat her lips with another layer of shimmering wetness. "Suck me. Or I might pass out."

Asami paused, pretending to weigh her options. Once Korra started squirming, she finally took mercy, letting several inches of the shaft slip into the heat of her mouth. Korra stiffened almost immediately, sighing with something between relief and frustration. The hand on her cheek wound around the back of her neck, and Asami knew it wouldn't take much more to get what she wanted. Even if she let Korra come down her throat, there was no doubt in her mind that her mate would bend her over the nearest flat surface and fuck her raw afterward.

Confident her needs would be seen to, she devoted her full attention to making Korra come—and come undone. She held the base of Korra's length, sliding her lips down to meet the top of her fist. When the tip hit the back of her throat, she relaxed and opened, taking it even further. It cut off her breath for a few moments, but the reaction she got was more than worth it. Korra's head fell back against the door, and her shout echoed to the ceiling.

_"Asami!"_

Hearing Korra say her name sent a surge of need between her legs. It was a sound she would never tire of, and it filled her with pride as well as desire. _I’m the one Korra came back to. I’m the one she can’t live without. And I’m the one who’s going to make her come hard enough to forget every name in the world but mine._ She kept going, making each movement slow and wet, taking Korra's cock as deep as possible before releasing it again. Each time she did, she waited a beat before descending, drawing out the anticipation.

"I love feeling how hard you are..." She gave her hand another squeeze as her lips skimmed across the slippery satin head, stroking the faint start of Korra's knot until it grew into something she could grip. The next time she dipped forward, her mouth brushed the top, and she felt Korra throb in response. She pulled back again, making sure her tongue dragged flat along the underside of Korra's shaft. "I love the way you taste..." She focused on the tip again, working into the hot furrow to get every drop. "And most of all..." Kiss. "...I love..." Lick. "... _making you come_..."

She opened her mouth, preparing to slide down and swallow the release she could feel pounding along Korra's shaft, but she misjudged her timing. Before she could take it back in, a hard ripple coursed along its length, and Korra let out a strangled cry. The hands in her hair tightened, clutching desperately, and thick streams of come burst from the head of Korra's cock, splashing across her cheek and running over her chin.

Although it had come as a surprise, the surge of warmth made Asami smile. As long as Korra was coming, she didn't care where her mate's release ended up. When she saw Korra's hazy blue eyes staring down at her, watching with lustful awe, she allowed a few more spurts to spill onto her face before shaking off Korra's hold. She took the twitching shaft into her mouth, making sure the rest of the flood emptied down the back of her throat.

The throbbing pulses lasted a long time, but she managed to keep up with most of them. She timed her swallows, trying to match the rhythmic shudders that raced beneath her hand. A small trickle of wetness escaped the seal of her lips near the end, but she hardly minded. She let it run from the corner of her mouth, keeping her throat open for the last of Korra's aftershocks. Once she finally finished, Asami drew up again, running her tongue decadently over her lips. "Mmm... were you planning on making that much of a mess, or was I just lucky?"

Korra sagged over, clutching her shoulder for support. " _That_ was your fault. If you didn't want to make a mess, you shouldn't have started talking with your mouth full."

Asami looked up at Korra through her lashes, not bothering to wipe the wet streaks from her face. Desire was already stirring in her belly, and even though Korra was obviously still recovering, she knew it wouldn't take much to get her lover going again. "Then maybe you should fill something else," she murmured, squeezing Korra's knot to make her point clear. It was firm and hot to the touch, and the prominent vein along the side of Korra's shaft was still standing out. "Now that I've taken the edge off for you, I _need_ you inside me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Korra isn't going to knot Asami pussy or come inside her that way next chapter. It's still too soon. HOWEVER, things are going to happen. Here are your options. Please vote in the comments.
> 
> 1) Korra bends Asami over the bathroom sink and fucks her raw, but pulls out and comes on her back/thighs/ass.
> 
> 2) Korra bends Asami over the bathroom sink and fucks her raw, pulls out to come on her back/thighs/ass, but Asami talks her into having anal instead so we can get an internal comeshot. (And it's also up to you guys whether Korra knots her or not).
> 
> I know it's not the internal comeshot you want, but... it's all I'm willing to give you at this point in the story. xD 
> 
> I promise if you guys choose anal, I'll make it very classy and realistic. I have a lot of experience writing it now. <3 Even people who don't usually like it generally don't have a problem with my anal scenes. Trust in meeee.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING. This chapter has anal. But please please please be kind enough to give it a try even if you don't usually like anal. I work very, very hard to write hot, believable scenes so even people who aren't into anal can enjoy them. Just give it a chance before you swear off the chapter. I think you will be pleasantly surprised.

"... _need_ you inside me."

Although Korra had been drained only moments before, Asami's plea gave her a jolt of energy. The scent of Asami's heat was calling to her, filling her nose and tingling in her mouth, and her cock strained all over again. It almost felt like she hadn't come at all. _Fuck. I need to be in her._ Her exhaustion vanished, and she hauled Asami to her feet, backing her swiftly toward the nearest flat surface.

That turned out to be the bathroom sink. Thankfully, only one half of the marbled counter was covered in cosmetics, and the other was mostly bare. Asami bent over it without being asked, and Korra felt herself swell at the sight. She stared in awe, memorizing the picture and drinking it in even though her hands _ached_ to touch.

Asami's sleek, toned legs seemed to go on forever, and her inner thighs were already covered in shimmering trails. The new position put the gorgeous curve of her ass on perfect display. Her outer lips were swollen and parted, and the pink inner ones glistened, tinged with red at the edges. The thought of pushing past them and feeling liquid warmth wrap around her knot coaxed a groan from Korra's throat.

"Korra?" She snapped out of her haze to see Asami looking back over her shoulder. Strands of her dark hair spilled everywhere, and her brilliant green eyes blazed with hunger. "Take me. _Now._ "

Korra didn't hesitate. She aligned their bodies, running her hands up along Asami's legs and finding a hold on her waist. The head of her cock dragged through heated silk, and soon, her entire shaft was slippery and shining. Asami's hips rocked into hers, increasing the contact, but the movement made it difficult for her to aim.

"Stop doing that," she growled, strengthening her grip. Asami gasped, but Korra could tell it wasn't a sound of pain. It was a noise of pure desire, and it made her dizzy. "I can't get in if you keep squirming."

"Can't help it," Asami moaned. She stopped shifting, but Korra could still feel her shuddering. "You feel too good."

"Just let me get in. I've gotta..." She lost her train of thought in her hurry to find Asami's opening. As soon as the tip of her shaft slid into place, she pumped forward, burying several inches at once. There wasn't a hint of resistance—only smooth, wet heat. Asami's muscles welcomed her, and Korra hissed as they fluttered, trying to tug her deeper. She sank as far as she could, until she had bottomed out and Asami's entrance was grasping at the top of her knot.

Asami turned again, and this time, there was the smallest hint of fear behind the lustful glaze in her eyes. "Korra..."

"Don't worry," Korra said, fighting to keep still. The temptation to thrust was nearly overwhelming, and her hips jerked. But even though Asami drove her crazy in ways no one else ever had—and she knew no one else ever would—the thought of breaking the fragile trust they had reestablished kept her in check. _There's no way I'm letting her down._ "I've got you. Promise." She leaned in, brushing a loose lock of hair away from Asami's shoulder blade and pressing a kiss to the overheated skin there.

Asami instantly relaxed. She let out a long sigh, and all her muscles melted. Korra felt her knot start to stretch the tight ring of muscle at Asami's opening, and she drew back an inch to keep it from popping in. Instead, she established a rhythm, finally giving herself permission to move. Feeling Asami's inner walls clasp around her, trying to hold her and keep her in, completely made up for her mild disappointment.

Soon, she was lost in her rut. Instinct took over, and she returned her hands to Asami's waist, pounding as hard and fast as she dared. In the back of her mind, she worried it might be too much, but the low whines vibrating beneath her and the accommodating way Asami tilted to take her were all positive signs. Her omega seemed eager, even desperate. "Tell me... if it's too much..." she grunted, struggling to restrain herself. "Don't wanna hurt you..."

"Doesn't hurt," Asami panted, clutching the edge of the counter. "Feels _so good_. Korra, please, _harder_."

Korra couldn't quite believe her ears, but her body obeyed instantly. Asami's scent coiled around her, swimming through her head and tingling along her skin, and she surrendered to its call. She let her inhibitions slip a little further, fucking into her mate with everything she had. She took Asami as roughly as she wanted, as deeply as she wanted, until soft spurts escaped her shaft and her knot was aching and heavy.

But the more selfish she was, the more powerful Asami's responses became. Her needy whimpers rose to a wail, and she quivered, squeezing down with sharp pulses. "Korra, I'm—oh, _KorrafuckmeI'mcoming_..." On the next thrust, Asami froze completely, shouting with release as her rippling inner walls went wild.

With what little control she had left, Korra remained inside, sliding a hand between Asami's legs to trap the twitching bud of her clit. She circled the rough pads of her fingers once, twice, and a surge of wetness splashed into her palm and around the base of her cock. It flooded over her knot, and her grip turned to steel, jaw hanging loose as she fought the urge to plunge forward and follow Asami over the edge with every fiber of her being.

_Oh Spirits, Asami. Wanna fill you so bad, make you mine..._

But when she looked down at Asami's shivering, vulnerable form, arched so trustingly into her, there wasn't even a decision to make. She pulled out, ignoring Asami's sobs of protest and clenching her cock in her hand. Her teeth dug into her lip as her fist flew along her length, and though it couldn't begin to compare with the paradise of Asami's pussy, she rose toward her peak. She sucked in ragged breaths, staring at the dripping folds she had just fucked. Asami's entrance was still slick and open, fluttering in invitation...

_Soon. Soon, I'll fill you with so much you can't hold it all._

The fullness inside her swelled, moments away from bursting free, but the sound of Asami's pleading voice pulled her away from the edge. "Korra, wait."

She paused, abdominal muscles cramping. "Wh—what? Asami, I need to—"

The fine muscles around Asami's lips tensed, and her forehead knitted with something that almost seemed like pain. "I know. Come inside me."

Korra's shaft jumped at the mere suggestion, leaking with wetness. "Want to. So much. But you know I can't..."

"You can. There's... another option."

In her flustered state, it took Korra several moments to realize what Asami meant. It wasn't until the hips beneath hers lifted and Asami offered herself at a different angle that she understood. Her eyes widened in surprise, and for a brief moment, she forgot how close she was. She inhaled sharply, completely unsure how to respond. "Asami, you don't have to do that for me."

"Not for you." Asami presented herself even higher, and Korra saw that she was trembling. "For _me._ If you don't come inside me _somewhere_ , I'll scream."

"But I..."

Asami propped herself up, turning further around until their gazes locked. "Besides, I hate thinking about you doing something with all those strangers that you haven't done with me. You're _my_ alpha. I deserve to have you more than any of them."

Korra exhaled and let go of her length. If she didn't stop touching herself, she wasn't sure she could talk. "Have you done anything like this before? You know, with—"

"No. I mean, yes."

Korra's heart began to thud. Asami's heat was still tugging at her consciousness, making it extremely difficult to focus. "That's not an answer. What do you mean?"

"By myself. My fingers like to wander."

A mental image of Asami sprawled naked on top of a bed, penetrating herself in both places as wetness ran everywhere, left Korra weak at the knees. She had to grab Asami's waist again for support. Her eyes darted down, and she swallowed as she gave Asami's ass a much more thorough inspection. Her other opening was half-hidden despite her exposed position, but the glimpse Korra managed to get was a test to her willpower.

 _But why am I fighting this? She's asking me for it. I can't get her pregnant. And she's right. It's not fair to tell her no when I said yes to perfect strangers without a second thought. If she needs this..._ She studied Asami again, taking notice of the way her clit jutted out from beneath its hood. _Okay. We both definitely need this._

Carefully, she brought her palms to Asami's backside, running them over the smooth cheeks. "I'm gonna need lube. The last thing I want to do is hurt you."

The happy whimper of relief Asami made convinced Korra that she had chosen right. "You won't. Lotion's on the counter." Asami nodded her head left, and Korra noticed a large bottle behind a few scattered vials of nail polish. She uncapped it, drizzling a generous amount into her left hand.

Apparently, she wasn't fast enough. Asami's hips began to stir impatiently, and Korra put her other hand to good use, keeping her omega occupied by toying with her clit. "That's it," she murmured, pinching the bud between her knuckles and stroking along the shaft. "Just relax. I'm going to try and loosen you up a bit." Hesitantly, a little reluctant even to breathe, she brought her fingers to Asami's other opening.

She painted circles at first, staying completely outside and coating the tight ring with as much of the lotion as she could. Asami moaned in approval, sprawling over the counter and raising herself even higher. Wetness slid everywhere, and Korra's cock throbbed with need at the sight. Moving slowly and carefully so she wouldn't push herself past the point of no return, she stopped playing with Asami's clit and used her fist to ease her shaft back inside. She fought the temptation to thrust, knowing it would be too much, but the heat of Asami's inner walls made the waiting easier.

"Korra..." Asami shifted, urging her to move, but Korra held perfectly still. The effort it took was enormous, but somehow, she managed to hold off her rut and focus on her fingers instead. She swirled them over and over again, barely dipping in, gritting her teeth every time Asami rippled around her length.

Only when Asami had become a shuddering mess beneath her did she push all the way in with one of her fingers. Just like before, there wasn't any resistance. Asami's muscles had completely relaxed, and the lotion made everything slick and smooth. Her ass was incredibly tight, but Korra had no trouble moving, or working in a second slippery finger to join the first. She started thrusting, curling, experimenting to try and find the touch Asami would like best.

It was almost a mistake. The silky walls around her started to pulse, and Korra's hips gave an involuntary jerk. She froze, valiantly trying to ignore the way Asami's pussy gripped the top of her knot.  _Fuck. I shouldn't have gone back inside her._  She pulled out a second time, ignoring the disappointed noises Asami made. "Don't worry," she said, feeling a stab of guilt as she removed her fingers as well. "Just repositioning."

 _"Hurry,"_ Asami begged. She was shaking from head to toe, and Korra could smell her desperation. "Need you in me..."

Korra couldn't bear to disappoint her. She lined up the head of her cock with Asami's other entrance, eyes widening in surprise when she began to sink in almost immediately. She had barely pushed forward, but thanks to the lotion and her fingers, Asami's body was already opening to her. Heat swallowed the very tip of her cock, and she choked down a groan. "'Sami, I—I'm not gonna last once I get in you..."

"Don't care." Asami rocked into her, taking her all the way to the broadest part of her head. Her voice wavered, and Korra could tell she was feeling the stretch. "Want you to come. Want to feel you—"

Korra took hold of Asami's waist again, giving one last push. The head and several inches of her shaft sank inside all at once, and she gasped, almost falling forward. She hadn't expected this to go so smoothly, especially since Asami had admitted to being somewhat inexperienced.  _Fuck. That means I'm the first one who's ever been inside her this way._  The thought filled her with a surge of possessive pride. She nudged forward, burying herself to the edge of her knot with shallow, gentle thrusts and enjoying the way Asami squirmed. "You okay?" she asked, wanting to be sure the motions were from pleasure instead of pain. "I'm not hurting you?"

"No, just... just stay still a moment. It doesn't hurt. You're...  _really_  big."

Korra remained perfectly still, waiting patiently for Asami to adjust, but her climax continued creeping up on her anyway. Asami was so tight around her that she hardly needed to move. Her mate's squeezing muscles did all the work for her, and her shaft began to strain, pounding with fullness from base to tip. She brought her safe hand back to Asami's clit, desperately looking for a distraction, but that only made things worse. The second she brushed the swollen bud, Asami let out a muffled sob, clutching her cock so tight she couldn't have rutted if she wanted to.

"Korra?" Asami breathed, turning to look at her one last time.

She waited, staring at Asami with tortured eyes, trembling on the edge of bliss.

"Let go. Fill me."

It was too much. She had already held off for so long, and the thought of  _finally_  coming inside Asami at last—even if it wasn't the way she wanted—was irresistible. She ground forward just a little bit, driving as deep as she could without forcing her knot inside. The slight movement was enough. She stiffened, shouting Asami's name as thick jets flew from her twitching cock.

Her release seemed to go on forever. She pumped everything she had into the warmth sealed around her, and the answering flood that splashed into her hand only made her come harder. The rolling waves were so intense that she collapsed forward onto Asami's back, panting into the nape of her neck. Her hips stirred constantly, giving short little thrusts, and even though they weren't tied, she kept spilling long after she should have been empty.

"Oh, Korra,  _yes—"_

Asami's muscles milked her even harder, and she growled, sinking her teeth into the soft cord of her mate's shoulder. Joined or not, she had more to give. She rode through several more swells, shooting stream after stream of come, grunting into her hold on Asami's sweat-slicked flesh each time she crested. Her knot throbbed, but she only used it to press against Asami's opening and get some extra friction. _Want to give her everything, but... d_ _on't want to hurt her. Next time. Next time, when she's ready..._

The thought of 'next time' brought her through her aftershocks. She finished with a few weak spurts, replacing her teeth with her lips and raining kisses all over Asami's neck and shoulders. "Love you," she muttered, still rubbing the root of Asami's clit through its hood to ease her through her contractions. She could already tell the tip was too sensitive. "Love you  _so much_."

Asami arched into her with a happy purr. "I love you, too."

The words made Korra's cheeks hurt from smiling. Asami had said them once before since her return, but that had been in the heat of an argument. This was different, and it felt amazingly right. "Mm. You're just... and I'm so... sorry. Words aren't working. That was the second-best sex I've ever had."

"Second best?" Even though Asami was facing away from her, Korra could picture the way her eyebrows had arched.

"The airship!" she blurted out, scrambling to fix her mistake. "The best sex was on the airship, with  _you..._ " Asami started laughing, and Korra breathed a sigh of relief, still a little shaky. "Hey. Don't scare me like that! I didn't know if you knew what I meant."

Asami turned to give her a teasing smirk. "I knew. But it's flattering to hear you say it. Now, um, if you don't mind..." She wiggled slightly, and Korra realized what she was asking. She pulled out, only a little reluctant to leave.

"Shower?" she suggested, taking note of their dripping skin. "We can't go out like this."

Asami nodded, pushing herself up from the counter and holding on for an extra moment to regain her balance. Instead of heading for the shower, she crept toward the door on stiff, stumbling legs, opening it a crack and peeking into the bedroom. "Spirits, she's still asleep. I don't think she even heard us. I swear, even if I wasn't completely sure she was your pup, I'd know you were her sire."

"Good thing I didn't knot you," Korra said with a grin. "Otherwise we would have been stuck at the sink for who knows how long?"

Asami opened her mouth, as if she wanted to say something, but she couldn't seem to find the right words. Eventually, she shook off her brief, almost regretful silence and turned back to the shower. "Help me in? I'm still not steady on my feet."

Korra hurried to wrap an arm around her waist. "Of course. Anything you need."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it, please leave a review telling me what you thought. n__n Also, I'm doing one more chapter of Yasuko fluff before getting back to the main plot.
> 
> Feel free to leave a suggestion in the comments of what kind of family fluff that should be. :D Breakfast? Playtime? Bathtime? Yasuko makes a mess and Korra has to clean it up? XD; The possibilities are endless.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU @2dshepard for the drawings at the end! I'm so glad you love Yasuko. ;w; You are an amazing artist and friend.

Asami knew something was wrong the moment she stepped into the kitchen. Shallow puddles of water were scattered across the floor. Used dishes cluttered every inch of counter space. The air smelled like burning dough, and the stove rattled in protest. But most incriminating of all were the high-pitched squeals coming from the kitchen sink. Asami's worried expression melted into a smile. "I see you and Yasu have been busy," she said, trying not to laugh.

Korra turned, grinning as she brushed her choppy hair out of her face. Unfortunately, the gesture ended up smearing a trail of soap across her forehead. "Aw, come on, Asami. I told you to wait a few minutes. Breakfast isn't done yet."

Asami made her way over, careful to step around the puddles. "I did wait a few minutes. Thirty, if you want to be precise. I decided to check in and see how you were doing."

"Mama!" Yasuko stood up inside the sink, reaching for her with grasping hands. She was dripping wet, and her hair stuck up at strange angles, absolutely covered in soap. "We make umpins."

"Dumplings?" Asami translated. She sniffed the air again, and underneath the faint scent of smoke, she could smell something much more pleasant. "Sweet ones. Moon peaches?"

"Yup," Korra said. "But we had to take a bath break. There was an... incident with the syrup."

"So I see," Asami said, eyeing several sticky hand prints on the edge of the counter. Most of them were tiny, exactly in Yasuko's size, but there were a few larger ones as well. She studied the simmering pot on top of the stove, then arched an eyebrow in Korra's direction. "If you're boiling them, how did you manage to burn them too? I thought I smelled smoke."

"Lost a few pieces of dough when Yasuko got into the syrup. The dumplings are fine."

"I did offer to watch her while you cooked," Asami said, but as she expected, Korra shook her head.

"No way. I wanted to spend time with my new favorite girl." She tickled Yasuko's stomach, causing even more gleeful noises.

Asami shifted her weight to one hip, folding her arms across her chest. "And what about your old favorite girl? She isn't going to have to clean up this mess after breakfast, is she?"

"Nope. A good cook always cleans up." Korra moved one of her hands, bringing a swirl of water up to rinse Yasuko's head. Most of the soap sloughed off into the sink, and Yasuko clapped, sending water droplets everywhere.

"I didn't even know you could cook," Asami said, wiping her cheek dry. "It seems like something I should have known about you before now."

A shadow crossed Korra's face, but only for a moment. "It's a new skill. I had to learn while I was on my own. Moon peaches were one of the cheapest sweet things I could get, and they go in pretty much anything. When I saw them in your fruit basket, I couldn't resist."

"Peashes," Yasuko said. "Went inna baf." She pointed over at the pot, and Asami laughed.

"First waterbending, now cooking... It looks like you're already contributing to our pup's education."

Korra's eyes widened, and it wasn't until she took a sharp breath that Asami realized what she had said. _Our pup. I called Yasuko our pup._ _We aren't alone anymore._ The feeling was bittersweet at first, and almost sad, but the brief twinge of pain was swiftly overtaken by a surge of joy. This was how things were supposed to work. Things might be a little messier with Korra around, but they would never be lonely again.

"Um, right," Korra stammered, obviously touched, but unsure how to respond. "The good news is she's picking it up fast. The puddles are mostly her fault."

Asami doubted that, but she didn't say so. Instead, she joined Korra in front of the sink and curled a hand around her bicep, leaning down to nuzzle her shoulder. "I'm really glad you're here," she whispered, closing her eyes and inhaling her mate's scent. "Even if you did ruin my nice, clean kitchen."

Korra pressed a kiss to the top of her bowed head. "I'll clean up, I promise. And it'll all be worth it when you taste my dumplings."

"Umpins!" Yasuko said, splashing inside the sink.

"That's right, Yasu," Asami said, eyes still half-closed. Leaning into Korra's side was surprisingly comfortable despite the minor height difference. "We're going to have dumplings."

"No," Yasuko whined, almost urgently. "Umpins!"

Asami blinked. She opened her eyes, then gasped when she noticed where Yasuko was pointing. The pot had started to bubble over, making even more of a mess than before.

"Korra!"

Korra left her arms and rushed over to the stove, hurrying to turn down the flame. "Oh, shit... Hold on."

"Shit!" Yasuko cheered, grinning from ear to ear.

Asami cupped a hand over her mouth, trying not to laugh. Listening to her daughter swear was a lot funnier without Tenzin and Chief Beifong around to give her disapproving looks.

"Did she just say what I think she said?" Korra called back over her shoulder, still trying to minimize the damage. From the brief glimpse Asami caught of her face, she looked mortified. "It wasn't me, was it? I am _so_ sorry..."

"Don't be," Asami said. "She's been saying that one for months without even knowing what it means. Actually, this is the first time I've heard her use it in the proper context."

Korra sighed, looking relieved. "Well, I never said everything I taught her would be good."

"I don't know. I think you're doing pretty well with this parent thing for only spending two days on the job." Asami grabbed the fluffy hand towel sitting on the counter and used it to scoop Yasuko out of the sink. She protested at first, but eventually allowed herself to be patted dry with only a little squirming. "You survived your first bath all right, and I've already started on potty training. You won't need to change too many diapers."

"You know I wouldn't have minded," Korra said. Her sad, wistful expression had returned, and Asami hurried to change the subject. Korra didn't need to be reminded of everything she had missed yet again, at least not on a morning as special as this.

"How are those dumplings coming? They aren't ruined, are they?"

Korra peered into the pot, seeming to cheer up again. "Nope. They look perfect to me. Let me drain the water and we'll give them a try."

Getting the dumplings from the pot to the table took longer than it should have, partially thanks to the mess everywhere, and partially because Yasuko suddenly decided that she hated clothes and everything they stood for. Asami eventually decided to let her go without her socks and shoes. It just wasn't worth the battle, and Korra's definition of 'helping' was to make silly faces until they were both giggling too hard to pay attention.

"We'll never eat at this rate," Asami said, holding Yasuko's tiny hands so she wouldn't try to peel off her shirt again.

"Then let me take her." Korra scooped their daughter up from the counter, sliding both arms beneath her belly and buzzing her lips to make engine noises. "Brrrrrr. Captain Yasuko, prepare to come in for a landing. Repeat, prepare to come in for a landing."

Yasuko threw her arms out, fingertips and toes pointed perfectly straight. The scrunched look of concentration on her face was so adorable that Asami forgot her annoyance.  _I was right to try and make this work. Yasuko deserves to have her sire around... and so do I._  She went to work fishing out the dumplings while Korra got Yasuko situated in her high-chair.

"Did you design this, too?" Korra asked above the sound of Yasuko banging her fists on the tray.

Asami nodded. "I may or may not have designed an entire line of fireproof baby furniture when I discovered the current market didn't offer anything structurally sound enough for my standards." When Korra stared at her in playful disbelief, she simply shrugged. "A new mother has to find ways to keep busy."

"Rebuilding Central City Station didn't keep you busy enough? Spirits, how am I going to keep up with the two of you?"

"You're the Avatar," Asami said, joining them at the table and setting out three plates. The simple action made her smile. Usually, she just fed Yasuko and grabbed quick bites of takeout for herself during spare minutes at work. "I'm sure you'll manage."

For the third time that morning, Korra's face fell. She didn't touch the dumplings that had been set in front of her, or even respond when Asami walked behind her chair and pressed a kiss on top of her head. "I have to, don't I?" she said, in a softer voice than usual. "Kuvira's still a problem. A problem I'm going to have to take care of... somehow."

Asami's heart sank. Suddenly, her own dumplings didn't seem very appetizing either. Aside from the fight on the train, there had been few reminders of Kuvira's tyranny the past few days. She had been lost in a fog of sex and confusion and love, but reality was slowly creeping in.  _She's right. Someone like Kuvira won't be satisfied with just the Earth Kingdom under her boot. And I can't expect Korra to look the other way while she hurts people._

"You  _will_  find a way to take care of it," she said, grasping Korra's shoulder in a gesture of reassurance. "I know you think you've failed, but this isn't over. Not by a long shot. And when you come up with a plan to set things right, I'm going to be there with you."

A furrow appeared in Korra's forehead. "I won't lie, Asami. I'm selfish. When I take Kuvira down, I want you there with me. But you can't do what I want. You...  _we_  have Yasuko to think about."

Asami looked over at their daughter, who was well on her way to needing another bath. Moon peach filling was already smushed around her mouth and stuck on her fingers. "I am thinking about Yasuko. She lives in this world, too. I want to make it safe for her, and as long as Kuvira's around, none of us are safe."

Korra remained silent for a long time. She placed her hand on top of Asami's, clutching it tighter to her shoulder. When she did speak, it was with soft determination. "I don't have a clue how we're going to do this, but we'll do it together. Okay?"

"Okay." Asami exhaled, both taking and giving strength through their linked fingers. "I guess it's hard for both of us to remember that we don't have to struggle with things on our own anymore, huh?"

Korra's smile returned, faint, but genuine. "Yeah. But we'll get used to it."

Asami's stomach rumbled, and both of them laughed. "Sorry," she said, removing her palm from Korra's shoulder and placing it over her stomach instead. "I'm starving. I think my heat's probably over."

"Really?" Korra's lower lip poked out a little, almost as if she was pouting.

"Yes. That last, um..." She glanced at Yasuko, all too aware that she was listening and liked to pick up new words. "... _session_  did the trick. But you don't have to look so sulky about it. The two of us weren't getting anything else done."

"Oh, we were getting a _lot_  done," Korra said with a smirk.

Asami sat in front of the remaining plate, leaning forward just a little. As she'd hoped, she caught Korra's eyes darting toward the front of her dress. "We don't need a hormonal excuse to keep busy. I don't know about other omegas, but I think I'm going to need pretty frequent attention now that you're back."

That seemed to improve Korra's spirits. "It's a deal, Miss Sato. If frequent attention is what you want, you've picked the right alpha for the job." A sly look crossed her face, and she stuck out her tongue to make the offer even more explicit.

Asami rolled her eyes, then snorted when she noticed Yasuko's tongue poking out as well. Their pup was watching Korra closely, trying to imitate her. "At least you swallowed first," she sighed before realizing the implications of what she had said. "Korra,  _don't._ "

Korra shoved a dumpling into her mouth, stuffing one of her cheeks to keep from laughing. "I didn' say anyfing."

"But you were thinking it. That's bad enough."

"You put that one right in my lap. How could I  _not_  think it?"

"I've got something else I can... no, never mind." Asami set down her chopsticks and pinched her forehead with her fingers, but she was still unable to hide her smile. "That one's too easy. It's not worth it."

"Sweetheart, I'm always worth it."

Asami did a double take, and her exasperated amusement was replaced with something much better. "Korra? I know you were joking, but I think that's the first positive thing you've said about yourself since you came back."

Korra picked up another dumpling. "Guess you're rubbing off on m... wait. That one was an accident, I promise! Seriously, you and Yasuko make me feel like I'm worth something. Like I can do all these things I thought I'd never do again." Instead of lifting the dumpling to her own mouth, she held it over the tray of Yasuko's high chair and let her grab it. "I've got something to offer. Right, Yasu?"

Yasuko shoved the dumpling into her mouth, smearing even more peach filling down her chin. "Koa!"

Asami reached across the table to steal Korra's hand again. "Don't worry. I think she'll get the hang of calling you 'Mom' pretty quick."

 

 

 


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've got the rest of this story outlined, but I need to start trimming because it's freaking 25 chapters long. @_@ Please let me know which scenes from the actual show you want to see most (with my own additions, of course). Like... which battles, which conversations, etc. I've gotta narrow my outline down.
> 
> Also, is it just me, or is baby Yasuko+Naga the cutest thing ever?

**** Korra peered out over the ocean, letting the evening breeze wash across her face. The sound of Yasuko's laughter and Naga's cheerful barking echoed behind the meditation pavilion, but she didn't turn to see them play. She continued staring at the horizon, watching the sun sink past the dark water.

What should have been a happy day had grown sadder and sadder as the hours wore on. Thoughts of Kuvira hung over her head like a cloud, and every time she looked at Yasuko, she was reminded of all she had to lose. As grateful as she was to be reunited with her mate and her pup, she knew her happiness was more tenuous than ever before. She was still the Avatar. There was still a world that needed saving—a world she  _ had _ to save for her family.

_ But how am I going to fix this? Kuvira defeated me at Zaofu. Even when I had the upper hand, I got in my own way. And on the train... _ She sighed and lowered her eyes, leaning against one of the wooden supports. Panic attacks, flashbacks, and creepy visions were bad enough when they didn't happen in front of Asami.  _ I was almost too late to save us. Another moment, and we never would have made it off that train alive. Yasuko would have been an orphan. _

"Korra?"

The sound of her name finally made her turn. Asami stood behind her, hands folded around a steaming mug. "Hey, Asami. I thought you went inside to warm up?"

Asami smiled, and Korra's heart hurt a little less. "That's what jackets and cuddling are for. Besides, I thought you might be cold out here too. I brought you some tea."

Korra took the mug from Asami, letting its warmth seep into her palms. "You're so sweet." She leaned in, brushing her lips against Asami's cheek. "Thanks."

"I also wanted to check on Yasuko." As one, they turned to look at the grassy clearing behind the pavilion. Yasuko was currently toddling after Naga on short, chubby legs, reaching for the polar bear dog's tail and trying not to topple forward. After a few yards, Naga stopped running away and allowed the pup to catch her. "She's been great with Yasu the past few weeks," Asami said, watching them with an expression of fondness. "It's like having a giant fluffy babysitter whenever we come to Air Temple Island."

Korra tried to smile too, but it ended with a sigh. "I'm glad Naga had somebody to play with while she was waiting for me. I wish I could have taken her, but..."

"But sneaking around the Earth Kingdom with a polar bear dog would have been a bit conspicuous," Asami finished for her. They watched Naga flop onto her back and expose her stomach for Yasuko's tiny hands. Korra wanted to laugh, but the sound just wouldn't come out. Her chest hurt too much. Her gaze shifted from Yasuko to Asami, and she couldn't help noticing the worried expression on her mate's face.

_ How am I going to protect them while I'm still like this? _

"Are you okay?" Asami asked, reaching out to brush her arm. "You seem out of sorts. It's not because my heat's over, is it?"

Korra drew her lower lip between her teeth, trying to decide how much she wanted to say. She and Asami had agreed to share their burdens, and right now, hers felt awfully heavy.  _ Asami's put so much trust in me lately. The least I can do is respect her by trusting her back. _ "Sorry. I've just been thinking about something Toph said. She told me that the world doesn't need me and it's basically  _ pointless _ to try and stop Kuvira."

"What?" Asami's brow furrowed. "That's ridiculous."

"At the time, I thought so too. I figured she was just being her normal, cranky self. But I'm beginning to think she had a point."

"No, she doesn't _ , _ " Asami said with an urgent edge in her voice. "Yasu and I need you, and so does the rest of the world. You're the Avatar."

Korra slumped a little. She was all too aware of what she was, but she had learned the hard way that being the Avatar didn't come with any guarantees. She could still fail, and  _ had _ failed too many times to count. "But no matter what I do, the world seems to always be out of balance. Growing up, I couldn't wait to be the Avatar. I thought I was really gonna change things. I was so naive..."

A lump of fear formed in her throat as she re-visited her memories. Usually, she exhausted herself trying to shut them out. It was strange to think back to the people she had fought on purpose instead of being dragged to that dark place against her will. "The first time I saw Amon take someone's bending away, I was terrified..."

_ Pain lancing through every inch of her body. A thumb jabbing into her forehead, burrowing inside her and sucking _ something _ out of her _ —

The warmth of a hand on her arm brought her back. "You're forgetting about all the good that happened after you exposed Amon as the fraud he was," Asami said, more softly than before. "The Equalist Movement lost its leader and its power. Free elections were held in the United Republic, and nonbenders finally had a voice. People had hope again, and it was all because of you."

Korra closed her eyes for a long moment. Thinking about Amon had left her trembling. He had taught her what fear was, and it was a lesson she had never forgotten. "And I was hopeful, too. That feeling didn't last long. Because of Unalaq, I betrayed Tenzin, opened the portals, and threw the Spirit and human worlds into chaos. It was my fault he fused with Vaatu and became a Dark Avatar. And I was helpless to stop him from destroying Raava and cutting off my connection to my past lives..."

_ Unalaq's laughter stabs her ears. Her body seizes, shivers. Once again, something is being taken from her. She clutches, but can't hold on. The light that has always been with her is ripped away, and wavering faces flash before her eyes. One by one, they vanish. _

This time, she shook the memory off herself. That one always left her feeling lonely, and she didn't want to linger on it. Part of her still blamed herself for losing her connection to Aang and all the other Avatars before her. She had survived, but so much had been lost.

"With Raava gone, Unalaq and Vaatu became more powerful than ever. All because I wasn't strong enough."

"But you became more powerful, too," Asami said. "I mean, you turned into a giant spirit."

The enthusiasm in her voice made Korra smile weakly. "Yeah... that  _ was _ pretty awesome," she admitted. It was one of the few times she had felt strong and connected with her innermost self—feelings she wished she could find again, but had no idea how to reclaim.

"And opening the spirit portals turned out to be a good thing. You brought back the airbenders and caused a positive shift in the world."

"Yes, but Zaheer got airbending too and nearly..."

_ She falls to her knees, mouth open in a silent scream. Wind swirls around her head, lashing her cheeks, roaring emptily in her ears. Her lungs burn, but she can't breathe. Can't breathe. Can't—breathe— _

"Korra?"

She drew in a deep breath, trying to ease the constriction in her chest. "I'm... I'm okay.”

Asami didn't look convinced. "Are you sure?" she asked, eyes full of worry. "You went back there for a second. I could tell."

"This is going to sound bad, but I'm kind of used to it by now. I'm fine." She lifted the mug of tea Asami had given her to prove it, but her hands shook as she sipped. The warmth sliding down her throat helped, and after a moment, her heartbeat slowed to a steady thud.

"Better?"

She nodded. "Sorry. Thinking about Zaheer is hard. When he trapped me up on that ledge, I was sure I was going to die... that I'd never see you again." She cast her eyes down into the mug, staring at the dark, rippling surface of her tea. "You were the last thing I thought about before Jinora and the other Airbenders saved me. I'd only just marked you. I didn't want to leave you alone."

"You didn't leave me alone." Asami's arm threaded through hers, and a warm cheek rested against her shoulder. "You survived. And now, you're back."

"Yeah..." Korra almost made a self-deprecating comment, but stopped herself at the last moment. She needed to do better, for Asami's sake if nothing else. Her self-hatred wasn't helping anything. "Better late than never, right?"

It was a stupid joke, but Asami laughed anyway. "Better late than never," she agreed. 

But the moment of brightness quickly faded. Korra began to sink into doubt again as she remembered what had upset her in the first place. Not Amon or Unalaq or Zaheer, but Kuvira, the threat she still needed to stop. The threat she wasn't sure she could stop, even if she had the courage to try. "I know Zaheer's in prison, and I know he can't hurt me anymore, but it doesn't matter. Because of him... because of  _ me _ ... Kuvira's in power now. She's taken over the entire Earth Kingdom, and things are more out of balance than  _ ever _ . Toph was right. Nothing's changed."

"You're right, Korra."

The sound of a new, deeper voice made Korra look up. Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw Tenzin stepping up to join them in the pavilion. She hadn't heard him approach, but Yasuko was nestled in his arms, smiling from ear to ear. She seemed fascinated with Tenzin's beard, and doting parent that he was, Tenzin seemed inclined to let her hold onto it.

"I'm right?" Korra said, cheering up a little. It was nice to see that her pup had taken up the family tradition of annoying her old airbending master. "That's not something you used to say to me often."

"In this case, it's true. I'm sorry for intruding on a personal moment, but I couldn't help overhearing what you said..." His voice trailed off, and his face twitched with mild discomfort as Yasuko tugged at his beard.

"Koa, Densin! Go Koa."

"Also, your daughter was quite insistent that we come see you."

"Here, I'll take her," Asami offered, opening her arms. That finally got Yasuko's attention, and she let go of Tenzin's face, allowing herself to be passed over with only a little wriggling. "What was Korra right about?"

Tenzin’s expression turned serious once more. "It's true, there will always be new conflicts and enemies to face. But the important thing is to  _ learn _ from your enemies and better yourself over time, which you have. You've changed so much since you first arrived on Air Temple Island. When you first came here, you were hot-headed and a bit selfish..."

Korra rubbed the back of her neck. Looking back, she had to admit that Tenzin was right. She had made more than a few rash decisions back then.

"But you've matured into a thoughtful young woman who puts the needs of others before herself. The new Air Nation is a testament to that. You sacrificed everything to save them..." His steady voice trembled the slightest bit, and Korra was shocked to see a hint of mist in his eyes. "You're an inspiration to the world. When she's old enough to understand, I'm sure Yasuko will be proud of you for everything you've done. I know that's how I feel about Aang."

For several moments, Korra didn't know what to say. Her former mentor's words had touched her, and she felt her own eyes start to sting. It had been a long time since someone had looked at her with that kind of respect, and even longer since she had believed she deserved it.

"Thank you, Tenzin." She set her tea aside, folding her arm around Asami's shoulder. It was thanks to her that she was actually listening to Tenzin's words instead of just dismissing them. "Thank you both." Asami leaned into her, and she knew her mate had understood. "I know this Kuvira problem is only going to get worse. But no matter what happens, no matter how crazy things get, I'll always try to restore balance. I'm not running away again."

"Good," Asami said, shifting so that Yasuko could hold on to her as well. "Because I've finally got my family back. I'm not going to lose it."

Tenzin nodded. "You have your priorities in the right place, Asami. Family is important... something I haven't always kept in mind myself. But if you don't object to a small bit of advice, stop after four pups. Any more, and you risk insanity."

Yasuko chose that moment to start squirming, and Korra took her from Asami's arms, bouncing her slightly to keep her occupied. "Right. Well, I've got a lot of catching up to do first. I think one is enough."

"For now," Asami agreed, with a bit of a smile.

Korra's eyes widened in surprise, but she wisely chose to remain silent. She buried her face in Yasuko's soft, sweet-smelling hair, so much like Asami's, and inhaled her daughter's scent. Maybe she would be able to stand up to Kuvira after all. She had been defeated once, but now, she had something much more precious to fight for. If Yasuko and Asami needed her to be the Avatar, then she would find a way.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VERY IMPORTANT: I know some of you read this because you love my writing, and haven't seen the actual LoK TV show. I'm skipping a few scenes relevant to the plot because I am assuming that like 98% of you have seen the show. For the other 2%, here is a summary of what I skipped:
> 
> \- Bolin and Varrick have escaped Kuvira's army and returned to Republic City with news that Kuvira is building a giant weapon powered by spirit vines and preparing to attack.
> 
> \- Several Airbenders, including Jinora, have been taken prisoner by the crazy spirit vines in Republic City. They went nuts because Kuvira was harvesting them for said weapon.
> 
> \- Korra tried to go rescue Jinora&co, but couldn't meditate into the spirit world to help them because she kept thinking about that fuckboy Zaheer. So she decided to go pay Zaheer a little visit and tell him what a jerk he is, in the hopes that it'll free her mind and let her go into the Spirit World again. (That confrontation is next chapter).

"Asami. Hey, wait up!"

Asami turned in surprise at the sound of her name, but scowled when she saw the source. The infamous Iknik Blackstone Varrick was panting a few steps behind her, sagging forward with his hands braced on his knees. "Oh. Varrick. It’s you.” She left off the ‘unfortunately’ at the end of her sentence, although it was an effort. “I didn't realize you were back in Republic City." _If I had, I might have considered a long vacation somewhere else._

As usual, Varrick didn't seem to notice the veins ice in her voice. "I'm tellin' ya, these stairs are brutal!" he wheezed. "It's like climbing a mountain. How many are there, a hundred?"

"Thirty," she said, in the flattest, most disinterested tone she could manage. "There are thirty steps up to the front entrance of City Hall. How do you get to be an engineer without learning how to count?"

"Well, I didn't actually _count_ them," Varrik groused, straightening up again. "I was just going by how sore my feet were. Zhu Li usually rubs them for me in the afternoons..."

A flicker of sadness crossed his face, but Asami couldn't summon much sympathy for his predicament. If she had been his assistant, she would have defected long ago. _I can almost see where Zhu Li was coming from. Even someone like Kuvira must have seemed like an appealing alternative to dealing with Varrick day in and day out._ "Mm. How interesting. Well, since you're here instead of taking over someone else’s company or blowing something up, I assume President Raiko asked for us both. Did he tell you why?"

Varrick shrugged. "He probably wants us to deal with the giant superweapon Kuvira's building."

Asami's eyes widened. "Wait, _what?_ Kuvira's building a giant superweapon? Why haven't I heard about this until now? And how do _you_ know about it?" The pieces clicked together a moment later, and she groaned, pinching her forehead in frustration. "You helped build it, didn't you?” she muttered, clenching her teeth in anger. “Don't answer that. Of course you did. Ugh, Varrick, how could you do something so monumentally stupid? You've done a lot of ridiculous things in the past, but this one wins first prize."

"Hey," Varrick said, holding up his hands. "I didn't stick around to help her finish it, did I? I came here to warn everyone and shut the darn thing down. And why are you so grumpy, anyway? You reek of alpha. Shouldn't you be happy you got laid?"

Asami's cheeks flushed. If a beta like Varrick was able to pick up on the change in her smell, that meant Korra's scent was probably all over. _Great. Just what I need before a big meeting with another alpha like Raiko._ "My sex life is none of your business," she said stiffly, still covering her eyes. "Besides, you're deflecting. What kind of superweapon are we talking here?"

"A big one," Varrick said, stretching his hands wide in yet another of his dramatic gestures. Asami took a step back. She didn't want to get smacked in the face by a stray elbow. "It harvests energy from the spirit vines as a power source. I'm surprised you don't already know. Bolin and I told Raiko, all the world leaders, and Avatar Korra about it hours ago."

A furrow formed in Asami's brow. "Wait, you saw Korra? And she knew about this? Spirits, I leave her alone for a few hours to go to work, and this happens."

A sly smirk spread across Varrick's face. "Korra, huh? No wonder you stink. So, are you two back on, or what?"

"How did you know we were 'on' to begin with?” she asked, eyes flashing with suspicion. “I know I didn't tell you."

Varrick snorted. "Come on. Everybody knows. Your pup looks just like her. It doesn't take a genius to figure it out."

"Again... how did you know?"

"I just told you I—oh, an insult. That's really mature, Asami. I thought we agreed to let bygones be bygones? You can't still be mad at me for what happened in the past..."

"Oh, I definitely can," Asami snapped, bristling with annoyance. "But if Kuvira really is building a superweapon, we need to meet with Raiko as soon as possible. Come on, and try to keep up." She whipped away from Varrick and stormed up the stairs, not bothering to check and see if he was trailing behind her.

Fortunately, Varrick kept most of his complaints under his breath as they made their way to Raiko's office. A few passersby glanced in her direction as she hurried through the halls, but Asami couldn't tell whether it was because of her fast, purposeful stride or Korra's lingering pheromones. _Even if she did scent-mark me, there isn't much I can do about it now. Raiko will just have to deal with it._

When they arrived at Raiko's office, she didn't hesitate. She rapped on the door without waiting for Varrick to catch up. To her surprise, Raiko opened it himself instead of having one of his aides let them in. As she had feared, his nose wrinkled briefly before he extended his hand. "Miss Sato, I'm glad you could make it on such short notice."

"You're welcome, Mister President. The short notice didn't bother me, although I would have appreciated some warning about..."

"Asami! There you are," Varrick called as he turned the last corner and barreled toward them. "What's wrong with you? Not all of us have stilts for legs. Don't you know it's rude to leave a colleague behind?"

Asami's face twitched at the word 'colleague', but Raiko cast her a pleading look, which she returned with a sigh of acknowledgement. _Fine. But only because Korra is going to need all the help she can get taking Kuvira down._ She stepped into President Raiko's office, although she got some petty revenge by refusing to hold the door. Varrick caught it at the last second, slipping in after her.

"Thank you both for coming," President Raiko said, circling to stand behind his desk. His office was fairly spacious, although the trees growing through the floor and branching out across the ceiling did take up a fair amount of room. “As you probably know, this meeting is of the utmost urgency and importance.”

Varrick tucked his hands into the lapels of his coat, striking a self-important pose. "It's nice to be welcomed back with open arms."

Raiko's forehead furrowed, but he concealed his sour expression by pretending to straighten his spectacles. "Actually, I brought you here out of necessity. It's no secret I never liked you. Especially after you tried to have me kidnapped."

"Allegedly," Varrick insisted.

Asami snorted. "Right. Everything you do is "allegedly". Like when you took over my company and bombed the Southern Water Tribe Cultural Center."

"I own that building!" Varrick complained with an innocent shrug of his shoulders. "A man has a right to blow up his own property!"

Asami narrowed her eyes, but Raiko held up his hand in a plea for civility. "Right now, I need you to put aside your differences. If Kuvira really is creating a super weapon—"

"Thanks for telling me about that in a timely manner, by the way," Asami muttered under her breath.

"—we're going to need the two brightest minds in the city working _together_ to stop it."

She exhaled slowly, gathering the decency and patience required to say yes, but Varrick spoke up first. “What do you say, Asami?” he asked brightly, sticking out his arm. “Partners again?”

Asami took his hand grudgingly, forcing herself to shake. “Fine. I'll help.” She tightened her grip, clutching hard at Varrick’s fingers and twisting his wrist until he started to whimper in pain. “But don't even _think_ about double-crossing me again.”

“Fine, fine!” Varrick yelped, shying deliberately away from her. “Just let go!” She dropped his hand, and he staggering backward, cradling his hand against his chest. “What kind of omega are you, assaulting people with handshakes?”

“The kind that will leave you drinking through a straw if you make another stupid remark about her status,” Asami growled, fixing him with a glare. “Is that clear?”

Varrick bowed his head, suitably chastened. “Yes, ma’am. It’s clear.”

“Good,” President Raiko said, adjusting his glasses once more as his hands fumbled for something to do. It was obvious that he was uncomfortable with what he had just witnessed, an omega dominating a beta, but Asami knew he wouldn’t do anything about it. “Republic City will be indebted to you for your service. If there is anything, anything at all, that I can do to assist you…”

Varrick perked up. “Actually, I was thinking—”

“There is,” Asami interrupted, cutting off what she suspected would be a ridiculous list of demands. Varrick pouted, but allowed her to go first. “My father. I’m not asking you to let him out of prison or pardon his crimes, but he could help us. If I ask, will you allow him access to the Future Industries building as a consultant on this project? He can stay under guard, if that makes you feel any better.”

Raiko didn’t seem thrilled about the suggestion at first, but Asami could tell he was thinking it over. His brow wrinkled and the corners of his lips turned down. “That seems like an acceptable request. Desperate times call for desperate measures. I’ll see about getting your father a work-release pass.”

For the first time since she had arrived at City Hall, Asami smiled. “Thank you, Mister President. I promise you won’t regret it.”

* * *

“So, how’d you get Raiko to agree to your demands?” Varrick grumbled, trotting to keep pace with her. “He didn’t give a hoot about any of mine. And why can’t we just drive back to Future Industries like normal people with places to be?”

Asami didn’t shorten her stride. She continued walking briskly along the path, ignoring the laughing families around her. Looking at them for too long left a curious ache in her chest, and she had to shut images of Yasuko and Korra out of her mind to maintain an aura of calm. “He agreed because my _request_ was smart. And we’re walking because cutting through Avatar Korra Park is faster than driving during rush hour. Do you want to spend the next hour stuck in traffic?”

To her surprise, Varrick sniffed. His eyes grew watery, and his expression drooped. “Zhu Li used to take dictation from me while we were stuck in traffic. And sometimes she’d rub my—”

“I don’t want to hear about your feet, Varrick,” Asami sighed, but she didn’t have enough anger left in her to make it sound like a threat. Her frustration had given way to nervousness, and the knot in her stomach was growing larger and larger with every step. _Kuvira’s coming. She’s coming with a giant spirit vine weapon that could destroy everything. Republic City, my home, my family…_ _the family I just got back._ “Please tell me you have some ideas about how to stop this thing.”

Varrick must have sensed the urgency in her voice, because his demeanor turned serious. “As a matter of fact, I do. A place like Republic City isn’t defendable in a ground war. Too many civilians, too many buildings. It’s not like we can build a giant wall around it…”

Asami nodded in understanding. “So you’re saying we need air support?”

“Right. A strike team could blast Kuvira’s mechs to pieces from the sky, and maybe even clear a path to the weapon so we can disable it. I’ve fought those things face to face, and let me tell you, it’s _not_ pretty.”

“I hate to say it, but Kuvira’s probably expecting an air battle. Future Industries has been developing more advanced biplanes for the United Forces, but I don’t know how well they’d hold up against a large attack from the ground. With enough firepower, she could shoot us out of the sky.”

“So we dodge them. It can’t be that hard, right?”

Asami resisted the temptation to roll her eyes. Obviously, Varrick knew next to nothing about piloting. “It’s not that simple,” she said, trying to ignore her steadily increasing panic. “We’re short on time, and by design, biplanes just aren’t equipped to—”

“Augh!” She whipped around in surprise, stepping back as she caught sight of Varrick thrashing in the middle of the path. His arms were flailing in every direction, and from the small glimpse she got of his face, his eyes were bulging. “Get it off, get it off!”

“Get what off?”

 _“It!”_ Varrick shouted, still swatting around his head.

A small shadow darted around one of his knobby elbows, and Asami finally saw what had startled him. A small dragonfly-hummingbird had taken an interest in his hair, and it seemed determined to get to him. Its translucent wings fluttered, carrying it just out of reach every time Varrick’s hands swiped through the air.

“I think it likes your cologne,” she said, making no effort to help him. “Maybe you should try bathing with actual water next time instead.”

“Ha, ha. Funny for _you_ to say.” Varrick began backing up along the path, still trying to avoid the persistent creature. “You’re the one who smells like—ugh, I can’t _hit_ this darn thing.”

Asami blinked, and a slow smile spread across her face. An idea was already taking shape in her head, from blueprint to final product. “Good job, Varrick. I can’t believe I’m saying this, but you’ve actually been helpful for once.” _I’m going to stop that weapon for you, Korra. And I’ll be able to dodge everything Kuvira has to throw at me._


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long. It was emotionally taxing to write, for obvious reasons. ^^ Please let me know what you thought.
> 
> EDITS: I added some extra content to this scene. I hope you enjoy it.

_ I can do this. _

Korra closed her eyes, repeating the mantra to herself as the elevator began its slow descent into darkness. The White Lotus guards, the torches, Mako's concerned expression—everything that had served to reassure her when she entered Zaheer's prison was gone, leaving her with only her own thoughts.

_I can do this._ She breathed deep and opened her eyes again, shoulders straightening in determination. _No, I_ will _do this. Jinora and the others are counting on the Avatar to rescue them._ _I'm done with running._

But the further she fell, the harder her heart pounded. Her body was alive with fear, and it did want to run. Zaheer's face stayed with her every time she blinked, as clear as it had been three years ago. She tried to picture other faces, Asami's most of all, but her mind wouldn't budge. She was trapped, pulled between two different places, choking as she flashed from the dimly lit elevator to the hot, dry crevice of the canyon.

"No," she whispered, gritting her teeth and pulling herself back to reality.  _ He's locked up. He can't hurt me anymore. _

At last, the elevator came to a stop. Metal groaned against metal, and the door began to rise with a winding, clanking sound. Eerie green light pooled around her feet, casting an unsettling glow throughout the room as it came into view. After a brief hesitation, she took a step. There was nowhere to go but forward.

Zaheer's cell had been stripped completely bare. It held no furniture, no personal items, nothing but a few small lanterns evenly spaced against the wall. The floor was smooth rock except for a small circular platform right in the center, and Korra tensed. She had avoided looking at the middle of the room as long as possible, but she knew what she would find.  _ Who _ she would find.

Zaheer was not as she remembered. He had been clean shaven before, but now, a mane of thick, matted grey hair covered his head and chin. His tanned skin had gone sallow, and he had lost some of his intimidating bulk. Though he floated in the air, legs folded in the lotus position, his ankles were bound with chains. Korra tried to take some comfort in that, but she still had to clench her fists and fight off a shudder. He might look different, but this was the man who had almost killed her. This was the man who had broken her.

_ No. You aren't broken. You can walk again. The poison's out. You have your family back, and you're going to rescue your friends and stop Kuvira. Right after you face Zaheer and show him that he failed. _

Before she could speak, Zaheer opened his eyes. His expression barely twitched, but Korra could feel the weight of his gaze as it fell onto her. "I figured you would show up sooner or later."

Her stomach twisted. She had spent so many years thinking about Zaheer that she hadn't stopped to consider whether he had been thinking about her too. The realization was an uncomfortable one, and it was an effort to steady her breathing. Even when she managed to find a slower rhythm, she chose not to say anything.

"So... you must  _ really _ be in trouble if you came all the way down here to see me."

The knowing tone, the edge of smug expectation in Zaheer's voice was the key she needed to unlock her anger. She shoved her terror deep down, tapping into her rage instead. She _hated_ him for everything he had destroyed. Her body, her sense of safety, her identity... _my relationship with my mate and pup._ _I won't let him take anything else from me. Not for one second._

"I came here to look you in the eye and tell you that you have  _ no _ power over me. I will no longer be scared of you."

All at once, Zaheer's face transformed. His eyes flashed, and he surged through the air, lunging at her on a gust of wind. She stumbled back, trying to summon her bending, but her connection to the elements failed her. The fire inside her merely fizzled. The earth beneath her feet felt anything but solid. Everything around her was dry, and she couldn't shape the air, couldn't even draw it in to her stabbing lungs.

_ Zaheer, standing over her, hand outstretched as her chest clenches with painful emptiness— _

The low sound of laughter brought her world back into focus. She blinked her swimming eyes to see Zaheer staring at her. "I guess it didn't work. You still seem scared."

Scared was an understatement. It did nothing to describe the cold wave of fear that crashed over her. Ice coursed through her veins, and frozen beads of sweat ran down the middle of her back. "This was a mistake," she whispered in a cracked voice, continuing to back away from the center of the room. Zaheer's eyes remained fixed on her,  _ boring  _ into her, and she whipped around when she couldn't stand to look at his gaunt, leering face a moment longer.

"I know why you're here."

Korra froze at the sound of his voice, her entire body tensing.  _ No. You can't leave like this. You've come too far to turn back now, and everyone's depending on you. If you don't face him now, you'll never be able to put him in the past where he belongs. _

"You don't know anything about me," she said, refusing to give him the satisfaction of turning around.

"You can't go into the Spirit World." That statement got the better of her. She glanced over her shoulder in a moment of weakness, but for once, Zaheer didn't look smug when their gazes locked. He seemed calmer, as if he was simply making an observation. "I spend most of my time in the Spirit World, and it's well known that the Avatar's spirit hasn't been there for a few years."

Reluctantly, Korra turned back to face him. "You can meditate into the Spirit World from  _ here _ ?" she asked, not bothering to conceal her bitterness. The fact that he could visit the Spirit World so easily while she had struggled for years to return there was almost like a terrible joke. "Doesn't feel very spiritually charged to me."

Zaheer's brow furrowed. "This is your problem. Republic City is flowing with spiritual energy, and you can't even tap into it."

"No," she growled, lips peeling back over her teeth. She pointed at him with an accusing finger, giving in once more to the well of anger and despair that she still carried. "My problem is _ you! _ You poisoned me! You've...  _ ruined _ me!" Her arm fell, and she clenched her hand into a fist, nails digging hard into her palm as she tried to stop shaking. "People used to think I was unstoppable, but now they don't think I'm capable of anything!"

_ When you're in my head, I don't even think I'm capable of anything. _

Zaheer didn't even flinch. "Blaming me is just a crutch to make you feel better," he said, refusing to raise his voice the way she had. "It's not helping you recover." Something almost like sorrow deepened the hollows of his cheeks, and he turned away from her, retreating back to the center of his shadowy platform.

Korra bit her lip until the sharp taste of blood began seeping into her mouth. Somehow, Zaheer's rejection of her hurt even worse than his attempts to frighten her. The further away he went, the more her heart sank. "I thought seeing you face-to-face would put an end to all of this, but maybe it's time I realize I'll never be the same."

"Neither of us are the same as before.” Zaheer lowered his head, staring down at his arms, and Korra heard the soft clink of metal shifting in the darkness. "I learned to fly, but now I'm bound in chains. You have all the power in the world and the freedom to use it, but you choose to hold yourself down."

The accusation sent a lance of guilt through her chest. Sometimes, it did seem like she had chosen to wallow in her misery instead of picking herself back up and getting on with her life.  _ But every time I tried, I just fell back down. Asami said it herself. I could have come back to Republic City sooner, but I was too much of a coward. I could have faced Kuvira earlier, before she became a threat, but I decided the world didn't need me. I ran away, spent three years doing nothing, and every morning still made me wish I had died in that stupid ravine. Maybe I should have. _

"I'm not holding myself down, but my powers have limits.”

"You're wrong." Zaheer faced her once more, but the expression he wore was such a strange one that it took Korra several moments to recognize it.

_ Respect. He... admires me.  _ The realization was too unsettling to be comforting.  _ Great. My worst enemy respects me, but Tenzin doesn't even think I'm strong enough to fight. _

"That poison should have killed you, but you were able to fight it off. You think your power has limits; I say, it's limitless."

"Limitless? I spent months stuck in a stupid chair before I learned to walk again..." Zaheer glanced once more at the chains binding his arms, and Korra hesitated.  _ Okay, maybe he does know something about being stuck. But that doesn’t mean he understands me.  _

"As I told you before, your pain can only hold you back if you allow it to bind you. Only when you free your mind can you achieve your true potential."

"I'm sick of your garbage," she snarled. "You have no idea what I've been through! No matter where I went, I never felt safe."

"Not even with your mate?"

Korra stiffened instinctively, shoving through another wave of terror. She hadn't said a word about Asami, but Zaheer was no fool. He could probably smell the scent-marking on her.

"There's no need for you to look so shocked. You might not be marked, but I know the look on your face. The dark haired one, isn't it? This isn't the first time I've smelled her on you."

"Don't bring her into this," Korra blurted out, unsure whether she was demanding or pleading. "Thanks to you, I almost lost her."

"But you didn't. And even if you had, losing someone is not the end."

She began to protest, but something in Zaheer's eyes stopped her. His sorrow had returned, and suddenly, she understood why. The slash through his brow wasn't the only scar he wore. The teeth marks on his throat were old and faded, but still present.

Zaheer noticed where she was looking. "Scars heal, Avatar. Even deep ones. The pain you suffered is regrettable, but it doesn't have to be your tether. It can help you grow instead, if you allow it to be your teacher."

"My pain hasn't taught me _anything_. All my memories have done is hold me back. Even after my body healed, nothing was the same. Every time I try to fight, I see _your_ stupid face in front of me! You're the reason I can't stop Kuvira or go into the Spirit World to save my friends." _You're the reason Asami hated me when I came home._

"Then maybe it is time for you to stop fighting."

The words hit her straight in the gut. Her chest ached, and her clenched hands trembled. "Whatever," she muttered. "You certainly didn't have any objections to fighting before, while you were trying to kill me. You were always talking about chaos and freedom. Then you took out the Earth Queen and created the worst dictator the Earth Kingdom has ever seen.  _ Thanks _ for that, by the way."

"That isn't the kind of fighting I meant," Zaheer said. The corners of his lips tightened with something almost like concern, and the faint white scar slashing through his eyebrow stood out in the pale green light of the lanterns. "I've heard rumors about Kuvira, but I didn't know she had achieved so much power. She needs to be stopped."

"Well, _I_ can't stop her unless I get over this block."

Zaheer didn't answer her for a long time. Instead, he closed his eyes, as if he was considering something. Korra waited, fighting not to fidget, struggling against the urge to wipe away the dampness at her temples. Her body was still covered in a cold sheen of sweat, and every breath she took sounded unnaturally loud in the stale, silent air. When he spoke at last, the sound almost startled her. "I think I can help. Let me lead you into the Spirit World."

His offer wasn't at all what Korra had expected. She had hoped that confronting Zaheer would break down the wall around her mind, but the thought that he might actually want to help her achieve that goal was baffling. "No way. I can't trust you."

"Maybe not." Zaheer floated back into the air, chains rustling softly as he resumed his earlier position above the circular platform. "But if you had any other options, you wouldn't be here now, would you? We may have been enemies once, but for now, our interests align."

Korra opened her mouth to say no. Every instinct she had told her to reject the help of the man who had ruined her life, but when she tried to speak, the word wouldn't come. She couldn't trust Zaheer, but she had to admit that he was right. Her efforts to get over this block on her own had been useless. It was only when she had leaned on others—Katara, Toph, Asami—that she had made any improvements at all. She didn't want Zaheer's help, and the very thought of asking made a lump of bitterness form in her throat, but she knew she needed it.  _ If he can fix my problem, I need to hear him out. Jinora, my family, the entire city is depending on me.  _

"Fine. I've come this far. What have I got to lose?" She lowered herself to the ground, crossing her legs and pressing her fists together.

As she breathed in, Zaheer's voice washed over her, echoing in the empty chamber. "Focus on the sound of my voice and clear your mind..."

_...on her knees back in the canyon, choking on dirt, caught in whirling lashes of wind. She struggles, but her body is too weak, too broken to fight. The heart of white light that lives within her flickers, slipping through her fingers and sputtering out like a dying flame. She can't hold onto it, can't move, can't breathe... _

_ The blue sky above her fades. The rush of air around her head grows dull until all she can hear is her own heartbeat. Soon, even that slows down. _

'I'm going to die. I'm dying. Asami, Yasuko, I'm so sorry...'

"Let it play out."

_ At first, she isn't sure how Zaheer is speaking to her. His lips are shut, his face stony and unmoving as he steals the breath from her burning lungs. But then she remembers—she isn't really here. _

_ It isn't any comfort. This is her world, her reality. Her body is giving up on her, and there's nothing she can do to stop it. _

"I can't!"

"You can. Accept what happened to you. Don't fear what might have been."

_ She's falling, screaming out the small bit of air she has left, groping through whirling emptiness as she hurtles down... down... down...  _

"I have no control!"

"Don't be afraid. Hold on!"

_ Hold on. How can she hold on? There is nothing around her, nothing beneath her, nothing to grasp— _

_ When she hits the ground, her body doesn't break again. Instead, the earth shatters beneath her, splintering off into hundreds of pieces. She's no longer falling, but floating, drifting gently down onto a cushion of grass. When she opens her eyes, the world is full of color. _

"I made it." She blinked slowly, surprised by how calm her body had become. Moments ago, she had been starving for air, falling through a vortex to her death. Now, there was no trace of the canyon around her. She was sitting in the middle of a vibrant green meadow, surrounded by the soft scent of flowers. On her next breath, she realized that she was not alone. Zaheer stood before her, free of his chains, his long hair free of tangles and billowing behind him in the breeze. "...and  _ you _ led me here. Do you know where Jinora and the others are?"

Zaheer bowed his head, looking genuinely regretful. "No, but you do." With one final nod of acceptance, he began to disappear, letting dapples of pale sunlight spill through to replace his shadow.

_ Light... _

Korra rose to her feet, feeling lighter than she had in years. A surge of warmth washed over her, singing through her skin, and happy tears ran down her cheeks. The sensation was familiar and soothing, almost like the caress of a loving hand. She knew this feeling. She knew this feeling of completeness, although she hadn’t experienced it in what felt like a lifetime.

"Raava..."

The warmth nestled deeper, throbbing along with her heartbeat, filling the empty place she had carried with her for so long.

"Raava, I missed you. Where have you been?"

When Raava spoke, she felt as though her ears had been opened for the very first time. "I have  _ always _ been inside of you."

Korra smiled, trembling with relief instead of fear. _ You were right all along, Asami. I was never really alone. _


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know y'all have been waiting a while on this chapter, and I'm sorry. It was another tricky one to write, and it went through multiple revisions.
> 
> Thanks to RevansMask for her suggestions. She really helped this chapter take shape in a big way. Oh! And if you have any requests for the BIG sex scene, make 'em fast. It's coming up in a few more chapters.

Asami heaved a sigh, sweeping a loose lock of hair away from her forehead for what felt like the hundredth time. Most of it was pulled back into a ponytail, but thanks to the oppressive heat and her constant slumping as she bent over her worktable, several strands had escaped to cling to her face. She closed her eyes for a moment, letting them rest in the hope that when she opened them again, her vision would stop blurring at the edges. She hadn't slept the night before, and wasn't even sure when she'd last eaten.

_ Not that it matters.  _ Between Varrick's constant interruptions, Korra's strange disappearance for the entire day, and—of course—the weight of Republic City's safety resting on her shoulders, she didn't have much of an appetite. Her stomach lurched at the mere thought of food, and she was far too anxious to give in to her exhaustion and steal a nap.

When she opened her eyes again, the schematics in front of her were indeed a little clearer. She lifted her pencil and reached for her straightedge, searching for the place where she had left off. Despite her extremely limited time frame, her burst of inspiration had translated onto paper just as well as she had hoped. So far, the dragonfly hummingbird mecha-suit was far more maneuverable than a biplane, and the landing gear retracted upward to give it a more aerodynamic shape. Unfortunately, the sleek design still left a lot of room for human error. The weapons systems they had developed so far—Varrick had insisted on avoiding anything based on Spirit Vine energy, and for once, she completely agreed with him—weren't simple to use. It would take an incredible pilot to wield such complicated, responsive flight controls and fire at the enemy simultaneously...

"Asami?"

The sound of her name startled her, and she sucked in a shallow gasp of surprise, only relaxing when a familiar scent filled her nose. "Korra," she said with a smile, pushing her chair back and rising almost at once. She had to place a hand behind the sore muscles of her lower back as she stood, but the sight of her mate framed in the doorway to her workroom instantly put her at ease. "Where have you been? I was worried about you."

"Not worried I would leave again, I hope." Korra was smiling too—grinning, actually—and Asami was surprised at how fresh and clear her face looked. The lines of pain and worry at the corners of her eyes seemed much less pronounced than usual, and there was a curious lightness to her steps.

Asami shook her head, tucking her hair back one last time before abandoning her desk and slipping into Korra's open arms. Their bodies pressed flush, a perfect fit, and even more of the stress seeped from her muscles. "No, I'm pretty sure you've learned your lesson about running away. But you didn't answer my question. Where were you?"

Korra continued holding her, but pulled back an inch so their eyes could meet. "Okay, so before I tell you, I want you to promise you'll listen to the whole story before you get mad."

Asami pressed her lips together, forehead furrowing. "Am I really going to be mad about this?"

"I'm hoping you'll be proud." Korra took a deep breath. "Earlier today, I went to visit Zaheer."

A hundred responses rushed through Asami's mind, most of them angry and frightened. She remembered all too well how Korra had looked collapsing onto the ground in the middle of that canyon, still as death, the light flickering out of her eyes. She stiffened, but remained silent through the storm of emotions, fighting to push the image back down. The last thing she wanted was to linger on the memory of Korra's limp, crumpled body—the body she had made love to just hours before it had been broken.

In the end, she didn't trust herself to ask anything but, "Why?"

"Since Kuvira started messing with the Spirit Vines, the whole city's gone crazy. A bunch of airbenders ended up trapped in the Spirit World, including Jinora—"

"What? Airbenders are getting dragged into the Spirit World?" Despite her best efforts to listen without reacting, Asami couldn't keep silent. Fear pierced her heart, and she stepped back from Korra's embrace, already turning to go and retrieve her glove from the workbench. "Korra, Yasuko is spending the day with Pema and Rohan! What if—"

"Wait, calm down," Korra said, catching her hand before she could leave. Asami stopped, although her shoulders remained tense. "It's already over. When I found Jinora and the others, Yasuko wasn't with them. Air Temple Island isn't anywhere near the vines. I'm sure she's fine."

Asami let her chin slump against her chest, bringing her other hand up to cover her eyes. "Don't scare me like that," she groaned, pinching her forehead. "And speaking of scaring me, what made you think it was a good idea to see Zaheer? Especially without me?"

"I wasn't alone." Korra's thumb skated over the back of her hand in a gesture of reassurance. "Mako went with me."

That information was reassuring, although it also stung. "I would have gone with you too," she said, allowing her hurt to creep into her voice. Over the past few weeks, she had learned all too well that bottling up her emotions was pointless where Korra was concerned.  _ It might be selfish, but I want her to lean on me when she needs help. _

"I know, but your work here is important." Korra peered over her shoulder, glancing at her abandoned schematics lying half-askew on the workbench. "How's it going, by the way?"

"Fine," Asami said, "but you don't just get to say that you aren't important, too. I'm your..." She hesitated. She had thought of Korra as her mate since their reunion, had danced around the word, but she still hadn't spoken it aloud. Doing so was like a promise, and although it was a promise she had realized she was willing to make, she had to pause for a moment. 

_ Maybe I shouldn't. Now isn't the best time for commitments, or anything else. _

But she was already committed. There might not be a better time. And judging from the soft look of hope in her lover's eyes, Korra wanted her to say it.

"I'm your mate. That means you aren't allowed to run off and face your biggest fear without telling me."

A look of pure love crossed Korra’s face, and her eyes brightened even further. “I am? I mean, um—of course I am. That is, if you want me to be...”

Asami closed the distance between them again, wrapping an arm around Korra’s waist. “You are. I thought you already knew.”

Korra reached around to rub the back of her neck. “I knew, but hearing you say it… that’s different. It’s a big deal.”

“It is,” Asami said, “but that doesn’t mean you’re off the hook. I still don’t think going to visit the man who almost killed you was the smartest idea. At the very least, you could have told me what you were planning to do first.”  _ Watching you rush back into danger hurts more than I thought it would. I can’t lose you again. _

"It's sweet that you're worried about me, but I'm really okay,” Korra said, still filled with energy. “Talking to Zaheer was helpful. I can meditate into the Spirit World again. I  _ feel _ Raava inside me, and all the weight that's been pushing down on me for so long is just... gone."

Asami tried to smile, but it didn't quite stick. As happy as she was to hear Korra's voice full of confidence again, the mention of Zaheer—the thought of Korra standing just feet away from the man who had almost killed her three years earlier—had left her shaken.  _ And this is only second-hand fear. I can't imagine how it must have felt for her to see his face every time she closed her eyes. _

"I'm glad," she said at last. "You deserve to be at peace again. But please, promise me..."

Once more, she waited before speaking. She didn't know what kind of promise Korra could possibly make her, what reassurance would be enough to ease the hollow ache in her chest. Kuvira was coming, with an army and a giant superweapon they were barely prepared for, and nothing was guaranteed. Korra was strong, but not invincible.

Luckily for her, Korra knew exactly what to say. "Maybe it would help if I showed you?"

_ The way she was lying there, so still I couldn't see her breathing... _ Asami blinked, still banishing visions of dry brown dust and sharp daggers of sunlight. "Show me what?"

"That I'm okay," Korra whispered, her look of excitement shifting to one of understanding and sympathy. "I'm safe right now, Asami. We're safe, and I'm a lot stronger than I was, even before Zaheer. Trust me, I know I haven't always been the best at remembering it, but... let me do this for you. I think it might help."

Asami didn't respond. She couldn't. The lump in her throat was too thick, and her eyes began to sting with tears.

"Please," Korra said, tucking back the same stubborn strand of hair that had escaped several times already. "You've always believed in me. I wouldn't have been able to face Zaheer or anyone else without you."

After a long moment, during which she feared that she might actually start crying, Asami leaned forward to rest her forehead against Korra's. Their noses brushed, and she inhaled, letting Korra's scent wrap around her like a second embrace while she soaked in every bit of reassurance she could. "Thank you," she whispered at last, letting their lips skim together. She wasn't sure when she had gone from being Korra's support system to the other way around, but it helped. She couldn't deny that she needed comfort. Her body was trembling, and the ache in her chest still hurt.

"I have a feeling I'll be thanking you in a minute," Korra said, gently teasing. "How sturdy is that workbench of yours, anyway?"

"Sturdy enough. But I want to make love to you first. I… I think I need to."  _ I need to convince myself that you’re really okay. _ After a brief, lingering kiss, Asami led Korra over to the spot she had abandoned, reversing their positions along the way. Korra allowed herself to be turned without protest, and Asami backed her into the edge of the table, sliding a thigh between her legs. She couldn't feel any trace of Korra's shaft yet, and her lips twitched into a frown. Usually, Korra had no trouble shifting in the presence of her scent, especially while their bodies were touching.

“Are you sure you want me to do this?” she asked, removing her thigh and putting a few more inches of space between them. “Because if you aren’t…”

“I’m sure,” Korra insisted in a gentle voice, pulling their hips back together. There was still no trace of a bulge, and Korra seemed to notice her surprise. “If you don’t mind my asking, how many female alphas have you been with?”

“Only two before I met you,” Asami admitted. Realization dawned, and she sighed a little. “None outside of my heat. I didn’t pursue a lot of romantic relationships, just sexual ones to make the pain a bit more bearable.”

Korra’s fingers began toying with the loose lock of her hair. “This is normal. I don’t need your heat to shift, but it doesn’t happen every time, especially if I’ve got something on my mind besides sex.”

“What do you mean?” Asami asked, biting down slightly on her lower lip.

“I mean I’m worried about you, and I know you’re worried about me. I want to do this, but not because I need to get off. I want to reassure you...” She swallowed, pausing as she seemed to search for the right words. “I can try to shift if you want, but I guess I thought I didn’t need to. Maybe I… I don’t know, maybe I wanted to give you something new? A part of me you haven’t gotten to know yet. I thought it might make you feel better.”

Asami’s smile returned, and she relaxed once more in Korra’s embrace. She didn't care whether Korra's shaft decided to make an appearance or not. Simply having Korra in her arms, solid and real and whole, was already more than enough. “You don’t need to do anything except stay with me,” she whispered, blinking back the water in her eyes. “You’re perfect just as you are, with your cock or without it.”

“I’m not going anywhere, Asami. I promise.”

Asami closed her eyes as Korra’s hand fell from her cheek.  _ I want to believe you so badly… I need to believe you. _ Holding Korra suddenly wasn’t enough. She needed the reassurance her mate was offering, the physical proof that Korra was safe and whole—that Korra wasn’t going to leave.

She started by running her hands over Korra's body, reacquainting herself with its shape. The muscles under her fingertips were taut with restraint, but the skin stretched over them was incredibly soft, and she soaked in every inch of it through her palms. When Korra's shirt blocked her access, she yanked it up and out of the way, until the bottom hem was bunched well above her lover's breasts. She dipped forward, kissing down the slope of Korra's chest and pulling a stiff peak into her mouth.

“Oh, Asami—” Korra’s reaction was immediate, and Asami relished the shudder her efforts earned. Every response Korra gave her was a reminder of the present, a present where she and Korra were together, holding each other fast. She sucked hard, flicking her tongue against the straining tip before kissing her way across to the opposite side.

With just a few soft pulls of her mouth, Korra had practically melted back against the workbench. Her hips began shifting, not a demand, but a silent plea for more contact, and Asami couldn't help but give it. She reached down, searching for the tie that held together Korra's skirt and pants, trying to unfasten the knot without looking. After a few fumbling tugs, she managed to work it loose. Korra's skirt fluttered to the floor, and Asami dropped to her knees, eager to finish what she had started.

The sight she uncovered as she pushed Korra's pants the rest of the way off caused her breath to catch in her chest. She had been expecting a difference—Korra's cock wasn't easy to overlook—but its absence only registered for a moment before she found herself taking in other details. Korra's outer lips were petaled open, shimmering with enough wetness to send a few trails running down her thighs. Her clit was swollen, strained beneath its hood, and the exposed tip was a blushing red.

For a brief moment, Asami's worry-fueled desire was replaced with a much lighter curiosity.  _ Spirits. She's beautiful like this. So beautiful that I...  _ She slid two fingers on either side of the shaft, causing it to twitch and Korra to let out a low moan. The sound made her heart flutter, and she pressed a little harder, watching in awe as another pulse of wetness slipped out just beneath her fingertips. "How does this feel?" she asked in a whisper, torn between staring at what she was doing and gazing up into Korra's eyes. She assumed her mate was enjoying the light touch, but she wanted to be sure.

"Really... really good." Korra's voice wavered a little, but there wasn't a hint of hesitation in it. "You can touch me however you want. I trust you."

Asami took her at her word. She leaned in, placing a soft kiss just beneath the dip of Korra's navel, and slowly began working her way down. Once her mouth had wandered low enough, she removed her fingers and replaced them with her tongue, circling the bud of Korra's clit several times before capturing it between her lips. The light swipes and the soft suction had Korra clutching the edge of the table, and Asami pulled back with a smile. Apparently, Korra's alternate anatomy hadn't lost any sensitivity.

Her second experiment was even more successful. She drew Korra's clit deep into her mouth, painting slow swirls around the throbbing point, using the flat of her tongue to cover as much of her lover's silky flesh as she could. Slippery heat began smearing across her chin, but she didn't mind the mess. The thought of Korra's wetness coating her cheeks was immensely satisfying—not as a mark of ownership, but simply because it was proof of the pleasure she could give. The pleasure she  _ was _ giving.

"Asami..."

The shallow, desperate way Korra gasped her name made her own inner walls clench in sympathy. It wasn't her alpha's usual growl, but something much softer—an offering, or perhaps a supplication. Asami's head spun with the knowledge that Korra's body was completely open to her, completely vulnerable, just the way her heart felt. She drew back, ignoring Korra's slight whimpers and staring at the glistening folds her tongue had been buried in moments before.  _ She trusts me. She said so herself. And I'm going to have to trust her to come through this in one piece with me. _

When Korra's fingers left the edge of the workbench and sank into her hair, not pulling, but stroking her head and further loosening her ponytail, Asami dipped forward again. She threw herself into her task with even more enthusiasm, drawing Korra's clit back between her lips and putting one of her hands to work as well. It only took a few passes to coat her fingertips with wetness, and once they were slick and shining, she brought them to Korra's opening. Slowly, she began to press forward, moaning a little as Korra's muscles parted for her.

Pushing inside of Korra was overwhelming. The tight, clutching heat around her fingers began fluttering almost instantly, and she felt the point of Korra's clit jump in response. She soothed it with flat strokes of her tongue, curling her fingers in search of sensitive spots. It didn't take much tentative exploration to find one. She probed at a full, ridged place just past Korra's entrance, and the alpha tensed, grunting in approval.

"Is this okay?" she asked again, pulling back just enough to mutter the words. She hooked her fingers again, applying more pressure, and Korra's hips jerked forward into her hand.

Korra gazed down, chin dropping to her chest, and the smile on her face put Asami's doubts to rest. " _ Yes.  _ Please... please don't stop... your mouth..." She rocked forward one more time, and Asami took the invitation, drawing her back in and sucking softly.

The gentle contact sent Korra spinning out with barely any effort on her part. Her mate's body locked up, then started shuddering, and Asami felt the pulsing satin of Korra's inner walls clench even harder around her fingers. Strands of wetness streamed across her cheeks and chin, and the rush of heat encouraged her even more than Korra's cries of ecstasy. The flavor was a little lighter than the spurts she usually coaxed from Korra's cock, but still undeniably familiar. Somewhere in the middle of the rippling contractions, she replaced her mouth with her dripping fingers and moved down to Korra's entrance, thrusting deep in search of more.

She lingered there for a long time, drinking greedily, savoring Korra's scent and taste until the noises her mate was making became slightly pained. "T—too much..." Korra panted, pressing weakly on her head and urging her to pull away. "It's it was... wow. I... I think I'm done."

Asami sat back on her heels, running her tongue over her glazed lips. Even though Korra was too sensitive to let her continue, she couldn't resist one last taste. "And I think I feel better," she said, offering her lover a genuine smile. "Thank you, Korra. I needed that just as much as you did."

"Are you sure you don't need more?" Korra asked, her lower lip poking out in a pout. "I haven't returned the favor."

Asami climbed back to her feet, stepping back into Korra's arms and leaning in for another soft, sweet kiss. "You have. Just not in the same way." She spared a glance at the schematics she had been working on, which had thankfully remained unharmed. "Actually, I should get back to work. Kuvira's army isn't going to stop itself."

"At least take a shower and eat something first," Korra insisted, rubbing the middle of her back. "A ten minute break isn't going to lose us Republic City, okay?"

Instead of protesting, Asami nodded. The shower and the food were optional, but she wasn't going to say no to a brief reminder of what she was fighting for in the first place.  _ I'm doing this for her more than anyone else. I can't shut her out now. _ "Fair enough, but you have to come with me."

Korra nodded, smoothing back her hair one last time. "I was already planning on it, sweetheart. Showers are always better with two..."

_ With two? Wait a moment… _

“That’s it,” Asami said, swiveling away from Korra and returning to her workbench. She picked up her pencil and began scribbling over the schematics, not even bothering to use her straightedge.

“What are you doing?” Korra asked, peering over her shoulder. “I thought we were gonna go wash up?”

“Just… one… second…” Asami dropped the pencil, beaming in satisfaction. “Sorry. You just helped me figure out the problem that was stumping me before. The dragonfly hummingbird mecha-suits need two people—one to use the flight controls, and a gunner. I think I can make room for a second person in the midsection without ruining the design’s overall shape…”

A firm hand squeezed her shoulder, and she turned to see Korra shaking her head in fond amusement. “Asami, you’re  _ really _ cute when you’re on to something, but I’m not going to let you keep working with my come all over your face. You can finish this later.”

Asami nodded and stepped away from the workbench. “Okay. I guess I can’t turn down a shower with my favorite alpha.”

“You bet you can’t,” Korra said. “Come on. And, uh, you might want to throw away that pencil. Your hand’s still wet.”


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay. Again. *facepalm* This story and ASM are sharing a slot, but ASM only has 2 more chapters to go. Once I finish that, this one should update at a much more rapid pace until it's done.

"So, you and Opal are back on again, huh?" Korra asked as she and Bolin made their way further into the factory. The squeal of drills and the hum of machinery filled the background, but it wasn't too difficult to talk as they walked beside each other. After their meeting with President Raiko, the two of them had decided to head for Future Industries together, with the 'reformed' Zhu Li as their slightly nervous tagalong. So far, the omega hadn't joined in their conversation, and was keeping a few paces behind, perhaps to offer some privacy.

"Yeah," Bolin said, reaching up to rub the back of his neck with a sheepish smile. "I mean, we haven't talked about it, but she did kiss me after I saved her mom. That has to count for something, right?"

"Right," Korra said. She gave his shoulder a friendly, encouraging nudge as the three of them turned the next corner. "Don't worry. I'm sure you two will be able to patch things up. If Asami can forgive me for running out on her for three whole years, you definitely deserve a second chance."

Instead of brightening, Bolin's brow furrowed. "Yeah, about that... why did you stay away for so long? I know I'm not the one you have to apologize to, but—"

"Oh, I definitely owe you an apology," Korra said, stomach lurching with very familiar guilt. She and Bolin hadn't gotten much of a chance to talk, before or after his impromptu rescue mission to Zaofu, and she knew an explanation for her disappearance was long overdue. "I promise I'll tell you more about it later. For now, just know that I'm sorry I didn't answer your, uh... lovely letters, and I'm glad to be back."

To her relief, a big smile spread across Bolin's face. "Me too! I've missed it here, being right in the middle of Republic City with all my friends. I mean, I know Kuvira's coming and everyone's on the verge of panic, but at least I'm not running through the wilderness with Varrick anymore."

Korra snorted.  _ That _ was a story she definitely wanted to hear when she had the time.

Bolin didn't seem to notice. He turned, casting a glance back over his shoulder. "Speaking of Varrick, how are you holding up there, Zhu Li? Are you ready to let him know you're back?"

Zhu Li peered at them from over her small round spectacles, but to Korra's surprise, her usual serious expression wasn't in place. Instead, her eyes were large and round behind her glasses, and she smelled uncharacteristically nervous. "I just hope he forgives me for pretending to side with Kuvira. It seemed like the smartest plan of action, but I know I hurt him."

"I'm sure he will. Just make sure he apologizes to you, too," Bolin said, falling back a few steps to walk at Zhu Li's. "If he wants you to stick around this time, he's got to start treating you better. Us omegas aren't anyone's punching bags, and there's no reason for him to keep pushing you around."

_ You certainly aren't, _ Korra thought, giving her mind a brief break from its constant worry and letting it drift toward a more pleasant thought instead—Asami, stripped down to her undershirt with her beautiful arms on full display, grease smudged above one eye and a welding mask flipped up over her forehead. It was a nice mental image, inspired by the bits of work she'd caught Asami doing over the past few days, but she was certain the real thing would be even better.

"Bolin's right, Zhu Li. If you and Varrick make up, let it be on your terms. But I think I'll let the two of you two handle him alone, if that's okay? I need to check on something..."

"I'll bet you do," Bolin said, giving her an exaggerated wink as the three of them arrived at the staircase. "Go get your girl, you sly eel hound. She's probably working on the first floor. Zhu Li and I will see you later."

The two of them departed up the stairs, leaving Korra to step out onto the factory floor. Moments later, she caught sight of the woman she was searching for, crouched at the foot of a hummingbird suit and looking even better than delightful picture in her head. Asami's hair was pulled in a messy bun, exposing the graceful line of her neck, and although she wore thick protective gloves and a heavy jumper over her thin white undershirt, there was a generous strip of bare skin above her hips, one that offered a teasing glimpse of the twin dimples at the base of her spine.

Korra had to stop and collect herself as her gaze wandered further down, to the firm swell of Asami's ass, but when she caught the faintest trace of her lover's scent beneath the smell of oil and metal, it was enough to drag her forward.

To her delight, Asami caught sight of her and rose to her feet, flipping up her welding mask and pulling off her jumper completely. The motion tugged up the hem of her undershirt, putting the toned plane of her stomach on display for a brief moment, and Korra almost forgot the real reason she had dropped by.

"Hey there," Asami said, setting aside her welding torch and walking over to meet her. The sway in her hips probably wasn't deliberate, but it made all the blood in Korra's body rush between her legs anyway. "How did it go?"

Korra blinked, trying not to let her eyes drop to the generous expanse of Asami's cleavage. The sleeveless, grease-stained tank top she was wearing didn't leave much to the imagination. "How did... Oh!" _The meeting. With President Raiko. Zhu Li and Suyin getting rescued..._ _I need to tell her..._ "I have good news. Bolin and Opal managed to bust Suyin and the others out of Kuvira's re-education facility, and guess who they found with them? Zhu Li's back on our side. Apparently, she pretended to join up with Kuvira to sabotage the spirit weapon."

"That's great news. I'm glad they're okay." Asami removed her mask and one of her gloves, running a hand back through her mussed hair. "Pretending to join Kuvira to sabotage her weapon sounds like something Zhu Li would do. I'll be glad to have her back, and not just because she might actually keep Varrick away from me for a few hours..."

_ "Weld hotter!" _ a familiar voice called out, floating down from the balcony above. " _ Tighten tighter! The president said we only have two weeks to get these hummingbirds humming!" _

Asami rolled her eyes, and Korra snorted with a mixture of amusement and sympathy. "How was the meeting with Raiko, by the way? Obnoxious as usual?"

"Raiko's still mad that you and Varrick won't put spirit weapons on the hummingbird suits, but we've got something like a plan coming together. Prince Wu and Mako are handling the evacuations, and we're going to cut the rail lines. Hopefully it'll slow Kuvira down." She glanced around the factory, taking in all the other suits that were currently being built. "How's it going on your end? Are these babies going to be up and running in time to stop Kuvira's army? Zhu Li says we've only got two weeks."

Asami nodded. "Two weeks is more than enough. Things are coming together fast thanks to all the help I've got now."

"Help?" Korra asked. "You mean all these people?"

"No. Hold on a second." Asami turned away from her, waving across to the other side of the room. When one of the figures waved back—a very familiar looking man with grey hair and glasses, carrying an equally familiar pup—Korra's brows rose in surprise. She had heard Asami mention asking her father for help in passing a few times, but she hadn't realized that involved letting him out of prison to work on the hummingbird suits himself.

"Your dad's here?" she asked, uncertain how she felt about the revelation. Even though she had been gone for three years, she was all too aware that Asami's feelings for her father were still complicated at best. "Well, I guess that's a good thing. We need all the help we can get to stop Kuvira, and if you want to work with him..."

"I do," Asami said, reaching out to give her hand a squeeze. Korra felt her shoulders relax. "He's been a huge help with Yasuko, too. We've been taking shifts with her."

"Koa!"

At the sound of delighted screeching, Korra looked up again, grinning when she saw Yasuko and Hiroshi headed their way. Yasuko was already reaching out for her with pudgy, grasping hands, and Korra reached back, taking her from Hiroshi's arms as soon as she got close enough. She propped the pup on her hip, giving Hiroshi a silent nod of acknowledgment and what she hoped was a passable smile.

"Mom," Asami corrected, coming to stand beside her. "Korra is your mom, Yasu."

"Mama," Yasuko said, squirming against Korra's side to face Asami instead. Her hands swung through the air again, and Asami passed over one of her heavy work gloves so the pup would have something to hold onto.

"It's okay," Korra said, bouncing her slightly. "She's a smart kid. She'll get the hang of it." Then, as the awkwardness of Hiroshi's presence intruded on her again, she forced herself to acknowledge him. "What does she call you?"

" _ 'Oshi' _ , for now," Hiroshi said. "You and I find ourselves in similar circumstances, Korra. She's only just met us, and she doesn't really know how we fit into her family."

Korra blinked in surprise. She hadn't thought about it too deeply, but Hiroshi had a point. She had been on the run for three years, while Hiroshi had been locked away in prison—and it seemed that both of them regretted missing some very important moments. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Looks like we're both just trying to make up for lost time."

"Oshi," Yasuko repeated, wriggling even more. It was obvious that she wanted to be set on her feet so she could waddle between all three of them at once. "Koa, down. Down now."

Korra looked around at the loud, dangerous factory equipment, and then at Asami for permission. "It's okay," Asami said with a slight nod. "Just grab her if she tries to wander."

Hesitantly, Korra set Yasuko down on the floor. To her relief, the pup didn't immediately toddle off toward the other hummingbird suits being worked on. Instead, she dropped to her knees, buzzing her lips together and waving Asami's glove around.

"I think she's trying to weld you," Hiroshi said, with obvious amusement. While he was smiling, he looked much more like the friendly man Korra had met at first, before his ties to Amon had been uncovered.

"You think?" Korra asked. On second look, it did seem as though Yasuko was imitating the other workers in the factory. There was a look of intense concentration on her face, and one of her arms was curled in front of her, holding the large glove a little like a welding gun.

Asami laughed. "Good job, Yasu. I should have tried that three years ago."

Shortly after her return to Republic City, the words would have been hurtful, but now, they helped to cleanse the wound. Korra could only sigh and give Asami a slightly sad smile. "I wish you had," she said, while Yasuko climbed around the front of her shin and sat on the toe of her boot. "You have my permission to weld me to the floor if I ever try to make any more stupid decisions."

"The same goes for me," Hiroshi said to Asami, his expression turning serious. "Korra, I'm afraid I've never officially apologized to you for—"

"You don't have to," Korra said, holding up her hand. "Let's not make this awkward. If Asami trusts you and wants you in Yasuko's life, I'm not gonna stand in your way. Maybe we can both do better for them this time."

Hiroshi gave her a subtle nod of gratitude, and that was the end of it. They both returned to watching Yasuko, laughing as she scooted over to begin 'work' on Korra's other leg. "Asami did tell me it runs in the family," she said, nudging Yasuko's stomach with the tip of her boot. The pup gave her a wide, delighted grin and started giggling, dropping the glove and holding out her arms to make herself a target again. "At least this one likes to take breaks..."

"I'm taking one right now," Asami said, although she didn't really seem angry. "With the three of you on my case, I probably won't get any work done at all."

Korra stopped poking at Yasuko with her toes and gazed around the factory, taking in the details she had missed before due to her... distraction. The suits seemed to be coming together at a rapid pace, and several were already almost finished. "You've done plenty already, Asami. You designed these things, after all. If they work half as well as the rest of your inventions, Kuvira's army of mechs isn't going to stand a chance."

"It's not the mechs I'm concerned about," Asami muttered. She bent down, scooping Yasuko back into her arms and holding her close. The pup protested at first, but eventually settled, popping a thumb into her mouth. Once she had calmed down, Asami passed her over to Hiroshi, who took her without being asked. He murmured a goodbye and made his way back over to the other side of the factory, while Yasuko waved at them gleefully from over his shoulder.

"I know," Korra said, once they were out of earshot. "We need to find a way to take out that spirit weapon..."

"Right, and I'm not sure if these hummingbird suits are up to the job. Maybe Zhu Li will be able to give us more information, but right now, we really don't know a lot about what we're up against, other than the destruction the weapon is capable of."

Instinctively, Korra wrapped an arm around Asami's waist, pulling her closer. "If the hummingbird suits can't take the weapon out, I will," she promised, meaning every word. "I'm not going to let Kuvira destroy Republic City, and I'm  _ definitely _ not going to let her hurt my family."

"You mean  _ we _ will," Asami corrected, her worried expression hardening into one of determination. "I already told you once, I'm not letting you do this alone."

Korra wanted to object, but she knew better. Asami deserved to fight for Republic City and Yasuko just as much as she did. "I know. I wouldn't want anyone else along for the ride."

"Not even Mako and Bolin?" Asami asked. "Because now that the gang's back together again, I was thinking..."

"You want to go after the weapon before it gets here," Korra said, finishing the thought.

"I don't want it anywhere near our daughter, Korra. Varrick can finish these suits on his own. I did my part with the blueprints. Right now, our top priority has to be destroying that weapon. Without it, Kuvira's teeth are gone."

Korra drew in a deep breath, but when she searched inside herself, she found only acceptance. She was the Avatar, back to her full strength, and it was time she started acting like it. "Okay. We'll talk to Mako and Bolin. One way or another, the four of us need to finish this."


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being patient! Now that ASM is done, I can focus much more heavily on this story. ^^ Expect updates every few days.

_S_ _he peers over the edge of the crib, staring down at Yasuko's face. The pup's eyes are closed, but her mouth is hanging slightly open in a snore, just the way Korra's does.... Her own eyes begin to blur, but she blinks back her tears, determined to memorize every detail. If this is the last time she's going to see her daughter, she wants to make sure she remembers._

_"Asami?"_

_She turns, swallowing down the painful lump in her throat. Korra is waiting for her in the doorway, a solemn look on her face._

_"It's time, isn't it?"_

_Korra nods. "Mako and Bolin are waiting downstairs. We need to leave before sunrise."_

_But instead of turning, Korra joins her in the room, coming to stand beside the crib and folding an arm around her shoulder. "She's going to be okay, Asami." She gazes down at their sleeping daughter, and Asami has to measure her breathing to gain control over the splitting ache in her chest. "No matter what happens to us, she's going to be safe."_

_"I know. It's just..." She can't keep her tears back anymore. She turns in Korra's arms and pulls her into a fierce embrace, hot tracks rolling down her cheeks._

_"I sent a letter to my parents. If... if neither of us make it out of this alive, they'll come to Republic City and get her. And hey, I'll be dead, so they won't be able to yell at me for not telling them about their only grandchild."_

_Asami chokes, shoulders heaving with a painful mix of laughter and sobs. "I—I can't believe you said that," she sputters, tilting down to bury her face in Korra's shoulder. But in some stupid way, the morbid joke makes her feel better, and so does the reassurance._

_Korra's hands rub soothing circles over her back. "Don't cry, Asami. I'm not giving up. Both of us are going to give this everything we've got... together. We're going to make it through this, just like every other time."_

_But as much as she wants to, she can't quite believe it. Something about this moment feels like the beginning of the end, and she isn't ready to say goodbye. Not when her small, broken family has finally come back together again..._

* * *

Asami cupped her hand over her forehead, gazing out across the rolling landscape. The early-morning mist and the lingering shadows beneath the mountains made it difficult to see, and the biting wind whipped her hair around her face. Sunrise was coming, and Team Avatar had already left Republic City far behind—Republic City, and all the people in it.

She sighed, trying to ignore the heaviness in her chest and the weariness draped around her shoulders. Her daughter's face appeared whenever she shut her eyes even for a moment, and she had spent the last several hours of the night closer to crying than she wanted to admit. _You're doing this for her_ , she told herself, trying to strengthen her resolve. _You and Korra are fighting to keep Yasuko safe_. But even though she knew she had made the right choice, it didn't stop the pain.

"Asami?"

She turned to see Bolin kneeling beside her in the Sky Bison's saddle, brow furrowed with concern. "I'm fine," she said, proud of the fact that her voice wavered only a little.

Bolin gave her a skeptical look. "I didn't even get to ask whether you were okay yet." He glanced toward the bison's head, where Korra was sitting at the reins. "You're worried about her, aren't you?"

Asami nodded. "Her and Yasuko. Bolin, if we don't make it out of this..." She couldn't finish her sentence. She turned away, looking back out over the horizon.

"I get it."

She glanced sideways, surprised at how sincere his expression seemed. "You do?"

"Yeah. Opal and I, uh... before we broke up and got back together again, I had my heat."

Asami's eyes widened in understanding. She leaned closer, taking in his scent. In addition to smelling strongly of Opal, there was definitely something different about it. "Wait, does that mean...?"

"She doesn't know." Bolin glanced to the other side of the saddle, where Mako was taking his shift with the telescope. "Neither does Mako. I was going to tell them both, but then Korra asked me to come stop Kuvira, and..."

"You should have said something," Asami whispered. "You shouldn't have volunteered for something this dangerous."

"It doesn't matter, Asami. We're _all_ in danger, whether we stay in Republic City or not. That's why you're here, isn't it? Because you think this is the only way?" His expression hardened with determination. "Kuvira might be dangerous, and really, _really_ scary, and probably a lot crazy, but we've got everything to fight for. I'm not gonna let her win."

"Hey, Bolin?" Both of them turned to see Mako clambering across the saddle toward them. "Your turn with the telescope. I'm getting a headache from all that glare."

Bolin took the telescope from Mako's outstretched hand and began scanning the horizon, while Asami shifted sideways to make room for Mako beside her. "You all right?" he asked, in a low enough voice to keep the conversation private.

She nodded, even though she felt anything but all right. "Fine. Mako..." Even after a deep breath, it was hard to get the words out. "Korra and I have already talked about what will happen to Yasuko if neither of us makes it back to Republic City. But if she does, and I don't..." Fresh tears welled in her eyes, and she had to turn away again.

"I'm not going to turn my back on her, Asami. Three years doesn't change the fact that she's my friend. I'll make sure she doesn't have to raise Yasuko all alone."

She heaved a sigh of relief, grateful he understood. "Thanks, Mako," she said, wiping her leaking eyes with her sleeve. "I..."

"Guys, I see something!" Asami whipped back to face Bolin, only to see him pointing at something off in the distance. "Look, down there."

She leaned further over the edge of the saddle, and despite the blinding angle of the sun, what she saw made her heart drop straight through the bottom of her stomach. Large metal tanks crawled across the ground below, creeping forward like a cluster of ants. "Is that—?"

"Kuvira," Korra called back from the head of the saddle, tugging the bison's reins. They changed direction, veering in closer. "She's already crossed into United Republic territory. She's a week early!"

Mako frowned. "This doesn't make sense. There aren't any train tracks this way. How are they transporting that super weapon of theirs?"

A loud thud shook the mountains around them, and a huge shadow stretched across the landscape. Asami stared, her mouth falling open in shock, but it still took her several moments to process what she was seeing. Stomping behind the tanks was something _enormous—_ a giant, gleaming tower of metal. Each thunderous step it took kicked up pluming clouds of dust, and its body stretched all the way up to the lowest hanging clouds. Welded to one of its arms was a sleek metal barrel, and she gasped as she realized what it was.

"Apparently on a giant mecha suit!"

"Bolin," Mako barked, "did you know Kuvira was building that thing?"

Bolin threw up his hands, clearly well on his way toward panic. "Oh, did I forget to mention it? No, of course I didn't know!"

The mecha raised its arm, pointing it straight forward, and Bolin scrambled to the front of the saddle, shouting into the back of Korra's head. "I know what happens next! We gotta get out of here, now! _Now!_ "

Korra pulled the bison's reins just before an even louder boom rocked the sky. Asami felt the heavy jolt pass through her, vibrating inside her chest. She ducked for cover, but not before a purple flash filled the air and she caught a glimpse of an avalanche skidding down one of the nearby mountains. When they whipped by on the next turn, she was horrified to see that over half the hillside had been blasted away. Kuvira's weapon had torn through the mountain range like it was a wrinkle of wet sand.

"We have to get back to Republic City," she said, crawling up to join Korra and Bolin at the front of the saddle. "Someone has to warn them."

"Already on it," Korra said. Her face was set with determination, and her eyes flashed with anger. "Kuvira may have brought the fight to us, but we're not going to stand down."

Asami's stomach lurched, and she fought not to tremble. Korra's words should have brought her comfort, but all she could remember was the brilliant purple explosion and the hole in the side of the mountain. Unless they found a way to stop Kuvira's mecha, Republic City—and Yasuko, her father, and all her friends—weren't going to stand a chance.

* * *

By the time they arrived back in Republic City, Asami's fear had hardened into grim determination. She remained silent and thoughtful as they dipped down toward Air Temple Island, running through their limited options in her head. _General Iroh's forces can hold off the tanks and the airships, at least for a little while, but that giant mecha is another story. If we don't take it down, Kuvira will be able to wipe out the entire city._  But stopping something so enormous was easier said than done. Huge as it was, she doubted Korra's bending could bring it down, even in the Avatar State.  _There has to be another solution. I just need more time to think..._

Unfortunately, time was something they didn't have. The bison touched down for a landing, and Asami saw that a small crowd was already rushing out to meet them. Tenzin, Raiko, Lin, and Suyin were all there, looking almost as fearful as she felt. "Korra, are you all right?" Tenzin asked, stepping to the front of the group and meeting them mid-way down the temple steps. "Why are you back so soon?"

Korra squared her shoulders. "It's Kuvira. Our intel was wrong. She must have known Zhu Li had the information."

"What are you trying to say?" President Raiko asked, peering at her from over his glasses.

"Kuvira's army is only a few hours away."

A look of horror crossed Tenzin's face. "No, they can't be! We're not ready..."

"And that spirit weapon of hers is attached to a giant mecha suit," Korra said, and Asami couldn't help but catch the flash of fear in her eyes and the urgent note in her voice. "It's over twenty-five stories tall!"

After a moment of shock, Raiko turned to Lin. "Get General Iroh on the line and tell him that the attack is happening today. We need to lock down the city."

With a nod, Lin hurried off.

Tenzin reached out, placing a reassuring hand on Korra's shoulder. "I'll tell Pema to find Wu and get the remaining citizens to safety, immediately. We can't have innocent lives in jeopardy."

"That's a start, but what should we do?" Bolin asked. "We don't have the kind of firepower we need to bring down something that big."

Asami took a deep breath. _This has to be me. I need to come up with some kind of plan... but first, I need some help._  "Let's go to my factory. Maybe we can get a few of those hummingbird suits up and running. Meanwhile, my father, Varrick and I will try to come up with a way to stop the mecha."

"We're coming with you," Suyin said. "You're going to need all the help you can get."

Asami nodded in agreement.

"All right," Korra said. "I'll head to the front lines and help General Iroh."

The words sent a lance of pain straight through Asami's chest. She turned, about to protest, but Korra took both of her shoulders in a gentle grip, gazing directly into her eyes. "I'll be careful," she promised, but Asami didn't miss the waver of uncertainty as she spoke. "I can do this. I've  _got_  to do this. And you need to make sure Yasuko is okay."

"I need to make sure  _you're_  okay," Asami insisted. She didn't care that the others were probably staring, listening to their private conversation. Leaving this morning had been hard enough, but she had taken some comfort in the fact that no matter what happened, she would be at Korra's side. Now, there were no guarantees. She couldn't be there to watch Korra's back, to make sure nothing happened to her, to make sure she didn't...

"I'll be back soon," Korra said. "Go do what you do best."

Asami blinked rapidly, but her emotions were too intense to release in tears. Her eyes remained dry, and after a long moment, she dipped her head. "You too."

"I love you," Korra whispered, cupping her cheek and resting their foreheads together for the briefest of moments.

Asami swallowed around the burning lump in her throat. _It's not fair. I waited three years to hear her say those words. Three years to say them back. And now..._

"I love you, too. Be safe."

After a kiss that wasn't nearly long enough, Korra let her go, hurrying back over to the bison and leaping into the saddle. Asami didn't watch her go. She turned, inhaling slowly. There wasn't time for worry or grief. The best way to protect her mate was to find a way to take down Kuvira's mecha, and she was determined to do just that. Her own life, and the lives of all the people she loved depended on it.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one more chapter until the S-E-X. >_>

_ Iroh speaks urgently into the radio, face hardening into a mask of anger and determination. "Mister President, do I have your order to engage?" _

_ Crackling static, then a voice, firm and unwavering—not Raiko, but Kuvira. "You have three seconds before I wipe out your army." _

_ "He can't," Korra mutters, hands balling into fists. Her chi flares, seeking an outlet, but no amount of bending can bring down the giant metal monster standing before Iroh's troops. If she tries, she knows they'll all be wiped out, blasted into a giant fiery crater just like the warships in the harbor. Still, she can't just stand here while Kuvira holds Republic City hostage. She's the Avatar. She has to try something... _

_ Raiko doesn't answer. The radio remains silent. The seconds tick by. Three... Two... _

_ "Time's up." _

_ "Stop!" The radio spits, hisses. "We surrender. Republic City is yours." _

_ "Good. Turn your army and the Avatar over to me, and give Baatar your location. He'll present you with our terms." _

_ Iroh smashes the microphone down onto its receiver, but she's already straightening her shoulders, half-way out of the tent. _

_ "I'm not surrendering!" _

_ Iroh puts a hand on her arm, drawing her back. "Get to the city before she sees you. And Korra..." She turns back around, stopping at the exit. "Find a way to beat that thing. _

_ She nods, once. "I will." _

_ * * * _

Korra took the hallway at a run, fingers wound tight around the grip of her glider staff. The loud thud of her heart pounded in her ears along with the rush of blood, but she could still hear Raiko's voice in her head.  _ 'We surrender. Republic City is yours...' _

_ No. I won't accept that. I can't. _

Instead of going to Air Temple Island to confront the President, she had headed for the Future Industries warehouse where she knew everyone else was waiting for her. She didn't know what they could do all on their own, without the support of Iroh's army, but she would think of something.  _ Asami will know what to do. She, Mako, and Bolin always have my back. If anyone can take this thing down, it's the four of us together. _

With new resolve, she pushed open the double doors, stepping out onto the factory floor. As she had hoped, everyone was there. They all turned to look at her, but she only had eyes for one person—Asami, her face pale, her expression transforming from fear to relief in a single instant. "Korra," she gasped, rushing in front of the others. "We saw the blasts..."

Korra opened her arms, and they collided a little harder than necessary. "Asami, I'm fine." After a brief, fierce embrace, Korra let her go, although she kept tight hold of Asami's hand. "Raiko surrendered. It's up to us now. We can't count on his help anymore, or Iroh's army."

A look of exasperation and terror crossed Bolin's face. "How are we supposed to fight an entire army, a mecha giant, and that crazy weapon?" he asked, gesturing wildly through the air. He looked close to a panic, and the steadying hand Mako placed on his shoulder barely helped.

"I'm sorry, Bolin. I don't know." Korra turned toward Asami, her voice bleeding through with desperation. "Please, tell me you have some kind of idea."

Asami's brow furrowed. "We can't fight it, but maybe we can cripple it?" She turned to Zhu Li, who was standing a short distance away beside Varrick. "Zhu Li, when you were spying on Kuvira, did you learn anything about that metal monster?"

Zhu Li shook her head, shoulders slumping in disappointment as she clutched her clipboard to her chest. "I had no idea they were even building it."

Varrick snorted in aggravation. "Guess Baatar Junior is a better inventor than I thought. Don't tell him I said that."

Korra saw Asami's face brighten, and understanding dawned on her a second later. They shared a look, and she knew they had just been hit with the same idea. "That's it," she said, with swiftly bubbling excitement. "Baatar Jr. built it. He'll know how to take it down. I say we capture him and get him to talk." She glanced over at Tenzin and the other airbenders, immediately noticing the look of reservation on his face. "I know it's a long shot, but it's the only chance we have."

To her surprise, her mentor dipped his head in agreement. "Korra, I'm in." The other airbenders nodded with him, and Korra felt a wave of relief. It seemed that whatever doubts Tenzin had held about her were gone, and even though Raiko had given up, her friends wouldn't.

"All right. We'll need a stealth team of airbenders to get in and out of Baatar's airship unnoticed. Tenzin, Bumi, Jinora, Kai, let's get moving." As she listed off the names, she felt the grip on her hand squeeze tighter. She knew she couldn't bring Asami with her, but that didn't stop her from wishing she could.

"This is the last time I'm letting you go on any dangerous missions without me," Asami said, clutching her fingers in a bruising grip. " _ Promise _ me, Korra."

She wished she could. More than anything, she wished she could, but she knew the next several hours were going to be unpredictable and dangerous at best. And at worst…

"I promise," she said anyway.

Asami closed her eyes, but not soon enough for Korra to miss the tears swimming in them. She took a deep breath, letting her hand go limp and stepping back. "One more time. You just have to make it back to me one more time..."

"One more time," she said, letting her fingers slide along Asami's cheek to brush back her hair. "Don't worry about me. Focus on getting those hummingbird suits up and running. I have a feeling we're going to need them."

* * *

"All right, Baatar. It's time for you to talk."

Korra ripped the gag out of Baatar Junior's mouth, throwing it aside and leaving him to cough and sputter. Daggers flashed in his eyes as he struggled against his bindings, but she met his glare with her own, standing firm in the face of his fury. "You've made a terrible mistake, Avatar,” Baatar growled through gritted teeth. “Once Kuvira finds out I'm missing, you're all done for."

Korra brushed aside the threat, folding her arms across her chest. She was pleased to see him flinch at the movement, even if it was only slightly. "That's why, before she finds out, you're going to tell us how to stop that mecha giant... or else."

Baatar snorted. He shook his head with what little freedom he had, his glasses sliding askew on his nose and his tousled hair falling into further disarray. "Or else  _ what _ ?"

_ This is his fault, _ Korra reminded herself, tapping into the righteous anger boiling in the center of her chest. She let it radiate outward, gratified to see him choke again as her scent grew stronger.  _ He's the reason that giant mecha is destroying the city. He's the reason Asami, Yasuko, and all my friends are in danger. And I'm going to make sure he gives us what we need. _

Reaching for Raava had never been easier. When her loved ones' lives were at stake, everything seemed like a threat—even a nonbending beta tied up in a chair. Searing heat flowed along the paths of her chi, and the familiar white light inside of her  _ burned _ . Her hand shot out, gripping the front of Baatar's shirt, and the hauled him and the chair he was tied to off the floor.

At first, he recoiled, tugging at his bonds and avoiding her glowing stare. Then, he seemed to reconsider. His mouth stretched in a smirk, and he looked at her again with new confidence. "You won't hurt me. I know an empty threat when I see one."

For a moment, she wanted to. Baatar was Kuvira's right hand—the person who had invented the technology currently being used to hold the entire city hostage. Three years ago, the old Korra wouldn't have hesitated. But the new Korra knew better, and so did Raava. She couldn't beat information out of him, no matter how tempted she was. She dropped him back to the floor, leaving the Avatar state and clenching her fists in frustration.

Baatar Junior laughed, as if he had never been afraid at all. "Was this your best idea?" he asked, peering over her shoulder at the rest of the group. Tenzin, Bumi, and the other airbenders were a few yards back, but Suyin was watching the confrontation from only a short distance away. If her presence unsettled Baatar, he didn't show it. "You've all lost, only you haven't accepted it yet."

A flash of hurt crossed Suyin's face, but it was swiftly followed by a grim expression of resignation. "Let me talk to him, Korra."

Korra took a step back, allowing Suyin to take her place in front of Baatar. She doubted he would listen to anyone, even his mother, but she was out of ideas.

"Baatar..."

Baatar sneered with disgust. "If you think I'm going to spill all my secrets to you, Mother, you're sadly mistaken."

"Why are you doing this?" Suyin asked with a tortured thread in her voice. "I know you set out to help better the world, but this is madness!"

"It's madness to let others take what's yours and accept it blindly! The United Republic belongs to us, and we're taking it back."

Suyin shook her head, dropping to her knees before him and bringing their faces level. "But at what cost? How many people have to lose their lives before Kuvira is satisfied?"

"It doesn't have to cost any lives if you would all just surrender," Baatar protested, leaning forward in his bonds. "All that Kuvira and I want is a united Earth Empire."

Suyin hesitated. She reached out as if to touch him, then seemed to think better of it and withdrew her hand. "I don't know what I did to hurt you, but whatever it was, I'm sorry." Baatar turned his head away, avoiding her gaze, but she wasn't deterred. "When you left Zaofu, it broke my heart, and our family has never been the same since. Please, Baatar, stop all this and come home. We want you back with us."

Baatar locked eyes with Suyin again, jaw tightening with fresh determination. _"_ _ Kuvira _ is my family now."

Suyin closed her eyes, and a shining tear trailed down her cheek. Without another word, she stood and turned away, shoulders sagging in defeat.

Korra's own shoulders locked up in frustration. She dug her nails into her palms, latching onto the slight edge of pain.  _ How am I supposed to make him talk? It's like he doesn't care about anything anymore, not even his own family. _ She blinked, an idea suddenly occurring to her.  _ Or maybe I've been using the wrong family as leverage. I wouldn't talk either in his position, unless... _

She relaxed her hands, thinking instantly of Asami and Yasuko. Nothing in the world, not even her injuries and her constant brushes with death, had ever been as painful as being parted from them. Losing them again was her greatest fear, and as she peered into Baatar's eyes, she knew he felt the same.

"We've been going about this all wrong." She approached the chair, bending forward and invading his space. "You're right. I'm not gonna physically hurt you if you don't talk. But there is something I could do that will be even more painful." She paused, just long enough to make sure Baatar was looking in her eyes. "I will take away the one thing you care for the most.  _ Kuvira. _ "

All of Baatar's anger drained away as soon as she said Kuvira's name. "What do you mean?" he asked, but there was no confidence left in the question. He was afraid, and he was struggling to hide it.

"You know exactly what I mean," she said, enunciating every word. "You might think you can leave your family behind like they're nothing—and  _ trust _ me, you're going to regret that someday, so much that it nearly kills you—but what about your mate?" She glanced down at the collar of Baatar's uniform. His scar wasn't visible thanks to the high neck, but she had no doubt she would find an imprint of Kuvira's teeth if she yanked it aside.

Baatar didn't speak, but a look of horror crossed his face.

"Kuvira might win," she continued, their noses nearly touching. "She might chase us out of the city. But you won't be around to enjoy the victory. Because wherever I run, I'll take you. I am going to make it my life's mission to  _ never _ let you see the one you love again." She straightened up, already knowing she had won. "Is taking the city worth losing Kuvira forever?"

"No, you can't!" Baatar blurted out, suddenly desperate.

"I will... unless you convince Kuvira to back off. You two will still have the Earth Empire. Just leave the United Republic alone." He looked as though he wanted to protest, so she jammed the tip of her finger in the middle of his chest, just above the ropes keeping him tied to the chair. "I have a mate and pup of my own in this city, Baatar. If  _ anything _ happens to them because of Kuvira's lust for power, I'm going to make sure your life is lonelier and and more miserable than the Fog of Lost Souls."

She didn't have to wait for her answer. "You win, Avatar," Baatar murmured, hanging his head in defeat. "If you bring me a radio, I'll tell Kuvira to stand down."


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is going to be good. >_> Please let me know what you'd like to see in a review. I'll see what I can do.

Asami stared at the line of sleek hummingbird suits, unsure whether the strange feeling swelling in her chest was pride or dread. The suits were all finished, built exactly to her specifications, with all the elegance and precision she could have hoped for. Completing a project of this magnitude should have made her happy, but she couldn't find it in herself to celebrate. Despite the effort she had put into the design, she wasn't even sure if they would succeed.

She sighed, cradling her forehead in her hand and closing her eyes. She had run through every possible scenario in her head at least a hundred times, but none of them ended in success. _How are the suits going to stand up against Kuvira's giant mecha? How could anything? And that huge canon. It took out the mountain and Iroh’s battleships like they were nothing. If any of our pilots get hit, it’ll tear through them like paper._

And she had already decided that she would be one of those pilots. She wasn’t a bender, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t fight. Korra would almost certainly protest. Asami could almost hear her mate’s voice—reminding her of their shared responsibility to Yasuko, begging her to wait, offering reassurances that she would come back soon…

_I’m not letting her face that thing alone. No matter what she says, I’m done letting the world separate us._

She opened her eyes again, decision made. There was nothing more to be done here. The suits were complete, Yasuko was evacuating the city with Pema and Rohan, her father was waiting at her office, and Korra... Although she had caught a glimpse of her mate returning with Baatar, they hadn't been able to share much more than a relieved look as the airbenders hauled their prisoner into one of the empty rooms. There simply hadn't been time.

 _I need to make time._ She thought back to three years earlier, recalling the frantic minutes she and Korra had spent alone in the engine room. Despite the pain she had suffered afterward, she didn’t regret confessing her feelings—and those feelings were even stronger now. She had learned through painful experience that love wasn’t something that could be put on hold until a more convenient time. _When we go to face Kuvira, one or both of us might not make it back alive. There are things I need to tell her, things I need her to hear in case..._

A loud boom cut through the silence, shaking the very foundations of the warehouse. Asami whirled around, but there was no enemy to face. A beam of brilliant purple light tore through the walls, disintegrating everything it touched. She launched into motion at once, searching for cover or an exit, but there was none to be found. The nearest doorway had already collapsed, and pieces of the ceiling were caving in, raining down from overhead and smashing everything in the room.

 _The suits!_ She rushed toward them, hoping she could find a way to stop the destruction, but recoiled in horror. Half of them were crushed beneath the fallen wall, and the other half had caught on fire. _Spirits, they're all gone. All my work, our last chance to stop Kuvira…_ But there was nothing she could do. The suits were a lost cause, and she couldn’t afford to stay. In desperation, she bolted for the hole the beam had left, sprinting toward the rapidly narrowing gap of daylight beyond.

She made it out just in time. Moments after she stumbled onto the street, the warehouse caved in on itself completely with the thunder of crumbling bricks and screech of tortured metal. Before she’d even had time to process the destruction, her heart gave a terrible lurch in her chest. She didn’t see anyone else amidst the debris, and she _knew_ several other people had been in the building with her.

_Korra! Korra's in there. I have to get to her. Have to…_

Asami ran back to the wreckage of the warehouse before the dust had even settled. She fell to her knees, ready to claw away the rubble with her bare hands, when the ground beneath her began shifting. She glanced up, checking the sky for another flash of light, but Kuvira’s mecha hadn't fired again. The movement was coming from below.

She scrambled back as a huge slab of concrete began to rise off the ground. When she saw Bolin, arms lifted above his head, face twisted with exertion, she felt a surge of hope, though it was quickly tempered by fear. At least a few people had survived the blast, but she didn’t think she’d be able to breathe until she saw Korra. One by one, dusty figures filed past, ducking low as they staggered out into the open.

"Go ahead, take your time,” Bolin grunted, sweat trickling down his temples. “Just bending a giant wall! Man, have we got a lot of people hurt."

Asami waited, heart beating just a little faster with every person who clambered out of the rubble—Mako, Tenzin and the airbenders, Varrick and Zhu Li—until she saw who she was looking for. Korra was near the middle of the group, whole and unharmed. As soon as she emerged, Asami rushed forward, flinging herself into Korra's arms. She tried to speak, but her words wouldn't come. All she could manage was a strangled sob, and the tears she had been fighting back streamed freely down her face.

"We're okay, Asami," Korra whispered, holding her tight. "Everything's okay..."

"No, it’s not.” She pulled back, sniffing as she tried to get a handle on herself. "The hummingbird suits are gone. That blast destroyed them all."

"That isn't our only problem." Asami turned to see Tenzin land on the ground beside them, a grim expression on his face. "Kuvira is heading our way with a platoon of mecha suits."

Reluctantly, Asami left the circle of Korra's arms. Part of her ached to stay in the safety of her lover’s embrace, but she knew she couldn’t. Kuvira was coming, and they probably had a few minutes at most to get clear. "We need to make sure we aren't here for her to find. With any luck, she'll think the blast buried us."

Bolin nodded his agreement. "This is my hometown and I hate to say it, but there's no use risking all our lives to fight that giant thing. Let her take the city for now. We'll think of some way to come back and beat her."

"What about all the people who haven't been evacuated yet?" Mako asked. "If Kuvira finds out that Wu is with them, she might fire that spirit cannon at him and take them all out."

Everyone looked at Korra, waiting for her decision. When her eyes narrowed and her jaw tilted up, Asami knew what it would be. She wasn't surprised, but the thought of letting her lover rush into danger again, for what felt like the hundredth time in less than a day, cut straight through her chest.

"I couldn't stop Kuvira from taking Zaofu," Korra said, without a trace of doubt, “but I'm not letting her conquer Republic City. The world isn't safe as long as she has that weapon."

"I agree." A firm, authoritative voice spoke from atop one of the mountains of rubble, and Asami turned to look. Lin Beifong stood a few yards away, her expression as determined as ever. "We take down that giant _today._ "

A smile spread across Korra's face. "Lin! You made it."

"Glad to see you all made it out too. You had me worried."

Varrick wasn't similarly relieved. "Well, you benders are going to have to fight her alone," he said, staring forlornly at the ruins of the warehouse. "She just blew up our factory with all of our hummingbird suits."

Asami's heart sank. With one blast of that spirit ray, Kuvira had managed to undo all of her hard work. _So much for helping Korra. She's going to have to fight that giant mecha alone. There's nothing more I can do. I would give anything for just one more suit. At least that way, I could be with her..._

She sucked in a gasp. There wasn’t time to build any more suits from scratch, but maybe there was a way she could help Korra to take out Kuvira’s giant mecha. The prototypes back at her office weren’t perfect, but they could fly. That was all she needed. "Wait, not all of them. There are the prototypes back at my office. If we can get those ready to fly, we'll at least be able to offer a little air support." She took Korra's hand in hers, gazing into her eyes. _I'm not letting you do this without me._

To Asami’s relief, Korra didn’t protest. Instead, she nodded, as if she had been expecting the statement all along. "Okay. We'll head back to the Future Industries tower. Hopefully, digging through this mess will keep Kuvira busy long enough for us to get those suits working and take care of our wounded."

"But we still don't have a plan," Varrick protested in an increasingly urgent voice. "We were counting on a whole fleet. What can two suits do?"

"We'll think of something," Asami said, squaring her shoulders. "There has to be a way."

Varrick cradled his chin, stroking it with his hand as his brow knitted in thought. After a moment, he snapped in triumph, index finger jabbing excitedly into the air. “I’ve got it! I don’t know whether it’ll stop Kuvira’s giant mecha, but I might be able to slow the little guys down and buy us some more time. Zhu Li and I need to get to the top of Future Industries tower as fast as possible.”

Tenzin nodded. “Kai, Jinora, can you make sure they get there? The rest of us will follow on foot. It might take us a few extra minutes to bring Baatar and our other wounded to the tower.”

“I’ll go with them,” Lin offered, in a voice that allowed no argument. “If he needs to get to the top of a building, grappling hooks are faster than an elevator.”

Varrick swallowed nervously, looking as if he wanted to protest, but he didn’t get the chance. Kai and Jinora each wrapped an arm around Zhu Li, taking to the air while Lin grabbed the unfortunate Varrick’s waist. Asami barely got to hear him whimper in fear before Lin went after them, swinging from rooftop to rooftop with the unfortunate entrepreneur flailing in her grasp.

“I hope she shuts him up,” she muttered. “Otherwise, Kuvira’s army is bound to find us.”

“They going to find us anyway if we don’t hurry,” said Korra. “It’s only a matter of time before Kuvira tracks us down, and when she does, we need to have a plan to stop her.”

* * *

Even though she hadn't seen any other purple blasts, Asami couldn't contain a sigh of relief as the top of Future Industries Tower came into view. It gleamed, pristine and untouched in the afternoon sunlight, stretching high above all the other buildings. She allowed herself a moment to simply stare. The tower was the sign of her strength and perseverance, of everything she had striven for over the past three years. Kuvira's giant mecha might be invading the city, but Future Industries was still standing tall.

There was no traffic on the streets, although there were several abandoned vehicles, and the sidewalks remained empty. So far, it looked like everyone had taken Wu's advice and gone to the train station. It left everything eerily quiet, and the closer their group got to the tower, the more Asami’s sense of unease grew. She found herself drifting closer to Korra's side, picking up as much speed in her trot as she could.

"You could have gone on ahead with Zhu Li and Varrick," she said. “I know you'd be faster without us..."

"And leave you behind?" Korra snorted, shaking her head. "No way. Besides, we need to make sure Baatar gets there safely. He might have some thoughts about to stop that giant monster."

Asami cast a brief glance back to where Wing and Wei were carrying Baatar on a makeshift stretcher. He wasn't quite unconscious, but clearly injured and dazed. All in all, he didn't look like he would be much good for brainstorming, assuming he even agreed to help. "Here's hoping," she muttered with what was left of her breath. _Because unfortunately, I'm all out of ideas. How are we supposed to stop a twenty-five story mecha with two tiny hummingbird suits? Maneuverability won't be enough to help us win against something that enormous._

"Don't worry," Korra said, pointing ahead. "We're almost there. Just another two blocks. Hopefully the others are already waiting for us."

They covered the distance in record time. As soon as they reached the tower, a familiar figure stepped out to meet them, and Asami's eyes widened in surprise. "Varrick? I thought you needed to be on the roof?"

"I already was, thanks to Lin's grappling hook thingies,” Varrick said, and Asami couldn't help but notice that he looked a little paler than usual. “Let's walk and talk. I have good news, and bad news, and more good news, and more bad news. Oh, and some great news!"

"At least it's not all bad news," Korra said as their group hurried into the building. "Give us an update."

"Good news: I managed to disable the platoon of mechas coming this way," Varrick said as they headed for the elevator. "Zhu Li and I went up to the roof and released a giant electromagnetic pulse that shut them all down."

"So, what's the bad news?" Asami asked.

"Kuvira's giant mecha is still coming. It's powered with spirit vine energy, so we can't disable it like the others. Oh, and she _might_ be able to figure out that we're hiding out here, if the engineers she's got left aren't total buffoons. I'd say we have about an hour, two at most."

"Great," Korra huffed as they headed for the elevator. "What's the other good news?"

"Hiroshi's waiting for us upstairs. He says he has some kind of plan."

Asami's eyes brightened. She had hoped her father would be able to come up with something, and hearing that he had was a relief. Perhaps they still had a chance after all. “What kind of plan?”

"I'll let him explain it," Varrick said. "The other bad news is, we're short on skilled pilots. You and I are going to have to get up close and personal with that giant metal thing, and there's a very high chance we could die."

Asami nodded. She had expected as much when she had suggested using the prototypes. “I was already planning on suiting up, Varrick. I invented them. I should fly one of them.”

"No one's dying," Korra said, her expression hardening. Asami half-expected her to protest, but once more, Korra surprised her by being supportive. “Asami's a great pilot. Whatever Hiroshi's plan is, she'll be able to make it work."

As the elevator came to a stop, Asami reached out for Korra's hand, giving it a grateful squeeze. Despite the urgent situation—or perhaps especially because of it—her mate's confidence in her meant the world.

"Wait!" Varrick said as the two of them headed off the lift. "I haven't told you the great news yet."

"Hit us with it," Korra said. "We could use some."

A goofy look spread across Varrick's face, and his smile stretched from ear to ear. "Zhu Li and I are getting married. Assuming we don't burn to death in a fiery ball of destruction while fighting off Kuvira's giant mecha, of course."

"Wait, what?" Asami blinked in surprise. "You got here maybe ten minutes before us. When did you have time?"

"When the world's about to end, you make time," Varrick said, his smile fading. "You use whatever opportunities you get to tell the people you care about how you feel... even if it's on top of a roof while you're trying to stop a bunch of mecha suits. Anyway, the important thing is, she said yes!"

For once, Asami found herself nodding in agreement with Varrick. She had felt the same three years ago when she had confessed her love to Korra on the airship before their confrontation with Zaheer, and she felt the same now, when both of them were preparing to risk their lives yet again. She gave Varrick a genuine smile, preparing to offer her congratulations, but another figure approached, joining the conversation before she could.

"Asami, Korra, I'm glad you're here. We need to talk, and there isn't a lot of time."

She looked up, sighing with relief when she saw her father approaching. "Dad..." He opened his arms, and she let go of Korra's hand, rushing into them for a hug.

"I was so worried when I saw the blast," he whispered near her hair. "You can't imagine how relieved I was when Lin and Varrick showed up and told me you made it out alive."

"But we couldn't save the hummingbird suits," she said, her voice cracking. "They were all destroyed in the blast. The two prototypes in my office are the only ones we have left."

After one last squeeze, her father let her go, clasping her shoulders. "It's all right, Asami. Those two are all we're going to need."

"You think you know how to defeat this thing?" Korra said from beside them, with a mixture of hope and skepticism.

"Yes. We must act like an infection: break the skin and attack its vital organs. Disconnect the heart and the brain, and this beast cannot live."

"But how are we supposed to get inside?" Korra asked. "Kuvira's smart. I'd bet anything the outer shell is made of platinum. Otherwise, a bunch of metalbenders could just tear a hole and take the mecha apart from the inside."

"It is," said a rasping voice, some distance back. Asami looked past Korra to see Baatar sitting up on his stretcher. The expression on his face was eerily blank, but his eyes were focused once more, gazing off at some distant point. "The joints and the plating is all platinum. You won't be able to stop it. _Nothing_ can stop her now."

"I thought so," Hiroshi said. "Future Industries has plasma saws for cutting platinum. If we attached one to the hummingbird suits..."

Asami shook her head. "But the saws are way too big. We'd never get the suits off the ground with that much extra weight."

Hiroshi squeezed the side of her arm. "That won’t be an issue. I think I can add an electrical element to the welding torch on your suit and convert it into a plasma saw."

The more she thought about it, the more excited Asami became. The idea sounded crazy, but it also made sense. She thought back to the week before, when Varrick had tried and failed to swipe away the dragonfly hummingbird flying around his head. "Like a metal mosquito. We'd have to be fast, but it could work. We only need to land long enough to make a hole big enough for a person to climb through."

Varrick frowned. "You know what happens to mosquitoes that land on me? I squash 'em!" He slammed his fist into his palm with an audible smack. "If we aren't careful, Kuvira will do the same to us."

Korra's expression darkened, but not before Asami caught the flash of fear beneath it. "Then the rest of us will have to attack in a swarm to keep you guys safe in the hummingbird suits. It looks like they're our only hope."

* * *

"There, that should do it," Asami said, removing her mask and swiping her sleeve across her forehead. The heat from the welding torch was getting to her, and a fine layer of sweat had gathered at her hairline, but despite the stickiness and her exhaustion, she couldn't help feeling proud. Working together, she and her father had managed to incorporate the plasma saw into the first hummingbird suit in a matter of minutes. All that remained was to make sure it worked. "Ready to climb in and test it out?"

"Absolutely," Hiroshi said, wearing a proud smile. "Although I was going to let you do the honors. You always enjoyed testing our inventions."

Asami smiled back. It was true that Hiroshi had usually allowed her to test their joint projects first while she was growing up, and now that they were getting along again, those old memories didn't hurt so much when they resurfaced. "I'll let you do it," she said, gesturing toward the sheet of platinum waiting in front of the mechasuit. "It was your idea, and you're going to need practice with the controls. I mean, assuming you want to help..."

Hiroshi's expression became serious once more, and he placed a hand on her shoulder, meeting her eyes for a long moment. "Of course I want to help. If you want me to be your copilot, I'm ready. It's about time I started making up my debt to Republic City, and to you."

Asami placed her hand on top of his. She had hoped her father would agree to fly with her, but hearing him say the words filled her heart with love and hope. "You already have, Dad. I forgave you before this."

A thoughtful look crossed Hiroshi's face, as if he wanted to say something more, but he withdrew instead, climbing into the suit. "All right, stand clear," he said once he had settled into the lower of the two seats. "I'm firing it up."

Asami stepped back, trying not to let her nerves get the better of her. Her father's idea was brilliant in theory, and she was certain they had installed the plasma saw correctly, but it all came down to this. If something went wrong, they didn't have a Plan B to fall back on, and there wasn't time to come up with one.

The plasma saw flared, and sparks flew as its heated edge met platinum. To her relief, the metal gave. The saw sliced right through, perhaps a little slower than she would have liked, but after a few long seconds, one half of the test sheet fell to the floor. "We did it," Asami said, turning to face her father in the copilot's seat as he switched off the controls. "Your plan worked. If we stop that mecha giant, it will all be because of you."

"You're the one who designed these incredible suits." He reached out, taking her hand again and peering at her from over the tops of his spectacles. "I know these aren't the best of circumstances, but it's great to be working together again. I've missed this."

"Me too," Asami said, swallowing down the lump in her throat. Her eyes prickled with tears, and she had to blink them back. "Thank you. For everything."

"You can thank me later, once we win," Hiroshi said. He climbed back out of the suit, straightening up to his full height. "Right now, you have something more important to do."

Asami gazed toward the other prototype suit waiting several yards away. "I know. We've still got to get the other suit ready for Varrick and Zhu Li—"

Hiroshi shook his head. "No, Asami. That isn't what I'm talking about. You need to go and say goodbye to Korra."

At the word goodbye, her stomach lurched. "What do you mean?" she asked, fighting the urge to tremble.

"You know what I mean." His eyes fixed on her throat, and Asami saw old pain well in them. "Korra isn't what I pictured for you, and I know the two of you haven't had a smooth ride so far, but you love her. And I know I would give _anything_ to see your mother right now, just one last time. When we face Kuvira, I don't want you to have any regrets. Don't leave anything unfinished."

She understood what he was trying to say. It was the same thing Varrick had expressed to her in the elevator, and the same decision she had come to herself three years ago, before Korra’s confrontation with Zaheer. She lifted her hand, pressing her fingertips to the old mark on her shoulder. Her heartbeat throbbed underneath, and a strange sense of calm settled over her. Her father was giving her a gift—the gift of time—and she wasn't going to waste it.

"How long?" she whispered.

"It should take me about half an hour to finish converting the other suit with Varrick and Zhu Li's help. Make it count."

"I will," she said, but her voice broke on a sob. He opened his arms, and she stepped into them, hugging him as tight as she could. "I love you, Dad."

"I love you too, Asami." After a brief squeeze, he let her go, smiling through tears of his own. "Go find your mate. She needs you now more than we do."


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is: Part 1/2 of the big scene.
> 
> Leave nice comments and I might hurry to write the second half of Part 2. ;D
> 
> Oh! And follow me on tumblr @raedmagdon and my artist friend @asariasami
> 
> She's the wonderful force behind the image at the end of the chapter.

Korra drew in a deep breath through her nose, trying to drift away from her anxious thoughts. Her emotions were all tangled up, and her attempts at meditating weren't helping. She concentrated on the steady thump of her heart, counting out each exhale. _One, two..._ _I don't know if I can do this. Three, four... I've never faced anything like Kuvira's giant mecha before. One, two... Everyone's depending on me. Three, four... Yasuko, Asami..._

Thinking about her mate and daughter proved to be a mistake. Her shoulders tensed, and she lost track of her counting. She wanted to leave her cross-legged position and go check on Asami, but she knew she would only get in the way. _Asami's busy doing her part to stop Kuvira. I need to get ready to do mine._ Still, she couldn't seem to shake her earthly tethers. She gave up, opening her eyes and gazing around Asami's office.

Coming there to meditate probably hadn't been the best choice. She could pick up lingering traces of Asami's scent, and Asami's aura seemed to infuse the place. Korra could almost picture her sitting at the desk, a coil of dark hair spilling down along her cheek as she bent over her work.

"Korra?"

Korra blinked, turning toward the sound of her name. The woman who had overtaken her thoughts was suddenly standing before her, and some of the weight lifted from her shoulders. "Hey," she said, a small smile spreading across her face. It was a relief to see Asami regardless of the tense circumstances. "The suits aren't ready yet, are they? I thought Hiroshi said it would take about an hour."

Asami shut the door with a click, taking a few steps into the office. At first she seemed almost nervous, but her expression soon settled into something like determination. "It's going to be a while longer. We managed to get the first plasma saw installed, and my father and Varrick just got started on the second one."

"So you came to check on me?" Korra rose to her feet, closing more of the distance between them. She still couldn't quite read the look on Asami's face, and it left her unsettled. "I appreciate it, but you didn't have to. I know we don't have a lot of time—"

"Exactly." Asami reached out, and Korra sucked in a shallow breath as soft fingertips stroked the outline of her cheek. "We don't have a lot of time, and before we go out there and risk our lives, there are things I need to tell you. Things I need to make sure you understand..."

Korra swallowed. "You don't have to say goodbye," she insisted, with more confidence than she felt. "We're both going to make it out of this, just like always. It took me three years to get you and Yasuko back. I'm _not_ letting Kuvira take you both away from me again."

"I know. I believe in you." Asami's hand fell away, and Korra remained frozen as the omega's touch trailed down the side of her neck, settling at the curve of her shoulder. "But no matter what happens, I want us to face it together. As mates."

It took Korra a few moments to realize the significance of Asami's words. The fingertips pressed into her skin seemed to burn as the truth dawned on her, and a shiver passed down her spine. _There's no way. She can't really be asking..._ "You mean you want to bite me?" she said, unable to hide the tremor in her voice.

When Asami nodded, Korra's heart flew up into her throat and stuck there. Something other than fear was growing in her chest, and as the warm tendrils crept through her body, she began to recognize the feeling as hope.

"I've worn your mark for three years, Korra," Asami said, her gaze and her words both unwavering. "It never faded, even when you were on the other side of the world. I'm ready to finish what we started." A little of her shyness returned, and her cheeks flushed, although she didn't avert her eyes. "That is, if you want to..."

Korra wanted to. More than anything, she wanted to. Even during her darkest days, she had still held onto hope—hope that someday Asami would bond with her and their broken hearts would heal together. But somewhere in the back of her mind, a bitter voice still whispered, _You don't deserve this. You don't deserve her. She's only doing this because she's desperate and afraid of losing you. Why would she want to be with you? Why would anyone?_

With a surge of inner strength, Korra blocked the voice out. This wasn't her choice to make. It was Asami's. She was done making decisions for the both of them. Whether she was 'worthy' or not didn't matter. Only her mate's feelings did. _If she says I'm worthy, I am. If she wants this, I do too._

"I want to," Korra said, stumbling over her words when she realized Asami was waiting for an answer. They burst out too quickly, but she didn't care. She placed her hand over Asami's, holding it tight on top of her shoulder. "But is this really what you want? I don't want you to do this just because you're scared."

"This isn't because I'm scared," Asami said, without a trace of doubt. "This is because I love you. I loved you three years ago, and I love you even more now. Please, let me show you. I need to show you."

Korra could only nod. It was all she had ever wanted, and she finally felt strong enough to take 'yes' for an answer.

The first meeting of their mouths was hot and deep. They fell into the kiss like old lovers who had danced this dance a thousand times before. Korra took Asami's hips in her hands—not too roughly, but with purpose—and she gasped as Asami's hands curled around the back of her neck, drawing her even closer. The simple gesture of acceptance cut to her very foundation, and her grip trembled, suddenly shaken. She started to pull back, to ask _'Are you sure?',_ but there wasn't any hesitation in the way Asami's lips moved against hers. They were urgent and hungry, but also tender.

When they did pull apart for air, Korra nearly drowned in the shining green ocean of Asami's eyes. The strength of the love there stole her breath. Asami, however, hadn't been struck silent. "Please, Korra," she whispered, lips trembling around the words. "Make love to me."

It was a request Korra couldn't deny. The urge to connect with the woman she loved was greater than anything else. If they only had these last few minutes together, she was determined to make them count. She caught Asami's mouth in another kiss, one that started out soft and gentle, but blossomed into something more passionate. The taste of Asami's tongue as it slid against hers sent a heavy throb straight between her legs, and she released a groan at the steadily building pressure that followed.

"Where?" she mumbled into the string of kisses, unable to give up Asami's lips for more than a few moments. "Tell me what to do."

Asami stepped back, taking Korra by the hand. "Just come with me."

Korra allowed herself to be led through the office, toward a side door near one of the back corners. She had noticed it during her failed attempts at meditating, but she hadn't given any thought to where it might lead. When Asami opened the door without releasing her hand, Korra stared in surprise. Under other circumstances, she would have made some kind of smart comment about how unsurprising it was that Asami had an adjoining lounge attached to her office. The room was small, but nicely furnished, with a sofa, a dresser, and a crib in one corner.

"I worked a lot of late nights," Asami said in response to her silence. "Sometimes it was easier for me and Yasuko to sleep here."

Something cracked open in Korra's chest, and a well of sadness spilled out—grief for the loneliness Asami had endured over the past three years, and guilt for not preventing it. "Those days are done," she promised. "After this is over, you'll _never_ sleep alone again."

"I believe you." Asami's voice broke ever so slightly, and when Korra stared into the omega's eyes, she saw that they were shining with tears.

"Please don't cry," she whispered, cupping Asami's cheek. "I didn't mean to make you..."

Asami shook her head, smiling as she blinked the tears back. "I'm not upset. I'm happy. I'm happy you're here, and I'm so, _so_ grateful."

"I'm grateful too. Grateful for every second I get to spend with you."

"Then let's not waste any more time." Asami took both of her hands, walking her toward the couch without another word. Korra followed, more than happy to go wherever her mate led. Their lips met again as the backs of Asami's calves hit the couch cushions, and Korra let her hands roam over the landscape of her lover's body, searching for the fastenings of her clothes.

It wasn't too hard to peel off Asami's jacket. The snaps were simple, and Asami helped her by shrugging out of the sleeves. As soon as Asami's shirt came into view, Korra slipped her fingers beneath the hem, letting the tips play across the omega's smooth stomach. It still held its firm shape, and every inch of skin she stroked was already burning. She worked the rest of her hand underneath, splaying her palm across the sleek muscles there and enjoying the way they shuddered.

"Korra," Asami muttered into her lips, nipping the lower one sharply before sucking it in apology. "Don't tease."

Although she wanted to take her time, Korra was forced to admit that Asami had a point. She stopped stroking and began peeling up Asami's shirt, drawing it over her head. The sight that greeted her made the effort worth it. Asami's breasts were still concealed in a simple black brassiere, but the cups scooped low enough to show plenty of pale flesh. Korra couldn't help herself. She dipped her head, scattering kisses down from Asami's collarbone. Meanwhile, her hands slid around Asami's waist and up along her back, searching for the hooks.

They proved to be a bit more stubborn than she anticipated. Her fingers fumbled, and in the heat of the moment, she tugged harder than necessary. A grunt of impatience burst from her lips, but fortunately, Asami took over, reaching back to undo the bra herself. It soon came apart, and the straps slid down her creamy shoulders.

Korra hurried to push them the rest of the way off, replacing the falling cups with her hands. Asami's breasts fit perfectly in her palms, and she circled the sensitive tips with her thumbs, working them to hardness. The soft hiss Asami released as she arched her spine was the best response Korra could have hoped for. In this moment, nothing else mattered but the reactions of Asami's body and the look of love written all over her face. It was everything Korra had ever wanted, and for the first time in what felt like ages, she actually believed she deserved it.

"You too, Korra." One of Asami's hands wound around the back of her neck, teasing the soft strands of hair there. "Lose the clothes. I want to feel every bit of your skin."

Although she would have preferred to help Asami finish stripping, Korra summoned what remained of her willpower. Not much could tear her away from Asami's beautiful breasts, but the prospect of pressing the full length of her naked body against her mate's was motivation enough. She untied her skirt and stripped her shirt up and over her head, letting both fall to the floor and trying to toe off her boots at the same time. It wasn't a graceful process, but she didn't care. Asami's scent was everywhere, and the cool air hitting her flushed skin was an instant relief.

By the time she got around to unfastening her pants, her clit was already stirring. It started to grow with a pleasurable twitch, and in a matter of seconds, her shaft was large enough to form a bulge in her underwear. The sight of Asami removing her own pants made her new cock pulse, and she gasped, staring hungrily at the omega's long, toned legs. All her worries had vanished, and her mind had narrowed to a single thought: how it would feel to slot her hips into the cradle of those perfect thighs while Asami's heels dug into her lower back.

Asami's burning gaze shot down to the straining swell in her shorts and stayed there. The omega's breath skated raggedly over her parted lips, and she swallowed, shaking visibly. "Korra..." Korra let a soft groan escape on accident as Asami's warm hand curled around one of her hips, just above the waistband of her underwear. "When we do this, I want everything you have to give me."

This time, it didn't take her long to understand Asami's meaning. There was only one thing they hadn't done since her return, one barrier she hadn't crossed. Still, she didn't quite have the courage to give voice to it. "Asami…” she whispered, unsure what else to say.

"I mean it. That's why I'm telling you now, before you're inside me. I want you to know how serious I am. I want you to know..." Asami's voice trailed off, but her eyes kept shining in a plea for understanding.

A hundred thoughts rushed through Korra's mind at once, but only one made it to her lips. "What if you get pregnant?" _What if you have to raise another pup without me to help you? That isn't fair. I can't do that to you again._

"Then I'll always have another piece of you with me." Asami dipped down, nuzzling into her shoulder and whispering the rest of the words against the crook of her neck. "I love you and Yasuko so much. I always have. No matter what happens, I know I would _never_ regret having another pup with you." ‘ _Even if you don't make it'_ was implied.

Korra tried to summon some sort of argument, but she couldn't. She wanted the same thing, desperately and completely, with all her heart. She was tired of denying herself what she wanted—what they both wanted. _She deserves this, and I deserve to be happy. Our whole family deserves to be happy._

Instead of speaking, she took Asami's mouth in another kiss, tipping her carefully back onto the couch. It was large enough for both of them, and as soon as she rolled on top of her mate, one of Asami's knees hooked around her hip, urging her even closer. "Take off those shorts," Asami muttered between kisses, stroking a palm along the bare muscles of her back. "And my underwear. I need to feel you."

Korra hurried to comply. She wanted nothing more than to feel every bit of Asami that she could. She started to wriggle free of her shorts, but quickly lost patience, summoning her chi and eating through the seams with thin wisps of fire instead. Asami's panties met the same treatment, and she tossed the ruined scraps of fabric aside, stretching herself out on top of her mate and groaning as they finally pressed together.

 _Oh Spirits, she's already so wet..._ Her cock gave an eager pulse as warmth coated the underside of the shaft, and she fought to keep her hips from jerking. They weren't lined up yet, and the last thing in the world she wanted to do was cause her mate discomfort. She held still, trembling as she hovered on her elbows, waiting to see what Asami would do.

"Korra?" Asami's fingers feathered through her hair, curling around the back of her neck and lighting up the sensitive skin there with the edges of her nails. "Stop thinking about it and just take me. Feel this with me."

She drew in one last deep breath, then released all the air in her lungs. Taking Asami was something she could do. She had spent so much of the past three years feeling sad, and lonely, and resentful of her own weakness. It was time to grant herself permission to be happy. She was home again, and in love with a wonderful woman who loved her back. That was worth celebrating, even at a time like this. Especially at a time like this. She reached between their bodies, folding a fist around the base of her shaft so she could position the tip at Asami's entrance.

The moment she settled against the slick opening, Asami shuddered beneath her. It wasn't a tense reaction, but one of delight and anticipation. Satisfied that her mate was ready, she slid forward, gasping as velvety heat swallowed the head of her cock. Despite the slippery strands of wetness spilling all over her shaft, Asami's muscles were still deliciously tight. They clamped around her immediately, pulsing as they parted to accept the first several inches of her length. She drew back, almost overwhelmed, but Asami gripped her ass, tilting up to take her deeper instead. "No," she moaned, staring up with hazy, pleading eyes. "All the way."

Korra smiled before giving her hips a slight jog, sinking further on the next several thrusts. She listened closely after each one, and when Asami let out a sharp cry, she repeated the motion with even more force, burying herself to the hilt. Her knot hadn't formed yet, but judging by the fullness pounding at the bottom of her length, it wouldn't take much longer. Until then, she wanted to get in as many deep strokes as possible.

As she moved, Asami moved with her, rising to meet each pump of her hips. They met over and over, falling into a shared rhythm, and Korra felt her heart speed up to match it. The smooth, clinging warmth of Asami's inner walls should have been distracting—and in a way, it was—but it also felt strangely soothing. At last, she was where she was supposed to be—in the place and the woman she was meant for. "How could I have left you," she muttered, mostly to herself. "Why did I..."

"You _didn't_ ," Asami panted, urging her to thrust even faster. "You came back. You're here. Here with me. In me..." She squeezed down harder, and Korra let out a short grunt. The extra pressure made her cock throb, and the tip twitched, leaking with restrained desire. She lowered her mouth to Asami's slender neck, sealing her lips around the faded mating mark there and sucking harshly. Possessive instincts were rising within her, an urge to take and claim. Her next stroke was shorter than the others, and she growled low around her hold when she realized why. Her knot had finally taken shape, and it was resting right at Asami's entrance.

"Please," Asami pleaded, hot breath ragged against her ear.

Korra couldn't bear to make her wait any longer. She pushed the rest of the way in, stiffening and shuddering as Asami's inner walls sealed around her and the sharp edges of the omega's teeth sank deep into the cord of her shoulder. Warmth surged within her, and white light swelled around her, and finally, she felt at peace.


	30. Chapter 30

****The moment Asami sank her teeth into Korra's shoulder, the tears she had been holding back spilled free. Hot trails streaked down her cheeks, and she sobbed into the bite as they burned her face and dripped past her chin. She could feel Korra's shaft buried deep within her, Korra's chi coiling all around her, and it was an exquisite relief. Her heart ached, not because it was broken, but because it was finally mending.

She had waited what seemed like forever for Korra to be ready, for the two of them to finish what they'd started so many years ago. Now, no matter what happened, Korra would always carry a part of her. They would always have something of each other. Neither of them would ever have to face the world alone again. They were joined. Tied. Mated. Nothing, not even death, could sever such a bond.

 _I love you_. She wished she could say it aloud, but she couldn't have torn away to speak even if she wanted to. Her teeth were embedded in Korra's flesh, and the slightest tinge of sweet copper passed across her tongue. Still, she hoped that somehow Korra could hear her. She had said it before, but mere words seemed insufficient. Her mouth wasn't big enough to hold all the emotions swelling inside her chest. Since she couldn't say anything, she bit down harder. She was going to leave a mark so deep that it would sink through Korra's very blood and bones, all the way to her soul.

When she blinked her blurry, unfocused eyes, tears still clinging to her lashes, she was shocked to see white light shining around her. Korra's skin glowed with it, and her gaze was bright and otherworldly. Asami knew she should be afraid, or at least startled. Korra had never gone into the Avatar State before while they were mating. Instead, she was in awe. She felt as though she were holding fast to something primal and ancient—a brilliant, undying flame that would always live within her. But when Korra's lips dusted gentle kisses along her neck, she knew something of her lover remained present. Korra was connected with Raava, but not lost to the Spirit that lived within her. She was still there, just like she had promised.

At last, Asami let go of her hold on the Avatar's shoulder. "Korra," she sighed, almost singing her lover's name as she searched for her lips. "My mate..."

They kissed, and the orgasm Asami had almost forgotten about crashed over her all at once. She shivered in surprise, surrendering to the waves and letting them carry her where they would. If biting Korra had been a spiritual experience, the power of her release reminded her that they were physically joined as well. Korra's knot felt so full inside her, and she fluttered with the effort of holding it.

Her climax drew an answering flood from Korra's cock a second later. The thickness inside her twitched, swelling even larger, and a pulsing river of heat poured into her, splashing against her inner walls and stretching them to their limit. She cried out into Korra's hungry mouth, her entire body tensing and trembling with joyful bliss. As one, they took a break to breathe, but then their teeth found each other's throats again, and the cycle started over.

Half-way through her second peak, Asami was a whimpering mess. Korra had begun to thrust on top of her even though they were tied, and the white light coiling around their arching bodies flared brighter. She held her mate as tight as she could, raking her nails down Korra's back, running her tongue over the fresh imprint of her teeth as her inner walls went wild. Korra was still spilling inside her, and every time she thought she couldn't carry any more, her muscles yielded and made room.

Somewhere in the midst of her pleasure, one of Korra's hands left her waist. Confident fingers cupped between her legs to trap the straining bud of her clit, rolling over it with a familiar stroke that had her falling apart all over again. Sometime during the tangled mess of their relationship, Korra had learned every intimate detail of her body. Apparently, her mate still possessed that knowledge even while in the Avatar State. All the muscles in Asami’s body pulled taut, and she howled out another release, not even sure how many she had shuddered through already.

To her delight, her rippling contractions kept drawing out harsh jets of come from Korra's cock. She hadn't known it was possible for an alpha to release so much, but she held it all gladly, unwilling to give up a single drop. When Korra’s other palm gripped her thigh, hitching her legs even higher, she allowed it, locking them firmly around her lover's waist. She wanted Korra to fill her as deep as possible, for as long as possible, without ever stopping.

 _I hope this works,_ she thought as she scattered kisses along the proud line of Korra's jaw. She had accepted what letting Korra knot her and release inside her might mean, but instead of a risk she was willing to take, it had become a deep wish. She _wanted_ to give Korra another pup, to give them both a second chance to do things right from the start. _Please, Korra, fill me. Give me more. Give me everything. I—_

"...love you," Korra muttered beside her cheek in a low voice, nuzzling close. "Love you so much, Asami."

At last, the white light faded, and the two of them melted into a soft embrace. As Asami drifted down from her high, her heart overflowed. They were the first words Korra had spoken to her since going into the Avatar State, and they were the words she wanted to hear most in the entire world. She heaved a long sigh and went limp, letting her legs fall open as she tipped her head back against the arm of the couch. It took her a moment to catch her breath, but when she did, she found her voice again without any hesitation. "I love you, too."

Korra moaned, then started giggling against her neck. Her laughter was surprising, but infectious, and Asami couldn't help but join in. Soon, the two of them were chuckling together, chests heaving with joyful sobs. It wasn't until Asami felt a wet stain spreading under her chin that she realized Korra was crying, and she began to tear up again as well. "Don't cry," she said, repeating her lover's earlier plea. "This was wonderful. _You_ were wonderful."

"Marry me," Korra said, gazing up at her with wide, glistening blue eyes. Her smile stretched all the way across her face. "When this is all over, I mean. I want the ceremony and everything."

Asami pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Of course." Korra exhaled heavily in relief, and Asami snorted at the sound. "You didn't think I'd say no, did you? Especially after I just marked you?"

"I don't know what I thought," Korra said, pausing to bring their lips together in a short, gentle kiss. "I'm just glad you said yes. I'm sorry I don't have a betrothal necklace for you. I promise I'll make one as soon as..."

A shadow crossed her face, and Asami stroked soothing circles over her back until it disappeared. "We'll take care of this together," she promised. "Kuvira doesn't stand a chance. Then we'll have all the time in the world for this. For us."

"Us. I like that." Korra's hand withdrew from between Asami's legs, gliding up to caress her stomach with sticky fingers. "Do you think you... I mean, do you think we..."

"I do," she said, without even thinking about it. It wasn't a logical answer, especially since they hadn't even untied yet, but one based entirely on feeling.

"Even though you aren't in heat?"

She nodded. "Yes. But what about you? I've never seen you go into the Avatar State like that before. Are you all right?"

"I should be asking you if _you're_ all right," Korra murmured against her shoulder. "I'm fine. It's strange... it took me by surprise when it happened, but it felt natural, like I was supposed to give in to it. I guess you stirred up a lot of feelings when you bit me."

Asami's brow furrowed with confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I haven't been able to use the Avatar State properly for years. It wasn't until I faced Zaheer in prison that I could go there again without being afraid. It only happens when I'm really scared, or..."

"When you're safe," Asami finished for her. "I make you feel that way?"

Korra's hand continued tracing light patterns across her belly. "Of course you do. Being with you is like coming home. I can let go and just be." Her eyes drifted shut. "I know we're about to go out there and face Kuvira, but for the first time in three and a half years, I'm not afraid anymore." She repeated the last four words as if she still couldn't quite believe them, with an uneven crack in her voice. "I'm not afraid anymore..."

"I know how you feel," Asami said, smoothing back her damp hair. "My heart isn't broken anymore. It's... I feel like I could float higher than an airbender." Korra started giggling again, and Asami drew her lower lip between her teeth, flushing with embarrassment. "Don't laugh. My brain's still fuzzy from coming so hard."

"I'm not laughing at you," Korra said, placing another kiss on her hot cheek. "It's cute. I'm just happy, and I finally believe I deserve it."

"You do," Asami said. "You deserve this, and so much more. I'm so proud of you."

"I'm proud of you, too."

Korra's hips began to shift, as if in discomfort, and Asami let out a low gasp. Her mate's shaft had started to soften, but the knot blocking her entrance and the come sealed inside her still left her feeling very full. She whimpered in protest when Korra began to pull out, caressing the back of her head and drawing her into a slow, sultry kiss. "Don't leave yet," she begged, twining her fingers through Korra's choppy hair. "I want to feel you inside me just a bit longer."

A soft wrinkle appeared in the middle of Korra's brow. "I want that too, but we have to get cleaned up." She didn't say why, but Asami could feel the weight of responsibility descending over them again. As much as she hated to admit it, Korra was right.

With a mournful sigh, she drew in a deep breath and relaxed her inner muscles, bracing herself for the emptiness she knew would follow. She moaned slightly as the widest part of Korra's knot stretched her on the way out, but it had faded enough to prevent the parting from being painful. A rush of heat followed, slipping over her thighs, but luckily, Korra's hand cupped over her before it could stain the couch too badly.

"Sorry," Korra said, with a sheepish smile. "I wasn't really thinking about clean-up."

"There's a bathroom off to the right," Asami said as she curled into a careful sitting position. Her instincts demanded that she keep as much of Korra's release inside of her as possible. "We can wash in there before we leave my office."

Together, the two of them stumbled over to the bathroom, leaning on each other for support. They staggered a little on the way, but made it without too much trouble. Korra opened the door, allowing her to pass through first. Asami took hold of the sink's edge to steady her wobbling legs, smiling fondly as she remembered another encounter of theirs from the week before, as well as the conversation that had followed. "So, would you consider this the best sex we've ever had?" she asked, shooting Korra a teasing glance.

Understanding dawned on Korra's face, and she nodded. "Definitely. I guess that demotes our first time on the airship to second best."

"Technically, that wasn't our first time," Asami pointed out. "That was in the jeep."

"Oh yeah." A huge smile spread across Korra's face, and her eyes lit up. "You know, after today, we should take some time off. See what other interesting places we can find to fool around in..."

Asami finished wetting the washcloth she had grabbed from beside the sink and turned. "You mean like a vacation?"

"Exactly," Korra said. "Yasuko can come too. Not for the sex part, of course. We'll have to be careful, maybe sneak off while she's napping. But it would be good to go somewhere new, just the three of us."

Although Korra's enthusiasm was adorable, Asami continued cleaning some of the mess from her thighs. "Haven't you spent the past three years travelling, though? I'd have thought you'd want to stay in Republic City and rest."

"That was different," Korra insisted. "I was all alone. This time, I'll be with you and Yasu. Maybe we could go visit my parents in the Southern Water Tribe? I'm sure they'd like to meet their granddaughter. Or we could go see one of the Air Temples."

Asami set the washcloth aside, leaning in to give Korra a long hug. "Okay, but I'm holding you to that promise. Once we finish this, the three of us are going to take a long break together... as a family."


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready to cry, fam.

****_ "Are you ready?" Hiroshi asks, peering up at her with one hand braced against the frame of the hummingbird suit. _

_ Asami finishes fastening her safety harness and looks down at him. She's comfortably situated in the pilot's seat, but her father hasn't yet taken the gunner's position in the mecha's belly. She lets out a deep sigh, emptying her lungs and forcing the stiff line of her shoulders to relax. "As much as someone can ever be ready for something like this. What about you? Sure you don't want to pilot this thing yourself?" _

_ Hiroshi shakes his head. "I'll leave that to you. You were a better driver at ten than I ever was." _

_ Despite the urgency of the situation, she can't help flashing a brief grin. Ten was about the age she had started beating her father at go karts. "Deal. I'll get you there, you get us in. Okay?" _

_ "Okay." Hiroshi steps onto the ladder, but instead of climbing into his seat, he continues to the top rungs. Asami smiles as he bends down to kiss her forehead, the soft whiskers of his beard tickling her face. "I love you, Asami. No matter what happens, I want you to know that I'm proud of you. I haven't always been the best father, but I couldn't ask for a better daughter." _

_ "You are a good father," she insists. Since she can't hug him while she's strapped in, she settles for resting her hand on his shoulder. "You've made some mistakes, but you've also made up for them. I love you too, Dad." _

_ "I was wrong about Korra, too. It's reassuring to know that no matter what happens to me, you and Yasuko will be taken care of..." _

_ Asami can hear the doubt in his voice, but she presses her lips into a thin line and shakes her head, refusing to accept it. She's only just gotten him back. She isn't ready to lose him, or Korra, or Yasuko, or anyone else. "Don't talk like you aren't going to make it out of this. We're partners, remember? I won't let us crash, and we won't let Kuvira win." _

_ "I know you won't," Hiroshi says. "Once this is over, I look forward to getting to know your mate and my granddaughter better." _

_ "That's more like it." She lets go of his shoulder, wrapping her hand around the controls and preparing to lower the top shield. "Ready to go take down a giant mecha together?" _

_ "With you as my pilot? Absolutely." _

* * *

_ “Asami, behind us!” _

“On it.” Asami tipped the controls lightly to the left, veering just out of the giant mecha’s reach. Its arms swiped through the air with a surprising amount of speed for something so huge, but the hummingbird suit was faster. For once, Asami was grateful she had made the steering so touchy. It only took the slightest twitch to send the suit flying in every direction, and Kuvira couldn't keep pace.

When the mecha's enormous hand swung toward them again, she was ready. She sailed diagonally up and to the right, circling around its head. Despite the danger, she couldn't help feeling a surge of pride in her chest.  _ Yes! Looks like mobility beats size. If I can just keep her distracted a little longer, maybe Varrick and Zhu Li can find an opening... _

A short distance away, the second suit was faring equally well. While she tried to keep Kuvira's attention, she caught a glimpse of it diving in, searching for an opening between the mecha's shoulder blades. Unfortunately, Kuvira seemed to be onto their game. The mecha turned with a grinding sound, swatting dangerously close and forcing Zhu Li to veer off course.

_ "Wow!" _ Varrick's voice said, coming in loud over the radio. " _ I wish I had that kind of flexibility!" _

Asami’s brow furrowed. She gritted her teeth, circling back around for another try.  _ Guess it's up to me. _ While Kuvira was occupied with the other suit, she dove for the mecha's leg, hoping to find a place where its arm wouldn't be able to reach. "Dad, get ready," she said through the radio as she extended the landing gear. "I'm going in."

The magnets attached to the metallic frame of the giant mecha with a satisfying click, but Hiroshi barely got a chance to fire up the plasma saws. As soon as the blue lights flared, the mecha took a thundering step, rocking them harshly from side to side. The suit was nearly thrown from its perch, and Asami looked up to see the shadow of the mecha’s giant arm crashing toward them again. There was nothing else for it. She retracted the landing gear and took off, dodging the blow just in time.

"This isn't working," she snarled as they shot to safety. "We can outfly her, but we can't land long enough to cut in!"

Hiroshi’s voice came in calm and firm, attempting to offer reassurance.  _ "Just be patient. We aren't in this alone." _

He turned out to be right. On the next banking turn, Asami looked down to see a giant wave rising up from the nearby river. She swooped lower, trying to get a better view, and a huge smile spread across her face as she realized what was happening. A very familiar figure stood backlit by the setting sun, arms stretched toward the sky. Korra was right below them, alive and apparently unharmed as she wound the towering column of water around the mecha's legs. It froze, hardening into thick sheets of ice, and Asami clutched the controls tighter, freshly determined.  _ Korra’s not giving up. She's giving us a chance. I have to make it count... for her, for Dad, for Yasuko, for everyone... _

Her moment of relief didn't last long. As soon as the mecha's lower half ground to a halt, its upper half tilted, swinging about wildly. Its right arm shot upward, and a beam of purple light burst from the cannon, splitting the sky. Asami didn’t wait for the booming noise that was bound to follow. She pushed the controls as far as they would go, rocketing out of the blast radius. But the cannon hadn't been aimed at her. The radio crackled with screams, and she looked on in horror as Varrick and Zhu Li's hummingbird suit began spiraling toward a nearby building, smoke trailing from one of its wings.

_ "Hang on!" _ she heard Zhu Li shout, just before the suit exploded in a brilliant ball of fire.

There wasn't time for her to confirm whether Zhu Li and Varrick had ejected safely. Hers was the only suit left in the air—their only hope.  _ I need to find a way past that cannon! If Kuvira starts blasting at us, we're done for. _

Another surge of water shot up from the ground, splashing over the giant mecha's arm and sharpening into thick spikes of ice. The screech of metal grew louder as the mecha's huge shoulder joint tried to rotate, but it was locked in place. The cannon was stuck pointing away from them. "Last chance," she said as she dipped into another dive. "I'm looking for a place to land..."

_ "There, on the back of the leg,"  _ Hiroshi said over the radio.  _ "The same place we tried before." _

Asami looked down. Most of the mecha's bottom half was encased in ice, but there was an exposed patch on its calf. She headed toward it, flying in fast and low as she extended the landing gear. This time, they managed to latch on without being swatted away. The magnets took hold, and the plasma saws began cutting.

It was a painfully slow process. Without any steering to do, Asami could only watch with growing panic as the saws did their work. Her ears soon blocked out the high-pitched whine they emitted as they bored through the thick platinum casings, leaving her with only the heavy thud of her own heartbeat inside her head.  _ Faster... faster... why can't they go faster? We're not going to make it. That ice won't hold for long— _

A sharp crack made her head jerk up. She gasped in fear, flinching in her seat as the sheets of ice around the mecha's legs splintered. A network of white furrows crawled along its surface, and the outer pieces began to crumble away. "Dad, we need to get out of here."

_ "Almost there." _

But they weren't almost there. The hole was barely half-finished, and the saws were still moving too slow. Asami's eyes darted up toward the mecha's frozen arm, where more cracks were spreading. It twitched, and several sheets of ice broke off, scattering in pieces across the hummingbird suit's window. "We don't have time! We have to go  _ now!" _

" _ Almost there. Almost there! _ "

She couldn't even see their progress anymore, but it didn't matter. They had to escape before they were crushed. "Dad! Now!" she screamed as the mecha's arm broke free. It swung down, aiming straight for them.

_ "Goodbye, Asami. I love you." _

She grabbed for the controls, praying that she had enough time to retract the landing gear, but she never got the chance. Suddenly, she was sailing up and out through the top of the suit, launching through the air until the parachute attached to her seat unfurled. She tried to scream, but the wind stole her breath. She could only watch in horror as the mecha's giant hand came crashing down, crushing the hummingbird suit to bits.

"Dad!" She finally found her voice, but it was too late. When the mecha's palm peeled away, the suit was a warped mess. It fell to the ground, leaving a tapered trail of smoke behind, nothing more than a twisted ball of metal. Her eyes were already stinging with shock and disbelief, but the tears didn't start streaming down her face until she realized what her father had left behind—a perfectly round hole, right in the middle of the mecha's calf. Pain and pride collided in her chest, leaving a gaping hole.

_ You did it, Dad. You actually did it... _

Asami choked back heavy sobs, sucking in gulps of cold air that bit at her lungs as she floated toward the ground. She peered down, trying to make out where the suit had fallen, but she couldn't see much of the wreckage below thanks to the smoke and the blurriness of her own tears. It hardly mattered. There was no way her father would have been able to survive a blow like that.

_ No. You don't know that for sure. You can't accept that until you see his body...  _ But inside, she knew the truth. He had sacrificed himself to stop Kuvira—sacrificed himself to save her. She swiped at her damp face, trembling all over.  _ Oh, Dad... I love you too. This is my fault. I should have flown sooner. I should have forgiven you sooner. I should have given you more time with Yasuko. I should have... _

Below her, she caught a glimpse of more movement. For a moment, her heart leapt with the impossible hope that maybe her father had crawled to freedom, but as she hovered lower, she saw that he hadn't. Instead, Korra and the other benders were flying up toward the hole Hiroshi had left in the mecha's leg, preparing to go inside. Asami couldn't bring herself to smile, but she did grit her teeth, jaw tensing in determination. Her father's sacrifice wouldn't be in vain. Korra would make sure of it. She  _ had _ to believe that.

_ Unless she dies, too. Unless Kuvira kills her...  _ The thought of also losing her mate ripped the gaping hole in her chest even wider. Spots flashed in front of her eyes, and the rush of pain and fear into the empty space where her heart had cracked actually made her dizzy.

With sheer determination, Asami shook off the wave of terror and grief, wrapping her shaking hands tighter around the cords of her parachute. The ground was coming up fast, and she had to get ready for a landing. Taking down the mecha from the inside was up to Korra, Mako, Bolin, and the others, and it was too late to save her father, but maybe there was something she could do.

_ Varrick and Zhu Li. I'll find them. Make sure they're all right. Maybe it's not too late to help. _ As her feet touched the ground and the parachute crumpled around her, she spared one last look to the twisted, smoldering hulk of the hummingbird suit a short distance away.  _ I know you and Korra wouldn't want me to give up. Not when we're so close. I'm going to make you proud. _


	32. Chapter 32

Korra let her weight fall back onto her left foot, bringing up both arms to shield her face as she dodged Kuvira's lashing metal cables. Her heart pounded crazily in her chest and her muscles burned with exertion, but her chi flowed so heavy and fast that she could barely release it in time. Every strike counted. Every block mattered. Every hesitation was an opportunity for Kuvira to get the upper hand.

_ I can't let her win. Not this time. _

She gritted her teeth, skirting right and sending a column of air spinning toward Kuvira with a circular swipe of her fist. Kuvira weaved flawlessly, sending more metal blades slashing toward Korra's head. One of them whistled dangerously close to her cheek, but she was already turning, aiming a stream of fire straight for Kuvira's face with a spinning kick.

It didn't land. Kuvira was too quick. More metal blades streaked toward her, too many to count, and Korra fell back, ducking and weaving.  _ This isn't working.  _ She aimed a few half-hearted fire jabs in Kuvira's direction, just to keep her from getting too comfortable. The metalbender avoided them easily, her face twisted in rage, eyes blazing with determination.

_ Kuvira's fighting like she has nothing to lose, and I'm fighting like I have  _ everything _ to lose. _

And she did have everything to lose. Asami, Yasuko, her friends, all of Republic City...

When Kuvira charged again, Korra stood firm, planting her feet flat and raising both arms. A metal panel groaned and curled upward from the floor, forming a shield just in time to block her opponent’s attack. Before Kuvira had the chance to fall back and try again, Korra switched stances, hurling herself up into the air on a gust of wind and blasting over the top of the metal wall.

Finally, she managed to land a hit. Kuvira went flying backwards, crashing into one of the control panels and cracking her head against the windshield. Korra rushed forward, preparing to take advantage of her stunned enemy, but Kuvira wasn’t down for the count just yet. She recovered in an instant, lunging faster than Korra had ever seen anyone other than an airbender move. When they collided, she didn't even have time to bother with bending. She jumped, locking her legs around Kuvira's waist and twisting in an attempt to throw her to the ground.

Kuvira went sprawling. She landed hard, rolling with the hit, and Korra leapt after her.  _ You have to do this.  _ She raised her arm above her head, preparing to bring it down.  _ No more weakness. No more hesitation. She has to be stopped...for your daughter, your mate... _

Something solid collided with her stomach, driving the breath from her lungs and sending her soaring until her shoulders slammed into the wall. As the metal panel that had sent her rocketing backwards clattered to the floor, Korra realized what had happened: Kuvira had stolen her idea.

She pushed herself off the wall, landing back on the floor in a crouch as she waited for the dust to settle. Finally, she caught a glimpse of Kuvira picking herself up. "It's over," she panted as she tried to plan her next move. Without her Avatar state, she and Kuvira were fairly evenly matched, and if she used it...  _ I'm afraid of what will happen. What if this whole mecha goes up with Mako and Bolin and everyone else inside? What if I lose control— _

_ 'You won't lose control,' _ another voice whispered in her head, one that sounded remarkably like Asami's.  _ 'The Avatar state is part of you. Part of us. You don't have to be afraid.' _

"This isn't over, Avatar," Kuvira spat, swiping her sleeve across her mouth. "It's only just beginning." She surged forward in a blur, and Korra rushed to meet her.

The collision they were both preparing for never happened. Purple light flared throughout the cockpit, and the entire mecha began rocking back and forth. Korra stumbled, struggling to keep her balance, and when she turned to face Kuvira, she saw that her enemy was doing the same. For a moment, their eyes locked in a look of shared terror. Then the entire world tilted on its head.

A low boom thundered through the cockpit. Bent sheets of metal shook and rattled. Suddenly, they were falling, spiraling downward for several endless seconds. Korra brought her arms up, surrounding herself and Kuvira with a protective cushion of air. There wasn't time to wonder whether she had done the right thing by helping her enemy. She gritted her teeth and held the shield together as the mecha's head collided with the ground, sending up a plume of dust.

It took her several moments to climb to her feet. Her body was one giant bruise, especially on the right side. Despite the pain, she forced herself upright, looking around for Kuvira. The metalbender lay sprawled a few feet away, completely still. Korra watched for the rise and fall of her chest, unsure whether to be relieved or disappointed when she saw it _. At least this is over. _ She pulled herself up by bracing some of her weight on the wall, forcing her leaden limbs into a sloppy earthbending stance. She couldn't see much through the shattered windows of the cockpit, but what she could see was all rock.

With a grunt, she set about bending away the largest chunks of earth and concrete. After a few pushes, a patch of blue sky came into view, and she heaved a sigh of relief. There wasn't time to waste. She needed to get Kuvira into custody and make sure Mako, Bolin, and the Beifongs had survived the crash. With only a little reluctance, Korra slid an arm beneath Kuvira's limp form, hauling her to her feet and dragging her toward freedom.

It took some maneuvering to get Kuvira through the shattered cockpit window, but she managed. Once they were out in the open again, Korra lowered her back to the ground, looking down just in time to catch the metalbender's eyes fluttering. "It's over," she panted, slumping down on one of the nearby rocks to catch her breath. "You're gonna call off your army and surrender to President Raiko. Then, you and—"

Kuvira's arm lashed out at her, sending a chunk of debris flying directly toward her head. There wasn't time to redirect it. Korra cried out as the rock collided with the side of her face, the force of the blow sending her tumbling backward. She toppled down over the crumbled remains of what had once been a building, rolling for several jolting seconds until she came to a stop. Her sore shoulder hit the ground at an awkward angle, and her attempts to scramble back to her feet ended in failure. 

_ Kuvira... _ She blinked, fighting to clear her blurry vision.  _ She's getting away! _

Korra staggered upright again, slipping several times before she managed to find her balance. As soon as she was certain she wouldn't fall again, she took off running, climbing back up the hill. She reached the top just in time to see Kuvira sprinting for the Spirit Wilds, one arm clutching her side. Korra gritted her teeth, snarling in determination. If Kuvira escaped into the Wilds, it would be nearly impossible to track her down.

"Kuvira, stop! Give up!"

There was no answer. Korra ran for the forest, searching among the coiling vines for any sign of movement, but found none. Kuvira had disappeared into the undergrowth. All that remained were silent, swirling columns of eerie sunlight breaking through the canopy above. "Please, stop this madness!" she called out, hopping up onto one of the tall tree roots. Perhaps she was foolish for hoping her enemy still had some sense of reason left, but she had to try. "It has to end now."

To her surprise, Kuvira's voice echoed back toward her from some distance ahead. "If you really want to end it, then come and get me!"

Korra's brow furrowed. If Kuvira was taunting her, that meant the metalbender had found a defensible position.  _ It doesn't matter. She's a threat to your family, your home. You have to bring her in.  _ She leapt down from her perch and took off in pursuit of the sound, ducking under an overhanging branch and pushing her way into a clearing. As she swiped the dangling vines aside, she caught the glint of light on metal. She gasped, stumbling back and throwing up her hands. The spirit cannon hung in midair, suspended in a cradle of vines, its giant mouth pointed straight toward her.

"I win, Avatar," Kuvira called down from her perch beside the enormous barrel. " _ Now _ it's over."

Korra tried to scream, but all that came out was a desperate "Don't!" The interior of the cannon filled with brilliant purple light, humming and shaking as it prepared to fire. She jumped, flinging herself aside just as the beam burst free. It collided with the ground just a few yards from her legs, carving a smoking furrow into the ground—continuing to move. It tore up clods of earth, then swung wildly toward the sky, chopping through the trunks of several thick vines and the crumbling skeletons of the abandoned buildings beyond.

"Shut it down!" Korra yelled, leaping back up and sprinting out of the way as the beam lanced toward her again. It tore through the Spirit Wilds and like the edge of a giant gleaming sword, destroying everything in its path.

She caught a glimpse of Kuvira’s panicked face among the swinging vines. "I...I can't!" The cannon gave a shuddering lurch, throwing Kuvira from her perch and sending her tumbling to the ground. She hit the earth with a frightened yelp, trying to scurry away, but she couldn't move fast enough. The beam swung toward her, its glowing eye drawing closer and closer, preparing to devour her.

There wasn't time for Korra to think. There would be no more death today—not even Kuvira's. The blind fear on the other alpha’s face was her own, the same terror that had clawed at her for the past three years. She gave into the pulsing whiteness within her, and a wave of warm, familiar light flooded through her. It started at the points of her chi and flowed through her limbs, taking control of her body. She wasn't afraid. She knew just what to do. She raised her arms, facing down the cannon, chin jutted out in defiance.

The beam never hit. It split before her, breaking off in every direction, bending to her will. She could feel its raw power pouring over her, almost searing, but it didn't hurt. She was a channel, a path, a point of release for all of the beam's blasting pressure. Its energy rushed through her faster and faster, swelling brighter and brighter until she couldn't contain it any longer. The ground trembled, and she trembled with it, her control beginning to slip.

_ No. I can do this. _ She gritted her teeth, sweat beading along her forehead.  _ I know I can do this now. _

She pushed, and the beam pushed back. Something snapped, and the whole world exploded with a loud, booming crack. Everything flashed white and empty, and Korra saw no more. Her final thought before the light claimed her was of Asami—the last glimpse she had stolen of her lover before disappearing into the hole Hiroshi had cut for them. They had been far apart, but Korra hadn't needed to be close to picture the devastation on her mate's face.

_ I'm so sorry, Asami. I tried... _

* * *

_ A light wind ruffles through her hair, caressing her cheek like a lover's cool hand. The lids of her eyes are heavy, but after a deep, slow inhale, she manages to crack them open. Colors swirl before her, blurry at first, but gradually taking shape. A copy of herself is hovering before her, dark red and glowing. _

_ In the past, the reflection would have frightened her. She’s spent three years being hunted by her own shadow, an echo of her mistakes, alone but never alone. This time, she has nothing to hide from. This person is her, and she isn't ashamed of who she is. She isn't afraid to remember the events that have built her, that have burned themselves into her. She's made mistakes, but she has fought to correct them. She's known fear worse any physical pain, but it hasn't broken her. _

_ Gradually, the face shifts, rippling like the surface of a pond broken by a falling stone. It reshapes itself, becoming more angular. Soon, she's looking at Kuvira's slack face instead of her own. The alpha's dark hair swims around her head in loose sheets, like she's diving through the endless blue water of an ocean. For a moment, she looks almost peaceful, but when her eyes open, they are wide and terrified, as if she's in the middle of drowning. Her mouth gapes, searching for breath that isn't there, and Korra's heart lurches. How many times has she tried and failed to breathe, trapped within herself and beating at the walls of her own mind? _

The blue haze around them began to dissolve, replaced with a warm wave of gold, and the feeling of weightlessness buoying them up disappeared. Korra relaxed as she floated gently toward the ground, taking in the world that had materialized around her. She already knew where she was—the entire aura of the Spirit World was so different from her own plane of existence that she couldn't help but recognize it, but the field of purple flowers she and Kuvira touched down on were extra confirmation. Somehow, they'd managed to breach the barrier between worlds.

Beside her, Kuvira let out a groan, toppling forward. On instinct, Korra hurried to catch her, sliding an arm beneath her back for extra support. It was an attempt to help, but Kuvira didn't take it as such. She jerked away in surprise, letting out a panicked cry and scrambling back as if she had been burned. Only when she had stumbled a fair distance away did she speak, still curled into a defensive position. "What happened?" She whipped her head around, taking in the field of flowers and twisted red trees. "Are we...dead?"

Korra climbed back to her feet, brushing off the front of her pants and rolling her shoulders. So far, it didn't seem like her injuries were too serious. They ached, but not enough to stunt her range of movement. "No, we're okay," she said, keeping her distance from Kuvira. There was nowhere for her enemy to run anymore. "But we're in the Spirit World." She turned toward the source of the golden light, gazing up at the wide column that stretched endlessly into the faded grey sky. "All the energy from your weapon must have torn open a new portal and blasted us here."

Kuvira's look of fear faded into one of confusion. She hung her head, looking toward the ground in an expression Korra could almost believe was shame. "Why would you save my life, after everything I did to you?"

_ Or maybe it  _ is  _ shame. I know that tone of voice. How many times have I spoken to Asami that way? As if I was surprised she could even stand to look at me? _ Korra struggled for a response.  _ Why did you save Kuvira? Why did you risk your own life to protect her? _

The answer to that question didn't take much digging to find. It was right beneath the surface, waiting to be discovered. She had empathized with the look of terror on the other alpha's face. The cracks of fear that crawled through the stony shield Kuvira guarded herself with were the same cracks she carried. Over the past three years, she had learned all too well what fear was. She had chosen to run away from her nightmares with her tail between her legs, but Kuvira had chosen to bare her teeth, to stay and fight, no matter the cost to others and to herself. That was the difference between them. Although Korra knew she couldn't forgive Kuvira for what she had done, she  _ could _ understand it.

"I guess...I see a lot of myself in you."

Kuvira's eyes fixed on her once more, widening in surprise, then narrowing in anger. "We are  _ nothing  _ alike," she spat, but the statement lacked her usual conviction. Her shoulders were already slumped in defeat.

Korra didn't respond to the lackluster challenge. She had seen enough to know that Kuvira's rage and defiance were all for show. Inside, her enemy was just as terrified as she had been on her worst days. "Yes, we are. We're both alphas. We're fierce, stubborn, determined to succeed...sometimes without thinking things through."

"What?" Kuvira snorted with derision, far from impressed with the explanation. "You think our status is enough to make us the same?" But her bitterness didn't last long. She fell to her knees once more and hung her head, her hair falling in a tangled curtain around her face. "This wasn't how I wanted things to end. If you would have all just surrendered, none of this would have happened."

Korra tucked the choppy strands of her own short hair aside. She had hidden behind it more than once, even after cutting it short. Slowly, she approached her fallen enemy, reaching out with an upturned hand to show she was no threat. Kuvira's aura flared, shoving hard against hers, and she allowed it to flow around her without pushing back. "You brought this on yourself," she said simply, without harsh accusation. "Messing with the spirit vines, acting like a dictator over your people. You had to know what you were doing wasn't right."

Suddenly, Kuvira whirled on her, eyes blazing. "I was trying to  _ help _ my people," she snarled, lips peeled back over her teeth. "Su turned her back on the Earth Kingdom. You were gone! I had to do something."

_ You did too much. I did nothing. We were both scared, and we were both wrong. _

_ " _ I think I get it now."

Kuvira jerked away again, face still twisted up with loathing. "You don't understand anything about me."

"I do." She bent to sit beside Kuvira, looking sadly at the ground instead of trying to find the other alpha’s shifting gaze. "Su told me how she took you in when you were younger. It must have been hard being an orphan."

"Don't pretend you know what it felt like." Kuvira gestured outward, sweeping her arm above the field of purple flowers as if they were a vast crowd. "The Avatar is adored by millions. I was cast aside by  _ my own parents _ like I meant nothing to them. How could I just..." She paused, a single tear carving its way down her cheek. "How could I stand by and watch the same thing happen to my nation, when it needed someone to guide it?"

Korra plucked one of the flowers, twirling its stem between her fingers. In order to speak to Kuvira, she would need to speak to the pain and fear that still lived inside her, although just brushing over her own recently-healed scars was enough to make her hands shake. "You wanted to create a place where you and your people would never be vulnerable again. Trust me...there was a time where I would have given anything for a place like that. A place where I didn't have to be scared."

Kuvira swiped her sleeve across her face, sniffing audibly. "Scared? You're the Avatar. What do you have to be afraid of?"

"Everything," Korra whispered. "I may not have been an orphan, but believe me, I understand what it feels like to be afraid. After I was poisoned, I would have done anything to feel in control. I couldn't walk, couldn't fight...I couldn't even take care of my own mate and pup. I thought I was weak and worthless, so I just left. I figured everyone would be better off without me."

"That's why you disappeared?" Kuvira asked, turning to look at her again at last. She seemed confused rather than angry, and her eyes were still red-rimmed and gleaming. "Aren't you ashamed? Don't you feel terrible for abandoning the world when it needed you?"

A familiar lance of guilt stabbed through Korra's stomach, but she didn't let the pain overwhelm her. Instead of focusing on it, she accepted it and continued. "Of course. And someday, you're going to look back and feel terrible for what you've done to the Earth Empire and Republic City... and to Baatar Junior."

At the mention of her mate's name, Kuvira flinched reflexively. Her hand shot up to her throat, clutching the collar of her shirt, and Korra saw her fingers tremble there. The other alpha didn't speak, but Korra easily recognized the guilt she was wrestling with. "You were fighting so hard that you lost sight of what was really important. Baatar Junior loved you. I never wanted to fight you. Su was never your enemy. All of us would have helped you and forgiven you if you'd only asked... but I know how scary asking is. It feels like it's impossible."

"I thought I was doing the right thing," Kuvira muttered, lips shaking around the words. "Now I don't know what that is anymore. Maybe I never did."

"I can tell you what the right thing is," Korra said. "You have to do what I did. Admit that you were wrong and apologize. Try to fix your mistakes, even if it seems like it's too little, too late."

"Apologize?" Kuvira tried to laugh, but all that came out was a croak. "How do I apologize for destroying a city? For taking over a kingdom? For almost killing my own mate?" She paused, gazing off into the distance as more tears rolled down her face. "How did I become...this?"

On impulse, Korra reached out, placing a hand on Kuvira's shuddering shoulder. She half-expected Kuvira to shrug it off, maybe even attack her again, but the sharp movements never came. Instead, the other alpha curled further in on herself, letting the hand remain where it was. "Sometimes, fear makes us into different people,” Korra said gently. “It makes us do things we regret. But that isn't really us. This is the real you—not the woman who was controlling that giant mecha. You can't keep hiding inside of her just because you're afraid."

"What's going to happen to me after this?" Kuvira asked. She gazed toward the spirit portal, its light illuminating the shimmering lines running from her eyes to her chin.

"I don't know," Korra admitted. "That's up to you. You'll probably go to prison, but you can choose what you do with that. Maybe some time alone will give you a chance to figure out how you want to make amends."

"You think making amends is possible?" Kuvira asked, with raw hope that was almost painful for Korra to look at. It reminded her far too much of her own.

"Maybe. Maybe not. But I know you won't be able to live with yourself from now on unless you try something." She removed her hand from Kuvira's shoulder, standing back up and holding it out in offering. "Come with me. We'll walk out together. You don't have to go alone this time."

Kuvira hesitated, clearly uncertain, but at last, she took the extended hand and clasped it tight. Korra smiled, helping her to her feet. Together, the two of them turned toward the spirit portal, watching the shining golden threads inside twist around and around.

_ I'm coming, Asami, _ Korra thought as she took the first step.  _ This time, I've kept my promise. This time, I won't make you wait. _


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. After 9 months, I can't believe my baby is finished. I love this story so much, and I sincerely doubt this is the last you will see in this universe.
> 
> I toyed with adding a final sex scene, but... I just didn't see a reason? There will be plenty of smut to come from me, but I think this story closed on the perfect note just the way it is. I hope you enjoy the final chapter. I'd love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> Extra special thanks to @asariasami and @2dshepard for drawing fanart of this verse. You guys are crazy talented.
> 
> Also thank you to @n1ghtwr1ter for their betawork! They really helped me out with these last few chapters.

_She can't be dead._

Asami sprinted through the abandoned streets of the city, climbing over the cracked rubble. Her vision was still blurry thanks to the bright bursts of purple and gold that filled the sky, but she ran without hesitation. There was a glowing light ahead, and some part of her knew that she had to find it. To find Korra...

_She can't be dead._

Dust stung at her eyes, drawing hot tears from the corners. Soon, her face was streaked with wet, grimy trails of salt. She choked down the lump in her throat, sucking air into her stinging lungs.

_I've already lost my father. I can't lose you, too, Korra. You promised._

Korra had promised to come back to her in one piece. Korra had promised she would never need to sleep alone again. Korra had promised they would share a life together, a future, a _family_. The mark on Asami's neck ached, burning like a brand. Surely that had to mean something. It had to mean that there was still a chance, that all those promises hadn't just been lies meant to mend her broken heart.

_It's not fair. You don't get to put my heart back together after three fucking years only to break it again. You don't get to abandon our daughter a second time, right after she's finally gotten to know you. You don't get to leave me to raise this new pup all by myself. You'd better be alive, Korra, or I'm going to kill you myself._

Asami's entire body ached from what she had put it through over the past several hours, but she pushed herself faster, running toward the yellow light she could see on the horizon. As she circled the next block, she saw that it wasn't just a glow, but a tall, swirling column of light stretching up beyond the clouds. She gasped, stopping short. The sight was stunningly beautiful amidst the bleak, smog-stained grey sky.

_Spirits. It almost looks like..._

But how could it be? How could a spirit portal like the ones at the poles have emerged in the middle of Republic City? It didn't seem possible, but she smiled anyway until her cheeks hurt. _With Korra, anything is possible. I should know that by now._

She started running again, fresh hope lending her speed. The landscape around her began to change, crumbling buildings giving way to twisting snarls of spirit vines. They seemed to part for her, as if some otherworldly force was telling them to stay out of her way. She charged ahead, too focused on Korra to care. She had hope, but she needed proof—proof that Korra was alive and whole, proof that her mate had kept her word, proof that she was coming back.

Asami was locked so intently onto the golden light that she almost ran straight over the edge of a steep, sloping pit. The vines around her had disappeared, opening out into a sunken clearing, burnt black around the edges. A platoon of metal mechas stomped far off in the distance, and shadows soared through the sky above. At first, Asami thought they must be airbenders, but some of the shapes weren't right. One of the hovering forms swooped low enough for her to catch a glimpse, and she stared in awe. It was a long, snakelike creature covered in glittering scales and feathers. Its slender body looped and coiled through the air, twisting in beautiful patterns before it darted back up to join what appeared to be its flock.

_The spirits! They've come back. Korra must have opened a new spirit portal after all. But where is she?_

There was still no sign of her mate, but Asami caught sight of more figures, clearly human this time, some distance away. She skidded down the side of the pit, kicking up fresh clouds of dust and bits of gravel in her hurry. As soon as her feet hit the ground, she was off, darting toward them as the knot in her chest pulled tighter. When she drew close enough to see who she had found, a smile spread across her face. Tenzin and several of his airbenders were there, searching the pit. When she saw that Mako and Bolin were there as well, more tears streamed down her face.

"Mako! Bolin!" She waved to them, and they turned, their faces transforming with joy as they saw her.

"Asami!" Bolin was the first to reach her, wrapping her up in a bone-crushing hug and twirling her around. "You made it! Wow, am I glad to see you.” When he finally set her down, he looked behind her hopefully, only for his face to fall again. “Any sign of Korra?”

"I was just about to ask you the same thing," she said, panting for breath. "I guess you haven't found her either?"

"Not yet," Mako said, "but we're still looking. Tenzin's airbenders are helping us sweep around the spirit portal." He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, staring into her eyes with a look of concern on his face. "What about your father?"

From Mako's expression, Asami knew he had already guessed the answer. She blinked before her happy tears could become sad ones. She had been able to push the pain aside for a few minutes in order to focus on finding Korra, but it welled up again in an instant. "The suit was crushed," she said, unable to form the words 'he's dead'. Saying them would make them all too real. "But Varrick and Zhu Li got out okay. They deployed their parachutes in time."

Mako pulled her into a hug, softer than Bolin's, and she allowed it, burying her face into his shoulder for a moment and inhaling his scent. It was comforting and familiar, and it helped put her at ease until she was able to swallow the burning lump in her throat. "Come on," she whispered, pulling back and steeling herself. "We need to find out what happened to Korra."

"I don't think you need to worry about her," another voice said, and Asami turned to see Tenzin approaching them. "Korra's recovery over the last few weeks has been remarkable, in large part thanks to you." He gestured at the towering spirit portal, his tattooed face awash in its golden glow. "Even after everything she endured, she possessed the power and focus to create a new spirit portal. My guess is that we'll find her alive inside the Spirit World."

"Then we need to look for her," Asami insisted. Tenzin's words were somewhat reassuring, but they were still only words. She needed Korra in her arms. Until that moment, she wouldn't be satisfied. "Can we go through?"

"Yes, but—"

Asami didn't bother waiting for him to finish. She was already off, heading toward the spirit portal at a swift jog. Uncertainty weighed her down, but urgency lent her extra strength and speed. A single word echoed in her head with every step: _Korra, Korra, Korra._ A shadowy silhouette appeared in the middle of the column of light, and even though Asami couldn't be sure it was her mate, she cried out anyway. Some part of her knew. _It's her. It has to be. She promised..._

As she ran closer, the blurry shape became clearer—not one person, but two, emerging from the spirit portal close together. However, Asami only had eyes for one of them. Not Kuvira, clearly injured, shoulders slumped in resignation, but Korra—her mate, her love, her everything. Fresh rivers tracked down her cheeks, and her jog became a dead sprint as she closed the remaining difference. "Korra!"

Korra couldn't run to her, supporting Kuvira as she was, but Asami saw a wide smile of pure love spread over her face. "Told you I'd always come back, didn't I?"

Asami stopped short as she reached them, not even bothering to swipe away the tears from her face. Ignoring Kuvira completely, she flung herself at her mate, throwing her arms around Korra's neck. "You _idiot_. A spirit portal? What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking about you and Yasuko," Korra rasped, lips skimming close to her cheek. Not close enough. Asami grabbed her chin, dragging her into a proper kiss that was short and hard and filled with all the gratitude she could pour into it. Only then did she draw back a few inches. Only then did she finally feel as if she could breathe again.

Unfortunately, the moment didn't last. Her primal fear soothed, Asami finally noticed that they weren't alone. Kuvira was still standing there, swaying a little, but steady enough—and the platoon of mechas Asami had glimpsed in the distance had finally reached them. They stood in a circle, metal bodies gleaming in the light, weapons raised to fire.

 _"Release Kuvira,"_ one of the pilots said, raising his mecha's arm, _"or we will attack."_

Asami clenched her fists and snarled, preparing to activate her shock glove. She had only just gotten Korra back. There was no way she would allow anyone else to threaten her mate, her _family_ again—the only family she had left now, aside from her daughter. Her mind raced, going over the mechas' possible weak points, already putting together a plan, but there was no need. Kuvira straightened, turning to address her own troops. "Stand down. This battle is over. I owe the Avatar my life."

There was a long, painful pause, but on Kuvira's orders, the mecha pilots lowered their weapons. Voices came from nearby, and Asami turned to see a large group of people rushing to join them: Mako and Bolin, Tenzin and the airbenders, even Lin and Suyin. The two metalbenders immediately honed in on Kuvira, but she merely hung her head.

"Avatar Korra's power is beyond anything I could ever hope to achieve. I'll accept whatever punishment the world sees fit." For a brief moment, Kuvira met Su's gaze, and Asami was shocked to see the shame welling in her eyes. "And Su, I'm sorry for all the anguish I've caused you and your family, especially Baatar Junior."

Su didn't seem impressed with the apology. She took Kuvira's arms firmly in her hands, holding them behind her back while Lin cuffed her wrists in platinum. "You're going to answer for everything you've done."

Instead of responding with further aggression, Kuvira merely nodded, seemingly resigned to her fate. "I've already begun," she murmured, casting one last glance back over her shoulder at Korra. Asami couldn't be sure, but she thought it was one of gratitude. Then, she was too distracted to care. Korra's arms had wrapped around her, and she felt herself being pulled into another kiss, this one soft and gentle. More tears ran down her cheeks, but this time, they weren't her own, spilling from Korra's face onto hers.

"Asami..." Korra tucked her hair back behind her ear, stroking her cheek with clear reverence and love. "When I watched the hummingbird suit fall, before I saw your parachute…I was so scared that you’d..."

Asami rested her forehead against Korra's, silencing her with a third kiss. The alpha's lips tasted of tears, but she didn't care. Korra didn't need to explain. She had suffered through the same fear, but now, it felt like the very sun was shining inside her chest where her heart was supposed to be. Her grief for her father was still sharp and painful, but for the moment, it was eclipsed by pure love. Korra had made it. Despite everything, her mate was alive. "I know. But we're here. You did it. You came back to me."

"For good this time," Korra whispered. Her fingers moved down, and Asami trembled as they grazed the old scar on her throat.

"For good," she murmured back, touching Korra's fresh mark in return. They gazed at each other for a few more seconds, the world narrowing to just the two of them, before reality intruded once more. Bolin had charged up to greet them, a huge grin taking up all of his round face.

“Korra! You made it.”

“ _We_ made it,” Korra said, gently disentangling herself from Asami’s arms and leaping into his.

Asami allowed it, swiping her sleeve across her face. As much as she wanted to stay in Korra’s embrace forever, she knew it wasn’t fair to keep the hero of the day all to herself. _My hero_. Despite everything she had endured, all the pain and suffering, Korra had won. She was no longer the scared girl crippled by shame, afraid of her own shadow, but a proud alpha and Avatar, standing even taller than the spirit portal she had opened. Asami couldn’t possibly imagine being prouder of her.

“My turn,” Mako said, giving Bolin a good-natured shove and leaning in to give Korra his own hug. “I knew you’d do it. I always believed in you.”

“I know,” Korra said, but Asami caught her mate’s eyes looking at her from over Mako’s shoulder, and she knew the words were also directed at her. She gave a small nod, beaming once more. For the first time in three years, she felt as though the woman she had fallen in love with had truly returned—and returned to stay.

**. . .**

"High! Go high!"

Despite the small fists tugging at her hair and the shrill shrieks in her ear, Korra had never smiled harder. With the wind in her face and Yasuko strapped securely to her chest in the harness Asami had designed for them, she felt as if she could conquer the world—both her own, and the gorgeous landscape of the Spirit World whipping by beneath them. Round blue mountains towered to their left, and to her right, she could see the glittering expanse of a river carving its way through a rolling field of flowers.

At Yasuko's cheerful demands, Korra soared higher, up toward the fluffy clouds hovering overhead. They were a strange shade of purple, almost like the cotton candy she remembered from the Glacier Spirit Festivals of her childhood, but they felt like any others as they kissed her cheeks. _Someday soon, I'm going to have to take Yasuko to see the Festival. And the Southern Water Tribe. And her grandparents. There's so much I want to show her, so many parts of my life I want to share..._

That train of thought ended abruptly when Yasuko started squealing in joy, flailing against her chest. "Bun, look!" One of her short arms started waving, and Korra laughed. Flying beneath them was a playful flock of dragonfly bunny spirits, all different colors and sizes. With a smirk, she changed the angle of her glider, swooping down to join them. They didn't seem disturbed by her presence, and quickly made room for her among them.

"Bun! Bum-Ju," Yasuko shouted again, reaching out for the nearest spirit with both hands. It flipped over onto its back, hovering along underneath them for a moment before touching its twitching nose to Yasuko's and flitting away, ears whirring above its head.

"That's right. Those are dragonfly bunny spirits, just like Bum-Ju." Korra veered left, heading back the way they had come. She felt as if she could fly forever, but she couldn't keep her daughter up in the air for too long. Yasuko had had a long day of adventures already, and although the excited pup wasn't nodding off yet, Korra could tell she would crash soon. "Wave goodbye to the Bum-Jus, Yasu," she said, doing a loop to give Yasuko one last look. "We're going back to Mama."

"Bye, buns!" Yasuko yelled, waving her hand at the bunnies as they departed. The curious spirit who had touched noses with her before did an answering flip, giving her one last look before zooming off to join the rest of its family.

_And now, it's time to find ours again._

Korra let the air currents carry her downward, circling until she saw what she was looking for—the tall banyan tree where Asami was waiting for them. She could just make out her mate's figure on the ground below, one hand cupped over her forehead to keep a lookout. Asami waved upon seeing them, and Korra dove to meet her with one final swoop, touching down on the grass with light feet. She folded the wings of her glider back into its staff, running to close the few feet remaining between them.

"My girls," Asami said, her face radiating love as she pulled them both into her arms. "Did you have a nice flight?"

"Mama," Yasuko said, placing a slobbery kiss against Asami's chest since it was the only place she could reach. Her tiny hands fisted Asami's jacket, and she started bouncing in her harness. "Sawed buns."

"Dragonfly bunny spirits," Korra clarified. She gave Asami a kiss of her own, gently brushing their lips together. "Are you all rested up now?"

Asami nodded, then busied herself unfastening the harness. Even though they had tested it several times, Korra still couldn't help being impressed by how simple and effective it was. Thanks to Asami's ingenuity, she had been able to make their daughter's dream of flying come true after all. "What about you, Yasu?" Asami cooed, lifting the pup above the swell of her belly. "Did you have fun?"

Yasuko grinned, mouth open wide enough to show her slightly crooked baby teeth. "Fun," she repeated, staring up at Asami with glittering blue eyes. However, she didn't seem content to remain in Asami's arms for long. After less than a minute of cuddling, she began to squirm. "Down. Mom, down."

Korra's brow furrowed in confusion. Yasuko wanting to get down and explore was nothing new, but the term was. She had never heard her pup use 'Mom' before. When speaking about Asami, Yasuko always said 'Mama'. In fact, the only time Korra had heard 'Mom' used in reference to their little family was when Asami had used the term to refer to her...

When she finally understood, Korra found that couldn't breathe. Her heart lurched her chest, flooding her whole body with warmth, and tears welled in her eyes. Realization dawned on Asami's face at the same time. "Do you want to go back to Mom, Yasu?" she asked, her voice trembling. "Is that what you're saying?"  

Yasuko nodded. "Mom," she repeated, and this time, there was no confusion as she reached out, grasping for Korra's arm.

Korra didn't know what to say. She had spent years dreaming of this moment, hoping for it, thinking she wasn't worthy. But, here she was—with her pup calling out for her, _asking_ for her as a parent. As a part of the family. When Asami nodded, she drew Yasuko back into her arms, hugging her tight and crying into the soft, messy mop of her dark hair. "I love you, Yasu," she said, her voice cracking on her daughter's name. "Your mom loves you so much."

Yasuko giggled, covering Korra's face in more wet kisses. "Mom. I fly with Mom."

"You certainly did," Asami said, her voice strung tight with emotion. Korra checked the omega's face, worried she had somehow overstepped, but to her relief, the happiness in Asami's eyes reflected her own. Her mate wasn't jealous, but overjoyed for her. She opened her arm, pulling Asami tight against her side so they could all share in the embrace again.

"You okay?" she asked, even though she could already feel the happiness radiating from her lover in waves.

"Of course. What about you, _Mom_?"

Korra couldn't contain her grin. "Better than okay," she sighed. "I'm amazing."

"I've decided on a name...for if our next one's a boy," Asami said after a short pause, nuzzling closer.

Sensing her mate needed some reassurance, Korra folded her arm further around Asami's waist, brushing the swell of her growing stomach. She was only a few months along, and the subtle curve there was just becoming noticeable. "I know what you want to pick. It's okay. I think he would be honored."

"You sure you don't mind? I mean, I already named Yasuko after one of my parents..."

Before the moment could turn too dark, Korra touched her nose to Asami's, rubbing the tips together and stealing another quick kiss. "If you want to go for the full set of four and give my parents a chance to pass their names down, we'll just have to make more."

"Not yet," Asami laughed, the light returning to her eyes. "Number two isn't even here yet. But we could practice later, if you want, once Yasuko's...oh, well, I guess that's already taken care of." She glanced down at the unusually quiet pup, and Korra snorted. Her earlier guess had been proven right. Yasuko's breathing had evened out, and she had fallen fast asleep, one thumb stuck firmly in her drooling mouth.

"You know I'm always up for a little practice," Korra said, bumping her hip playfully against Asami's and waggling her eyebrows. "But first, let's just go sit down by the tree for a minute. I want to enjoy this. Us. The three of us. Soon to be four of us."

Asami took her hand, lacing their fingers together and dipping down to kiss the mark on her throat. "Sounds perfect."


	34. CHAPTER 30 REMIX (KORRA'S POV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone very politely asked me to do a remix of Chapter 30 from Korra's perspective. It has some differences from the real Chapter 30 and you don't have to take it as canon. Just tryna be nice by writing this, and don't take the added plot elements too seriously.

"Please," Asami begged, her breath ragged against Korra's ear. "Take me."

Korra couldn't wait any longer. The cracked, pleading note in Asami's voice was too much to bear. She pushed the rest of the way in, shuddering as Asami's muscles sealed around her. A soft whimper vibrated against her neck, and before Korra had even adjusted to the sensation of being wrapped in her mate's warm, silken walls, the sharp edges of Asami's teeth sank deep into the cord of her shoulder. White light surged within her, flowing through her like water, and with it came a profound sense of peace.

_ I'm hers now. I'm safe. _ She could feel Asami's tight muscles gripping her shaft, the strands of Asami's chi twining with hers, and it reminded her of coming home. Tears welled in her eyes, leaking out to roll down her cheeks, but only because her heart was overflowing. Now, no matter what happened, Asami would always be with her. They would always have something of each other. Neither of them would ever have to face the world alone again. They were joined. Tied. Mated. Nothing, not even death, could sever such a bond.

_ I love you. _ Korra wished she could say it aloud, but words were beyond her. The light within her had roared into a burning flame, making her into something more than herself. Images flashed through her mind, of pounding hearts and pulsing blood and shared heat. She couldn't quite grasp them, but she thought she saw other faces, people she had never met, making their own marks and sealing their own claim on the Avatar.

_ A Water Tribe alpha with long, flowing hair and brown skin, strangely familiar. A Fire Nation beta, thin and angular, with a square chin and amber eyes. An Earth Kingdom beta, with broad shoulders and some stubble. A Water Tribe omega, dark-eyed and soft, a tragic beauty... _

It went on and on, all the way down the line, until the faces shifted and blurred and she couldn't keep track of them all. Finally, they solidified, and she nearly wept for joy. She knew that face, those lips, those eyes, even with the beautiful features half-buried in her shoulder.  _ Asami.  _ The Avatar's heart might have been claimed hundreds of times before, but Asami held all of hers. She felt no more fear, no more uncertainty, no more hesitation. There was nothing left but love, love strong enough to blot out everything else. She dipped down, dusting kisses along Asami’s neck, trying to share it without words.

Even when the teeth at her shoulder withdrew, their connection didn’t wane. "Korra," Asami sighed, almost singing her name. "My mate..."

They kissed, and the orgasm Korra had almost forgotten about crashed over her all at once. The pressure pounding along her shaft spilled free, and she surrendered to the harsh streams, flooding her mate with everything she had. If being bitten was a spiritual experience, one that might have miraculously put her back in touch with her past lives, the power of her release reminded her that she was still very much in her own body, joined with her own mate.

Her hands shot down, grasping desperately at Asami’s hips as she pump a pulsing river into the clinging satin around her. Asami’s mouth burned against hers, but even though the hot melt of their lips left her lungs burning, she rocked her hips harder. She needed Asami like she needed air, needed to get closer until they shared a single skin. When Asami finally tore away to breathe, Korra didn’t let her mouth remain unoccupied. She bit down over her old mark, sinking her teeth in and starting the cycle all over again.

Half-way through her second peak, Korra was a writhing mess of need. She continued thrusting despite the tie, and the light within her stretched out, enveloping her body, pooling in the points of her chi. She wasn’t alone anymore—not just because of Raava, but because she could feel Asami within her as well. Together, they made her feel strong enough. They made her feel whole. She held her mate as tight as she could, nipping at Asami’s neck, running her tongue over the fresh imprint of her teeth as her lover’s inner walls went wild around her. She kept spilling, unable to stop, and every time she thought she didn’t have anything left to give, Asami coaxed another pulse from her shaft.

Somewhere in the midst of her orgasm, she felt the urge to share the overwhelming pleasure Asami had given her. She cupped a hand between the omega’s legs, trapping the strained bud of her clit, rolling over it until she felt Asami stiffen and shudder and break apart beneath her. It was instinctive. Sometime over the past few weeks, she had become familiar with Asami’s body. Finding the right stroke, the right pressure and speed, was second nature. Her mate cried out beneath her, and Korra hitched her leg even higher, locking it firmly around her waist. She wanted to fill Asami as deep as possible, for as long as possible, without ever stopping.

At last, the white light faded, and Korra melted into Asami’s soft embrace. "...love you," she muttered, finally able to form words again. "Love you so much, Asami." She had made such declarations before, but this time, it felt different. She felt like she was worthy of loving Asami at last, and worthy of being loved in return.

It took Asami a moment to catch her breath, but when she responded, it was without any hesitation. "I love you, too."

Korra started laughing against Asami’s neck, not because having her feelings returned was funny, but because it was such an intense relief. It had taken them three years to come to this place—not just to a place of love, but to a place of understanding and trust and commitment. Still, she didn’t regret a single moment. She wouldn’t have traded the pain, or the guilt, or even the fear away, because she knew if she had chosen differently, she might not be here, lying on top of Asami, tied with the woman she knew she was meant to be with.

_ Oh Spirits. We’re tied, aren’t we? We really went all the way… _

Her laughter turned to tears, but she smiled all the while.  _ This time, I’m going to do things right. If she gets pregnant, I’m going to be there for her, and for Yasuko, and for any other pups we have. _ Asami was offering her a second chance, one she finally felt worthy of being given.

"Don't cry," Asami said, stroking her wet cheek and brushing the tear-tracks away. "This was wonderful. You were wonderful."

"Marry me," she said, gazing up at her mate’s wide, glistening green eyes. The words tumbled free without her permission, before she had even thought about them. She knew she should be more concerned about what her visions of the past Avatars' mates had meant, and about stopping Kuvira, but somehow, this seemed more important. "When this is all over, I mean. I want the ceremony and everything."

Asami pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Of course." Korra exhaled heavily, and Asami snorted at the sound. "You didn't think I'd say no, did you? Especially after I just marked you?"

"I don't know what I thought," Korra said, pausing to bring their lips together in a short, gentle kiss. "I'm just glad you said yes.” Her eyes flicked guiltily down to Asami’s throat—not bare, but it would look even prettier with a necklace as well as her mark. “I'm sorry I don't have a betrothal necklace for you. I promise I'll make one as soon as..."

Asami stroked soothing circles over her back so she wouldn’t have to finish. "We'll take care of this together," she promised. "Kuvira doesn't stand a chance. Then we'll have all the time in the world for this. For us."

"Us. I like that." Korra withdrew her hand from between Asami's legs, gliding up to caress her stomach. It carried the slightest swell, and she couldn’t help daydreaming as her hand drifted over it. "Do you think you... I mean, do you think we..."

"I do," Asami said, without even thinking about it.

It wasn't a logical answer, especially since they hadn't even untied yet, but Korra let herself hope anyway. "Even though you aren't in heat?"

Asami nodded. "Yes. But what about you? I've never seen you go into the Avatar State like that before. Are you all right?"

Korra hesitated. She wasn’t entirely sure what she had witnessed, but she did her best to explain. "I’m fine. Better than fine. But I saw… I don’t know what I saw. I think they were the faces of the other Avatars’ mates before you.” Asami’s eyes widened in surprise, and Korra hurried to finish. “It took me by surprise when it happened, but it felt natural, like I was supposed to give in to it. I guess you stirred up a lot of feelings when you bit me."

Asami's brow furrowed with confusion. "Do you think this means you’ve gotten back in touch with your past lives?"

"I don’t know. I haven't been able to use the Avatar State properly for years. It wasn't until I faced Zaheer in prison that I could go there again without being afraid. It only happens when I'm really scared, or..."

"When you're safe," Asami finished for her. "I make you feel that way?"

Korra continued tracing light patterns across Asami’s belly. "Of course you do. Being with you is like coming home. I can let go and just be." Her eyes drifted shut. "I know we're about to go out there and face Kuvira, but for the first time in three and a half years, I'm not afraid anymore." She repeated the last four words as if she still couldn't quite believe them, with an uneven crack in her voice. "I'm not afraid anymore..."

"I know how you feel," Asami said, smoothing back her damp hair. "My heart isn't broken anymore. It's... I feel like I could float higher than an airbender." Korra couldn't help it. She started giggling again, and Asami drew her lower lip between her teeth, flushing with embarrassment. "Don't laugh. My brain's still fuzzy from coming so hard."

"I'm not laughing at you," Korra said, placing another kiss on her cheek. "It's cute. I'm just happy, and I finally believe I deserve it."

"You do," Asami said. "You deserve this, and so much more. I'm so proud of you."

"I'm proud of you, too…” She gave her hips a testing shift, unsure whether she was happy or sad to discover that her knot had finally begun to shrink. “But we should probably get cleaned up." She began to withdraw, but Asami’s whimper of protest made her stop.

"Don't leave yet," Asami begged, breaking up the sentence with a slow, sultry kiss. Korra parted her lips for more, but it still ended far too soon. "I want to feel you inside me just a bit longer."

Korra frowned. "I want that too, but we’re kind of short on time." She didn't say why, but Asami’s face fell anyway. With a mournful sigh, the omega drew in a deep breath and relaxed her inner muscles. Korra took that as her cue to pull out, but she did so slowly, watching Asami’s face the entire time to make sure she wasn’t causing her mate any pain. A rush of heat followed as she pulled her cock free, slipping over both their thighs, and she cupped a hand between Asami’s legs before it could stain the couch too badly. "Sorry," she said, offering a sheepish smile. "I wasn't really thinking about clean-up."

"There's a bathroom off to the right. We can wash in there before we leave my office."

Together, the two of them stumbled away from the couch, leaning on each other for support. They staggered a little, but made it across the room without too much trouble. Korra opened the bathroom door, allowing Asami to pass through first, and Asami took hold of the sink's edge as she entered to maintain her balance. "So, would you consider this the best sex we've ever had?" she asked with a teasing backward glance.

Understanding dawned as Korra recalled the tail-end of Asami’s most recent heat and their encounter in the bathroom. "Definitely. I guess that demotes our first time on the airship to second best."

"Technically, that wasn't our first time," Asami pointed out. "That was in the jeep."

"Oh yeah." A huge smile spread across Korra's face, and her eyes lit up. That memory was a very pleasant one indeed, and to her delight, it was no longer tinged with a shadow of sadness when she thought back on it. "You know, after today, we should take some time off. See what other interesting places we can find to fool around in..."

Asami finished wetting the washcloth she had grabbed from beside the sink and turned. "You mean like a vacation?"

"Exactly," Korra said. "Yasuko can come too. Not for the sex part, of course.” She smirked, lowering her voice as if she was about to share a secret. “We'll have to be careful, maybe sneak off while she's napping. But it would be good to go somewhere new, just the three of us."

"Haven't you spent the past three years travelling, though?” Asami asked, continuing to clean the mess from her thighs. “I'd have thought you'd want to stay in Republic City and rest."

"That was different," Korra insisted. "I was all alone. This time, I'll be with you and Yasu. Maybe we could go visit my parents in the Southern Water Tribe? I'm sure they'd like to meet their granddaughter. Or we could go see one of the Air Temples."

Asami set the washcloth aside, leaning in to give her a long hug. "Okay, but I'm holding you to that promise. Once we finish this, the three of us are going to take a long break together... as a family."

Korra smiled. There was nothing she wanted more.


	35. Epilogue, Part Two

When Korra opened her eyes, it was to soft beams of sunlight falling in through the window, Asami's sweet, familiar scent in her nose, and a sticky hand on her neck. She yawned, blinking to make sense of her surroundings. The sound of chirping birds and her mate's light breathing told her it was morning, but she hadn't been the first to stir. A small body was tucked against her back, tugging gently at her hair.

"Mommy?"

Korra knew that voice. Though it had only been half a year since her return to Republic City, it spoke to a primal part of her. She rolled away from Asami and turned to face her daughter, her heart swelling at the sight of Yasuko's smile. It was so much like Asami's, although Asami always said their pup took more after her. Aside from the skin tone, Korra couldn't see it—but perhaps she was biased. She couldn't gaze into those soft green eyes without thinking about her mate.

"Yasu," Korra murmured, "what are you doing up?" A moment later, her smile faded. She had been so lovestruck looking at her daughter's face that she hadn't noticed the sticky blotches all over it. The mess extended to Yasuko's hands—hands that had been in her hair just moments ago.

"Dumplins!" Yasuko squirmed, smearing some of the mess over a pillow in the process.

Korra's stomach sank as she put the pieces together. Her hopes for a peaceful morning had just been shattered. "Yasu, did you sneak down to the kitchen and try to make Mommy and Mama breakfast yourself?"

Yasuko giggled, which was answer enough.

"Please tell me I'm dreaming and didn't just hear that," a much lower voice groaned from the other side of the bed. Asami stirred, rubbing her eyes with one hand and propping herself up on her elbow. Her dark hair fell in a drape over her bare shoulder, just covering her pale breasts.

Korra gave her a sheepish grin. "At least she can almost say 'dumplings' now?"

"Sometimes I think she's growing up a little too fast," Asami sighed.

For a moment, Korra forgot to respond. Even squinting in displeasure, with bags under her eyes after a night of fitful sleep, Asami was still one of the two most beautiful sights she had ever seen.

"What are you staring at me like that for?" Asami asked, snapping Korra out of her daze.

"Nothing. Do you want me to give Yasuko a bath or check the damage in the kitchen?"

"She's your daughter," Asami grumbled. "You're on bath duty."

That didn't dampen Korra's spirits in the slightest—although she suspected the rest of her would get very damp in a matter of minutes. "Hear that, my little otter penguin? You get your bath early today."

Yasuko started squirming all over again, but fortunately, it was from excitement. Because of her budding waterbending abilities, it was never difficult to coax her into the tub. "Mommy, we wadderbend?"

"You bet. Come on, let's give Mama a few more minutes to wake up."

Yasuko was out of bed like a shot, toddling to the bathroom as fast as her little legs would carry her. Korra lingered, circling to the other side of the bed. She offered Asami her hands, which her mate grasped gratefully. In her sixth month of pregnancy, Asami was starting to feel the strain on her lower back—a fact Korra got to hear about on a regular basis.

The complaints filled her with pride as well as a poignant sense of longing. She was overwhelmed with the knowledge that they had  _ made _ this pup together, a beautiful mix of them both just like Yasuko, but she couldn't help reflecting on what she had missed the first time. She hadn't been able to watch Asami's belly grow, or massage her sore feet when they got swollen, or cook special meals for her in the middle of the night. Asami had gone through her first pregnancy all alone, and Korra could never quite shake off the shadow of guilt.

"Stop it," Asami said, caressing Korra's cheek to bring her back. She leaned down for a quick kiss, one that Korra eagerly parted her lips for. "I'm fine, just a little grumpy at being woken up. I don't know how Yasu keeps getting out of her crib."

"It might be time to retire it soon," Korra said. "She's getting too big."

"I’ll just have to design a childproof bed for her while you to finish up this one's crib. . ."

Asami took one of Korra's hands and brought it to her belly, resting it over the growing swell there, and Korra forgot about their conversation completely. She could feel heat radiating from Asami's skin and into her palm, and even though the pup was still, some part of Korra could sense the life at her fingertips.

All too soon, the peaceful moment was shattered. The sound of running water started up in the bathroom, forcing Korra to pull away.

"Yes," Asami said with a thin smile, "it seems your daughter has figured out how to turn on the tub by herself."

"What do you mean, 'my daughter'? You're the engineer. She got her exploratory nature from you."

"And her knack for trouble from you." Asami gave her a gentle nudge. "Go clean her up. I need to go and see what other surprises she's left for us."

Korra headed for the bathroom with an urgent lift to her footsteps. Thankfully, Yasuko had only managed to turn on the faucet for cold instead of the one for hot. Korra pulled her away from the edge of the tub and adjusted the water to a warmer temperature. "Okay, tiger seal, we have a new rule in this house. You aren't allowed to use the tub or the sink unless Mama or Mommy are watching."

Yasuko didn't protest, but Korra knew that didn't mean she was actually listening. She turned her daughter gently toward her, making sure their eyes met. "What did I just tell you, Yasu? Can you say it back?"

"No tub or sink. . ."

"Unless Mama or Mommy are watching," Korra finished for her. "Now let's get you in the water."

It was only then that Korra realized exactly what Yasuko was wearing. She had made an attempt at dressing herself, but it hadn't gone according to plan. The pup had managed to get one arm through the sleeve of her red shirt, but the other was poking through the neck hole along with her head, stretching it out at an awkward angle. She had no pants to speak of, although she had a single sock on her right foot. It was a minor miracle that she had managed to put on her own underwear correctly.

Peeling Yasuko out of her clothes wasn't as easy as it looked, especially since the pup kept giggling every time Korra's fingers so much as touched her. Eventually, she managed to strip her daughter naked and plop her in the tub. Yasuko sat down and started waving her arms, passing through the simple forms Korra had taught her. Soon, a small globe of water hovered in front of her, bobbing up and down with the motion of her hands.

"Good job, Yasu! Can you pass it over to me?"

The tip of Yasuko's tongue poked out through the corner of her mouth in concentration. Slowly, she passed the wobbling ball over to Korra. It dipped dangerously for a moment, threatening to splash apart, but Korra stifled her instincts to fix it. Instead, she let Yasuko pull the droplets back together. Pride glowed in Korra's chest as her daughter finally succeeded.

"You did it! Now let's see if we can make a different shape. . ."

* * *

Asami heard Korra and Yasuko well before she entered the bathroom. Their laughter carried all the way out into the hall, as did the noisy sound of splashing. Though she was wary of what she would discover, Asami couldn't find it in herself to be too annoyed. The thought of her mate and their pup playing together left her more than a little giddy.

Giddy, and  _ grateful. _

Less than a year ago, this wouldn't have been part of her morning routine. She would have woken up in an empty bed, perhaps in the middle of the night thanks to Yasuko's cries. She would have fed her daughter alone, often without eating breakfast herself. She would have taken Yasuko to Future Industries' daycare center, or dropped her off with Mako or Pema, both sad and relieved to put motherhood on hold for a few hours.

Now that she had Korra on her team again, everything was different. Raising Yasuko was less of a marathon and more of a relay race. When she flagged, Korra was there to take over without a single complaint. When she got tired of answering the same question ten different times in a row, Korra could still respond with a smile. When her changing body made her want to bury her face in her hands and cry, Korra was there to hold her.

Welcoming Korra back into their family made everything easier. It made everything  _ right. _

Asami checked the knot on her robe before slipping into the bathroom, but there was little need. Her mate and daughter were already naked and soaked from head to toe, splashing each other with water from the tub. Yasuko squealed with delight every time she scored a hit, and Korra took them with exaggerated flailing. They were so involved in their play that it took them a while to notice Asami watching. As soon as they realized she was standing beside the tub, both sire and pup gave her identical guilty looks.

"Hey, Asami," Korra said, grinning sheepishly.

Yasuko went for a different approach. She reached out with both hands, as if offering to cuddle would make up for the puddles all over the floor.

Asami sighed and reached for one of the towels. "I see someone was practicing their bending," she said as she scooped Yasuko out of the tub and began drying her off.

"I wadderbend, Mama," Yasuko declared, sending more droplets across the tile with her kicking feet.

"I know, sweetheart, just like Mommy. Now, do you want breakfast, or was the fruit you took from the fridge enough for you?"

Yasuko started to nod her head yes, but the answer was lost in a big yawn. Her eyes scrunched shut and her button nose wrinkled. Apparently, Korra had succeeded in tiring her out.

Asami waged a silent war within herself. If she let Yasuko go back to sleep, she and Korra would have a precious half-hour alone. However, it would be almost impossible to put their daughter down for a nap again later. Glancing over at her mate didn't help matters. Korra was still sitting in the tub, but the water was low enough to show her bunched abdominal muscles.

_ It's the pregnancy hormones, _ Asami told herself as she toweled off Yasuko's head and carried her back to the bedroom. "Stay there," she said over her shoulder, giving Korra a meaningful look. "I'll be right back."

Putting Yasuko back to bed was as easy as Asami had hoped. Soon, the sleepy pup was snoring away in her crib, a surprisingly loud sound for someone of her size. Asami made sure the gate was locked and tucked the blankets in around Yasuko's shoulders, stroking her damp hair and swirling a dark forelock with her fingertips.

"I love you," she whispered, gazing at her daughter for several long moments. Sometimes when she looked at Yasuko, she was so overwhelmed with love that she couldn't breathe. It was the same way that looking at Korra made her feel.

When Asami returned to the bathroom, her heart was lighter than before. She closed the door with her foot, her hands coming to rest on the loose belt of her robe.

"So, how much of a mess did you have to deal with?" Korra asked, attempting to remain nonchalant.

Asami knew better. Korra's eyes were an obvious tell as they roamed from her knees to her shoulders and back again to settle on her hips. "It wasn't that bad." She let the neck of the robe slide open a bit more, enjoying the way Korra's eyes widened with every inch of skin she showed. "She didn't manage to turn on any of the appliances. I'm glad she didn't end up a firebender, or she might have tried to improvise."

"Our next one could be," Korra pointed out, looking at Asami's belly. Her features softened and the thread of sexual tension between them faded to tenderness for just a second.

It returned full-force when Asami let her robe flutter to the floor. "Don't jinx it," she murmured, smirking as she stepped free from the pool of fabric. She arrived at the edge of the tub, gratefully accepting Korra's assistance as she lowered herself into the water. With her center of gravity shifted, balancing was trickier than she liked to admit.

"What do you want, then?" Korra asked.

Asami knew just how to answer that question. Once she was settled on her knees, she took Korra's hand and guided it down along the slope of her side, bringing it over her hip to cup between her thighs. "I think you know exactly what I want."

A wide, delighted grin spread across Korra's face. "Could it be something like this?" She squeezed her hand, the tips of her fingers slipping past the edges of Asami's outer lips to graze her sensitive inner folds.

Asami fought to keep from bucking her hips. Hovering just above the waterline, she still had plenty of wetness for Korra to play with—most of it caused by the sight of Korra's muscular body stretched out beneath hers. "Mmm. You're getting closer."

Korra didn't have to try. She knew what to do from experience. Asami sighed as Korra tested her entrance with one finger, then two, sinking inside with just a few slippery thrusts. The fullness stole her breath, but she managed to let out a gasping cry as the last of it deserted her.

"What about now?"

Asami chewed on her lower lip, pressing her tongue against the back of her teeth. Her body had changed a great deal, but one thing was just the same: Korra always knew how to find the perfect spot inside of her. Unfortunately, it wasn't quite enough pressure, and not nearly enough stretch. Asami suspected Korra knew it too, because she was exploring rather than working toward a goal. The curling strokes of her fingers were random, with breaks in between that Asami was certain were meant to test her patience.

"Closer. Keep trying."

"How about this?" Korra adjusted her position, sitting further up and folding Asami safely into her arms. Asami welcomed the extra support, and though she whimpered as Korra's fingers slipped out of her, she gave a full-body shiver when something warm and smooth replaced it. Korra was starting to shift. Asami could smell the change, a tangy bite in her nose, and it sent goosebumps prickling across her skin.

"Yes," she panted, quivering as Korra's shaft continued growing against her. Their pelvises were pressed close enough for her to feel it pulsing, and her inner walls quivered with the same needy rhythm.

"If you're sure you can take it. . ."

"I can take you," Asami insisted. She rolled her hips, painting the top of Korra's length with slickness. "Now you stop worrying and take me."

Korra laughed against her shoulder, placing a tender kiss there. "If you insist." The kiss was quickly replaced with a sharp nip, and Asami whimpered as the head of Korra's cock lined up with her entrance. Despite the shape of her belly, Korra was able to find an angle that worked. She started pressing inside, and Asami tightened her grip on Korra's arms, careless of the way her nails bit into Korra's biceps.

Korra grunted, although that could have been from the heat building between their bodies. "Oh, 'Sami, I always forget how tight you are. . ."

Asami flushed with pride at the praise. She squeezed down, clutching Korra's length even harder. "Hmm. I never forget how well you fill me up."

A groan broke deep in Korra's chest, and Asami gasped as her mate thrust up, putting delicious pressure against her inner walls. As much as she loved Korra's dexterous fingers, they couldn't hit this deep.

"Hold on to the sides of the tub," Korra panted, "and I'll show you how well I can fill you."

Asami hurried to obey. The gleam in Korra's eye was a familiar one, and she was all too eager to see it satisfied.

As soon as Asami curled her hands around the tub's rim, Korra was off. Her hips moved in a blur, thrusting with such power and precision that Asami almost lost her grip on the slippery enamel. She had no idea how Korra could manage to take her so hard from below, but she didn't have the presence of mind to complain. She surrendered to the rhythm instead, holding on for dear life as the lukewarm water sloshed around them.

She did her best to keep from rising too fast, but Korra made it incredibly difficult. They were a perfect fit, and every firm plane of Korra’s body was made to slot against her curves. Even in motion, they remained pressed as close as possible, and it was all Asami could do not to abandon her hold on the tub and reach for Korra’s broad back instead. She wanted nothing more than to take Korra in her arms and keep her there forever.

“Asami. . .”

"Korra. . ."

Asami looked down from beneath fluttering lashes, expecting to meet her lover's gaze, but instead, Korra was focused on something else. Her mate's heated stare was fixed directly on her stomach.

Something blossomed in Asami's chest, a brilliant glow that started deep within her heart, but shot straight between her legs. Her clit throbbed against the base of Korra's shaft, and she hissed through clenched teeth as her inner walls fluttered. Somehow, she knew exactly what her lover was thinking.

"That's right," Asami whispered, struggling to find the words. They rushed rapidly through her head, but it was hard to force them out of her mouth while Korra was driving into her at such an unrelenting pace. Finally, she managed to gasp out, "This is your pup, Korra, and I'm yours, too. All yours."

All of a sudden, Korra went stiff beneath her. The alpha's muscles bunched, and she let out a loud roar, sending even more water sloshing over the sides of the tub. Asami shook as Korra slammed into her one final time, sealing their bodies together. She knew what was coming, but her breath still hitched as the base of Korra's shaft began to swell, blocking off her entrance. A heartbeat later, thick jets of fluid spilled free, splashing against her inner walls.

The rhythmic spurts of heat were too much for Asami to bear. She had only meant to bring Korra over the edge, but she found herself hurtling beyond it as well, whining and clawing at the tub's slippery surface. Each harsh stream that Korra pumped into her set off a series of rippling contractions, and Asami sagged forward, unable to keep from holding on to her mate anymore.

Thankfully, Korra was there to catch her. Korra's arms folded around her, holding her steady as their bodies bucked and writhed. When Korra's teeth sank into the cord of her shoulder, Asami cried out. She rode out her peak in Korra's lap, nuzzling at the crook of her mate's neck and finding her own place to latch on. With Korra's knot nestled within her, Korra's release flooding inside her, and Korra's taste on her tongue, Asami felt completely at home.

It took the two of them a long while to wind down. Their close angle allowed them to rub against each other even while they were tied, and each time Asami thought they were finished, Korra managed to fill her a little more. Her muscles quivered with the effort of holding her mate's release, and she yelped with each short stroke of Korra's hips.

Finally, Korra had no more to give. She emptied herself with one last shudder, and then slumped bonelessly against the back of the tub, letting go of her hold on Asami's shoulder. "Our pup," she mumbled, resting one of her hands on Asami's swollen stomach. "Not just mine. You had a bigger part in making her than me."

"I know.” Asami leaned forward into the water, allowing Korra to take some of her weight. "But the alpha in you wanted to hear me say it."

Korra didn't deny it. She gave a low, satisfied growl and began dusting little kisses along the side of Asami's neck. "You're not uncomfortable, are you?" she murmured between pecks. "The water's not too cold, or—"

"I'm fine, I promise," Asami insisted. She closed her eyes, resting her cheek against Korra's and inhaling the scent of her wet hair. It smelled sweet, probably since she had just washed it. "Korra. . . I'm glad you're here with me this time."

Korra's lips twitched into a smile against her throat. "So am I, Asami. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

The moment was shattered by a loud bang against the bathroom door. "Mama! Mommy!"

The two of them gave each other matching disappointed looks.

"Yasu," Asami called out, "if you go back to your crib and play the Quiet Game for five minutes while we finish our bath, Mommy will make you all the dumplings you want."

"Mommy will, will she?" Korra chuckled.

"And if you're very good," Asami continued, "Mama might even take you up in the plane after breakfast."

"Yes! Plane!"

The banging stopped, and Asami heard what she hoped was the sound of Yasuko climbing back into her crib.

"I never thought we'd be the kind of parents who bargained with our kids," Korra said.

"I never thought we'd be parents together at all," Asami replied, "but I'm so glad we are."

Korra leaned up to give her a soft kiss, this time right on the lips. "Me too."

**Author's Note:**

> "For those of you who don't know, Omegaverse is a funny little AU that developed in the Supernatural fandom. In the Omegaverse, everyone can be classified in one of three groups: Alphas, Betas, and Omegas. Both male and female alphas have cocks (females get them when they're aroused, especially during an omega's heat), and possess the ability to 'knot' (tie themselves together) with their partner upon completion. Betas are basically the switches of this universe. They can mate with alphas and omegas, although they can't change their genitalia. Omegas are the bottoms. Both males and females have the ability to get pregnant, and they go through very intense heats, releasing pheromones that call all the alphas around them so they can find an appropriate mate."


End file.
